Je ne les veux pas !
by Rustal D Amandine
Summary: "Je ne les veux pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Regardez ce que j'ai fait par ma faute ! ". Des catastrophes, la peur, l'angoisse, la panique pourraient être les 3 pires ennemis d'Arianne, mais ses pires ennemis, ce sont eux. Elle ne les veut pas, pourtant ils feront tout pour rester. Son destin se résume à… l'impuissance.
1. Marineford lieu de toutes les rencontres

Bonjour à vous !

Je vous ai manqué ? Probablement, puisque certains sont allés jusqu'à m'envoyer un petit mail sur quand je posterai une nouvelle fic ^^. Ca m'a fait plaisir 3

Je voudrais remercier bêta : Yumiko-no-Tamashi.

J'apprendrais à personne que One Piece ne m'appartient pas SAUF mes OC ^w^ voui faut pas pousser non plus.

Avant que vous m'étrangliez, ou que vous m'accusez de Mary-Sue, je vous demanderai de lire le prologue jusqu'au chapitre 3, sachant que le chapitre 3 va faire que confirmer le 2 et surtout le prologue.

Ma bêta Yumiko-no-Tamashi pour ça n'a pas trouvé que j'étais tombée dans le Mary-Sue, elle lit pour l'instant (on est au chapitre 13) et a part les fautes et certains passages à développer elle ne m'a pas dit de changer ou supprimer des passages.

Petite nouveauté, pour ceux qui m'ont lu, vous verrez qu'il y a beaucoup plus de descriptif !

Alors, alors, pensez-vous qu'il s'agisse de ma réécriture d'Un jour, une vie, une histoire ou bien de cette autre fic dont je vous ai parlé ? Dans les deux cas y'aura un OC.

Je vous laisse lire le prologue après vous aurez la présentation de mon OC.

**Mot de ma bêta :** _Le prologue permet d'avoir une vue d'ensemble et plante bien le décor. Je trouve que l'explication sur les armes antiques va permettre de ne pas se poser des questions tout au long de l'histoire. Et surtout, le début de l'intrigue arrive_ ^^

Oui il va y avoir l'histoire des armes antiques, alors avant que vous me disiez, « oui mais dans One Piece », stop, ont sait pas grand-chose sur ces armes, il y a des choses qu'on ignore comme le dit un personnage.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue :**

Dans un endroit reculé, plusieurs hommes portant des habits de mage se rassemblèrent autour d'une bassine remplie d'eau. Formant ce qui ressemblait être un cercle d'incantation :

\- Enfin nous allons pouvoir en savoir plus sur Jupiter ! s'exclama un homme. Quelle est la nature du cœur de Jupiter ?

De l'eau sortit un symbole de lumière :

\- Il est de lumière magnifique, s'exclamèrent l'assemblée.

Chacun détourna l'attention pour se féliciter quand l'un d'eux hurla :

\- Non regardez !  
\- Le symbole du mal et de la possession….  
\- Cela veut dire que ce cœur va devenir maléfique…  
\- Non, coupa l'un d'eux, si c'était le cas, le symbole du devenir ou de l'avenir serait apparu. C'est évident, le mal va posséder le cœur lumineux, contre son gré, cela signifie qu'une chose, Jupiter est en danger ! il faut essayer une nouvelle fois de le localiser.

Les mages s'unirent autour de leur cercle d'incantation et se concentrèrent, l'eau devient trouble, blanchâtre…

\- Toujours cette même volonté de ne pas être retrouvé… pourquoi ?  
\- J'entends parler de Jupiter mais qui est-ce exactement ? demanda un autre homme.  
\- Jupiter est comme Poséidon c'est une arme antique qui est ni bonne, ni mauvaise.  
\- C'est-à-dire qu'il s'agit d'une personne ? continua le premier.  
\- Oui, il est temps que je vous révèle l'histoire des armes antiques et leurs rôles. On comptait les Armes antiques au nombre de 6 : Poséidon, Jupiter, Saturne, Neptune, Uranus et Pluton. Deux d'entre elles, Poséidon et Jupiter sont des personnes. Nous savons tous que la princesse sirène Shirahoshi est la réincarnation de Poséidon. Elle a le pouvoir de communiquer aux rois des mers, mais aussi aux océans. La princesse Shirahoshi, même si elle l'ignore encore, est la gardienne des territoires marins. Jupiter c'est l'inverse, c'est le gardien des territoires terrestres. Pour Saturne, Neptune, Uranus et Pluton, ce sont des armes de guerre, et nombreux sont ceux qui les désirent. Ce qu'ils ignorent, c'est que seuls Poséidon et Jupiter sont aptes à les manipuler. Nous savions avec nos visions que les plans de Pluton seraient détruits, mais il existait un exemplaire construit que nous avons fait disparaitre. Pour Uranus nous ignorons où elle se trouve. Pour Saturne et Neptune qui sont très peu connu, nous avons réussi à les détruire. Mais il reste encore Uranus… nous devons mettre la main dessus surtout si Jupiter est possédée par le mal.  
\- Quels sont les pouvoirs de Jupiter ?  
\- Cela dépend du cœur de la personne. Si c'est un cœur pur, les pouvoirs de Jupiter seront bienveillants, mais si c'est un cœur sombre et ils seront malveillants.

\- Cependant tu oublies le troisième cas ! Si tout comme il y a 800 ans la réincarnation de Jupiter est un cœur bienveillant, mais qui rejette ses pouvoirs, les catastrophes seraient à la même hauteur qu'un cœur sombre.

\- Oui, effectivement, les pouvoirs de Jupiter se résument ainsi : c'est tout et rien.  
\- Alors ce que disent les légendes est vrai !  
\- Oui.  
\- Il y a 800 ans une guerre mondiale qui a duré presque un siècle avait éclaté, le monde entier était avide de pouvoir et égoïste, tous les royaumes s'entretuaient. A cette époque Poséidon et Jupiter étaient toutes deux des âmes bienveillantes mais, Jupiter contrairement à Poséidon n'a pas accepté ses pouvoirs et les a rejetés, les détestant. Poséidon grande amie de Jupiter a tenté de la raisonner en vain, une dispute a éclaté entre elles. Jupiter a plongée dans une colère noire disant à Poséidon qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et sa colère a entrainé un déferlement non désiré de ses pouvoirs. La guerre cessa sous le coup, mais la mémoire de tous les habitants fut effacée. C'est pour cela qu'il y a très peu d'informations sur cette époque et que les liens cordiaux qui unissaient la mer et la terre disparurent, la haine resta, mais pas les raisons. C'est pour cela que les hommes poissons comme les humains ne s'aiment pas et qu'il y a des tensions. Après ce déferlement d'énergie, Jupiter sur le point de mourir s'excusa auprès de Poséidon avant de quitter ce monde. C'est pour cela qu'il faut retrouver aujourd'hui la réincarnation de Jupiter.  
\- Oui en effet, la descendance de Jupiter a besoin de l'aide d'esprit comme nous ou du mal pour contrôler ses pouvoirs, car elle est incapable de gérer ses pouvoirs seule. Il faut à tout prix qu'il n'y ait pas de reniement, auquel cas la colère, la peur, le stress, l'angoisse et la panique prendront le dessus et, ses pouvoirs avec sans aucun moyens de les arrêter, ils seront hors de contrôle, c'est le danger.  
\- Je sens quelque chose, coupa un autre, je vois Jupiter…

Loin, de ces discours forts joyeux, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs, aux yeux noisette, au teint pâle tenait dans par un bras un panier et de ses mains gantés une liste pour faire son marché :

\- Bonjour Arianne, comment va ta chère mère Adrianna ?  
\- Bonjour monsieur, elle va un peu mieux, mais elle est toujours malade.  
\- Quelle saloperie elle a attrapé, j'te jure… alors comme d'habitude ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je te prépare tout ce qu'il te faut, repasse dans 20 minutes.  
\- D'accord.

Arianne sortit et partit se promener, saluant les commerçants du village tout en donnant des nouvelles de sa mère avant de repasser chez le premier :

\- Voilà tout y est, s'il te faut d'autre chose n'hésites pas à venir nous voir.  
\- Evidemment, merci beaucoup.  
\- Prends bien soin de ta mère.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas.

Arianne courut panier en main vers sa maison :

\- Maman je suis rentrée, je vais te préparer ton déjeuner.

Arianne posa son panier dans la cuisine et monta à l'étage avant d'entrer dans la chambre de sa mère :

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda sa fille en épongeant le front de sa mère.  
\- Beaucoup mieux.  
\- Je vais te donner tes médicaments, tiens, dit-elle en tendant une cuillère de sirop.  
\- Arianne, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ?  
\- Oui, le journal en parle depuis ce matin. Il aurait rencontré Shanks pour une discussion… mais on n'en sait pas plus, beaucoup émettent l'hypothèse d'une possible alliance.  
\- Donc il va bien….  
\- Oui.  
\- Si seulement, nous n'avions pas été obligées de fuir….  
\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, un jour nous serons réuni je te le promets, mais pour cela tu dois recouvrer la santé.  
\- Ton père t'adorerait lui qui rêvait d'enfant.  
\- J'espère, murmura Arianne en rougissant un peu, j'espère que le courant passera bien entre nous, j'ai très envie de le connaître.  
\- Je vois que tu as toujours autant envie de connaître ton père, malgré les années qui passent… 30 ans vous séparent.  
\- Plus les jours passent plus mon envie de le connaître augmente. Je vais te préparer à manger, ma petite maman. Appelles-moi en cas de soucis.

Arianne descendit préparer le repas de sa mère quand on frappa à sa porte :

\- Ici la Marine, ouvrez.

Le sang d'Arianne ne fit qu'un tour, comme celui de sa mère qui avait entendu, se leva difficilement. Arianne souffla pour retrouver son calme avant d'aller ouvrir :

\- Bonjour messieurs que puis-je pour vous ? ma mère est souffrante, donc si vous pouviez faire court pour elle je vous en serai très reconnaissante, répondit calmement et poliment Arianne.  
\- Quel est le nom de votre mère ?  
\- Messy, répondit Arianne.  
\- Son nom complet ! rétorqua durement l'un des officiers.  
\- Loria Messy, puis-je savoir pourquoi ?  
\- Êtes-vous certaine que votre mère ne s'appellerait pas plutôt Lesokovich D Adrianna.  
\- Non, son nom est Messy.

Sans crier gare les soldats entrèrent dans la maison :

\- Lesokovich D Adrianna ainsi nous vous retrouvons, vous êtes soupçonnée d'avoir été l'amante d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.  
\- Je ne suis pas la femme que vous recherchez, souffla la pauvre femme souffrante qui avait descendu les escaliers.  
\- Laissez ma mère tranquille, vous êtes ignobles elle est malade sortez d'ici ! hurla Arianne en se mettant devant sa mère pour la protéger.  
\- D'après ce que nous savons vous avez 30 ans et vous êtes sa fille et probablement celle de ce monstre, alors vous n'avez rien à dire. Quant à vous Lesokovich D Adrianna malheureusement pour vous, nous vous avons retrouvés. Soldats arrêtez-les !  
\- Vous n'aurez pas ma fille, souffla Adrianna qui utilisa son fruit du démon pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Une fine poussière tomba sur les soldats qui s'endormirent :

\- Il faut partir et vite ! s'exclama Adrianna.

Les deux femmes sortirent, mais d'autres soldats de la Marine entourèrent la maison. Adrianna usa encore de son fruit du démon, mais ces derniers utilisèrent un bouclier pour se protéger.

\- Arianne pars, je vais m'occuper d'eux.  
\- Mais…

\- Pars, c'est un ordre ! Appuya Adrianna.

Arianne couru vers la forêt en serrant les dents pour ne pas regarder en arrière.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop lente, fit la voix lente de Kizaru.

Le fluide de la perception la prévint de justesse et elle contra l'Amiral. Elle grimpa dans un arbre et sauta d'arbre en arbre avant de se cacher derrière l'un d'eux pour reprendre son souffle.

\- Je sais que tu es là, prévient Kizaru.

Arianne serra ses mains et commença à défaire un de ses gants avant de se rétracter. Ayant baissé sa garde en n'écoutant plus son environnement, Kizaru la trouva et frappa en pleine face la jeune femme qui s'évanouit :

\- Je t'ai trouvé.

* * *

Et Oui, vous l'aurez compris c'est la réécriture ! Attention voici une première fiche sur Arianne, qui va s'étoffer avec le temps, je vous présente Arianne !

* * *

Prénom : Arianne

Nom : Newgate

Sexe : Féminin

Fille de : Lesokovich D Adrianna et d'Edward Newgate dit Barbe Blanche.

Age : 30 ans, presque 31.

Née le : 9 avril

Cheveux : Longs, châtains clairs et ondulés.

Couleur des yeux : Noisette

Taille : 2m75, sa petite taille s'explique du fait qu'ayant une santé fragile, elle a été souvent malade, son corps a donc utilisé de l'énergie à combattre la maladie plutôt qu'à la croissance.

Mensuration : 100 E ce qui est normal pour sa taille.

Fluide : Ne maitrise aucun des trois, mais il peut arriver que comme Luffy, ils se manifestent de façon aléatoire.

Forces : Ne sait pas se battre, ni se défendre, mais connais quelques bases et principes.

Ses peurs : elle a peur de ses mains et des fantômes.

Passé : A fuit avec sa mère des années durant pour échapper à la Marine et au Gouvernement Mondial.

Couleur préféré : le vert d'eau.

Ses amis : d'ici quelques chapitres.

Caractère : Contrairement à ses parents qui ont un caractère fort et bien trempé, Arianne est tout le contraire. En effet, alors que le visage de ses parents expriment une certaine dureté, le visage d'Arianne est lui remplit de douceur, c'est quelqu'un de très maternel. C'est aussi quelqu'un d'extrêmement polie, de fragile, de vulnérable et d'autres facettes de sa personnalité apparaitront au fils de l'histoire comme la naïveté, ce qui l'amènera à formuler par moment des hypothèses très… fantaisistes.

Spécificité : porte tout le temps des gants et ce dans n'importe quelles circonstances, même quand elle se douche !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Marineford, lieu de toutes les rencontres !**

\- Ace, révèle au grand public le nom de ton père, ordonna Sengoku.  
\- C'est Barbe Blanche, s'exclama Ace sur l'échafaud.  
\- C'est faux, ta mère s'appelait Portgas D Rouge et ton père était le Seigneur des Pirates, Gol D Roger ! révéla Sengoku.

Le public, qui regardait depuis des écrans l'imminente exécution de Portgas D Ace, fut choqué par la nouvelle. Ainsi, le roi des pirates avait un descendant !

\- Mais rassures-toi Ace, tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, continua Sengoku en orientant son regard vers une silhouette étendue.

Ace regarda et il lui sembla que c'était une femme attachée près de lui, sa tête étant cachée par une masse capillaire.

\- A défaut, de se présenter, je vais le faire à sa place. Elle nous a causé des soucis pendant sa capture, nous avons donc dû la maintenir endormie depuis. Cela fait 30 ans que nous la traquions avec sa mère, nous les suspections à raison. Je vous présente….

Il empoigna par les cheveux la jeune femme et la redressa pour montrer à l'humanité le visage de la deuxième personne qui allait être exécutée :

\- Arianne Newgate ! Fille de Lesokovich D Adrianna et de Barbe Blanche !

Il relâcha le corps endormi qui tomba lourdement, fusillant du regard l'homme le plus fort du monde qui surplomber le navire à tête de baleine, le Moby Dick qui avait émergé de la mer par surprise ! Il espérait l'avoir un tantinet déstabilisé pour pouvoir avoir une chance de lui faire face, lui et son armée :

\- Soldats, commencez immédiatement l'exécution ! ordonna l'Amiral en chef.  
\- Père ? demanda Marco en voyant une non réaction de la part de son capitaine.

Il était plongé dans ses pensées à se souvenir de Lesokovich D Adrianna, cette Arianne ressemblait trop à elle pour ne pas être sa fille.

Il prit alors conscience qu'il était peut-être bel et bien père. En voyant les lames s'abattre sur sa fille, son côté protecteur et paternel prirent le dessus. Barbe Blanche ne réfléchit plus et fendit l'air et de violentes secousses déséquilibrèrent bon nombre de soldat présent sur la baie, ainsi que les bourreaux présent sur l'échafaud. Mais l'attaque ne faisait que commencer un tsunami se forma, Aokiji quitta son poste pour intervenir en gelant le tsunami et la baie. Aussitôt les pirates descendirent pour prendre part au combat.

\- Marco, va les rejoindre, ordonna son capitaine.

Avec tout ce raffut, Arianne reprit connaissance :

\- Aie, ma tête, gémit-elle en reprenant difficilement conscience.

\- Exécutez-les avant qu'ils… commença Sengoku.

Marco venait de dégagez les deux bourreaux :

\- Attention derrière vous/toi Marco, s'exclamèrent Arianne et Ace d'une même voix.

Akainu et Kizaru arrivèrent en renfort, Marco bloqua les deux Amiraux et Sengoku décida d'intervenir. Il se transforma et se saisit de Marco et l'envoya valser :

\- Marco, non ! hurla Ace.

L'échafaud trembla, s'effondra et tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient tombèrent sauf les deux prisonniers qui se retrouvèrent suspendus dans le vide grâce à leurs chaines :

\- Oh non mes gants, souffla Arianne paniquée.

\- C'est pas le moment de se soucier de ses gants ! s'exclama Ace.

\- Mais ils sont importants, sans eux je….

\- Sans eux quoi ?

\- Rien… rien du tout, dit-elle en s'enfermant dans le silence.

Elle évita son regard et regarda ses mains. Ace vit que son visage exprimait d'un coup une grande peur, alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration. Elle regarda de nouveau ses mains et sembla être moins nerveuse :

\- Hé c'est quoi le souci ? demanda Ace.

\- C'est trop….

Ils chutèrent à leur tour, Curiel le tireur d'élite du navire avait explosé leurs chaines. Ace saisit Arianne par la taille avant de devenir de flamme.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Ace incendia tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, avant de mettre Arianne sur son épaule et de courir :

\- Tu sais que je peux courir moi aussi ? suggéra Arianne.

\- Pas le temps.  
\- Tu as les deux Amiraux de tout à l'heure qui sont encore à nos trousses, informa la jeune femme.  
\- La plaie ! fit Ace blasé.

\- Ahhhhh ! Magma à 12 h !

\- 6 h pour moi !

\- C'est pas le moment de chipoter Poings ardents !

Ace et Arianne se sentirent voler, Marco les tirait :

\- Marco ! s'exclama heureux Ace.  
\- Allez-vous deux, dépêchez-vous de monter, ordonna Marco.

Les deux enfants montèrent rapidement sur le dos de Marco, qui peina à voler. En plus, Akainu ne les lâchait pas :

\- Je suis trop lourde pour vous…

\- Elle folle ! s'exclama Ace.

Arianne sauta du phœnix qui put prendre de l'attitude, elle par contre tomba et ses jambes lui en voulurent :

\- Ca fait pas… mal…, marmonna-t-elle pour essayer de penser à autre chose que la douleur.

Elle se releva avec peine, ses jambes devinrent de glace, glace qui remonta de plus en plus :

\- Ta place est ici….

\- HE LE GIVRE VIENT ME CAUSER ! lança Ace avec insolence.

Un poing de feu apparut et fonça sur Aokiji, pendant qu'un cercle de flamme fit fondre la coque de glace autour de ou qui recouvrait la jeune femme :

\- Non mais t'es givrée ! gronda Ace.

\- J'étais… trop… lourde…, grelotta Arianne.

Ace la prit dans ses bras tout en la réchauffant, avant de se diriger au plus vite sur le Moby Dick.

\- Merci…. Atchoum !

\- Tes souhaits.

\- Merci…

Barbe Blanche ordonna immédiatement la retraite de ses hommes et alliés, étrangement les soldats en firent de même. La terre se mit à trembler et un gigantesque mur encercla toute la baie, armé de canons qui pointaient tous les pirates. Les pirates alliés et ceux de Barbe Blanche, tirèrent à coup de canon sur le mur d'encerclement, mais il n'avait même pas une égratignure. Barbe Blanche tenta sa chance, mais son attaque fut veine.

\- Non mais, c'est quoi ce mur ! s'exclama Curiel.

[Flash-back]

26 ans plus tôt, une petite fille tenta désespérément de toucher son adversaire et maitre du moment par la même occasion avec un petit sabre en bois. Sauf que son adversaire était rapide et évitait très facilement ses attaques. La petite fille tomba une nouvelle fois s'emmêlant les jambes :

\- Aie… j'en ai marre, j'y arrive pas…, gémit l'enfant à terre.  
\- Tu sais Arianne, parfois pour vaincre un ennemi, il faut utiliser ses propres armes.  
\- Tu te fous de moi Shanks ?  
\- Non gamine, je sais être sérieux ! dit-il avant de lui tirer la langue et de faire l'imbécile.  
\- MENTEUR !

\- C'est pas une mioche de 4 ans qui m'aura, ria Shanks.

Arianne lui donna un coup dans son pied droit avec son petit sabre en bois, Shanks sautilla et se tenant son pied endoloris :

\- Je suis pas une mioche ! Un jour je serais plus forte que toi et je te prouverai que je suis pas une mioche !

\- Oh ne sois pas vexée, tu es encore petite.

\- Je suis pas petite !

\- Tu ne m'arrives même pas aux genoux.

\- Non c'est pas vrai je suis grande ! S'entêta l'enfant, grande comme mon papa, marmonna t'elle.

\- Ahahahahah c'est un nain ?

\- C'est pas un nain ! Maman m'a dit qu'il était très grand, méchant, méchant, dit-elle en lui donnant de misérable coup de poings à ses jambes.

\- Ahahahahahah moi méchant, j'aurai tout entendu avec toi, ria Shanks.

Arianne lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia et lui tira la langue :

\- Bien fait ! On dit pas du mal de mon papa, je te déteste ! cria-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

[Fin du Flash-back]

\- Ses propres armes, cela voudrait dire… J'AI UNE IDEE ! Dites-moi est-ce que c'est possible pour vous de renvoyer les boulets de canon directement à ce mur, un genre de retour à l'envoyeur ? proposa rapidement Arianne au cinquième commandant.

\- Si, c'est possible ? Les épéistes et sabreurs tous ensemble.

Les boulets de canon furent à cet instant repoussés en arrière pour frapper le canon qui les avait envoyés. Le mur ne résista pas et explosa :

\- Cet idiot avait raison ! fit ahurit Arianne.  
\- De qui tu parles ? demanda Ace.  
\- Préfère pas te le dire, je tiens pas à ce que cet équipage le zigouille.

Surtout quand on sait que Shanks le roux et Barbe Blanche… s'adorent….

Ils arrivèrent à s'enfuir, même s'ils furent traqués par les bateaux ennemis :

\- Ils nous poursuivent ! s'exclama Marco.

Les ordres furent donnés pour vite les couler, une fois qu'ils avaient dépassé Marineford, ils avaient repris largement l'avantage à être en pleine mer.

\- Hé ça va ? Demanda Marco.

\- Hein ? Moi ? Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air soucieux…

\- Mais pas du tout.

Le stress transparaissait malgré ce que pouvait dire la jeune femme.

\- Ainsi donc j'ai une fille, approches, demanda Barbe Blanche.

Arianne se crispa et avança avec la même allure qu'un robot vers son père.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Oui…  
\- Quel âge as-tu ?  
\- 30 ans, bientôt 31.  
\- Ta mère… t'a mis au courant ?

\- Sur qui était mon père ? Précisa Arianne.

Devant le silence évident elle répondit :

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit, quand je fus en âge de garder un secret….

\- … Tu peux partir.

\- Hein ?

\- 30 ans… ça me parait un peu long pour me mettre au courant.

\- On n'a juste pas eu de chance et puis si tu lisais tes lettres tu aurais su bien plus tôt !

Barbe Blanche la regarda avant d'éclater de rire :

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda sa fille perdue.

\- Ton insolence me plait bien.

\- Quoi ? Non mais ce n'est pas de l'insolence ! Je te dis juste pourquoi tu n'es pas au courant.

\- J'ai compris, où est ta mère d'ailleurs ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas…, avoua-t-elle faiblement en détournant le regard.

\- Hum… elle est en vie.

\- Comment peux-tu être certain de ça ?

\- Un pressentiment, répondit énigmatiquement le vieil homme, pour l'heure je crois que mes fils ont envie de faire la fête.

Il eut une acclamation générale et tout le monde aida à décorer le navire, pour Ace et Arianne quelle joie pour eux de retrouver les douches et les habits propres.  
Les infirmières avaient prêté quelques vêtements pour la fille de leur capitaine.  
Le hic, c'est que faisant 2m75, elle était plus grande que les infirmières. Les vêtements menaçaient de craquer et elle de mourir asphyxier à cause du haut qui comprimait sa poitrine :

\- Hum…, on va demander aux mecs de l'équipage s'ils ne peuvent pas te dépanner, s'exclama une des infirmières, on revient.

Elle attendit un moment, avec pour unique vêtement sa serviette, avant de voir revenir les infirmières :

\- Voilà, tu as le choix.  
\- Merci.

\- De rien.

\- Dites-moi… auriez-vous des gants ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Des… problèmes de santé….

\- Ah bon ? Tu as quoi ? Demanda une infirmière curieuse.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler… désolé.

\- On comprend, tiens voilà des gants, à la prochaine halte on t'achètera le nécessaire.  
\- La prochaine… halte…. Impossible, dit soudain froidement Arianne.  
\- Pourquoi impossible ?  
\- Je vais partir dès aujourd'hui.  
\- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

Arianne les ignora et sortit de la pièce, tout le monde s'affairait pour préparer la fête. Elle entendit les infirmières la chercher, elle se cacha et une vive douleur à la poitrine la foudroya :

\- Ça recommence, paniqua Arianne.

Elle courut dans l'immense navire à la recherche de la sortie et une fois dehors, elle sauta discrètement hors du Moby Dick, Marco fusa vers elle pour la rattraper en plein vol :

\- Lâche-moi, laisse-moi partir !

Elle se débattit et se retrouva sur le pont :

\- Hé tout doux, pourquoi tu veux partir ? Surtout comme ça ? demanda Marco.

Arianne se sentit mal, elle regarda la mer, puis Marco et enfin son père :

\- Il le faut c'est tout, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

\- Dans ce cas, pars sur le champ ! s'exclama son père en colère cette fois.

Elle regarda ses gants, elle sentit le danger :

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça….

\- Arianne parle-nous, fit doucement Marco qui semblait vouloir comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

Elle regarda la mer, sa seule issue possible, elle avança vers la rambarde, Marco la retient et lui arracha un gant :

\- Rends-le moi, s'exclama Arianne presque avec horreur et en le suppliant.  
\- Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? On t'a sauvé merde ! s'exclama Ace agacé.

\- Ace ! gronda Marco.

\- Parce que… parce que… parce que… parce que je suis une menace.

\- Tu n'es pas une menace, rassura Marco en prenant la main dénudée de la jeune femme  
\- NON PAS MA MAIN ! dit-elle en en la lui reprenant.

Trop tard en touchant la main non protégée, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit et Marco sentit ses forces le quitter. Il tomba sur le pont inconscient.

\- Tu l'as tué ? s'exclama Ace pleine de fureur.  
\- Non, il est inconscient, recula Arianne.

\- Revient ici sorcière.

Elle se mit à courir pour échapper à Portgas fou de rage, elle regarda un instant Marco et s'enfuit à la nage le plus loin possible de tout. Elle s'arrêta après ce qui lui semblait plusieurs heures de course de natation sur une petite île désertée de tous.

\- Ca ne veux pas se calmer, dit-elle en regardant ses mains tremblantes. Il faut que je me calme, reste sereine, il faut que je contrôle mes sentiments !

Elle serra ses mains au niveau de son cœur et hurla :

\- Allez-vous en ! Ah j'entends les arbres se plaindre dans ma tête, laissez-moi tranquille.

Pendant ce temps sur le Moby Dick, Marco dormait toujours à poing fermé et tout le monde était inquiet, car toutes leurs tentatives pour le réveillé avait échoué. C'est alors qu'un nuage doré se dirigea vers l'équipage et ce nuage prit forme humaine.

\- N'attaquez pas, ordonna Barbe Blanche en arrêtant le mouvement de ses fils.

Une femme grande d'au moins cinq mètres aux cheveux raides châtains foncés et aux yeux marrons clairs fit son apparition :

\- Adrianna…. Après la fille, la mère, fit la voix de Barbe Blanche chargée de colère par les derniers événements.

\- J'ignore pourquoi tu es si remonté….

\- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

Adrianna voyant qu'il s'armait de son arme, redevint poussière d'or et esquiva l'attaque en se réfugiant en haut du mat.

\- Edward Newgate ! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué Arianne ! Où est-elle ? Pourquoi je ne ressens pas sa présence ici ? Je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu l'as achevé ! Elle qui voulait… tant… te connaître, hurla Adrianna en laissant des larmes de rage couler sur son visage.

\- Pour ta gouverne, elle s'est enfuit, après avoir rendu inconscient mon fils ! Pars… immédiatement !

\- Effectivement tu es un imbécile ! N'AS-TU DONC PAS RECONNU MES POUVOIRS EN ELLE ?! ELLE l'A ENDORMI ABRUTI ! Il n'existe pas deux fruits du démon identiques, rugit Adrianna. Si Arianne s'est enfui c'est qu'elle a pris peur ! C'est une longue histoire qui n'a ni queue ni tête ! J'ignore tout comme Arianne l'origine, mais avant que je t'en dise plus Edward, sache qu'elle est un danger pour les autres, mais aussi pour elle-même ! Elle ne se maîtrise absolument pas ! Quand elle touche quelqu'un de ses mains, elle a comme une sorte copie de ses pouvoirs. Et dès qu'elle se sent en danger, elle panique et les pouvoirs qu'elle a s'expriment sans qu'elle le désire ! Si elle s'est enfuit c'est pour te protéger idiot !

La voix d'Adrianna résonna dans tout le navire et tout l'équipage guetta et craignit la réaction de leur capitaine, jamais encore quelqu'un ne lui avait aussi mal parlé. L'atmosphère devient lourde et chargée, la colère montait dans le cœur de Barbe Blanche qui n'acceptait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi.

\- Attendez, c'est pour ça les gants ? demanda une infirmière en réagissant.

Tout le monde regarda l'infirmière en question.

\- Oui, répondit Adrianna, c'est encore la seule façon pour ma fille de contenir ses pouvoirs.

\- Si, effectivement, elle possède des pouvoirs de fruit du démon, pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui mettre un objet en granit marin ? proposa l'infirmière.  
\- Ça a marché un temps…. Malheureusement.

\- Elle semblait si nerveuse et terrifiée… capitaine je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais pourquoi ne pas écouter cette femme ?

\- C'est inutile, vous avez devant vous l'homme le plus têtu qui m'est été permis de rencontrer, expliqua Adrianna. Je sens qu'il a comme renié sa fille. J'ai assez perdu de temps ici, pour ton « fils » le voilà réveillé ! Ma chère, vous semblez, vous au moins, vous souciez un peu de ma fille. Dans quelle direction est-elle partie ?

\- Là-bas, désigna l'infirmière.

\- Merci, dit-elle avant de redevenir poussière d'or.

\- Adrianna…, explique-moi un peu mieux le problème de** notre** fille.

Adrianna se stoppa et regarda Barbe Blanche qui s'était un peu calmé. La femme souffla un bon coup, pour faire l'effort de se calmer elle aussi. Elle descendit de ses hauteurs pour être sur le pont :

\- Très bien, reprenons tout depuis le début. Déjà explique-moi pourquoi tu as dit qu'on te prenait pour un imbécile ?

\- J'apprends que j'ai une fille âgée de 30 ans, qui me dit avoir peur, je lui ai dit calmement qu'elle pouvait partir.

\- Je pense que pour elle, c'était peur de ses pouvoirs, pas de toi, corrigea Adrianna.

\- Elle s'est plus ou moins rattrapé, donc j'ai fermé les yeux et je l'avais accepté, mais le fait que tout d'un coup elle change de position en voulant s'enfuir, cela m'a irrité. Et je l'ai chassé je le reconnais.

\- Quel gâchis, je suis désolée que tu apprennes que maintenant l'existence de ta fille. Quand tu es parti, le bruit courrait que j'avais été ton amante, à raison…. Les choses se sont aggravées quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, les habitants de l'île n'ont eu aucun regret de me dénoncer à la Marine, de préciser que j'attendais un enfant dont le père n'était autre que Edward Newgate. Pour me protéger et la protéger j'ai dû fuir, des photos de moi ont circulé, je ne pouvais pas me cacher efficacement, tu comprends ? Quand j'arrivais déjà à rester sur une île déjà une semaine cela relevait du miracle…. T'avertir n'aurait fait que confirmer les soupons de la Marine, j'étais constamment sur mes gardes. Quand j'ai réussi à mettre au monde Arianne j'étais fatiguée par ma grossesse et toutes ces fuites, j'ai presque cru que j'allais la perdre. J'avais la chance de me trouver à ce moment-là sur une île tellement dangereuse que personne à part moi ne s'y trouvait. Pendant 5 ans j'ai vécu avec Arianne et puis, elle est tombée gravement malade, je n'avais rien pour la soigner. J'ai dû choisir entre prendre le risque de revivre la fuite pour avoir une chance de la sauver, ou ne rien faire. J'ai choisi de revenir à la civilisation, j'espérais qu'après 5 ans de silence toutes ces folies s'étaient calmées. Mais non… j'ai juste eu le temps de voir un médecin et de soigner Arianne, qu'on m'avait reconnu et le pire… c'est que… Arianne a été prise en photo, nos deux identités étaient révélées. J'ai fui encore et encore… quand enfin on pensait que notre cauchemar était fini, Arianne a, du jour au lendemain, acquis mes pouvoirs. Comme je l'ai élevée, tu te doutes bien que je l'ai tenu à la main plus d'une fois et ils se sont déchaînés, elle a bien essayé de les contenir, mais sans succès. J'ai acheté un bracelet en granit marin. Ça s'est calmé, mais… un matin en se réveillant, elle ne trouvait plus son bracelet, alors elle m'a avertie, je lui en ai racheté un et là... Son corps a comme absorbé le granit marin, plus je lui en mettais, plus elle était immunisée. A cause des pouvoirs qu'elle avait, elle a provoqué accidentellement de nombreuses catastrophes et nous avons été repérées. Il était presque impossible pour nous de rester longtemps cacher. Dès qu'Arianne est angoissée ou stressé tout part de travers, il faut qu'elle vive au calme et être traquée pendant des années ne l'a pas aidée. Il faut comprendre qu'avec le rythme de vie que nous avions, il m'a été difficile d'essayer de t'en informer, tu bougeais aussi vite que moi, se rencontrer nous a été impossible et les lettres je pense que tu ne les lisais malheureusement pas. Je me trompe ?

Barbe Blanche ne dit rien, sachant très bien que sa manie de ne pas lire ses lettres et à vouloir qu'on s'adresse directement à lui, le rendait en partie responsable.

\- Elle n'a pas essayé de les contrôler ? demanda Barbe Blanche.  
\- Si plus d'une fois Edward ! s'exclama Adrianna en craquant, mais plus les fruits ou les aptitudes qu'elle acquiert sont puissants, plus ils se déchaînent et font de dégât autour d'elle. Quand elle a acquis mon pouvoir, elle a failli endormir toute une île entière, j'ai heureusement pu contrôler la situation. Elle n'y arrive pas, la seule chose qui la calme, c'est le calme et s'occuper l'esprit et aussi….  
\- Quoi d'autre ?  
\- La dernière île où nous nous trouvions avant d'être retrouvé par la Marine n'avait plus de terres exploitables, elles avaient été ravagées par un incendie. Arianne a utilisé accidentellement les pouvoirs de la végétation qu'elle avait acquis plus tôt pour faire apparaître de grand champ de fleur, tous les habitants l'ont remerciée et aimée. A partir de là, ses pouvoirs n'avaient plus prit le pas sur elle, car elle vivait dans un climat stable et serein. On y a vécu là-bas trois ans, personne ne voulait la dénoncer et j'avais trop peur d'essayer à ce moment-là de te contacter, ça avait été si difficile. Je voulais la protéger, ses problèmes s'étaient enfin calmés, notre recherche aussi et puis… on nous a retrouvées. Toutes les peurs, les angoisses d'Arianne se sont à coup sûr réveillées, c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a fui et je pense, à juste titre que le fond du problème ce n'est plus seulement sa panique, elle rejette ses pouvoirs, elle n'en veut pas, c'est ce qui d'après-moi fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à les maîtriser.  
\- Ca va être compliqué de l'aider.  
\- Père, j'ai peut-être une solution, interrompit Namur.  
\- Nous t'écoutons.  
\- Sur l'île des hommes poissons parmi les trésors royaux, se trouve une perle, elle fut utilisée à de nombreuses reprises pour absorber les pouvoirs des fruits du démon ou encore les talents d'escrimeur ou de tireur et bien d'autres, des ennemis envahisseurs une fois capturés. Depuis Père que vous avez mis l'île sous votre protection, elle n'est plus utilisée, mais si votre fille est prête à toucher cette perle alors elle sera je pense libérée.  
\- Je pense qu'elle serait d'accord, c'est pour elle un fardeau.  
\- Hum… alors allons voir ce bon vieux Neptune. Marco, Ace, Joz, Namur, vous et vos hommes, allez venir avec moi. Je laisse Vista prendre les rennes, tachez de la retrouver.  
\- Oui Père.

Au bout d'une heure de préparatif les 16 divisions se séparèrent.

Pendant ce temps :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Demanda Arianne.

Elle hurla de douleur en se tenant la tête et se transforma contre son gré :

\- Non, c'est pas vrai, mais… Portgas ne m'a pas touchée, seulement… portée…. Cela voudrait dire qu'il ne suffirait plus que je touche avec mes mains ! Ma tête… pitié ! ARRÊTEZ ! supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible et souffrant par la douleur aigue qui la prenait.

Du feu sortie d'elle et incendia tout sur son passage. Il cessa quand Arianne tomba dans l'inconsciente, morte de fatigue.

* * *

Un petit mot ma bêta ?

**Bêta :** _Yattaaaa ! Ace ne meurt pas ! Pauvre Arianne qui se mange un saut immense, des jambes congelées et échappe de peu à la mort… Les retrouvailles entre Barbe Blanche et Adrianna sont tellement… chaleureuse XD Et les pouvoirs d'Arianne qui ne lui laisse pas de repos… Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance avec ce qu'il se passe sur le Moby Dick en plus... Le petit flash-back avec Shanks m'a plu et fait un peu rire. Qui est le vrai gamin entre les deux ? Telle est la question ^^"_

Voila voilou.

Bon j'espère que vous aimerez cette nouvelle version et histoire.


	2. Arianne en détresse

Re coucou !

Alors la dernière fois je vous avais dis qu'il faudrait bien lire ce chapitre et que le 3 va le confirmer… vous comprendrez à la fin de ce chapitre.

**Mot de ma bêta :** J'aime bien. Le fait qu'Arianne ne sache pas contrôler ses pouvoirs permet, je pense, qu'on éprouve une certaine sympathie pour elle et l'empêche de faire paraître Mary-Sue. Je pense aussi que ce début est ni trop lent ni trop rapide.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Arianne en détresse**

Barbe Blanche et ses fils se dirigèrent, accompagnés d'Adrianna, vers Sabaody pour revêtir leurs navires et, trois jours plus tard, ils purent plonger pour l'île des hommes poissons. Pour le reste des flottes à la recherche de la jeune femme, ce fut presque facile au vue d'une île très… différente des autres. Peu avait de roi des mers qui dormaient tout autour d'une même ile :

\- Hé… bin… si Ace voyait ça, il boufferait tout, fit Vista en regardant dormir les rois des mers. Bon on va encercler les lieux. Comme ça, en cas d'attaque, on pourra la protéger compris ? demanda Vista.  
\- Oui commandant !  
\- Bien, on n'a plus qu'à prévenir Père que nous l'avons trouvé.

L'escargophone de Barbe Blanche sonna.

\- Père, je crois bien que nous l'avons trouvée, elle s'est réfugiée sur une île normalement déserte.  
\- Très bien, n'allez pas la voir, elle pourrait paniquer. Attendez notre retour.  
\- Et si elle part ?  
\- Vous la suivez de loin.  
\- Compris, et vous ?  
\- Nous sommes en train d'aller vers l'île, je t'informerai dès que nous avons la perle.  
\- Bien Père… bon vous avez entendu ? On ne l'approche pas et si elle part, on reste à bonne distance, il ne faut pas que la panique l'envahisse.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.  
Quant à Barbe Blanche, il s'approcha de l'entrée de l'île des hommes poissons, qui s'ouvrit très vite. Il fut accueilli dans le plus grands des respects et avec des acclamations par le peuple sous-marin et avec beaucoup plus de formalité par le Roi Neptune et ses fils.

\- Bonjour mon ami.  
\- Bonjour Neptune, j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Un service ? s'étonna Neptune.

\- J'aimerai mieux en parler dans un endroit plus… adapté.

\- Viens dans mon palais, on va en discuter plus en détail.

Après un trajet qui se fit sous un silence de plomb, ils arrivèrent au palais et chacun avait qu'une envie savoir ce que dirait l'autre.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

\- Pardonne le fait que je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. J'ai découvert que j'avais une fille qui possède un don étrange qu'elle n'arrive à maîtriser, créant catastrophe sur catastrophe. Namur m'a dit que parmi les trésors royaux il y avait une perle qui avait la capacité d'absorber ce genre de chose.  
\- Je vois de quoi tu veux parler et je pense savoir où tu veux en venir…  
\- Avec ta permission, j'aimerais que tu me la prêtes pour libérer ma fille. Je te promets de te la ramener une fois toute cette histoire terminée.  
\- Je te connais, mais… s'il arrive quelque chose à cette perle, les habitants se sentiront moins en sécurité.

\- Je te le demande, au nom de notre amitié.

Un grand silence s'installa, Neptune réfléchit, pesant le pour et le contre avant de souffler :

\- C'est entendu, je vais te la chercher.  
\- Merci Neptune, nous repartirons aussitôt pour revenir au plus vite, je te le promets.  
\- Très bien.

Le roi Neptune disparut le temps d'aller chercher cette fameuse perle et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un tout petit coffret (pour sa personne) laqué noir :

\- La perle est dedans. Ta fille n'a qu'à la toucher et ses problèmes disparaîtront.  
\- Merci mon ami, je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible.

\- Je vous remercie aussi, intervint Adrianna. Ça fait des années qu'aucune de nos solutions ne marchent et grâce à vous Arianne va retrouver le sourire, alors merci beaucoup, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Neptune la salua ainsi que Barbe Blanche et ses hommes qui partirent sans plus tarder.  
Pendant ce temps, Arianne n'arrivait pas plus à contrôler ses pouvoirs. A plusieurs reprises, les commandants entendirent des bruits suspects. Et pour cause, ses crises étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et fortes, si fortes que l'île était vite devenu une jungle de fleur… quand elle ne brulait pas.

\- J'espère que Père va bien, elle doit être claquée sa gamine, lança Curiel.  
\- Pas forcément Curiel… elle possède les pouvoirs de Marco, qui ne doivent pas jouer en sa faveur, même la nuit, il y a des soucis, rappela Vista.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, accorda Curiel en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Mouai… moi ça commence à m'agacer de faire les nounous, grommela Fossa.

\- Père a donné des ordres, rappela Vista.  
\- Oui enfin bon, moi j'y crois pas trop à cette histoire. Moi, je te parie ce que tu veux que cette gamine et sa mère veulent juste la tête de père et se jouent de lui.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua Vista en levant les yeux.

\- Tu y crois à ce que d'un coup sortant de nulle part une fille de 30 ans ? En 30 ans aucune occase de se croiser ? Moi je dis y'a anguille sous roche ! Affirma Fossa.

\- On se calme, stoppa Vista en voyant que le navire se scindait peu à peu en deux camps, Père nous a confié une mission, on la remplit point, que ça vous plaise ou non !

L'escargophone du cinquième commandant sonna à cet instant, ce dernier répondit :

\- Bonjour mon fils, nous avons la perle, des nouvelles ?  
\- Oui, mais pas bonnes du tout, les pouvoirs d'Arianne s'intensifient un peu plus chaque jour et cela même la nuit.  
\- Ce n'est pas normal, la nuit quand elle dormait ses pouvoirs ne se manifestaient pas, intervint Adrianna, ils ont dû augmenter, je ne vois que ça… où devons-nous vous retrouver ?

Vista leur transmit les coordonnées et une effroyable explosion retentit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Barbe Blanche.  
\- Tous à terre, ordonna Vista. Rondo de rose !

L'explosion avait projeté plusieurs troncs d'arbres que les commandants prirent soin d'arrêter.

\- Ras le bol ! Moi je dis attentat, s'exclama Fossa en disparaissant derrière une porte qu'il fermait violemment alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé.  
\- Père, revenez vite. Le bateau se divise en deux camps… ça va devenir imbuvable et ingérable à la longue. Pour Arianne, elle semble avoir eu une crise du feu de dieu…, c'est calme maintenant, résuma Vista en reprenant l'escargophone.  
\- Je vois… nous allons faire au plus vite, tenez-nous informés.

Arianne était inconsciente et recouverte de blessures jusqu'à ce que le fruit de Marco agisse et la soigne et lui restaure en partie ses forces et à la moindre force qu'elle retrouvait, ses pouvoirs les consommaient pour provoquer de nouvelles catastrophes.  
Arianne était à bout de force et elle préféra se laisser fatiguer, pour que ses pouvoirs s'estompent, c'était encore la seule chose qui faisait que ça se calmait. Malgré que son corps criait de douleur et de fatigue, elle se leva et décida de se maintenir fatiguée en faisant des efforts physiques de jour et de nuit et limitant son temps de récupération pour, à défaut de contrôler ses pouvoirs, limiter leurs impacts.

\- 3457, 3458… 3459… 3460, dit-elle avant de s'écrouler, après avoir fait autant de pompe.

Elle ne lâcha rien, se saisit d'un morceau de bois et frappa avec rage le sol, les arbres, les pierres pour se défouler, ses mains s'embrassèrent. Elle se précipita vers une étendue d'eau pour stopper l'arrivée du feu. L'eau s'évapora seulement, mais ses mains devinrent de plus en plus brulantes.

\- Non, non, non, non, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les contenir. Il faut que je me calme, calme-toi, calme-toi.

Le stress prenait le dessus et elle était loin de se calmer. Au contraire, les flammes apparurent et grossirent sur les mains de la jeune femme qui paniqua de plus belle et un autre incendie se déclara…

Les commandants virent tantôt des fleurs, tantôt des cendres, tantôt un monde endormi durant les cinq jours d'attente avant le retour de leur capitaine.

\- Elle est toujours là ? demanda Adrianna en direction des pirates qui les avaient attendus.

Il eut un gros silence, des regards meurtriers furent échanger par les pirates :

\- Oui, rassura Vista en brisant le silence.

\- Tant mieux, est-elle venue vous voir ?

\- Non, répondit bien moins amicalement Fossa, et tant mieux.

\- Ça suffit, coupa Barbe Blanche sentant le conflit venir.

\- Je vais aller la voir, elle aura moins peur avec moi et elle sera heureuse de me savoir en vie, ce qui devrait éviter une autre catastrophe, avertit Adrianna.

\- Entendu, mais Marco te suivra de loin. En cas de danger il pourra faire bouclier.

\- Bon allons la retrouver, s'exclama Marco.

Ils se mirent en route, la végétation était épaisse, parfois en cendre :

\- C'est des braises chaudes, elle doit être pas bien loin, constata Marco.

\- Arianne ! appela sa mère.  
\- Maman ? se montra timidement sa fille en restant caché derrière un arbre. Maman tu es vivante !  
\- Oui, j'ai eu si peur pour toi, fut soulagée sa mère.  
\- Non n'avance pas ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, d'ailleurs, je préfère que tu partes….  
\- Non ! Arianne si je suis venue jusqu'ici c'est que nous avons trouvé le moyen pour mettre fin à ces pouvoirs.  
\- C'est vrai ? murmura Arianne qui n'y croyait plus en osant un peu s'avancer hors de l'ombre des arbres.  
\- Oui, mais tu dois venir avec nous.

\- Pour aller où ? demanda angoissé sa fille.

\- Sur la plage, tout ira bien Arianne, rassura Marco.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres dans sa réflexion, alors qu'elle voulait avancer, elle reculait, ne sachant qu'elle était la meilleure décision à prendre. Avec hésitation, elle suivit sa mère et le commandant, ce qu'elle vit d'abord c'était des monstres de la mer faisant la sieste et après les Moby Dick. Elle recula en sentant sur elle des regards suspicieux, soupçonneux. Arianne avait l'impression qu'on allait lui faire subir la peine capitale, elle regarda ses mains redevenir enflammées par le malaise naissant.

\- Arianne garde ton calme, répéta doucement Adrianna.  
\- Tiens ma fille, la perle est dans cette boite, tendit Barbe Blanche, il te suffit de la toucher.

Arianne fit attention de ne pas toucher son père et ouvrit comme elle le pouvait l'écrin avec précaution de ses mains tremblantes et ardentes, le coffret contenait de l'eau où reposait une perle grise d'une grosseur de trois centimètres de diamètre au moins. Arianne plongea ses mains toujours pris de tremblement, dans l'eau, elle hésita à toucher cette perle, ses doigts se tendaient pour toucher ce bijou et en même temps, elle les écarta craignant ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Arianne regarda sa mère qui l'encouragea du regard, elle ferma les yeux pour effleurer la perle qui disparut en elle et Arianne poussa un hurlement en se tenant la tête, alors qu'une vague d'énergie repoussait tous ceux qui l'entouraient.  
Dans le même temps une vague de poussière d'or frappa tout sur son passage, plongeant tous les autres d'un lourd sommeil. Seule Adrianna se réveilla bien plus tard, s'étant remise du choc, elle découvrit que sa fille était déjà partie.

Arianne souffrait, elle se tenait sa tête qui la brulait de l'intérieur, elle savait que c'était le signal d'alarme l'informant que la situation allait pour elle empirer. Ses mains furent recouvertes de glace.

\- Aokiji ne m'a pas touché, murmura rapidement Arianne, est-ce que ça serait ? La perle ? Non ça ne peut pas en être la cause…. Tous les fruits ont un cycle de vie…. Mon cœur ! Pitié… je ne vous veux pas…. SORTEZ DE MON CORPS !

Le conflit intérieur qu'elle menait cessa, ainsi que ses tourments, l'espace d'un instant, Arianne respira incertaine et regarda autour d'elle, puis elle fut foudroyée par un malaise. Elle serra ses bras autour de sa poitrine, tentant de retenir l'attaque et là, un jet glaçant sortit d'elle, se dispersant aux quatre coins de l'horizon, elle s'évanouit tout de suite après. Ignorant qu'elle venait de plonger dans une nouvelle ère glacière le monde entier.  
Pendant ce temps :

\- Amiral en chef ! Regardez dehors, s'exclama alarmé un soldat en entrant dans son bureau.  
\- De la glace ? Demandez à Aokiji qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique !  
\- Justement, ce n'est pas Aokiji, il est… en train de dormir….  
\- Quoi ?! hurla presque Sengoku de savoir un de ses meilleurs hommes dormir et de ne pas comprendre la cause de tout ce bazard. Mais alors qui ?  
\- On ignore, mais on a eu plusieurs appels de partout dans le monde et c'est partout que c'est gelé. Même si c'est incompréhensible, nous savons qu'avant il y a eu comme un grand flash blanc, ici, montra le soldat sur une carte.

\- C'est tout près en plus ! Dans ce cas nous allons établir un plan et aller arrêter cet impertinent !  
\- Bien Amiral en chef !

Barbe Blanche et ses hommes partirent à pied, Ace pesta à être de corvée de dégel, corvée qu'il lui fut vite retirer, puisqu'il fallait fondre une sacré largeur pour que les navires passent. Soit une perte de temps.  
Pour la Marine elle était sur le chemin, certaines troupes étaient presque arrivées sur les lieux.

Arianne choisit ce moment pour reprendre connaissance, ce qu'elle découvrit c'était que tout était recouvert de glace.

\- C'est pas possible c'est moi qui ait fais ça ?  
\- Hé vous là ! Arrêtez-vous, ordonna une voix.

Arianne se retourna et vit qu'on courrait vers elle :

\- N'approchez pas, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal, supplia cette dernière.

Au contraire les soldats avancèrent vers Arianne pour l'encercler, elle essayait de guetter les gestes de chacun pour éviter tout contact.  
Celui qu'elle ne put éviter fut le coup de pied de l'Amiral Kizaru en plein dans son ventre, elle tomba lourdement au sol complètement sonnée :

\- Ca ne t'a pas suffi d'être la fille de Barbe Blanche ? continua Akainu.

Arianne ouvrit grand ses yeux à l'approche d'Akainu. Toujours à terre, elle roula et évita ses poings de lave, sa priorité : ne toucher personne et tout de suite après : essayer de sauver sa vie.

\- Laissez-moi partir, je vous en supplie !

Akainu se jeta sur elle, qui tomba dans sa fuite :

\- NON ! Hurla-t-elle de peur en fermant les yeux.

Elle leva son bras pour se protéger et accidentellement Akainu se retrouva avec des feuilles bien vertes sur la tête en guise de cheveux ce qu'il l'arrêta net un instant. Ne sentant la mort venir, Arianne ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième et découvrit ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? demanda Akainu énervé en avançant et en devenant de lave.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit sincèrement Arianne en reculant, je suis désolée… je...

Elle se releva et couru, évitant le poing de magma que lui avait réservé l'Amiral, elle sentit de la chaleur dans son dos, Akainu devenait lave, une gigantesque vague de lave !

\- Akainu cesse l'attaque, ordonna Sengoku. Toi tu restes avec moi ! dit-il en attrapant la jeune femme.

Arianne vit que c'était juste, s'il l'avait tenu plus bas, elle aurait eu son pouvoir à coup sûr.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Et surtout comment as-tu eu les pouvoirs d'Aokiji ? demanda Sengoku.

\- C'est un accident….

\- Un accident ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Non, je vous le jure, c'est la vérité.

\- Si c'est vraiment un accident, tu as intérêt dégeler tout ça, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fait ! hurla Sengoku en la secouant et en serrant sa poigne sur sa prise.

Intérieurement elle voulut lui crier que « Si ! Elle se rendait bien compte », elle voulut dire qu'elle était incapable de tout dégeler, puis elle repensa aux pouvoirs de Portgas. Sengoku la relâcha temporairement, la jeune femme tendit ses mains vers le ciel. Et pria le ciel pour que cette fois, elle réussisse, juste une fois, elle souhaitait juste qu'une fois, une petite fois ses pouvoirs coopèrent. Elle essaya de changer la météo et au lieu de ça, le ciel s'assombrit, Sengoku réagit en la plaquant au sol.

\- Tu avais une chance et toi tu nous crée une véritable tempête, dit-il en la relevant de force en lui montrant l'état du ciel.

\- Je vous jure, je ne le voulais pas.

\- A d'autres !

La solitude et le désespoir qu'elle ressentait, firent qu'en l'espace d'un instant la température chuta brutalement, même elle avait froid, car au fond d'elle, elle avait froid, froid comme le désespoir.

Elle, comme les soldats commencèrent à être recouverts d'une fine couche de glace, elle profita que tout le monde fut pétrifié par la température mordante pour se transformer en phœnix et s'enfuir définitivement hors de la portée de la Marine.

\- Comment c'est possible ! marmonna Sengoku qui peinait tout comme ses soldats à bouger.  
\- Hum bizarre, elle semblait vraiment incapable de gérer sa force, souligna Kizaru qui arrivait avec Akainu à adoucir l'atmosphère.

Les deux amiraux unirent leurs pouvoirs pour calmer ce climat. Pour Arianne, elle vola aussi vite que le permettaient ses forces avant de se poser :

\- Je n'en peux plus…, dit-elle épuisé psychologiquement et physiquement.

Arianne était désespérée, elle se releva et regarda le paysage fait uniquement de blanc et de reflets bleutés. Elle s'effondra en pleurs.

\- C'est un vrai cauchemar, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais m'en sortir. Si tu m'entends donnes-moi un indice, n'importe quoi pour arrêter tout ça, s'adressa-t-elle au ciel. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est devenir normale…. Juste normale, je veux être normale.  
\- Moi je vous trouve normale !

Arianne se retourna vers l'intervenant avant de crier :

\- FAN-FAN-FANTÔME ! AHHHHHH !

Elle fusa aussi vite que lui permettait ses jambes.

\- Non mais attendez, je vais pas vous faire de mal !

Le dit fantôme la poursuivit pendant qu'Arianne courrait désespérément et à chaque pas des fleurs poussèrent là où elle avait marché.

\- Mais enfin arrêtez-vous, ordonna le fantôme en apparaissant devant Arianne.

Elle freina comme une dératée et se retrouva à quelques minuscules millimètres avant de s'évanouir de peur.

\- C'est malin…, marmonna le fantôme contre lui-même.

Il toucha la peau de la jeune femme et entra à sa surprise en elle, s'aperçu qu'il pouvait contrôler ses mouvements, alors il la releva et il la fit marcher, le temps d'entrer dans une maisonnette abandonnée, il s'allongea avant de sortir d'elle.  
Quand elle reprit enfin connaissance, elle chercha à comprendre où elle était.

\- Hé bin, pour avoir peur des fantômes, vous en avez peur….  
\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !  
\- Mais enfin ne criez pas comme ça, s'exclama l'esprit en se bouchant les oreilles.

Qu'importe Arianne s'était levée pour s'enfuir, le fantôme alla à sa poursuite pour la deuxième fois.

\- Arrêtez-vous ! Je ne vous veux pas de mal !

Complètement sourde par la peur, il prit possession d'elle et l'arrêta, mais il fut aussitôt éjectée du corps de la jeune femme.

\- Vous… vous êtiez… dans l'équipage de mon père ? s'exclama Arianne en titubant.  
\- Comment ?  
\- J'ai vu des souvenirs à vous, vous étiez dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.  
\- Oui… quatrième commandant, répliqua le concerné en se bombant le torse…. QUOI VOUS ÊTES SA FILLE ! dit-il en la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Mais pourquoi ne pas être venu le voir plus tôt ? J'ai loupé une belle demoiselle !

\- Un coureur de jupon…. Si c'est ça ton aide le ciel je te remercie, soupira Arianne.

\- Hé ! fit contrarié le fantôme du commandant Thatch. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-il en tentant de la draguer.

\- CA… CA NE VOUS CONCERNE PAS ! s'exclama-t-elle livide en se souvenant qu'elle parlait à un fantôme.

\- Arrêtez de crier ! supplia-t-il. Oh non… la voilà qui repart, personne ne résiste décidément à mon charme.

Il la suivit, de loin et l'écouta parler.

\- C'est un cauchemar, j'ai pris la perle et je me suis évanouie et rien de tout ce qui a suivi s'est réalisé, oui ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux sachant très bien que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, mais bien la réalité.

\- Moi je peux vous assurer que vous ne rêvez pas, fit Thatch en lui envoyant un baiser.

Arianne cria de nouveau et voulu le gifler mais sa main le traversa lui laissant une désagréable sensation :

\- Allez trésor, je ne peux pas être aussi cauchemardesque que ça.

\- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

\- Mais arrêtez de monté dans les aigues !

\- DISPARAISSEZ ! VOUS COMME CES POUVOIRS !

Aussitôt, du bambou poussa de partout, se prenant dans les vêtements d'Arianne qui se retrouva suspendu et dans une position des plus grotesques :

\- Génial, soupira Arianne.

Une petite pousse apparut au niveau de ses yeux.

\- Bon toi le bambou arrête de me narguer ! s'énerva la jeune femme à bout de nerf.

Les tiges de bambou se retrouvèrent parsemées de pâquerette rose bonbon, arrangeant le moral de la jeune femme.

\- Vous voulez de l'aide peut-être ? proposa Thatch en apparaissant parmi la végétation.

Arianne devint livide et se débattit avec ses branchages.

\- Vous permettez ?

Il entra en elle sans attendra sa réponse et coupa les plantes à main nue tel un ninja.

\- Voilà ! Alors vous me dites pourquoi vous avez besoin d'aide ? dit-il avant de sortir. J'étais avec votre père, de quoi avez-vous peur ? Surtout si vous avez vu mes souvenirs. Je vais pas vous faire de mal… surtout… quand je vous vois, dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Arianne qui était assise à terre, recula devant le spectre :

\- J'aime pas les fantômes…, dit-elle plus pour elle que pour répondre au commandant.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Et je n'aime pas les coureurs de jupon !

\- Oh ça peut s'arranger, s'il n'y a que ça, dit-il en changeant de technique de drague.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! répliqua Arianne en reculant davantage.

\- Allez mon trésor, dis-moi tout, dit-il en tendant ses lèvres.

Arianne fit une grimace écœurée et s'éloigna.

\- Si vous voulez m'aider, arrêtez ! CA VOUS AMUSE ?! MOI PAS ! cria-t-elle.

Le fantôme du commandant en prit un coup, alors il se plaça devant la jeune femme et dit le plus sérieusement pour essayer de la calmer, car il était loin de s'amuser avec elle et ses nerfs…. Bon il se dit que peut-être un peu.

\- Calme, ça ne m'amuse pas de vous faire peur. Je vais cessez de vous draguer… pour l'instant, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous semblez avoir effectivement besoin d'aide.

\- Je deviens folle, je me mets à écouter un fantôme. C'est définitivement un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, c'est un très mauvais rêve….

\- J'aimerai vous dire que vous avez raison, mais vous ne rêvez pas. Bon écoutez de ce que j'ai vue en vous, c'est que vous avez des pouvoirs de fruit du démon, dans ce cas essayez le granit marin.

Elle le regarda, lui en voulant de lui proposer cette solution qui n'avait pas marché, comme si elle n'y avait jamais pensé ! Elle a tout essayé, alors, elle claqua :

\- Ce n'est pas un fruit du démon ! Dès que je touche quelqu'un qui a mangé un fruit du démon, je l'acquière aussi et plus j'en ai plus c'est impossible à gérer ! J'AI ESSAYE LE GRANIT MARIN !

\- Calmez-vous, je vous crois, coupa Thatch, je vous crois. Avez-vous essayé de les contrôler ?  
\- Oui, mais en vain.  
\- Je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entrainement tout rentrera dans l'ordre….  
\- Je ne les veux pas ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Regardez ce que j'ai fait par ma faute ! hurla-t-elle en montrant la glace, je suis celle qui a fait connaître au monde entier une nouvelle ère glaciaire ! JE DETESTE MES POUVOIRS !

Aussitôt une violente explosion retentissante se fit entendre, la terre trembla, se scinda et se souleva de partout.

\- Oh non, se calmer, refoule tes sentiments….  
\- Ne faites pas ça, c'est ma faute, pas la vôtre, je suis désolé, fit doucement Thatch. Je n'aurais pas dû insister.

Arianne le regarda et craqua en larmes avant de s'effondrer, les tremblements cessèrent aussitôt.

\- Si j'étais vous je ne refoulerai pas mes émotions comme vous le faites.

\- Rien ne marche, j'ai essayé de laisser parler mes émotions, de me défouler dans un sport, le yoga, la détente, de les contrôler, le granit marin et enfin cette perle. Regardez-moi ! J'ai tout essayé, je n'ai aucune alternative, même pas la mort, je suis un logia et un zoan maintenant, un phœnix. Il n'y a aucun moyen….

\- Si il doit y en avoir un, mais vous ne le connaissez pas. Séchez vos larmes, ça va s'arranger même si vous broyez du noir.

\- J'aimerai… tant… vous croire, mais j'ai perdu tous espoirs, si vous regardez dans mes souvenirs… vous comprendrez, qu'il n'y a aucune solution, dit-elle en redressant son visage pour le regarder.

Arianne poussa un cri d'épouvante, le commandant Thatch se retourna pour comprendre pourquoi son interlocutrice était devenue blanche comme neige et tremblait de tout son corps.  
Il comprit vite, ils étaient entourés par une armée d'esprit, le commandant n'aimait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Thatch en protégeant Arianne.  
\- Ainsi tu nous vois, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une première pour nous, l'un d'entre nous t'a observé par hasard et est venu nous informer de plusieurs éléments. Tu possèdes plusieurs pouvoirs, pas vrai ?  
\- Dégagez ! S'exclama Thatch en se rapprochant d'Arianne qui commençait à être en détresse respiratoire.  
\- On t'a rien sonné ! Nous ce qu'on veut c'est le One Piece et le pouvoir, mais à l'heure actuelle des choses s'est difficile, mais cela va bientôt changer. Entrez tous en elle ! ordonna le fantôme.  
\- Fuyez ! Cria Thatch à la jeune femme.

Arianne se remit rapidement debout, courut et elle balança diverses attaques qui se résumèrent à : une jolie et inoffensive pluie de fleurs.

\- Tu oublies que nous sommes des fantômes chérie, ricanèrent les esprits.

Arianne essaya de leur échapper comme elle le pouvait, un fantôme se mit devant elle et le percuta, il entra et l'immobilisa :

\- Sortez de mon corps ! hurla Arianne en l'éjectant.

Arianne était désorientée et titubait suite à l'expulsion de cet esprit, elle retrouva avec peine son équilibre et les fantômes profitèrent de cette occasion pour entrer en masse.

Arianne tenta de les faire sortir d'elle, mais son âme et sa volonté furent de plus en plus étouffée, comprimée par ses envahisseurs qui prirent le dessus.

Un rire franchit les lèvres d'Arianne, un rire inhumain, un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- C'est fantastique… enfin… nous revivons ! Regardez les pouvoirs que recèle ce corps ! Le feu, la végétation, le phœnix, la glace ! Et de ce que je vois dans les pensées de cette femme, un simple contact de peau suffit à avoir un nouveau pouvoir… c'est beaucoup trop beau, cela signifie un pouvoir infini, absolu, il sera facile pour nous de réaliser nos rêve ! C'est quoi ça… des souvenirs… c'est la fille de Barbe Blanche ! QUOI ? Ce vieux croulant a une fille ? Elle ?

\- Libérez-la immédiatement, tonna Thatch en fonçant vers eux.

\- Tu rêves ! Autant un humain ne peut toucher un esprit, un esprit peut toucher un esprit et un esprit possédant un corps vivant ?

Les flammes sortirent des mains d'Arianne qui frappa le commandant Thatch, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse ressentir et être touché par l'attaque.

\- Ca se confirme, on peut t'anéantir pathétique quatrième petit commandant de Barbe Blanche, bye, ria la voix désincarnée.

\- Je vous jure Arianne de tout faire pour vous libérer.

Le fantôme du commandant Thatch se redressa et regarda avec rage, sa protégée s'envolée au loin.

\- Nos voix ne font qu'une, il faut que nous restions unis, pas de coup bas ? Si nous nous séparons cette fille pourrait reprendre le dessus, nous voulons tous la même chose ! Notre union sera la clé de notre réussite ! Oui, nous aurons le One Piece et nous régnerons ensemble sur le monde entier qui se mettra à genoux devant notre puissance ! En parlant de puissance, allons retrouver le papounet, il détient un des paramécia les plus puissants, le tremblement. Tu vois petite Arianne nous au moins on sait contrôler ces pouvoirs, c'est de ta faute. Oh oui, c'est de ta faute. On te promet de pas trop faire de mal à ton ancêtre.

Ils entendirent le non désespéré d'Arianne, ils pouvaient entendre ses supplications, voir ses souvenirs et c'était jouissif de savoir, qu'elle était incapable de leur faire face.

Arianne était seule, dans un espace infini, glacial entouré par les revenants qui la possédaient, tous souriaient, riaient, elle se sentait faible, seule.

\- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, tu verras ce sera très drôle, après tout ton père ne t'aime pas, ta mère est morte. Tu les as tous tué après avoir absorbé cette perle.

\- Non… vous mentez, répondit Arianne d'une voix cassée, ses larmes coulaient. Je sais que vous voulez que je me sente seule.

\- Mais tu es seule, tu n'as plus aucun soutien. La Marine veut ta tête tout comme le monde entier à qui tu as fait du mal. Regarde ce que tu as fait… une ère glaciaire, qui pourrait vouloir t'aider après ça ? Personne ne t'aidera et le commandant Thatch, on l'a tué.

\- Je sais que vous mentez, je le sais.

\- Alors pourquoi, sembles-tu nous croire ? Et pourquoi pleure-tu et te sens-tu coupable ? ricanèrent les esprits. Car tu sais très bien que tu es responsable, il ne fallait pas naitre.

Ils agrandissaient le désespoir d'Arianne, elle sentit qu'elle avait de plus en plus froid.

\- On va te venger de ton père, on va te faire ce cadeau.

\- Non, ne faites… pas ça.

\- Alors… essaye de nous arrêter, mais tu n'en as ni la force, ni la volonté.

Les mots étaient si durs, toute cette pression, tous ces accidents qu'elle avait causés. Son esprit ne suivait plus, Arianne sombra dans un coma, son esprit ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

Donc à partir de maintenant même si j'utilise le mot « Arianne, elle, etc » il s'agira bien des esprits.

Ma bêta trouvait qu'on savait bien distinguer les méchants de la gentille OC.

A la prochaine !


	3. Le début de la terreur

Re coucou !

Désolé Internet n'est pas toujours là, car je suis en montagne et donc j'ai régulièrement du brouillard qui fait que je peux avoir par moment que quelques minutes de connexion et que parfois je dois attendre le lendemain pour avoir une chance d'avoir le net…

Bref.

Voici THE chapitre qui doit je pense vous aider à confirmer ou non la poursuite de votre lecture.

* * *

Artemis : c'est bon de te revoir. Voila le chapitre 3 qui j'espère te plaira.

Hayley : Je t'avais répondu par mail ^^

ShittyMarimo : lol tant mieux si je t'ai fais rire ^^ MDR

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le début de la terreur**

\- Jupiter… elle est possédée ! s'exclama un mage en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Il faut la localiser immédiatement, montre-nous qui la possède, ordonna un autre.

Ce dernier pointa un long sceptre vers de l'eau et plusieurs centaines de visage apparurent :

\- Oh mon dieu, et l'âme de cette pauvre enfant ?

\- Endormie, répondit celui qui avait eu la vision.

\- Nous devons intervenir !

\- Barbe Blanche… ils veulent son pouvoir ! coupa le précédent en ayant eu une autre vision.

\- On peut normalement intervenir à distance, il faut se concentrer sur un fruit du démon en particulier pour qu'il se retourne contre Jupiter, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour freiner ses assaillants.

Certain mages se mirent en route pour tenter d'intercepter Arianne, d'autres restèrent et chacun fit apparaître un sceptre fait de métal avec des reliefs et une pierre sphérique de couleur différente selon les mages. Ces pierres s'illuminèrent quand ils frappèrent le sol et un cercle d'incantation se dessina avec des écritures anciennes et indéchiffrables.

Pendant ce temps :

\- Père, votre fille vient dans notre direction, annonça Joz depuis le haut du mat.

\- C'est vrai ? s'exclama de joie Adrianna.

Cette dernière vit sa fille se poser et se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Nous étions inquiets ! Où étais-tu ?

\- Je l'ignore, mais j'ai réussi à contrôler mes pouvoirs, je suis si heureuse.

\- C'est… c'est vrai ce que tu me dis là ? demanda Adrianna stupéfaite.

\- Oui.

Barbe Blanche vit sa fille l'enlacer. La surprise du navire se fit ressentir. Ils étaient tous choqués, ce n'était pas celle qu'ils avaient rencontré. S'ils avaient vue le sourire diabolique, bien caché dans l'accolade, ils auraient prit peur.

\- Oh papa, comme j'ai tant voulu te serrer contre moi.

\- Arianne que t'est-il arrivé ? demanda Adrianna ne reconnaissant pas la voix de sa fille ni son attitude.

\- Rien maman ! Ou peut-être que si.

L'air se fendit et Barbe Blanche reçu en plein dans le ventre une de ses attaques.

\- Je m'en doutais ! hurla Fossa en se jetant sur Arianne sabre en main.

Fossa reçu en pleine figure un jet de glace et tout l'équipage se rua sur la jeune femme qui fit naitre des pousses de lierre pour immobiliser l'équipage.

\- Il est temps de mettre un terme à ton règne, papa.

\- Tu n'en as pas fini avec moi ! tonna Ace qui brula les végétaux.

\- Pardon de t'avoir oublié.

Ace reçu un coup de poing en plein ventre, comme si c'était son capitaine qui venait de lui coller une raclée remplie de tremblement en prime. La végétation s'épaissit pour mieux contrôler les hommes.

\- Je te reconnais pas gamine ! Ton père sait tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Te venger ? s'interposa Vista pour qui la végétation n'avait pas trop été un problème à gérer.

\- Toi ! tonna son interlocutrice. Ça fait un moment que j'en ai après ta peau Vista à l'épée fleurie. Je vais enfin pouvoir te réduire en miette !

Une épée de glace apparut dans les mains d'Arianne et Vista lutta contre elle qui semblait animé d'une flamme, celle de la vengeance.

\- Ce coup-ci, je suis plus fort !

Vista para tous les coups d'Arianne, mais il ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu par le passé ce combat. Et cette vengeance ? Pourquoi tout d'un coup elle voulait se battre avec lui et se venger de lui alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait ? Jusqu'à Marineford il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Vista se retrouva désarmé d'une épée.

\- T'aurais pas dû baisser ta garde ! Hercule Poireau !

Vista stoppa net l'attaque d'Arianne et la bloqua.

\- Je croyais que tu acquérais seulement les fruits du démon, mais tu as aussi acquis la technique et la façon de se comporter de Goru de l'équipage de Kaidou ! réalisa Vista.

\- Normal, je suis Goru, ricana la voix désincarnée d'Arianne.

Devant l'annonce, l'esprit de ce Goru sembla habité d'une force suffisante, pour donner un nouveau coup d'épée et l'instant suivant Vista se retrouva désarmé de sa dernière épée.

\- Adieu !

Le coup de grâce ne vient pas ! Arianne se retrouva immobilisée par des lianes de fleur.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

Le corps d'Arianne se débattit pour finalement s'immobiliser, quand la jeune femme redressa faiblement la tête, on put entendre faiblement :

\- Prévenir… monde… entier….

\- Arianne, souffla Adrianna en reconnaissant la voix de sa fille qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la voix méconnaissable qu'elle avait entendu plus tôt.

\- Fantômes… posséder… moi… pas capable… de retenir… longtemps… Ils… veulent… tous… les pouvoirs… fruits démons… pardon… pour attaque.

Arianne plaqua ses mains contre ses yeux et les attacha de lianes, puis elle se changea en phœnix et s'envola, alors que d'autres pouvoirs s'éveillaient au travers de la perle, entre autres celui de la lumière.

Arianne fit vite et alla dans toutes les directions à la vitesse de la lumière avant que ses envahisseurs ne reprennent le dessus.

\- Sale gamine, tu vas le regretter, entendit-elle dans son esprit.

Elle se sentit comme aspirer dans son corps et elle se retrouva dans son esprit, où elle vit les revenants l'entourer. Elle avait peur, mais elle les affronta du regard aussi courageusement qu'elle le put, avant de recevoir des coups par millier. Elle fit fi des douleurs, se concentra, et ayant encore le contrôle sur son corps, s'éloigna encore un peu, juste un peu de ses parents.

\- Je me battrais… je me battrais, souffla Arianne épuisée en regardant les fantômes, ils… vous arrêteront….

\- Tu aurais dû rester endormie. Cette fois… tu n'interviendras plus.

\- Si me tuez… vous n'aurais… plus de corps.

\- Tu crois qu'on a besoin de te tuer ? Ta mère… possède le pouvoir du sommeil, cette fois tu dormiras pour l'éternité !

Arianne reçu la poussière d'or de plein fouet et essaya de lutter contre le sommeil, mais c'était vain, elle s'endormit.

\- La poisse ! Ses parents savent maintenant ! Quant à toi idiot tu aurais pu te contrôler toi et ta vengeance !

\- Pourquoi ? Je pouvais enfin le tuer, cracha Goru.

\- Ca suffit, on se calme, on aurait dû immédiatement user du sommeil sur elle. De toute façon on a mit en échec Barbe Blanche et ses hommes. Si nous sommes en désaccord, n'oubliez pas que nous risquons de ne pas voir nos rêves se réaliser. Vous voulez le One Piece ? Le pouvoir ? Alors on oublie cette histoire.

\- Ouais, tu as raison, ça serait donner une victoire à cette Arianne, admit Goru.

\- Oui tu as raison, on va essayer de se contrôler.

Bien ailleurs.

\- Ils ont endormi son esprit, on ne pourra plus la posséder tant qu'elle sera sous le charme du fruit du sommeil.

\- Espérons que nos amis sauront la retrouver.

Sur le Moby Dick tout le monde se débarrassa de la végétation, tout du moins essayait et quand les mages arrivèrent, ils virent qu'il était trop tard. Etant des fantômes et invisibles de tous, ils durent, pour se montrer à l'Empereur, faire apparaître un cercle d'incantation dans lequel ils entrèrent pour devenir visible et être entendu des vivants. Ils en profitèrent pour faire disparaître le lierre envahissant à l'aide de leur magie avant de se tourner vers Barbe Blanche.

\- Bonjour, nous venons en amis. Nous n'irons pas quatre chemins, nous savons pour Arianne et nous pouvons vous éclairer sur la nature de ses pouvoirs si vous voulez bien nous entendre.

\- Comment ? Vous savez quelque chose sur les pouvoirs d'Arianne ? demanda Adrianna plein d'espoir. Et d'abord qui êtes-vous ? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré et Arianne encore moins !

\- Oui nous savons des choses sur ses pouvoirs et notre rôle est de protéger et d'aider votre fille à remplir un rôle, une mission dont elle ignore encore l'existence….

\- Depuis combien de temps savez-vous pour Arianne ? les interrogea Adrianna d'une voix se faisant plus calme et froide.

\- Nous connaissons l'identité de votre fille depuis peu de temps, car sa volonté de ne pas être retrouvée a toujours été plus forte que notre magie, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette volonté nous aurions pu nous rencontrer et aider plus tôt votre fille. Alors pardonnez-nous.

\- Certainement pas ! Elle a essayé de tuer Père ! s'exclama Ace.

\- Non, coupa le mage, permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis le fantôme de Théclys et mage, votre fille est… une arme antique, Jupiter.

\- Ma fille une arme antique ? Impossible ! haussa Adrianna en commençant à rire nerveusement.

\- Pourtant ses pouvoirs viennent de là. Pour les contrôler, il faut qu'elle soit contrôlée par des esprits, normalement nous, mais des fantômes de pirates et malfaiteurs sont entrés de force dans le corps de votre fille et y ont élu logis, ils contrôlent son corps et ses gestes. Celle que vous avez cru voir vous attaquer n'était pas Arianne, c'était elle sous l'emprise de ces monstres.

\- Vous mentez ! hurla Adrianna.

\- Madame c'est la triste vérité, nous avons pu pendant quelques instants posséder Arianne et vous protéger ainsi et lui permettre de s'éloigner de vous.

\- Est-ce que vous savez comment lui ôter ses pouvoirs ? demanda soudain Adrianna en se calmant.

\- Oui.

\- Alors contrôlez-la à distance et ôtez lui ses pouvoirs.

\- Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple que vous le pensez. Il faudrait que votre fille ne soit plus contrôlée. Or, plus ces mauvais esprits vont monter en puissance, plus nous aurons de mal à l'aider, il faut faire vite, il faut la retrouver et prévenir le monde entier, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils acquièrent de nouveaux pouvoirs !

\- C'est leur objectif ? demanda Adrianna.

\- Actuellement oui, il faut créer une alliance avec les différentes puissances de ce monde.

\- Vous voulez dire faire alliance avec la Marine ? beugla Ace. Sans moi !

\- C'est pourtant ce qu'il faudra faire ! tonna Théclys. Peut-être devrais-je vous parler de l'histoire de Jupiter alias Arianne. C'est directement lié au siècle oublié.

\- Le siècle perdu ? s'intéressa Marco.

\- Oui, il ne faut pas qu'il se répète, je vais vous conter ce qui s'est passé. Il y a 800 ans, une guerre mondiale qui a duré presque 100 ans a éclaté. Le monde de cette époque était avide de pouvoir et égoïste, autant vous dire que tous les royaumes s'entretuaient. Mais dans cette sombre époque, deux âmes bienveillantes, Poséidon et Jupiter étaient les gardiennes de la paix. Jupiter était la gardienne des territoires terrestres et Poséidon celle des territoires marins. Elles ont usés de leurs pouvoirs pour rétablir la paix et l'harmonie, seulement les effets ne se sont pas montrés et cela malgré leur persévérance sur plusieurs années. Jupiter a, un beau jour, eu assez de ses pouvoirs et de vivre à essayer de rétablir une paix qui ne venait pas. Elle n'a plus accepté ses pouvoirs et les a rejetés, les détestant. Poséidon, la meilleure amie de Jupiter, a tenté de la raisonner et de l'écouter, mais une dispute a éclaté entre elles. Jupiter plongea dans une colère noire disant à Poséidon qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et sa colère a entrainé un déferlement non désiré de ses pouvoirs qui a irradié tous les territoires. La guerre a cessé en un instant, mais la mémoire de tous les habitants fut effacée. C'est la raison pour laquelle il y a très peu d'informations sur cette époque et que les liens cordiaux qui unissaient la mer et la terre disparurent. La haine resta, mais pas les raisons. C'est pour cela que les hommes poissons comme les humains ne s'aiment pas et qu'il y a des tensions. Seulement, quand les pouvoirs de Jupiter se sont déchainés sans qu'elle ne le demande, cela l'avait vidée de son énergie et Jupiter mourut, mais juste avant, elle eut le temps de s'excuser auprès de Poséidon. Vous comprenez ? Arianne est comme la Jupiter du passé, elle rejette ses pouvoirs. Nous devons la faire changer d'avis et surtout, elle doit nous aider à restaurer un début de paix. Un jour prochain, ce sera à Poséidon d'agir et je sais que vous connaissez son identité, lança Théclys en direction de Barbe Blanche. Son père vous l'a dit. Je m'en remets à vous, je vous conjure qu'il faut prévenir le monde entier du danger que représente Arianne. Tant qu'elle est possédée, ils vont vouloir cumuler le plus de pouvoir pour régner en maitre sur le monde et je peux vous assurer que du sang et des larmes couleront à flot. Je vous en prie, aidez-nous à arrêter ces bandits et à libérer votre fille.

\- Père vous n'allez pas croire tout ce qu'il dit, c'est probablement un complice de votre fille ! Elle est comme Teach….

\- Ace tais-toi !

\- Mais….

Barbe Blanche hocha un sourcil, Ace croisa les bras mécontents mais ne dit rien. Barbe Blanche regarda Théclys et réfléchit.

\- Edward peut-être qu'il a….

\- Adrianna….

\- Bon, bon, souffla Adrianna en se taisant à son tour.

\- Comment l'arrêter ? demanda l'Empereur après un long silence.

\- Très peu de solution s'offre à nous car votre fille possède un don infini et ces monstres vont en abuser. On peut les freiner grâce aux épéistes et aux sabreurs qui ont des aptitudes de combat qu'ils ont acquis par eux-mêmes et eux seuls pourraient se battre directement avec votre fille, ainsi que ceux dont elle a récupéré les pouvoirs…. Il faudrait un combat pour nous permettre à nous les esprits gardiens de libérer Arianne. A distance nous pouvons faire des choses, mais cela reste très limité, il nous faut l'approcher.

\- Hum…

Barbe Blanche regarda dans la direction où il avait vu disparaître sa fille.

\- Dans la direction qu'ils ont prise, ils se dirigent vers le QG de la Marine….

\- Ce qui laisse sous-entendre qu'ils veulent probablement récupérer les pouvoirs des plus hauts gradés, continua Théclys. Il faut les arrêter, je vais prévenir mes collègues.

Le fantôme ferma les yeux, une aura émana de son corps et des rayons de lumière sortirent de lui pour se diriger aux quatre coins de la planète. Aussitôt les esprits arrêtèrent leurs recherches et changèrent leur cap pour converger vers le QG de la Marine.

\- Je viens de les avertir, ils sont en chemin.

\- Marco, cap sur le QG, ordonna Barbe Blanche.

\- QUOI ! s'exclama Ace.

\- C'est un ordre ! rappela Barbe Blanche.

\- Oui Père, s'inclina Ace en serrant les dents.

Le Moby Dick se dirigea vers le QG de la Marine et Barbe Blanche tenta d'établir une communication, alors qu'un fléau sous l'apparence de sa fille se rapprochait de plus en plus de son objectif.

\- Enfin, nous le voyons ! Donc, il faut trouver les Amiraux et l'Amiral en chef et si on croise des soldats que vous connaissez avec un fruit du démon on récupère, ils ont tous leurs utilités.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la baie, ils gelèrent les environs pour attirer l'attention de la Marine les l'avait déjà repérer en voyant celle qui croyait être Arianne Newgate se diriger vers le QG. Les soldats, qui avaient été avertis d'une possible attaque éminente, se tenaient prêt. Les trois Amiraux étaient là et, tout comme l'Amiral en chef trouvaient que c'était trop beau pour eux.

\- Arianne Newgate. Je vous conseille de cessez vos agissements sinon j'ouvre le feu, avertit Sengoku.

\- C'est entendu.

Sengoku était surpris, il voyait la jeune femme lever les bras en l'air et se diriger vers eux.

\- J'aimerais devenir Marine, dit-elle en tendant la main vers Sengoku. Mon père m'a rejeté et je n'ai plus de mère. Je veux me venger de mon père, je le renie lui et son sang.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Depuis notre dernière rencontre, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose, je comprends votre surprise. Comment puis-je prouver ma bonne foi ?

\- Dégèle la baie.

Les esprits jubilaient, l'homme tombait peu à peu dans le piège. Ils dégelèrent la baie et se retournèrent vers Sengoku en tendant la main.

\- J'aimerais sincèrement coopérer avec vous, insistèrent les esprits.

\- Accordé, mais à la première trahison, c'est un sort pire que la mort que vous subirez, prévint Sengoku en serrant la main d'Arianne.

Intérieurement les esprits sourirent de la naïveté de ce dernier, il venait de leurs donner son pouvoir sans le savoir.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Ce bâtard mérite un sort pire que la mort, aidez-moi à le retrouver afin de mettre fin à son règne, dirent-ils en tendant la main vers Akainu.

Il ne lui serra pas la main, ce qui contraria les esprits maléfiques, mais ils avaient plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

\- Est-ce que ça fait mal d'être tatoué ? demanda Arianne en touchant du bout des doigts le torse d'Akainu.

Il l'écarta de lui, mais ce simple contact avait suffi.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'envisageais me de tatouer sur le dos l'emblème de la Marine.

\- Moi j'ai une question, comment avez-vous eu mon pouvoir ? coupa Aokiji.

\- Je l'ignore, mais j'ai réussi à le maitriser maintenant.

\- C'est vrai ça, j'ai remarqué que vous aviez plusieurs pouvoirs. Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Sengoku.

\- J'aimerais, comme vous, avoir la réponse, mais tournez cela à votre avantage. En m'ayant dans vos rangs, je suis un atout non négligeable pour mettre fin au règne de mon abominable géniteur.

\- Mais que vous a-t-il fait ? demanda Kizaru.

\- J'étais aveugle, mais mon géniteur est juste cruel et impitoyable !

\- Amiral en chef ! Barbe Blanche veut vous parler, s'exclama un soldat.

\- Quoi ? Pour quelles raisons ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… il parle d'un danger imminent et est presque à notre porter de tir.

\- Je vous propose de l'anéantir maintenant, intervint Arianne.

Les esprits savaient que si Barbe Blanche prévenaient la Marine, ils ne pourraient pas s'approprier plus de pouvoir. De plus pour régner, ils comptaient bien mettre à mort Barbe Blanche et l'aide supplémentaire de la Marine serait un plus.

\- Amiral en chef, Poing ardents vient en notre direction ainsi que Marco le phœnix.

Marco volait tandis qu'Ace fusait sur son navire. Arianne fit apparaître un arc de glace et tira une flèche sur Portgas, qui ne sentit rien du tout. Son corps étant de feu, la glace fondit instantanément au contact de sa peau.

\- Au lieu de nous attaquer, arrêtez-là ! C'est elle le vrai danger, hurla Marco en attaquant Arianne.

Celle-ci stoppa net le coup de jambe de Marco de son bras.

\- Sortez de son corps monstres !

\- Jamais !

Le bras d'Arianne devient de la lave et elle s'attaqua à Marco qui ne craignait aucune attaque.

\- Crève sale piaf ! hurla soudain la voix désincarnée d'Arianne.

\- Vous vous montrez sous votre vrai visage, libérez Arianne de votre emprise.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas nous pincer avec le bec ?

Marco vit le corps de la jeune femme s'élancer sur lui, des épées de glace apparurent et l'attaquèrent. Le haki était maitrisé par ses ennemis qui en profitèrent pour lui entailler l'épaule.

\- HE TOI, MONTRE MOI CE QUE TU VAUX ! prévint Ace.

Un gigantesque tube de feu se précipita vers Arianne, qui se désintéressa de Marco et envoya de la glace pour contre attaquer.

\- Aidez-moi, hurla Arianne à la Marine.

\- Avec plaisir, répliqua Akainu qui ne résista plus.

\- Akainu attend, stoppa Sengoku.

Mais trop tard, Arianne qui avait soif de sang et Akainu de mettre un terme aux pirates, autant dire qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Arianne ria d'un rire inhumain et fit se déchainer tous les pouvoirs accumulés, qu'elle lança sur le Moby Dick.

\- PERE !

L'attaque fusa vers le navire puis fut rédirigée vers le ciel

\- Elle a été déviée ! Comment ?!

On pouvait clairement discerner Joz sous forme de diamant. Les esprits se souvinrent alors qu'ils avaient oubliés de prendre son pouvoir lorsqu'ils avaient pris ceux de Barbe Blanche.

\- Je vois, c'est un fâcheux oubli auquel on va remédier, se précipita Arianne sous la forme hybride de phœnix.

\- Ca m'étonnerait ! Marchand de sable dispersion !

Une vague de poussière d'or envahit tout le QG de la Marine égalant les plus grandes vagues de tsunami, pour endormirent les soldats de la Marine. Adrianna forma des flèches avec sa poussière d'or et un arc et essaya de viser sa fille qui les esquiva toutes.

\- Prenez ça pitoyable Morphée !

Arianne dressa au-dessus de sa tête une gigantesque boule de lave. Son rire représentait sa folie, tout comme son regard. L'envie que le sang coule. Arianne lança son attaque et l'alimenta pour être ainsi certaine qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant. Adrianna fut agrippé et propulsé en arrière par Barbe Blanche qui usa de son fluide et dressa un bouclier tout autour de son navire.

\- Tu vas mourir, tu n'es plus l'homme le plus fort du monde, ria avec démence Arianne.

Elle alimenta plus encore l'arrivée de lave et le bouclier céda.

\- Tu as perdu vieillard !s'exclamèrent les esprits se préparant à relancer une boule de lave qui, cette fois-ci, serait fatale.

Une onde de choc venant de nulle part éloigna Arianne de son but.

\- QUI A OSE ?!

\- C'est moi, répondit le coupable.

\- POURQUOI ? JE CROYAIS QU'ON ETAIT ALLIE !

\- Pendant que tu te bataillais avec Lesokovich, j'ai pris la communication de Newgate. Vous possédez sa fille, je trouvais étrange ce brusque changement de personnalité.

\- Trop lent… dit Kizaru avec sa façon de parler bien à lui.

\- Tu crois ça ? répliqua Arianne en stoppant son coup de jambe.

Elle s'en saisit et avec le fluide l'empêcha d'attaquer, le fit tourner avant de le jeter à l'océan dans un rire de démence. Kizaru redevint de la lumière avant de tomber dans l'eau. Aokiji était derrière Arianne qui arrêta son attaque.

\- Dommage, on est une centaine dans ce corps, on a des yeux de partout !

Arianne s'enflamma et un combat contre l'homme de glace débuta. Ace sur le dos de Marco se mit au côté d'Aokiji en soutient.

\- Nous devons unir nos forces, même si je n'aime pas l'idée, marmonna Ace.

Aokiji approuva silencieusement l'accord et lança de la glace qu'Ace fit fondre et les vapeurs d'eau créèrent tout un brouillard autour d'Arianne. Une vraie purée de pois, Arianne ne voyait rien, elle vola en direction du bas pour en sortir et là, les fantômes des mages tous réunis invoquèrent leurs magies et, sous les yeux incrédules d'Arianne, le QG et le Moby Dick disparurent. Il n'y avait plus que l'océan.

\- NON !

Ils libérèrent des boules de magma du corps de la jeune femme. Ces boules fusèrent à l'horizon pour s'écraser soit en mer… soit sur des îles.

\- Ca ne fait rien ! On va les mater ! Ils se mettront à genoux, dommage très chère Arianne que tu dormes et ne puisses pas voir ce merveilleux chaos. D'ailleurs qui dit sommeil, dit rêves ou cauchemars….

Ils ne trouvèrent pas meilleures idées que de montrer leurs envies de chaos, de voir le monde entier soumis et les cadavres. Ils entendirent Arianne hurler dans son sommeil sans pouvoir s'éveiller.

\- Elle a peur des fantômes et de l'horreur pauvre petite. Mais la meilleure façon de vaincre ses peurs, c'est encore de les affronter, n'est-ce pas ?

Les fantômes hochèrent la tête et Arianne hurla de peur et cria à l'aide, car elle se voyait poursuivie par des monstres et fantômes.

\- Ca va la divertir un moment. Maintenant au tour du père, il nous faut d'autres pouvoirs.

* * *

A suivre….

J'espère que vous aimer toujours.

A la prochaine.

**Note de ma bêta :** Voilà l'histoire de la première Jupiter et les explications complètes du rôle d'Arianne... Et tous ces esprits complètement fêlés qui s'en prennent à tout le monde. Et une alliance entre Shirohige ET la Marine. "Petit" choc, mais pas désagréable. Pour une fois qu'ils ne se bouffent pas le nez, on ne va pas se plaindre.  
Ce chapitre a de l'action et est intrigant.


	4. Entre rêve et cauchemar !

Coucou,

Désolé de ce temps d'attente, j'ai comme qui dirait eu des problèmes, pas technique, mais de bêta... Ma première bêta m'a lâché pour cause de soucis... la remplaçante que j'avais trouvé ça fait 3-4 semaines qu'elle ne donne plus signe de vie.

T_T Bref depuis Juin je suis dans la merde...

Aujourd'hui j'ai recontacté Portgas D Lucy, qui ouf, à accepter la reprise du dossier.

* * *

Lara la guerir : lol toi aussi tu as rencontré le sosie de Thatch ? Moi une fois dans le bus la cicatrice en moins... *_*…. Putain j'veux une photo (si tu en as une).

Artemis : XD Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec le Yaoi c'est très bien les couples hétéro ! lol (et c'est celle qui a écrit un tas d'OS avec des yaoi et qui en lit qui dit ça)… N'empêche…. J'aime bien le couple hétéro.

Thatch se plante derrière moi : surtout quand l'homme est ardent comme la braise avec à côté une délicate fleur pour compagne (chuchote au creux de l'oreille).

Grand frisson qui remonte jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, Thatch glisse une main dans mon pantalon.

Thatch : On vous laisse. *dit-il avec un grand sourire*

...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Entre rêve et cauchemar !**

Arianne courrait dans son cauchemar depuis combien de temps, elle n'aurait su le dire. Des fantômes et des zombies plus affreux les uns que les autres la poursuivaient. Elle cria à l'aide et chercha un endroit où se cacher, mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle finit par se retrouver peu à peu encerclée.

\- Laissez-moi, fit la voix faible et sanglotante d'Arianne qui avait toutes les peines du monde à contenir sa peur.

Elle fonça dans le tas et réussit à se frayer un passage pour se remettre à courir. Les lieux ressemblaient à un immense cimetière sans fin, l'air semblait être comme de l'encre. C'était lourd et angoissant, Arianne était seule elle le savait, personne ne la sauverait. Elle regarda ses mains gantés, elle se dit que peut-être….

Elle essaya de les retirer pour se défendre, mais ils étaient comme collés à elle, à même la peau, elle accéléra alors sa course folle et trébucha.

\- AU SECOURS A L'AIDE ! NON PITIE ! dit-elle en croisant ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger.

Un faucheur fonça en sa direction et abattit sa fauche sur elle, quand l'arme la toucha, elle s'évanouit.

\- Arianne…. Arianne….

Quelqu'un l'appelait, une voix lointaine, chaude.

\- Arianne tout va bien… je suis là.

La voix était douce et protectrice, Arianne tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes, tellement lourdes, elle réussit après ce qui lui sembla être des heures à ouvrir un millimètre au moins. La lumière l'éblouit, plus rien à voir avec les ténèbres de sa poursuite. Ses souvenirs se rassemblèrent et elle se souvint d'un coup de sa fuite face aux monstres.

\- Arianne ?

L'interpellée ouvrit les yeux en reconnaissant enfin la voix.

\- Thatch ? Thatch…, oh Thatch ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras en s'effondrant en larmes.

\- Le cauchemar est fini, c'est fini, actuellement vous rêvez.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que, j'ai cru que…, hoqueta-t-elle perturbée.

\- Chut, ça va aller je suis là. Arianne, écoutez bien ce que je vais dire, les rêves permettent aux fantômes de communiquer. Comment me direz-vous ? Il faut que la personne vivante pense fort au défunt et un contact peut se créer si le mort accepte cette communication. Arianne, je suis en train de faire mon possible pour vous délivrer.

\- J'ai tout entendu et compris ce que vous m'avez dit, mais faites vite, ils m'ont endormie. Déjà qu'avant je ne pouvais les empêcher de faire leurs méfaits, maintenant c'est pire. Ils m'ont endormie ! Est-ce que ma mère est vivante ? Et mon père ?

\- Doucement. Pour vos parents, bien que j'étais à l'autre bout du monde, ils sont apparus non loin de moi. De ce que je sais, car l'info a été diffusée, ceux qui vous possèdent ont tenté de tuer votre père et des hommes de la Marine. Mais l'esprit des mages les ont protégés…

\- QUOI ?! fut horrifiée Arianne.

\- Il n'y a pas eu de blessé grave, tempéra Thatch.

\- C'est pas vrai, se lamenta Ariane, j'ai attaqué des innocents.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vous, mais ces esprits ! Arianne vous n'êtes aucunement responsable.

\- Mais c'est…

\- Votre corps, mais ils le possèdent et actuellement vous ne pouvez y faire face, mais ne culpabilisez pas ! Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Arianne écoutez-moi attentivement, je vais devoir repartir….

\- Non, ne m'abandonnez pas, je vous en conjure !

\- Arianne je ne vous abandonne pas. Vous n'êtes désormais plus seule. Ces esprits mages vous recherchent, des esprits qui en savent beaucoup sur vos pouvoirs et qui vous recherchent pour vous aider.

\- Etes-vous sûr ? Vous ne les connaissez pas… qui vous dit qu'ils ne vous mentent pas ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'ils ont sauvé vos parents, qu'ils m'ont parus sincères et que c'est notre seule chance de vous libérer.

\- C'est vrai… j'ai peur… je ne veux pas retourner dans cet affreux cauchemar dès que vous partirez, je vous en supplie restez !

\- Vous resterez ici, certains esprits mages ont usé de leurs magies pour faire croire à vos tyrans que vous hurlez et cauchemardez, mais même après mon départ vous resterez là. Mais si par un malheureux hasard ils découvraient la supercherie surtout ne baissez pas les bras et souvenez-vous que nous sommes plusieurs à vous soutenir. Alors ne baissez jamais les bras. Ne perdez pas espoir, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

\- D'accord...

\- Courage, je dois partir on m'attend.

\- Allez-y, mais revenez-moi vite.

Thatch disparut laissant à regret Arianne qui se retrouva seule. Tout autour d'elle il n'y avait que des fleurs, un ciel pur, une atmosphère légère et paisible y régnait.

Arianne se sentait terriblement coupable et se lamentait, elle se sentait responsable de tout ce qui arrivait. Elle essaya autant que possible d'être positive, c'est ce que lui demandait indirectement Thatch en ne perdant pas espoir. Elle se dit qu'après tout elle n'avait pas tant de choix et qu'il fallait faire confiance à ces « mages ».

Pendant ce temps, les plus hauts gradés de la Marine venaient d'avoir une conversation sans précédente avec Barbe Blanche et les fantômes.

\- Il va falloir vous allier, conclu Théclys en regardant les pirates et la Marine.

\- Entendu, répondit Barbe Blanche et Sengoku d'une même voix.

\- QUOI ? MAIS PERE ! C'EST DE LA FOLIE !

\- MAIS AMIRAL EN CHEF C'EST BARBE BLANCHE ET SES HOMMES !

\- SILENCE ! hurla Sengoku. Il est évident que la jeune Arianne est possédée. Si nous n'intervenons pas, ils vont acquérir peut-être la totalité des fruits du démon. Notre devoir est de protéger les citoyens. Mais aussi puissante qu'est la Marine nous ne pouvons pas être partout à la fois, il faut s'unir avec les pirates pour anticiper les mouvements d'Arianne et l'arrêter.

\- Ces fantômes sont en accord entre eux, c'est ce qu'a dit Théclys, rappela Barbe Blanche à son tour, il nous faut faire de même. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils sont si fort, ils ont compris que s'ils essayent de se doubler ils n'arriveront à rien. Ils préfèrent partager même si l'idée ne plait pas pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Par ailleurs, si des fantômes sont dans le corps d'Arianne, rien ne garantit qu'ils ne vont pas essayer d'agrandir leurs rangs.

Pirates et Marines se fusillèrent du regard. L'idée ne plaisait aucunement, mais leurs intérêts étaient communs ! Alors Barbe Blanche et Sengoku se serrèrent la main. Une alliance de circonstance venait de naitre.

\- Nous allons prévenir la population, immédiatement, conclu Sengoku.

\- Je vais prévenir mes alliés et les autres Empereurs.

\- Parfait, il faut aussi convoquer d'urgence les Grands Corsaires. Il faut contacter Mihawk d'abord, c'est le seul à ne pas avoir de fruit du démon, continua Sengoku en direction de ses hommes et des Amiraux.

Marines et pirates se séparèrent dans un silence tendu. La Marine commença à faire diffuser un message d'urgence, toute personne ayant mangé un fruit du démon et ayant été touché par Arianne Newgate devait prévenir le gouvernement Mondial ou dans le cas contraire éviter la jeune femme.

Barbe Blanche et ses commandants contactèrent chacun de leurs alliés et expliquèrent la situation. L'homme le plus fort du monde demanda aux trois autres Empereurs qu'ils se rassemblent le temps d'une trêve.

Pour Arianne, ce n'était pas bon signe, à peine les nouvelles diffusées qu'elles avaient été rependues telle une trainée de poudre. La jeune femme se stoppa en plein vol.

\- Ca va être compliqué. Je propose qu'à la prochaine ile on endort tous les habitants et qu'on change de look.

Les esprits étaient tous d'accord, alors ils fusèrent grâce au pouvoir de la lumière dans une direction et quand ils virent la terre, ils endormirent sans prévenir toute l'ile. Le silence régnait, Arianne se dirigea dans un salon de coiffure. Parmi les fantômes, il y avait un coiffeur qui avait mal tourné, il n'eut aucun mal à couper les cheveux et à les teindre.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- C'est parfait ! félicitèrent d'une même voix les esprits.

Arianne avait les cheveux courts derrière et plus long devant. Ses cheveux étaient aussi roux que ceux de l'Empereur du même nom. Après cela, sans aucune gêne, ils dévalisèrent une boutique de vêtements. Autant dire que le choix ne surprenait pas. Un short jean tellement court et serré qu'il mettait en évident les fesses de la jeune femme et qu'elles étaient en partie découvertes. Pour le haut, il s'agissait d'un cache cœur blanc qui soulignait bien sa poitrine et enfin les chaussures étaient des escarpins ouverts noirs.

\- Voilà, ainsi on aura moins de mal.

Ils partirent comme des voleurs après avoir réveillé la population pour ne pas qu'on les suspecte d'être venu ici. Ils avaient maintenant une idée bien précise sur leur prochaine destination. Un lieu réputé pour voir de nombreux pirates et aussi détenteurs de fruit du démon passant par-là, un lieu aussi connu pour sa débauche. Arianne arriva sur les lieux discrètement, autant dire que son arrivé fit mouche.

\- Hé toi ! s'exclama un homme bourré.

\- Je suis complètement à toi. Ramène tes copains et tu ne seras pas déçu, lui répondit Arianne avec un grand sourire plein de sous-entendu.

L'homme sembla redevenu sobre l'espace d'un instant et ne tarda pas à ramener de la compagnie. Arianne s'avança vers eux et ils la touchèrent permettant la récolte de quatre autres pouvoir. Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de la déshabiller, ils s'écroulèrent endormit.

\- C'est affligeant ! Mais j'aurais été à leur place, je n'aurais pas dit non.

Arianne remit correctement ses vêtements et alla plus loin à la rencontre d'un autre groupe et ce jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Heureux hasard ? Ils n'avaient pas récupéré d'autres fruits, seule la première rencontre avait été fructueuse.

\- On peut maintenant courir vite, se transformer en chat, en moineau et en écureuil. Bravo la récolte.

\- Même s'ils ne sont pas aussi puissants que ceux que nous avions, ils peuvent nous être utiles lors de nos infiltrations. Qui irait soupçonner un chat ?

\- Certes… mais il y a des limites.

La fierté de certains hommes venait d'en prendre un coup en découvrant leurs nouvelles capacités. La nuit tomba, Arianne prit une chambre dans un hôtel miteux pour se reposer.

\- Demain on continue notre petite chasse aux fruits et cela qu'importe ce que la Marine et les pirates feront !

Arianne, elle, la vraie, se sentait mal depuis plusieurs heures. Elle ne saurait dire ce qui l'affectait, mais elle avait eu la désagréable impression que des mains froides l'avaient touchée. Mais aussi, une impression bien plus terrifiante, une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle avait eu le sentiment d'avoir acquis d'autres aptitudes, même si elle rêvait, son corps et son esprit restaient liés. Il n'y avait pas de déferlement de magie, mais Arianne se sentait comprimée sous le poids des fruits du démon qui s'accumulait en elle.

\- Thatch, murmura Arianne, pitié revenez… j'ai tellement peur.

Elle se mordit l'ongle de son pouce, pour retenir ses larmes d'impuissances. Elle appela Thatch et pensa fort à lui, mais il ne vient pas.

Ce qu'Arianne ignorait c'est que son rêve dans lequel elle était, tout ce champ de fleur qui l'entourait, bien loin dans l'horizon, des fleurs givrèrent instantanément. L'environnement dans lequel elle vivait suivait ses émotions. La température chuta de façon à peine perceptible. Lentement la glace du désespoir que ressentait Arianne grignota petit à petit son rêve chaud, accueillant et remplit d'espoir.

\- Arianne, vous m'avez appelé ?

\- Thatch ! s'exclama la demoiselle soulagé. J'ai bien cru ne pas vous voir ce soir.

\- N'ayez de crainte.

\- J'ai justement des craintes, j'ai eu le sentiment tout à l'heure qu'ils ont acquis d'autres pouvoirs.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant… concernant vos parents et la Marine, ils se sont alliés.

\- Mais est-ce suffisant ?

\- Nous l'espérons.

\- Que comptez-vous faire pour m'aider ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que si jamais ils découvrent que vous rêvez, ils vont essayer de violer votre esprit pour avoir les informations manquantes. Moins vous en savez mieux c'est. C'est pour votre propre sécurité.

\- Vous avez raison… j'aimerais tellement être comme mes parents, courageuse et forte. Pas autant qu'eux, mais un peu plus que je ne le suis actuellement….

\- C'est normal que vous vous sentiez faible. Ces pouvoirs vous dépassent et vous en avez peur, même s'il faut affronter ses peurs, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Vous m'avez dit avoir essayé plusieurs moyens pour dompter vos pouvoirs, c'est déjà une marque de courage. Vous n'avez pas lâché l'affaire tout de suite, vous avez continué sans relâche. Vous avez eu déjà le courage d'essayer et celui de persévérer et ça ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Vous avez fait de votre mieux Arianne ne culpabilisez pas, vous vous faites du mal.

Thatch la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme accepta l'étreinte et ferma les yeux pour retrouver son calme.

\- A tout problème il y a une solution. Votre problème a sa solution, mais elle vous était méconnue. Gardez courage et espoir. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Vous avez raison, je vais patienter. J'ai attendu 25 ans… je peux bien attendre encore un peu. Partez, je ne veux pas vous retenir dans votre tâche, merci de m'avoir réconfortée.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui, si je veux que cette histoire finisse au plus vite, il ne faut pas que je vous retienne trop longtemps. Je vais mieux, allez-y, dit-elle avec un sourire faible, mais sincère.

\- Très bien, je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ma mission s'achève vite, mais en cas de besoin n'hésitez pas à me rappeler.

\- D'accord.

Thatch disparu, laissant Arianne seule. Elle reprit espoir, car cette fois elle menait le combat le plus dur pour elle, croire de nouveau qu'il y avait une solution. La température de son rêve se réchauffa et les fleurs prisonnières de la glace du désespoir furent libérées. Arianne pria pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour elle, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, prier.

Pendant ce temps, le jour venait de se lever et Barbe Blanche attendait l'arrivée des trois autres Empereurs. Le Roux était en passe d'arriver, son bateau était bien visible, une centaine de mètres le séparait du Moby Dick. Shanks fut donc le premier à arriver et à échanger avec Barbe Blanche.

\- Je suis au courant pour ta fille et le danger qu'elle représente. Je suppose que c'est l'objet de ta requête.

\- Oui gamin.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- J'en dirais plus quand ils arriveront.

Shanks comprit, il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, bien qu'il savait que son ennemi allait probablement lui demander de faire une alliance. C'était inévitable, il avait lu le journal qui annonçait que Barbe Blanche et la Marine avait conclu une trêve temporaire pour s'allier ensemble et arrêter Arianne. Tout était expliqué, qu'elle était possédée, qu'il ne fallait pas la toucher si on avait un fruit du démon. Il était pensif. Hier soir, Mihawk l'avait contacté, on lui demandait de soutenir ce combat et ils en avaient discuté tous les deux. Ces rumeurs s'étaient confirmées depuis, il valait peut-être mieux ne pas rester passif. Car pour que l'homme le plus fort du monde et le Gouvernement Mondial s'associent, c'est que l'affaire devait vraiment être grave, car il s'agissait bien d'une alliance sans précédent ! Jamais encore deux grands camps ennemis n'avaient pactisé. C'est pour cela que cette affaire devait retenir la plus grande attention de tous, il ne fallait pas la prendre à la légère.

Kaidou arriva deux heures après Le Roux et Big Mom une heure après Kaidou. Autant dire que l'atmosphère était palpable, mais cette discussion devait avoir lieu, elle ne pouvait pas attendre, le temps était compté.

Pour Arianne, elle se dirigea vers l'archipel des Sabaody. Ce lieu grouillait de pirate en tout genre. Enfin c'était censé être le cas, mais quand Arianne arriva elle était bien plus calme.

La colère monta quand le journal l'annonça comme était un danger public numéro un. Qu'importe s'ils devaient fouiller de fond en comble toutes les îles, personne ne pourrait rester cacher indéfiniment.

Mais ils devaient admettre une chose, ils venaient de gagner une manche, mais certainement pas la guerre !

\- Bon, comme ils ne se montrent pas on va les faire sortir.

Arianne fendit l'air et commença à détruire l'archipel et là du monde commençait à sortir de leur cachette et à se montrer.

Arianne créa un dôme de glace tout au dessus de l'archipel pour empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir et déclara :

\- Que ceux qui ont un pouvoir du fruit du démon monte me voir, claqua Arianne.

Elle créa plusieurs escaliers de glace qui se réunissait en un seul morceau, au bout la jeune femme !

\- Si personne ne monte et seulement dans ce cas, vos pitoyables vies je les transformerai en cendres, menaça la jeune femme.

Personne n'osa franchir les marches, certains car ils n'avaient pas de fruit du démon, d'autres qui au contraire pensaient que c'était du bluff et n'apportaient pas d'importance aux déclarations.

\- Personne ? Très bien vous me servirez d'exemple !

Arianne devient de lave et déversa du magma sur tout l'archipel, sous un rire machiavélique.

\- Maintenant le monde entier va nous craindre. On va laisser la nouvelle se propager et après on retournera à la chasse aux fruits du démon. Je pense que certains seront plus enclins d'accepter docilement notre proposition.

Arianne de son côté se sentait mal, quelque chose en elle s'était comme déchirée.

\- Qu'ont-ils fait ? demanda la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas de réponse, mais ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était sans précédent. Elle tremblait sans savoir pourquoi et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses tremblements de peur, non ils étaient différents. Et ces cris qu'elle avait entendus d'où venaient-ils ? Pourquoi elle se sentait comme brulée de l'intérieur ? C'était comme si un lien venait de se briser, un lien qu'elle n'aurait su définir, mais qui la consumait.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle ignorait qu'elle était la réincarnation de Jupiter, la gardienne des territoires terrestres et qu'elle était affectée dès que des vies humaines ou des îles étaient détruites. C'était comme si un bout d'elle-même mourrait.

Et ça, les mages l'avaient ressenti, qu'il venait d'y avoir un drame. Aussi Théclys coupa la discussion mouvementé qu'il y avait entre les quatre Empereurs.

\- Regardez ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Les mages recréèrent les images de ce qui venait de se produire quelques secondes plus tôt, et tous virent la destruction de Sabaody !

\- Ca ne va pas s'arrêter là…, comme ceux qui possèdent l'ont dit c'est un exemple, ils n'hésiteront pas à recommencer ! Ecoutez-moi, je vous demande de laisser vos différents et de penser à vos territoires. Si vous ne faites rien, ils détruiront tout et je sais que vous ne voulez pas de ça, à aucun prix.

Théclys venait de sortir l'argument choc. Leurs territoires, leurs domaines, pour eux hors de question d'être détrôné de la sorte et aussi facilement.

\- Tu peux compter sur mon aide, commença Shanks.

Shanks repensa à sa rencontre avec la petite Arianne qui n'avait que 4 ans à l'époque. Il en avait gardé un très bon souvenir, même quand il recevait des coups, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la faire tourner en bourrique. C'était tellement drôle. Elle réagissait vite et courrait, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs.

Shanks attendait comme le Paternel la décision des deux autres Empereurs, qui ne se fit pas attendre Théclys avait touché la corde sensible.

\- Très bien, s'il le faut ! s'exclamèrent Big Mom et Kaidou.

Pendant ce temps, Sengoku avait réussi à réunir presque tous les grands Corsaires, il ne manquait que Barbe Noire. Boa Hancock était là de très mauvaise grâce, seulement parce que l'ancienne reine serpent lui avait dit que si elle n'y allait pas c'est son titre de grand Corsaire qu'elle risquait de perdre et donc la protection d'Amazon Lily.

Sengoku fut très clair et déploya toutes les armes qu'ils avaient pour convaincre les Grands Corsaires, seule Hancock était inflexible.

\- Hancock que voulez-vous pour nous prêter main forte ?

L'escargophone de Boa Hancock sonna, elle se leva et répondit une fois suffisamment éloignée.

\- Salut Hancock ! s'exclama la voix de Luffy.

\- Oh Luffy !

\- Mon frère me demande de l'aider. J'ai pas tout compris, mais c'est à propos d'une fille qui a plein de pouvoir…. Et je me disais que ça serait cool si tu pouvais nous aider.

\- Oui mon Luffy, je ferais tout pour te faire plaisir.

\- Super ! T'es une chouette fille Hancock, salua Luffy en raccrochant.

\- Il m'a appelé Hancock, fondit la princesse serpent.

Puis, elle retrouva soudain sa contenance et revint vers Sengoku en lui déclarant d'un regard glacial :

\- C'est entendu, dit-elle avant de partir de son côté en claquant la porte.

Sengoku soupçonna que l'appel qu'elle avait reçu l'avait décidé. Mais il était bien trop heureux donc il ne chercha même pas à la rattraper. Il déclara aux Grands Corsaires qu'ils pouvaient se retirer. Il vit un soldat se précipiter vers lui alarmer et lui murmura des choses.

\- QUOI ! VOUS ETES SERIEUX ?! hurla-t-il.

\- Oui Amiral en chef, lui répondit le soldat.

\- Amiral en chef, coupa un second soldat en arrivant, Arianne Newgate se dirige vers Marijoa.

Sengoku ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sabaody soit radié de la carte et encore moins à être la prochaine victime de ces démons. Sengoku rappela les Grands Corsaires et informa ses troupes de l'attaque imminente de la fille de Barbe Blanche.

Sengoku se précipita dehors et put voir Arianne s'approcher à toute allure, avec la ferme intention d'en découdre.

Il l'attendait de pied ferme. Les fantômes étaient ravis de voir les Grands Corsaires réunis. Quelle erreur, ils allaient leurs dérober leurs pouvoirs et ils regretteront amèrement de s'être rassemblés pour se battre.

Arianne se jeta sur Doflamingo.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'elle vous touche ! hurla Sengoku.

Mihawk intervient, Arianne créa un sabre de glace et riposta :

\- Tu as du mouron à te faire Œil de Faucon, on est quelques épéistes et sabreurs dans ce corps.

Mihawk garda son calme olympien et ne fut pas du tout impressionné par son adversaire, peut-être aurait-il dut, car Arianne n'était pas que rapide. Ils étaient plusieurs, chacun avait sa spécialité et combinés ensemble ils étaient bien plus fort, leur synergie était inébranlable. Après avoir désarmé Mihawk, Arianne ne s'occupa pas plus longtemps de son cas, son objectif c'était les fruits du démon et rien de plus.

Doflamingo essaya de trancher avec ses fils fins Arianne, mais étant logia et phœnix, la tâche se releva ardue. Arianne s'approcha de plus en plus du Corsaire qui décida d'en prendre le contrôle. Au même moment Arianne fit un sourire machiavélique, elle venait de le toucher.

\- Un peu tard, imbécile.

Elle l'envoya valser et se tourna vers Kuma qu'elle immobilisa avec son nouveau pouvoir et n'eut aucun donc mal à le toucher.

\- Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, ria Arianne en partant.

Les esprits jubilaient, ils possédaient deux nouveaux pouvoirs d'une grande importance.

\- Avec celui de Doflamingo, ce sera facile de les soumettre. Nous nous approchons un peu plus de notre but.

Arianne ria, un rire glaçant, un rire inquiétant. Le monde entier entrait dans une ère de terreur !

* * *

Bien bien bien... ce chapitre est un des plus gais de l'histoire XD (Non je plaisante... quoi que...)


	5. Les tyrans contre l'humanité

Internet retrouvé !

Deux bêtas pour corriger cette fic... '-' oui la Deuxième est arrivée peu de temps après que j'ai publié le quatrième chapitre.

Bref ! J'ai de quoi vous faire tenir jusqu'au chapitre 16 maintenant qu'ils sont corrigés le 17ème est en route.

Encore désolé de l'attente pour les précédents chapitres, je pensais pas que ma première bêta arrêterait et que je sois obligée d'en rechercher d'autres.

Enfin le principal c'est de pouvoir publier et de vous lire ^^

* * *

Lara la guerir : QUOUA ! Pas de photo… snif ! ='( …. Heu… moi pas intéressée par trucs gores et violents…

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Les tyrans contre l'humanité**

Cela faisait quelques heures à peine qu'Arianne Newgate venait de dérober le fruit de Doflamingo et de Kuma qu'elle avait trouvé amusant de choisir comme air de jeux une île sous la protection de Barbe Blanche.

\- Regardez bien, même ce vieux sénile ne peut rien faire.

Les habitant criaient et fuyaient dans tous les sens, tandis que leurs envahisseurs n'avaient aucun scrupule à mettre le feu à l'île toute entière. Et encore moins à la geler entièrement, même ses habitants. Arianne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un rire dément.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je trouve ces poupées de glace très réalistes !

Arianne vit des bateaux de la Marine au loin.

\- Pff… ils arrivent un peu tard.

Il y avait pas moins d'une dizaine de navire de guerre, qui sous le fléau ne purent que couler sans jamais atteindre l'île. Arianne multipliait ses coups et destitua une à une les îles sous la protection des Empereurs et de la Marine, les habitants avaient préféré se soumettre plutôt que de subir le même sort que ceux qui s'étaient retrouvés geler.

Arianne, où plutôt ses fantômes, se prélassait entourée de jeunes femmes tremblantes de peur, mais qui se pliaient aux ordres de ces derniers pour ne pas mourir.

\- Toi ! Tu vas danser ! Et vous ramenez moi du vrai saké, celui-ci est immonde.

Il balança sa choppe avec violence sur une des jeunes femmes qui se retrouva aspergée d'alcool et qui en prime eu le malheur de gémir de douleur quand elle reçut la chope.

\- Au lieu de geindre nettoies-moi ça ! aboya Arianne.

\- O…oui.

\- ET CESSES DE PLEURER ! JE DESTESTE LES PLEURNICHEUSES !

Arianne se leva et mit à terre cette dernière pour la maintenir au sol en plaçant son pied sur son dos.

\- Cela devrait te calmer, dit-elle en montrant son index enflammé.

La pauvre jeune femme se retenait et ils la menacèrent de la bruler vive. Toutes les femmes baissèrent les yeux et n'osèrent intervenir ou dire quelque chose.

\- Bien, maintenant danse ma jolie, s'exclama Arianne en se réinstallant confortablement sur sa chaise longue remplie de coussin.

\- Je vous l'interdis, s'éleva une voix. Même le plus minable des escrimeurs vaut mieux que toi.

\- Le meilleur escrimeur au monde, tu es venu pour te battre ? Je te conseille très amicalement de repartir, sinon ta réputation va en prendre un sacré coup. Je dirais même que tu pleurnicheras et que tu iras geindre dans les jupons de ta mère.

Mihawk ignora les propos qu'il entendait et s'arma de son sabre noir.

\- Pff, je t'aurais prévenu.

Un combat s'engagea, les fantômes qui possédaient Arianne devaient reconnaître que Mihawk était de loin le plus endurant de ses ennemis.

\- Tu n'es pas mauvais. Le fait que tu n'aies pas de fruit du démon fait que contrairement à ces idiots qui en ont mangé, tu as acquis ta technique de combat. Tu sais te battre sans, tandis que pour eux quand on leur ôte leurs pouvoirs, ou qu'on les a, c'est très facile de les vaincre.

Arianne se jeta sur Mihawk, qui esquiva et riposta l'attaque. Il n'était pas inquiet, ils allaient la battre.

Shanks le Roux surgit de nulle part et attaqua par derrière Arianne, seulement, un pic de glace vient se planter dans le ventre du Roux.

\- Bande de lâches, vous tomberez vous aussi !

Arianne lança des perles de lumière sur Mihawk qui les évita, mais Arianne l'immobilisa avec le fruit de Doflamingo et l'escrimeur fut contraint d'encaisser les blessures.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le Roux, qui resta immobile pour ne pas accentuer sa plaie.

\- On va être gentil avec toi. Dis bien à ces idiots qui veulent nous arrêter, qu'il faudra faire mieux que ça.

Arianne partit de l'île d'un pas serein et calme. Ils venaient de mettre à terre les deux meilleurs sabreurs au monde.

Les ténèbres venaient de s'abattre depuis des semaines maintenant, alors que les fantômes n'étaient que plus forts. Le monde entier perdait peu à peu chaque bataille. A chaque fois de nouvelles stratégies qui n'aboutirent jamais.

Depuis quelques temps, ils n'avaient fait que voler de nouvelles aptitudes, les rendant presque invincible, presque car en effet quelqu'un les avait mis en difficulté.

La plus belle femme du monde. Ce n'étaient que des hommes, mais ils avaient suffi d'un seul esprit qui avait hurlé sur ses collègues pour être immunisé de son pouvoir de pétrification.

Boa Hancock avait bien essayé de recommencer, car elle était bien la seule à les avoir mis en difficulté, mais ils l'avaient touché et contre toute attente, ils la pétrifièrent. Même s'ils auraient aimé la laisser vivante, elle était plus plaisante.

Et personne ne pouvez la ramener, sauf l'Impératrice elle-même, ce qui était d'autant plus sadique.

Mais, depuis que ces tyrans avaient volés ce dernier pouvoir, Arianne se sentait affaiblie. Elle l'était tout le temps, mais là plus que de coutume, en plus elle ne cessait de tousser. Elle était morte de fatigue, elle se sentait si fiévreuse, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Pour ses tyrans la question était la même, mais pour l'un des esprits qui était médecin, le constat était accablant.

\- Cette gamine n'a jamais eu une bonne santé. J'ai pu voir ses souvenirs et observer sa composition corporelle, ce n'est pas parce que nous n'éprouvons aucune fatigue que son corps est de même. Si nous voulons rester dans ce corps, il lui faut du repos et qu'il soit traité avant qu'elle ne meurt de fatigue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu déclencher ça ?

\- Le fait d'absorber, je pense, plusieurs fruits du démon en peu de temps l'a épuisé, ça doit être pour elle fatiguant.

\- Ca veut dire qu'à l'avenir il va falloir ralentir… L'idée me plait guère, mais c'est la seule à pouvoir voir de fantôme et que nous avons pu posséder.

\- Ouais, tant pis on se donne du temps de repos, on a pas mal avancé.

Les fantômes obtempérèrent et pour la population, ce n'était qu'une trêve de très courte durée. Arianne elle se sentait terriblement diminuée, elle commençait même à cracher du sang.

\- Thatch, souffla Arianne, Thatch pitié, venez m'aider.

Elle toussa sans s'arrêter et vomit du sang. L'angoisse la gagna et bien loin dans l'horizon, les fleurs recommencèrent à geler et certaines à se faner.

\- Thatch, Thatch, appela-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

De plus en plus de fleurs fanèrent. Le commandant arriva et courra vers Arianne.

\- Arianne ! Du sang… Arianne réveillez-vous. Arianne, que vous arrive-t-il ? Arianne.

La jeune femme finit par rouvrir les yeux.

\- Vous êtes pâle.

\- Je crois que je suis malade.

\- Vous êtes brulante, ça ne m'arrange pas. Tant pis pour ma mission, j'ai donné des ordres en cas d'absence. Je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à votre rétablissement.

\- Je ne veux pas vous ralentir.

Elle toussa de nouveau du sang.

\- Votre santé d'abord !

Il la cala contre lui et enfouit ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de la demoiselle.

\- Qu'est-ce que… vous faites ? demanda faiblement Arianne.

\- Chut.

Il prit ses pulsations tout en effleurant la peau de son cou, créant chez Arianne une sensation agréable et étrange.

\- Votre cœur bat vite, avez-vous mal quelque part ? dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux noisette de la jeune femme.

Le fait d'avoir de la fièvre faisait qu'elle avait un teint rouge, ce qui masqua le rougissement de ses joues sous ce regard qui la détaillait tant.

Elle sentit qu'il resserrait leurs étreintes, son cœur accéléra.

\- Allez-vous en…, murmura Arianne en le repoussant faiblement.

Elle se leva et marcha avec peine pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- Certainement pas ! Vous n'êtes pas en état d'être seule, dit-il en la prenant comme une princesse.

\- Non lâchez-moi.

\- Vous vous épuisez à rester debout.

\- Partez…. PARTEZ ! hurla-t-elle avant de tousser de nouveau du sang.

Elle se débattit et s'éloigna de nouveau.

\- Non, s'entêta le commandant. Pour deux raisons, la première vous êtes malade et la deuxième qui est la plus importante….

Il la rattrapa sans peine et se planta devant elle. Il l'immobilisa de ses bras et souffla :

\- Je crois bien être tombé sous votre charme. Je vous aime et vous ?

Elle se débattit et lui fit dos en tentant de partir, il la retient par son poignet.

\- Pourquoi fuyez-vous ?

\- Je ne fuis rien.

\- Oh que si vous fuyez ! Vous me fuyez…. Vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ? Vous venez de le comprendre et c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure vous m'avez demandé de partir, comprit Thatch.

\- Non, vous vous trompez.

\- Alors retournez-vous et dites-le moi dans les yeux, défia Thatch.

Arianne resta immobile, pétrifiée par la crainte et l'angoisse.

\- Arianne, reprit plus doucement Thatch. Il ne t'arrivera rien si tu laisses parler ton cœur, tes pouvoirs ne t'envahiront pas.

En même temps qu'il dit ça, il l'enlaça et colla ses lèvres contre son cou. Arianne serra son cœur de ses mains. Elle luttait. Non, se disait-elle, dès qu'elle laissait ses sentiments l'envahirent ils…. Elle préféra les refouler et les ignorer.

Thatch lui continuait de l'embrasser plus intensément, ses mains caressèrent tout son corps. Deux sentiments contradictoires naissaient en elle, d'un elle voulait qu'il continue et de l'autre, il voulait qu'il arrête. Elle ne voulait pas que ses sentiments l'envahissent et que ses pouvoirs soient incontrôlables.

\- Arrêtez, dit-elle.

Au loin les fleurs devinrent cendres.

\- Je ne vous aime pas ! dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Thatch ne sut lire le visage d'Arianne, soit elle venait soit de revêtir un masque, soit… elle disait la vérité.

\- Partez et ne revenez pas ! Allez-vous-en ! tonna Arianne.

\- Très bien, je suis désolé, murmura Thatch.

Il disparut, Arianne se retourna, s'effondra au sol et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Comme elle aurait tant voulu ne pas lui mentir, mais elle avait peur, peur que ses mains, son corps deviennent de flammes, de glace ou que savait-elle.

Non, c'était impossible. Quand elle laissait ses sentiments s'exprimer, c'était pire. Il fallait qu'elle les refoule en elle, même si ça lui faisait mal. Il le fallait.

Comme elle souffrait, son cœur se consumait, tout comme les fleurs, et ce fléau envahissait le rêve où elle se trouvait. La glace se fit plus épaisse à mesure qu'Arianne pleurait et broyait du noir.

La température chuta brutalement, Arianne se mit à grelotter et à relever la tête. Il commençait à neiger.

\- Non pas encore, paniqua Arianne.

Elle croyait que ses pouvoirs venaient de s'activer, alors que c'était ses sentiments et sa santé. La panique et l'angoisse reprirent pour la première fois violement Arianne et là ses pouvoirs s'activèrent et aggravèrent la situation.

En effet une tempête de neige prit forme.

\- Non, non, non, pas ça, calmes-toi Arianne, contrôle tes peurs et tes émotions, tu vas y arriver.

Elle essaya de résorber la tempête qui au contraire s'aggrava.

\- Oh non, non, non !

\- Arianne ! entendit-elle.

La tempête de neige se figea. Au loin, elle vit une lueur verte qui s'éteignit tout d'un coup.

C'était une voix de femme, mais qu'elle ne connaissait pas qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Qui est-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

La présence semblait avoir disparu, ce qu'Arianne observa c'est que la tempête était toujours figée, mais pour combien de temps ?

Cette voix était douce, mais qui était-ce ? Pas sa mère, elle ne voyait pas qui. La fatigue la rattrapa, elle toussa et rendit plus de sang que précédemment. Elle perdit connaissance, la présence réapparut.

\- Il va falloir te battre, murmura la voix douce.

Elle posa une main sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- Tu peux y arriver.

Pendant ce temps, une guerre venait de débuter entre les plus grandes puissances du monde et les esprits du mal !

Ils n'avaient aucun mal à stopper les attaques des marines ou des pirates.

\- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Je m'attendais à mieux, se moqua Arianne.

Elle fit trembler la terre d'une violence extrême, avant de faire naitre une pluie de magma. Aokiji gela autant qu'il pouvait ces blocs de lave. Ace et Akainu unirent leurs pouvoirs pour maitriser cette pluie ardente.

\- Pathétique, ria Arianne, vous ferez mieux de vous mettre à genoux, sinon c'est très simple vous finirez comme Sabaody.

Arianne ria d'un rire machiavélique et tellement inhumain. Adrianna fonça vers sa fille sous sa forme de poussière d'or.

\- LIBEREZ MA FILLE !

\- Tu rêves, répondirent les esprits en donnant un coup de jambe à Adrianna qui retomba dans les bras de Barbe Blanche.

Tout le monde se jeta en même temps sur Arianne qui se moqua de cette pitoyable attaque qui balaya sans peine soldats et pirates.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas nous vaincre, NOUS SOMMES INVINCIBLES !

\- Hé toi gamine, ce n'est pas toi qui gouverneras le monde, mais moi.

Arianne se tourna et vit un gros homme, les cheveux emmêlés avec des dents manquantes, et surtout avec un fruit du démon, Marshall D Teach.

Barbe Blanche et ses hommes enrageaient de le voir, ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, car le corps de la jeune femme se dirigea vers Barbe Noire, esquiva ses attaques et le frappa en pleine figure lui appauvrissant sa dentition déjà peu fournie avant de l'envoyer valser vers l'horizon bien loin du combat.

\- Pff pitoyable, c'est moi qui régnerai et non on ne partagera pas. Personne ne peut nous vaincre.

\- T'ES SUR DE CA ?

\- Encore toi ? s'exclamérent les fantômes démoniaques.

Les mages virent le fantôme du commandant Thatch et invoquèrent leur cercle d'incantation permettant à toutes personnes de voir les autres esprits et les entendre.

\- Oui c'est encore moi et je compte bien libérer Arianne !

\- Ah oui ? Comment ? J'aimerai bien voir ça.

\- Je ne suis pas venus seul ! répliqua le commandant.

Une flopé de lumière apparurent avant de se changer en fantôme, il y avait parmi eux Gol D Roger et Portgas D Rouge.

\- J'ai demandé à mes frères qui reposaient en paix de m'aider et à tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser. On ne peut peut-être pas vous battre, mais nous sommes des fantômes nous ! EN AVANT !

\- Pathétique, soupira Arianne pas impressionnée.

Arianne attaqua, Gol D Roger para avec ses lames les flammes et là les fantômes entrèrent en Arianne. Tous les esprits chassèrent les mauvais les faisant sortir de force du corps de la jeune femme.

Chaque fantôme maintenait fermement un des tyrans.

Puis la fille de Barbe Blanche s'éveilla pour la première fois.

\- Je suis libre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle vit qu'elle flottait au-dessus du vide, puis une douleur écrasante se fit ressentir au niveau de sa poitrine.

\- Arianne ne refoulez pas vos émotions, hurla Théclys. Elle n'écoute pas, MAGES EN FORMATION !

Arianne se retenait, elle se tenait la tête, en hurlant, tous ces fruits du démon ça allait la tuer. Elle se retenait, ses mains, ses cheveux, sa peau tout laissa échapper la puissance désastreuse des fruits du démon.

Les mages eurent juste le temps de dresser un dôme qui isola Arianne pour que personne ne soit blessé. La pauvre Jupiter hurla de douleur avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Son corps tomba dans l'océan, sa lévitation s'étant arrêté au moment où elle perdit connaissance. Vista sauta aussitôt pour la repêcher et plongea.

\- Arianne il faut résister, murmura la voix féminine.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Arianne résistes….

\- Je ne veux pas… je veux mourir tranquille, ne plus souffrir.

\- Arianne résistes, le bonheur ouvre ses portes, il faut lutter.

Vista attrapa Arianne inconsciente. Aucune bulle d'air ne sortait d'elle, ses poumons étaient remplit d'eau. L'épéiste s'empressa de remonter à la surface et Marco les aida à remonter. C'est Théclys qui intervient en faisant sortir l'eau des poumons de la jeune femme.

\- Il faut l'emmener d'urgence en terre sainte ou elle ne survivra pas ! RETROUVEZ TOUT CEUX DONT ELLE A LES POUVOIRS ! lança-t-il à ses hommes.

Les autres mages se dispersèrent et Barbe Blanche prit dans ses bras sa fille.

\- Pourquoi sa peau est grise ? demanda Adrianna affolée.

\- Sa santé est tout sauf bonne ! Je l'emmène en terre sainte maintenant, accrochez-vous.

Son sceptre frappa Arianne et ses parents et ils furent téléportés dans un lieu inconnu. Théclys s'avança vers ce qui ressemblait être un temple. Une immense porte leur barrait la route, le mage l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

\- Il va falloir courir, car, à partir de maintenant, je ne peux utiliser la téléportation. C'est pour éviter qu'on nous force à utiliser ce sort pour violer cet endroit.

Barbe Blanche suivit le mage qui vola vite pour ouvrir une à une chaque porte gardiennes des lieux.

\- Pour libérer votre fille de ses pouvoirs, le principe est simple. J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas nous claquer entre les doigts.

Théclys fit apparaître une pierre qui émettait une faible lueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Adrianna.

\- Cette pierre illustre l'énergie vitale de votre fille et elle est très faible. Plus sa lumière est faible plus c'est mauvais signe.

Thatch les accompagnait, ils ignorèrent sa présence et le commandant entra dans le corps d'Arianne.

Il vit la tempête de neige et un corps qui commençait à être enseveli. L'homme aux cheveux coiffé en banane dégagea Arianne qui grelottait de froid et la mit contre lui. La neige sembla devenir vivante, des pics de glace se formèrent et se jetèrent sur Thatch et sa belle.

\- Elle en a assez subit, maintenant laissez-là ! claqua Thatch en parlant à la neige.

Il fusilla du regard la tempête de neige qui semblait l'ignorer ou se moquer de lui.

\- J'AI DIS ASSEZ !

La tempête cessa, d'un coup.

\- J'ai… froid..., grelotta la jeune femme.

\- Attends.

Thatch retira sa chemise et s'allongea sur la jeune femme. Il mit sa chemise au-dessus de sa tête et de celle d'Arianne pour la protéger du froid et il la frictionna autant que possible.

\- Maintenant réchauffes-toi.

\- Je… suis… dé…so...lée.

\- Chut économise tes forces.

\- Il…est…trop…tard….

\- Non, il n'est jamais trop tard.

\- Je… n'ai… plus…de…force.

\- Alors tais-toi.

\- Thatch…avant…de…mourir….

\- Ne dis pas de sottise !

\- Thatch…je…t'aime.

Elle l'attira à elle avec ses dernières forces pour l'embrasser avant de retomber, inerte. Au même moment, la pierre qui indiquait à Théclys et à ses parents son état de santé s'éteignit.

\- C'est trop tard… votre fille…

\- NON PAS MON BEBE !

Adrianna se jeta sur le corps de sa fille, en larmes.

Thatch tenait contre lui Arianne. Loin dans l'horizon, une voix murmura :

\- Arianne, ce lieu te représente, ainsi que ton humeur. La glace représente le désespoir et pourtant… tu viens de te battre non pas contre tes pouvoirs, mais contre toi-même, enfin….

La pierre s'illumina de nouveau et fut comme entourée d'un feu ardent vert amande. Théclys toucha la tête d'Arianne pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

\- Elle est encore en vie ! A la dernière seconde, elle a été sincère avec ses sentiments et c'est ce qu'il l'a sauvé ! Ne perdons plus une seconde, nous n'aurons pas de deuxième chance !

Théclys abattit son sceptre devant une nouvelle porte pendant que les parents courraient pour le suivre et là un autre mage apparut. Ils volèrent ensemble vers une énième porte.

\- C'est Jupiter, elle rejette ses pouvoirs. Il faut la destituer immédiatement de son statut de gardienne des territoires terrestres ! C'est son souhait.

\- Soit, je vous ouvre la dernière porte sacré.

Quand elle fut enfin ouverte, il était dans une salle immense faite entièrement de pierre avec un autel de cristal en son centre.

\- Posez immédiatement votre fille sur l'autel !

Barbe Blanche obéit et l'autel de cristal s'anima. Des liens de cristal s'élevèrent et agrippèrent Arianne de part et d'autre.

\- N'ayez crainte, cet autel permet à votre fille de ne plus perdre d'énergie. Cet autel va être comme un autre organe de votre fille, il va lui restaurer ses forces. On ne pourra pas lui ôter ses pouvoirs si son énergie n'est pas revenu à la normal.

Théclys et le deuxième fantôme tracèrent un gigantesque cercle d'incantation avec leurs sceptres, puis ils firent quatre cercles bien plus petits à l'extérieur du cercle d'incantation et à égale distance les uns des autres.

\- Oh mages des temps anciens, revenez pour sauver la princesse Jupiter !

Tous les fantômes apparurent et quatre d'entre eux s'avancèrent. L'un commença :

\- J'appelle l'eau des sources sacrées, s'exclama-t-il avant de frapper le sol de son sceptre.

Dans l'un des petits cercles tracés de l'eau jaillit pour former un pilier fait d'eau liquide. Ce pilier projeta une lumière bleuté qui se dirigea vers l'autel. Le deuxième esprit poursuivit :

\- J'appelle le feu des étoiles sacrées !

Il fit comme le premier et un pilier de feu naquit et envoya une lumière rouge.

\- J'appelle la terre des territoires sacrés !

\- J'appelle le vent des tempêtes sacrées !

Pour le vent un pilier translucide et constitué de fine poussières brillantes à la lumière se distingua, les quatre éléments étaient connectés à l'autel.

\- Votre fille va voir ses forces revenir. Ecartez-vous.

Théclys frappa le sol et le cercle d'incantation s'activa. Un dôme rosâtre se dressa au-dessus de la jeune endormie.

\- Nous pouvons commencer. Il faut réunir de gré ou de force ceux dont elle a récupéré les pouvoirs, continua Théclys.

Les mages se regardèrent et levèrent leurs sceptres. Des personnes apparurent et furent immédiatement emprisonner dans un cylindre rose magique pour les empêcher de s'échapper. De ces cylindres naquit un lien qui se relia avec le dôme où se trouvait Arianne, autant dire que les esprits qui l'avaient possédé avaient cumulé une belle collection.

\- Ces liens représentent tous les pouvoirs acquis par Arianne. Il va falloir attendre que son énergie se restaure encore pour que nous lui expliquions comment elle doit faire.

Tous les mages levèrent leurs sceptres et chacun donna une part d'énergie à Arianne, ce qui entraîna que le teint de cette dernière devint de moins en moins gris.

Les piliers des éléments continuèrent leur travail et, au bout de longues minutes, ils disparurent. Les liens de cristal qui retenaient Arianne disparurent eux aussi. La jeune femme se retrouva allonger sur l'autel avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de revenir à elle.

Elle serra aussitôt sa poitrine.

\- Arianne écoutez-moi, ne retenez pas vos sentiments.

\- Si je ne le fais pas, c'est pire !

\- Lâchez enfin prise. Ce dôme qui vous entoure ne craint pas vos pouvoirs, il résistera. Laissez vos sentiments s'exprimer, c'est ce qui vous bloque depuis le début dans la maitrise de ses pouvoirs.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, hurla Arianne, j'ai laissé autrefois mes sentiments parler et ça n'a pas marché !

\- Parce qu'une partie de vous, inconsciente, retenait encore vos pouvoirs. Vous n'avez jamais lâchez prise, car vous aviez peur, sauf quand vous avez dit à quelqu'un vos sentiments.

Arianne le regarda, il savait pour Thatch, mais comment ?

\- Arianne laissez votre âme tourmentée s'exprimer enfin.

\- Non…

Arianne resta bloquée sur l'idée et l'image de ses échecs ne cessèrent de défiler dans sa tête.

\- Arianne écoutes-le, conseilla Adrianna. Tu ne risques rien.

\- Non… je ne peux pas….

\- A cause de toi nos familles n'ont plus d'endroit où dormir, hua un homme.

\- Pour tout détruire tu peux, mais pour réparer tes conneries tu ne veux pas !

\- Je… je n'ai… jamais voulu ça ! se justifia Arianne.

La jeune femme recula, alors que ses agresseurs se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à la huer. Elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles et ne cessait de murmurer « qu'elle ne voulait pas ».

Ceux qui la soutenaient, elle ne les entendait pas, trop focalisée sur ceux qui l'accusaient.

Les ténèbres recouvrirent peu à peu l'intérieur du dôme, engloutissant la jeune femme.

\- Arianne suit leurs conseils, murmura la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus lointaine et effacée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Ne m'abandonnez pas !

Arianne ne cessait de pleurer.

\- Je suis toute seule, allez-vous en, s'exclama la jeune femme en désignant les ténèbres.

Elles s'épaissirent. Elle se voyait, mais plus ses jambes, depuis que les ténèbres s'étaient intensifiés.

\- Toute seule je n'y arriverai jamais.

\- Tu n'es pas seule Arianne, souffla Thatch en sortant de son corps.

\- Thatch….

\- Tu avais oublié que j'étais en toi ? Arianne laisses tes sentiments s'exprimer. Tu les as entendus, même si tes pouvoirs se déchainent, ils ne blesseront personne.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, j'ai peur…, je suis désolée j'aimerai avoir ce courage.

\- La peur est la sœur du courage, sans peur comment naitrait le courage ? Arianne, en laissant ton cœur parler, n'oublie pas que tu seras enfin libérer de tes pouvoirs. Ces mages vont te dire quoi faire pour que tu n'en aies plus aucun, ne l'oublie pas.

\- J'ai peur, dit-elle.

Elle accepta intérieurement et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Elle sentait les fruits du démon la submerger. La jeune femme trembla mais faisait tout pour ne pas les retenir.

Ils se déchainèrent, mais les ténèbres s'étaient dissipées.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Arianne une fois que ses pouvoirs se furent calmés.

Théclys sourit soulagé. Arianne tremblait, elle avait peur, mais elle voulait en finir. Elle voulait que ses tourments cessent.

* * *

Je vous rassure ^w^ Arianne n'en a pas finit d'en baver…

Oui, oui c'est senser vous rassurer...

Un commentaire ?


	6. La fin de la terreur ?

Coucou ! Voici un nouveau chapitre

Lara la guerrir : Oui.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La fin de la terreur ?**

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda Arianne.

\- Continuez à garder votre calme et si vos pouvoirs se déchainent ce n'est pas grave, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Pour vous défaire de vos pouvoirs, il vous faut que vous les utilisiez et que vous révéliez leurs beautés. Laissez parler votre imagination.

Arianne blanchit à cette phrase.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune imagination, paniqua Arianne. Ma mère m'a interdit très tôt de lire des histoires, d'avoir des loisirs car mes pouvoirs prenaient de l'ampleur, ils devenaient plus puissant si mon imagination travaillait. Je n'en ai pas et comment montrer la beauté des pouvoirs que j'ai toujours craints et détestés ?

Arianne désespérait. Elle serra ses mains sur son cœur et soudain une aura verte l'entoura.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'exclama la fille de Barbe Blanche.

\- N'ai pas peur Arianne.

\- La voix ?

Une forme se matérialisa hors du corps de la jeune Jupiter, une belle femme avec une belle chevelure verte émeraude comme ses yeux. Elle avait aussi un teint vert amande, mais très pâle. Elle portait une longue robe vaporeuse verte d'eau.

\- Je suis l'esprit du fruit de la végétation.

\- Vous êtes un esprit ?

\- Arianne, il est de mon devoir de t'aider. Tu es Jupiter gardienne des territoires terrestres, quant à moi, je suis le pouvoir naturel de Jupiter, la planète protectrice de la terre. Je vais te guider….

\- Pourquoi… ne pas m'avoir aidé plus tôt ?

\- Parce que tu avais peur des fruits du démon, tu les as renié, j'ai essayé à chaque seconde de te parler, mais ta peur me rendait invisible. Quand je suis apparue pour la première fois devant toi, c'est parce que tu étais affaiblie et que tu pensais à ton état de santé. Tu as quelques temps arrêté de faire barrage. J'ai pu commencer à te parler, mais quand je disparaissais c'est que ta peur reprenait le dessus et m'effaçait, parce que tu ne voulais ni me voir, ni m'entendre, moi un de tes pouvoirs. Arianne ce n'est pas grave si tu as eu peur, mais il faut que tu saches que les pouvoirs que tu as en toi n'ont pas compris ce rejet et cette peur. Ils te vouent une rancune, c'est aussi pour ça que tes pouvoirs sont si violents quand ils se déchainent.

\- Alors pourquoi… vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

\- Chaque fruit du démon à son propre caractère. Je suis le fruit de la végétation, je fais partie de ceux qui sont d'une nature douce et paisible. Il y a aussi le fruit de ta mère, de Marco le phœnix et aussi… cela va te surprendre, mais celui des ténèbres. Parce que qui dit ténèbres, dit zone d'ombre, donc un côté caché, ce que tu as caché pour protéger ceux que tu aimes. Mais le reste a des caractères moins indulgents, voir violent, mais la tendance peut s'inverser.

\- Je ne vois pas comment.

\- Il y a eu un moment dans ton passé où tu as été en symbiose avec tes pouvoirs tout en exprimant leur beauté, il s'agissait d'une certaine chanson que tu as écrite. Chante-la….

\- Non, une heure après… ça a dégénéré… je ne veux pas que ça recommence… et de toute façon je me souviens plus des paroles.

\- Je suis là pour t'aider, je suis le fruit de la végétation…et les végétaux recèlent de propriétés.

La femme couleur émeraude fit naitre entre ses doigts une fleur blanche ressemblant à un minuscule lotus.

\- Respire son parfum tout en te concentrant sur les paroles de cette chanson et alors tu te souviendras de ce que tu as oublié, tu auras ainsi le texte en tête. Tu vas gagner, je crois en toi ! Et des personnes te soutiennent, ne l'oublie jamais.

Arianne prit tremblante la fleur et la respira. Elle se sentit somnolente, s'endormit et rêva. Elle se vit petite écrivant une chanson, alors elle s'approcha et lu les phrases. Ça lui revenait, elle se réveilla.

\- Je suis avec toi, rassura l'esprit du fruit de la végétation.

Arianne hocha la tête et respira pour reprendre son calme. Elle devait revivre cette chanson, ce n'était pas qu'une simple chanson, c'était un message pour elle-même, un message qu'elle avait oublié.

_Soit courageuse, soit forte,_

_Et surtout n'abandonne pas._

_Un jour tu comprendras_

_Le comment du pourquoi._

_Soit courageuse, soit forte,_

_Ne renonce pas !_

_Si j'étais une feuille vierge _

_Que dessinerais-tu ?_

_J'imagine bien un champ de fleur._

Arianne tendit ses mains vers le sol et créa le champ de fleur.

_Non ! J'imagine une clairière, _

_Avec un saule pleureur._

_Une vaste étendue d'eau._

_J'imagine un coucher de Soleil._

_Avec un ciel rempli d'étoiles !_

La jeune femme fit apparaître l'arbre. Après, elle utilisa le fruit du démon de son père pour creuser la terre, suivi par le pouvoir de la glace pour remplir cet espace, avant d'utiliser le feu pour que de solide, l'eau devienne liquide.

Elle utilisa les pouvoirs d'Akainu pour imager au mieux le soleil.

Les ténèbres tapissèrent une partie du dôme, puis Arianne invoqua le pouvoir du sommeil de sa mère et elle lança la poussière d'or qui fit d'office d'étoile.

_Mais tout ça manque de vie._

_De vie, de vie… voilà des lucioles._

Arianne réfléchit et elle eut soudain une idée. Elle créa entre ses mains de bulles lumineuses grâce aux pouvoirs de Kizaru et d'Ace.

Ensuite elle fit naitre une rose énorme et, avec le pouvoir d'Hancock, elle tira une flèche sur la plante pour la faire devenir statue de pierre. Arianne vit l'Impératrice Pirate être toujours de pierre. Ayant plus confiance en elle, elle la libéra, c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Le sort marcha, la jeune femme créa ensuite une petite marionnette faite de végétaux qu'elle anima avec le pouvoir de Doflamingo.

Avec le pouvoir de Sengoku, Jupiter rependit une atmosphère paisible, autour d'elle.

Soudain les différents liens qui reliaient les utilisateurs des fruits du démon au dôme se brisèrent et Arianne se sentit comme plus légère.

\- Continuez Arianne, vous venez de vous séparer de certains de vos pouvoirs, encouragea Théclys.

\- Ca marche alors ! s'exclama la jeune femme qui n'y croyait pas.

Folle de joie, elle se changea sous la forme des différents animaux montrant toutes leurs grâces dans un ballet. Tous les liens disparurent uns à uns et les détenteurs des fruits du démon furent libérés de leurs prisons cylindrique rose.

\- Il ne reste plus que moi, fit la voix du fruit de la végétation. Je suis un peu à part pour me séparer de toi… J'ai été heureuse de travailler avec toi, tu aurais fait une bonne gardienne. Ca va prendre quelques minutes avant que tu n'aies plus le pouvoir de la végétation en toi.

\- Comment je dois faire ?

\- C'est moi qui gère, tu n'as plus qu'à patienter.

\- D'accord merci.

Arianne regarda l'esprit et son regard fut attiré par un mouvement derrière celui-ci.

\- PAPA DERRIERE TOI !

Barbe Blanche arrêta net Teach, qui frappa le sol pour le faire devenir de ténèbres. Barbe Blanche l'attaqua, mais son attaque fut absorbée. Plusieurs personnes présentent voulaient la tête de l'Empereur, mais c'était mal le connaître.

Marco et Adrianna l'aidèrent. Arianne courrait pour les aider quand on la retint.

\- Surtout pas ! s'exclama le fruit de la végétation.

\- Mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés.

\- Si tu sors de cette barrière alors que je suis toujours en toi, tu deviendras, comme la Nymphe Daphnée, un arbre. Ne sors pas ce dôme tant que tu as toujours des pouvoirs.

Arianne regarda le combat et elle se résigna à obéir. Alors à défaut de les aider, elle cria de faire attention à tel ou tel côté et leur évita de bien nombreuses attaques surprises.

Teach en eu assez et absorba tout le monde avec son pouvoir avant de les rejeter, complètement inconscients.

\- MAMAN ! cria la jeune femme.

\- Quant à toi gamine, je vais m'occuper de ton cas, tes pouvoirs m'intéressent.

Arianne recula en voyant Teach s'approcher, il lui faisait peur.

\- Vous n'aurez pas mes pouvoirs et de toutes façons vous ne pouvez pas m'atteindre.

Teach franchit le dôme.

\- Ce dôme ne faisait qu'absorber tes attaques, précisa le fruit de la végétation.

Complètement tétanisée, Arianne recula et hurla. Barbe Noire s'approcha d'elle et apprit à voler.

\- Ne t'approche pas de ma fille ! tempêta Barbe Blanche.

Seul son père était debout, les autres étaient affectés par la puissance des ténèbres.

\- Dites-moi, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que je puisse faire pour aider mon père ? demanda Arianne en s'adressant à Théclys et aux fantômes.

\- Tu ne peux plus, tu as renoncé d'être Jupiter.

\- Vous oubliez Encelade, coupa le fruit de la végétation. Actuellement, elle est pour encore quelques minutes Jupiter.

\- C'est quoi Encelade ? demanda Arianne.

\- C'est vrai, aidons-là à s'unir avec Poséidon.

Une aura verte entoura la réincarnation de Jupiter et, au même moment, la princesse sirène Shirahoshi fut entourée d'une aura bleutée.

\- Esprit de Poséidon et de Jupiter, unissez-vous pour devenir Encelade.

Les esprits des deux femmes se retrouvèrent face à face, comme si elles vivaient un rêve, un rêve commun.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandèrent en même temps les deux gardiennes.

\- C'est étrange…, je ne vous connais pas… pourtant j'ai l'impression que nous nous connaissons, commença Arianne après de longues secondes de silence.

\- J'ai aussi ce sentiment….

\- Il faut m'aider ! Mon père est en danger, vous devez le connaître, il protège l'île des hommes poissons, c'est Barbe Blanche. Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous aidez, mais si je le pouvais ça serait avec plaisir.

L'aura des deux femmes changea pour devenir turquoise et leurs esprits s'unirent, elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Encelade, l'union des deux gardiennes, apparut avec le physique d'Arianne, mais la voix de Shirahoshi et le mélange de leur aura. C'est un chant de sirène qui se fit entendre.

_S'il te plaît, reste là,_  
_Fais-moi vraiment confiance._  
_Je sais bien que tes peurs_  
_T'ont laissé peu de chances_  
_Mais tout peut changer_  
_Dès aujourd'hui._

_La lumière que tu vois_  
_T'appelle et c'est ta voix_  
_Si tu passes les épreuves,_  
_tu pourras faire peau neuve_  
_Parfois pour construire_  
_Il faut bien savoir partir._

_Je prierai tant qu'il faut_  
_Et tu trouveras la force_  
_De guérir tous tes maux_  
_Et aussi tes peurs les plus féroces_  
_Regarde en face ton destin_

_S'il te plaît, reste là,_  
_Fais-moi vraiment confiance._  
_Je sais bien que tes peurs_  
_T'ont laissé peu de chances_  
_Mais tout peut changer,_  
_Dès aujourd'hui._

_La lumière que tu vois_  
_T'appelle et c'est ta voix_  
_Si tu passes les épreuves,_  
_tu pourras faire peau neuve_  
_Parfois pour construire_  
_Il faut bien savoir partir._

_Je prierai tant qu'il faut_  
_Et tu trouveras la force_  
_De guérir tous tes maux_  
_Et aussi tes peurs les plus féroces_  
_Regarde en face ton destin_

_Voilà que tu t'en vas_  
_vers un monde meilleur_  
_Tout est beau là-bas_  
_Oublier ta douleur_  
_Je penserais à toi, où que tu sois_

Barbe Noire était assourdi par cette chanson, il lança une attaque sur la source de son problème. Les ténèbres enrobèrent le dôme ce qui brisa l'union d'Arianne et de Shirahoshi.

La fille de Barbe Blanche se redressa péniblement et regarda le combat entre son père et Barbe Noire qui connaissait ses points faibles. Il déroutait le capitaine du Moby Dick qu'Arianne prévint d'une attaque surprise. Il esquiva alors que sa fille mettait ses mains sur son visage écartant tout juste les doigts, ayant trop peur de voir ce combat mal se finir.

Barbe Noire affaiblit Barbe Blanche, se dirigea vers Arianne et entra dans le dôme de protection. En effet, il empêchait les pouvoirs d'Arianne de blesser des personnes, pas d'empêcher du monde d'entrer.

Arianne recula et fut saisit par Barbe Noire qui l'empoigna par la gorge.

\- Maintenant tu vas te taire !

Arianne essaya tant bien que mal d'écarter les mains de son cou, griffant jusqu'au sang Barbe Noire qui ne lâcha pas prise. La jeune femme sentit qu'elle allait perdre connaissance dans les secondes à venir s'il ne la relâchait pas.

\- Relâche ma fille !

Barbe Blanche s'était relevé et n'eut aucun mal à écarter les mains de Barbe Noire, qu'il souleva et envoya valser.

Arianne toussa et respira enfin. Elle avait bien cru qu'elle allait y passer. Elle regarda son père combattre pendant que sa respiration se régulait, impuissante, prévenant aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait son père d'une attaque.

Mais, Barbe Noire finit par prendre l'avantage et à se créer un moment pour mettre Barbe Blanche à terre. Teach sauta sur sa cible poignard en main. Poignard qui s'abattit de manière irréversible.

Arianne crut voir le temps se ralentir, elle pouvait encore changer la donne et l'arrêter… et son rêve s'évanouirait avec sa vie. Son rêve de connaître son père. Mais elle l'avait rencontré et maintenant ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était que ce Teach soit arrêté. Elle prit sa respiration et courut pour s'interposer sous les cris de protestation du fruit de la végétation. Alors que son corps se changeait en écorce, Arianne eut tout juste le temps de tendre les bras pour attraper ceux de Teach et l'arrêter. Les ténèbres qui tapissaient le sol disparurent et chacun reprit connaissance.

Teach se dégagea des mains de la jeune femme faite maintenant de bois et lorsqu'il frappa le sol pour faire réapparaitre ses ténèbres, rien ne se passa. Newgate profita que Teach soit sans défense pour l'attraper par le cou.

\- Tu ferais pas de mal à ton fils, gémit pitoyablement Barbe Noire.

\- Tu n'es plus mon fils depuis que tu as tué Thatch !

Barbe Blanche plaqua contre un mur Teach avant de lui planter en plein cœur sa lame.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Arianne ? demanda Adrianna en se relevant péniblement en ne la voyant plus dans le dôme.

Malheureusement, son attention fut attirer par ce qu'était advenu sa fille et poussa un cri de désespoir :

\- Arianne, mon bébé !

Adrianna avait bien entendu la mise en garde du fruit de la végétation, tout le monde d'ailleurs. La mère pleura, inconsolable :

\- Pitié, dites-moi qu'il y a un moyen de la ramener, supplia-t-elle les mages.

\- S'il existe un moyen… nous l'ignorons.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolés.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe. C'est ce Teach, son fruit du démon lui a comme été pris, commença Théclys.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, chuchota un mage.

\- Je sais. Seulement, il me semble avoir oublié quelque chose.

Tout le monde se tut, lorsqu'un peu d'écorce tomba de la main droite d'Arianne et laissa du gris nacré apparaître, puis ce gris nacré s'illumina, faisant disparaître l'écorce qui l'entourait.

Tout le monde redressa son regard.

\- Mais c'est la perle royale, s'exclama Namur le premier en reconnaissant l'objet qui se trouvait dans la main grisée.

\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi ce Teach a perdu ses pouvoirs. La perle a tout juste eu le temps de se dissocier du corps d'Arianne et d'absorber le fruit des ténèbres. Mais, cela veut dire, qu'Arianne a peut-être une chance, continua Théclys.

La perle s'illumina un peu plus et des morceaux d'écorces, ici et là, tombèrent pour devenir une poussière verte scintillante. Quand Arianne ne fut plus que de chair et de sang, elle resta encore immobile.

La perle royale s'éleva et tournoya autour de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Adrianna.

\- Elle purifie le corps de votre fille qui a absorbé autrefois du granit marin. Cela pourrait la tuer si elle gardait ça en elle. Tant qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, cela ne la touchait aucunement, mais maintenant qu'elle est sans pouvoirs, ça risque de la tuer.

En effet, tout le granit marin sortit du corps de la jeune femme. Une fois que ce fut fini, l'écrin qui contenait la perle apparut et elle y retourna. Namur récupéra l'écrin. Quand celui-ci ce referma, Arianne rebougea enfin et elle tomba inconsciente. Son père la réceptionna avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le sol.

Dans le dôme une forme apparut, c'était l'esprit du fruit de la végétation.

\- Je suis heureuse qu'Arianne soit enfin libérée.

\- C'est fort dommage, elle aurait pu être une excellente gardienne des territoires terrestres…, soupira Théclys.

\- Je pense, après réflexion, qu'Arianne a très bien rempli son rôle de gardienne. La paix ne pourra jamais être obtenue. C'est ce qui a conduit à la perte de la première gardienne, ses efforts étaient vains, voilà pourquoi elle a renié ses pouvoirs. Arianne a réuni les peuples. Regardez-vous, Marines et Pirates ou simple habitant, vous vous êtes unis malgré vos divergences et vous avez pu découvrir des choses qui vont vous faire réfléchir et relativiser. Le rôle de Jupiter est de réunir les peuples. A défaut d'avoir une paix, on peut apporter un début d'harmonie et, en ce sens, Arianne a rempli sa mission. Ce sera difficile de cohabiter, mais je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, les choses vont changer.

Le fruit de la végétation dispersa les personnes présentent à travers le monde, ne laissant que Barbe Blanche, ses quelques hommes, Adrianna et Arianne auprès de lui.

\- Une dernière chose, vous transmettrez ce message à Arianne lorsqu'elle reviendra à elle. Pour retrouver ceux qu'elle ne peut plus voir, les rêves le lui permettront toujours. Mon rôle s'arrête ici. Arianne a besoin de repos. Elle dormira un bon moment avant de revenir, son corps a trop été sollicité en absorbant sous la contrainte des fruits du démon. Arianne aura besoin de temps pour réapprendre le contact, elle va continuer à utiliser ses gants et il faudra progressivement lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est plus un danger, mais je sais que vous ferez tout pour l'aider. Je vous laisse.

Elle dispersa les dernières personnes présentent qui se retrouvèrent sur le Moby Dick.

* * *

Pour la chanson c'est de Mermaid Melody, c'est la chanson de Seira _Birth Of Love _version française

Et je plaide coupable je me suis effectivement inspirée de la Reine des neiges XD. D'où la main verte de l'image de la fanfic (j'ai repris la main d'Anna que j'ai recoloriser en vert) et pour l'esprit du fruit de la végétation de la Carte de l'Arbre de Sakura Chasseuse de cartes, qui est la jolie demoiselle verte de l'image de la fanfic.

Vous me direz mais la fille blonde... c'est pas Arianne, tout du moins si c'est elle pourquoi elle n'est pas chatain. Non non ce n'est pas une erreur ou coquille de ma part... Arianne a hérité de la blondeur et des yeux de son père X3. Dans le prochain chapitre vous découvrirez la raison du comment du pourquoi.

Petite précision son apparition est très très rare dans les fanfics. Aussi Shirahoshi apparaitra dans le chapitre 16 et va devenir un autre personnage qui aura un rôle important à jouer.

Mais j'en dis pas plus.

* * *

Voila, voila, passez une bonne soirée et un bon WE.

Une review ? A vos claviers


	7. Une journée spéciale

Lara la Guerrir : Je risque de te décevoir… mais Thatch restera un fantôme

Artemis : Non je posterai qu'une fois par semaine. XD Me refaite pas le coup avec Entre deux mondes.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une journée spéciale**

Quand Arianne revint à elle, tout était calme. Il lui semblait avoir dormi pendant des jours, d'ailleurs en regardant ce qui l'entourait elle se demanda où elle était.

Elle tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre, s'y dirigea et vit qu'elle était sur un bateau. Elle reconnut la proue à tête de baleine. Elle était sur le Moby Dick, que s'était-il passé ? Le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait, c'était de s'être interposée pour protéger son père d'un certain Teach, puis le trou noir.

Elle était sortie du dôme, malgré la mise en garde du fruit de la végétation. N'était-elle pas censé se transformer en arbre ? Alors pourquoi était-elle là, faite de chair et de sang ?

Soudain, elle se dit que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'après avoir endormit le premier commandant, quand elle s'était enfuit, ils avaient dû la rattraper et probablement l'assommer. Le fait qu'elle porte toujours ses gants le prouvait.

Arianne fut terriblement déçue et triste, elle aurait tant espérer que… ses pouvoirs ne soient plus….

Elle regarda l'infirmerie. Il y avait des vêtements propres à sa taille, puis son attention fut fixée sur une… envie un peu pressente. Elle courut vers une salle de bain et s'installa rapidement sur les WC. Elle soupira et se dit que c'était moins une.

Quand elle eut fini, elle se vit dans un miroir et pensa qu'elle avait connu des jours meilleurs. Ses cheveux étaient abominablement emmêlés.

Elle trouva un malheureux peigne et grimaça en s'imaginant la douleur qu'elle allait ressentir.

Elle prit une première mèche et commença. En plus d'être emmêlés, ils étaient sales. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être les laver et les coiffer en même temps.

Arianne verrouilla la salle de bain et se déshabilla, ne gardant que ses gants. La douche lui faisait du bien. Ensuite, elle débuta son combat contre ses cheveux avec un bon shampooing en fixant l'eau à ses pieds qui devenait marron.

Elle chercha pourquoi ce marron.

\- Oh non, ma teinture ! réalisa Arianne.

Teinture qu'elle gardait pour masquer au mieux sa ressemblance avec son père. Elle termina au plus vite de se rincer pour s'habiller.

Les vêtements étaient bien trop beaux pour une « détenue », ce qui la faisait douter un peu, mais juste un peu.

Elle revêtit sa nouvelle toilette avant de sortir discrètement et elle s'approcha en silence de la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle regarda furtivement à sa droite et à sa gauche, personne.

Une bonne odeur de cuisine vient lui titiller les narines. La jeune femme avait faim et depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Elle n'aurait su le dire, mais il fallait qu'elle parte en silence.

Le Moby Dick était immense. Heureusement que des fléchages étaient là pour indiquer le chemin. Elle vit qu'elle devrait passer à côté du réfectoire pour pouvoir aller jusqu'au pont.

Elle marcha silencieusement et vit que l'une des deux portes du réfectoire était ouverte.

Comment allait-elle passer sans se faire remarquer ? Il devait y avoir un autre chemin se dit-elle, aussi elle recula doucement, jusqu'à percuter quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fit face à son père !

Arianne fut pétrifiée, baissa les yeux et murmura à peine audible :

\- Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Je n'ai jamais voulu endormir Marco le Phoenix, c'était qu'un accident. Il faut que je quitte ce navire, je peux devenir un danger pour vous, je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé. Mais j'ai bien vu aussi dans votre regard… chargé de colère… que… vous me… vous m'avez comme reniez…. Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

Si elle n'avait pas baissé les yeux, elle aurait lu de la surprise dans les yeux de son père.

\- Es-tu donc devenue amnésique ? Après t'être interposée, tu es devenue de bois et d'écorce, la perle royale que tu avais absorbée s'est séparée de toi juste avant et c'est elle qui t'a libérée. Tu es libre ma fille, te rappelles-tu ?

\- Je… croyais que… c'était un rêve, balbutia Arianne.

\- Non c'est bien réel.

Elle croyait que c'était qu'un rêve. Mais alors, elle était libre ! Son plus grand cauchemar venait de s'achever. Elle retenait comme elle pouvait ses larmes, il ne fallait pas que ses émotions prennent le pas sur elle.

Barbe Blanche posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille qui sursauta et l'attira à lui pour une étreinte.

\- Tu peux pleurer ma fille.

Elle resta immobile et tenta de retenir ses perles salées, mais une coula et puis ce fut une vraie fontaine. Elle essaya de les ravaler, mais ça ne faisaient que les accentuer.

Fébrilement alors, elle empoigna la cape de son père et laissa ses larmes couler. C'était trop beau pour être vrai et elle recevait tellement trop d'informations et d'émotions tant de fois refoulées. Ses jambes tremblotèrent et son père la soutint, pendant qu'il sentait qu'elle libérait ses sentiments.

\- Par contre, il faudra que tu m'expliques une chose ma fille, c'est tes cheveux.

Arianne s'écarta un peu et essuya ses pleurs. Elle se sentait mieux, plus légère.

\- C'était pour éviter d'être reconnue par la Marine, expliqua la demoiselle d'une voix faible. Mais ça n'a pas suffi….

Barbe Blanche ne le dirait jamais, mais ça le flattait que sa fille ait hérité de ses yeux et ses cheveux. Quoique peut-être plus fins que les siens, fins comme ceux d'Adrianna.

\- Sèche tes larmes, jeune fille. Dis-moi tu dois avoir faim, viens te joindre à nous.

Tandis que son père commençait à marcher, Arianne le suivit et ralentit le pas. Son père s'arrêta aussi et la regarda.

\- Tu viens ?

\- J'ai peur….

\- De quoi donc ?

\- Lorsque… vous…

\- Tu peux me tutoyer.

\- Lorsque… lorsque….

Le « tu » resta bloqué dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

\- Lorsque tu… es venu pour m'amener la perle… j'ai vu le regard de… l'équipage, ils… semblaient ne pas m'apprécier… et je… je ne veux pas affronter leurs regards… j'en ai peur.

\- Peux-tu me rappeler qui est le capitaine sur ce navire ? demanda Barbe Blanche.

Arianne n'osa répondre, elle savait pertinemment la réponse.

\- Alors ?

\- Toi, souffla sa fille.

\- Bien. Que mes fils ne t'apprécient pas c'est une chose, mais quand j'intègre quelqu'un, ils doivent s'y plier même s'ils ne sont pas d'accord. Alors ils n'ont pas intérêt à faire du mal à ma fille.

Cela la rassura, mais à moitié. Son père lui tendit une main et lui dit d'une voix douce :

\- Viens ma fille.

Elle trembla comme une feuille et hésita à mettre sa main dans la sienne avant de remonter péniblement sa main et de la mettre dans celle de son père. Avec ou sans fluide on ressentait très bien la grande nervosité d'Arianne.

Ils marchèrent vers le réfectoire. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres, mais pour Arianne ça semblait interminable, son cœur tambourinait comme jamais. Ses jambes tremblaient, pour faire un pas, c'était délicat. Arianne dû s'arrêter, son angoisse l'empêchait de respirer correctement, elle avait peur de ces regards. Ces regards remplis de rejet, qui lui faisait rappeler la bêtise humaine, qui l'avait traité comme un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Aujourd'hui encore, elle ne voulait pas revivre ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, où qu'elle aille, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour porter ce regard sur elle. Mais sur le Moby Dick, bien qu'il y ait son père, il y avait surtout 1600 hommes… soit beaucoup trop de regard.

\- Je suis là, ainsi que ta mère.

Cette information apaisa un peu la jeune femme, qui rassembla le peu de courage qui n'avait pas fui pour faire les derniers mètres.

\- Ah vous voilà Père, on vous attendait, s'exclama Ace.

\- Je m'en doute. Cuisiniers, apportez-moi immédiatement un couvert et une assiette bien remplie.

Arianne rougit, cachée derrière son père.

\- J'veux le dessert, gémit Ace.

\- Ca attendra fils. Pour l'heure, vous allez accueillir Arianne.

Il s'écarta et Arianne fixait le plancher et comptait le nombre de poussière microscopique qu'elle voyait (pour ainsi dire aucunes). Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux, l'atmosphère qu'elle ressentait la mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Oh Arianne ! Tu t'es réveillée, s'exclama Adrianna en se levant.

Elle courut pour aller enlacer sa fille et Arianne se sentit bien moins seule. Sa mère se détacha d'elle et la regarda.

\- Ta teinture a disparu… Remarque, vu que le fruit de la végétation n'est plus en toi, cela ne m'étonne pas tant que ça.

Sur ordre du capitaine la rangée de commandants à sa droite dut se décaler d'une place pour que sa fille puisse s'asseoir. Entendre certains marmonner, accentua le malaise d'Arianne. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici sur ce navire.

\- Hé personne ne va te manger. Aller viens, s'exclama Marco en la voyant immobile.

Elle se souvint de lui et de sa gentillesse. Aussi, elle hésita un peu moins à s'installer entre le bras droit du capitaine et ce dernier. Un cuisinier vient la servir.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Vous pouvez peut-être continuer le repas sans moi.

\- Mes fils t'attendront, coupa Barbe Blanche.

Elle avait l'impression que tout le monde la regardait (ce qui était vrai si elle levait les yeux). Elle débuta son premier repas bien timidement. Elle avait l'impression que tous la détaillaient au crible fin. Soudainement, quelqu'un se mit devant sa table et lui présenta des roses.

\- Bienvenue sur le Moby Dick Arianne, lui sourit Vista.

\- Merci.

Elle se rappela aussi de lui. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas acceptée de tous, mais certains l'accueillaient chaleureusement et ça apaisa ses craintes.

\- De rien. Tu peux enfin sourire, tu es libre d'exprimer tes sentiments.

Elle fit un micro sourire de remerciement, mais elle se tâtait encore. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle fasse le mécanisme inverse et cesse de tout garder en elle. Cela allait être difficile, elle craignait qu'au moindre sourire, ses pouvoirs se réveillent.

Toutefois, elle reprit son déjeuner plus sereine et moins tendue. Elle avait presque mangé autant qu'un certain commandant enflammé, avec les bonnes manières en prime et la délicatesse de tout déguster et non d'engloutir.

\- Tu vas rivaliser avec Ace, lança un cuisinier. Tu veux que je te resserve quelque chose ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire amical.

\- Non merci, ça ira. Merci pour ce repas, c'était délicieux.

Le cuisinier s'effondra en pleurs.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? s'exclama Arianne gênée de l'avoir mis dans un tel état.

\- La chose la plus gentille pour un cuisinier. Merci, merci.

\- Heu….

Il partit comme une fusée. Arianne papillonna des yeux, elle n'avait absolument pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma fille, ria Barbe Blanche. Il est nouveau en cuisine et dès qu'il reçoit un compliment ça le touche.

\- Ah… ah bon ? A ce point.

\- Il manque de confiance en lui. On lui a souvent dit le contraire, car certains étaient jaloux de ses talents en cuisine.

\- Oh….

La jeune femme comprit un peu mieux cette réaction. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque les lumières du réfectoire furent éteintes. Un immense, mais immense, gâteau d'anniversaire apparut et, comme tout orchestre mal organisé, tout le monde chanta en décalage, sauf Arianne. Elle se sentit un peu exclue, c'était l'anniversaire de son père. Elle venait de revenir à elle et elle ignorait quel jour on était à son réveil. Personne, ni son père, ni sa mère ou quelqu'un lui a soufflé ce jour particulier.

Elle ne se sentait définitivement pas à sa place alors elle disparut en pleurs. Elle se sentait encore rejetée, ça avait été si dur pendant ces années à l'être par presque l'humanité entière. Alors être mise à l'écart… elle se doutait que ce n'était qu'un fâcheux oubli, mais ça la touchait. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que d'être comme rejetée, exclue par ses proches. C'était douloureux et c'était ce sentiment-là qui la faisait souffrir.

Arianne s'était perdue dans le Moby Dick, alors elle glissa le long d'un mur et laissa ses larmes couler. Celles-ci jamais elle ne pourra les retenir, c'était trop douloureux. Ses mains se posèrent au niveau de son cœur, pour essayer de se calmer et elle respira pour s'apaiser.

Un peu plus tôt :

\- Arianne, s'exclama Adrianna en voyant la silhouette de sa fille franchir la porte.

\- Génial… Elle arrive à plomber l'ambiance le jour de l'anniversaire de Père, souffla Ace.

\- Ace, siffla Barbe Blanche.

\- Je ne te permets pas sale môme, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Elle vient juste de se réveiller ! s'écria Adrianna.

\- Et bien fallait lui dire, répliqua haineusement Ace.

Il eut un blanc, Adrianna plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

\- C'est là le problème, fit plus doucement Adrianna. Je connais Arianne. Comme personne ne lui a dit, elle a dû être attristée d'être la dernière au courant. Elle vit très mal les situations où elle est mise de côté. Tu dois comprendre Edward, c'est ta fille et c'est ça le problème. Ceux qui te craignent, tous ceux qui ont su son identité l'ont rejeté et lui ont fait du mal. J'ai beau l'avoir protégé, je n'ai pas pu la protéger de tout. J'étais tellement heureuse de la revoir que je n'ai pas pensé à lui dire que c'était ton anniversaire. Elle doit souffrir.

\- Du calme Adrianna, on va la retrouver. Je peux comprendre sa sensibilité dans ce genre de situation.

Barbe Blanche se leva et ajouta :

\- Restez ici, toi aussi Adrianna.

\- Mais….

\- Je saurais mieux lui faire entendre raison.

L'Empereur quitta la salle et n'eut qu'à écouter son environnement pour percevoir petit à petit la présence de sa fille, qui se faisait plus précise. Il finit par la trouver la tête dans ses jambes.

Il s'installa en silence près d'elle. Arianne ressentait une présence et devina en relevant légèrement les yeux au vu des jambes qui se présentaient, que c'était son père assis à ses côtés.

\- Tu tentes d'imiter une huitre ?

Arianne gloussa, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le silence soit brisé et surtout avec de l'humour.

\- Quoi que les huitres ne rient pas.

Arianne sourit discrètement, sa tête toujours entre ses jambes.

\- Allez ma fille si tu ne veux pas qu'Ace dévore ce bon gâteau.

\- … J'aurais aimé… t'offrir quelque chose, avoua sa fille bien faiblement.

\- T'avoir pour fille est le plus beau des cadeaux, le reste est superflu. Allez, je te le demande viens nous rejoindre. Je veux que ma famille soit réunie et ma famille n'est pas complète si tu n'es pas là.

Elle redressa son visage et regarda son père, elle saisit timidement sa main tendue et se blottit contre lui.

Elle avait souffert du manque d'amour paternel, de son absence. Barbe Blanche le devinait aisément et ressentait ce besoin qu'il soit comblé pour son équilibre.

Arianne n'avait pas choisi le chemin le plus facile, elle aurait pu renier son nom et son géniteur et servir la Marine. Au lieu de ça, elle avait opté pour le chemin le plus tortueux, celui d'être traité comme un monstre avec la solitude, la douleur, les larmes.

\- Ce n'est qu'un oubli de notre part, mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mise à l'écart, car tu as ta place ici.

D'autres larmes coulèrent. Evoquer ce point restait un sujet sensible pour Arianne.

\- Alors puis-je compter sur la présence de ma fille ?

Elle ne répondit pas, hésitant encore à le suivre.

\- J'ai une question, qui devrait t'aider : quelles sont les personnes les plus importantes dans ta vie ? Les autres tu les oublies, focalises-toi sur ceux qui t'aiment et que tu aimes.

\- Mais… est-ce que ma présence est nécessaire, maintenant ? J'ai gâché ce moment festif….

\- Tu n'as rien gâché, c'est plutôt certaines situations qui te gâchent la vie, pas toi. Alors ?

Son père arrivait à lui sortir un tas d'argument pour qu'elle déculpabilise et elle en était à cours. Elle avait peur de revenir dans ce réfectoire, elle avait eu tant de peine à y entrer, alors y retourner après cette scène….

\- D'ac…d'accord, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Merci ma fille d'être à mes côtés, ça me fait plaisir. Avant tu vas te rafraichir, ça te feras du bien.

\- J'ignore où je suis, où est-ce que….

\- Viens suis-moi.

Il l'accompagna dans un coin d'eau. Dans un miroir elle put constater qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et son nez était dans le même état à avoir autant pleuré. Quand elle eut terminée, elle retrouva son père et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le réfectoire. Arianne fixait le sol et s'installa de nouveau en faisant en sorte de le faire le plus discrètement possible pour se faire le moins remarqué.

\- Bon reprenons, s'exclama Marco faisant sursauter Arianne. A trois tout le monde chante, car c'était pas génial tout à l'heure, on était tous en décalés.

Tout le monde se leva et Arianne le fit aussi incertaine. En sentant un bras se poser derrière son dos, elle releva ses yeux et vit que c'était Marco qui faisait le compte à rebours. Elle se sentait comme protégée à ses côtés. Quand le un passa, tout le monde chanta, même elle, d'une voix plus timide.

Tout le monde se rassit et les cuisiniers servirent les parts de gâteaux tandis que d'autres donnaient leurs cadeaux à celui qu'ils considéraient comme leur père.

\- Tu veux participer ? demanda Marco à Arianne.

\- Comment ?

\- Au cadeau. Je l'ai choisi, mais si tu veux, on peut lui remettre de ma part et de la tienne.

\- C'est gentil de me le proposer, dit-elle avec un sourire timide mais sincère et touchée de la gentillesse du commandant. Mais mon père a raison. Le fait que je sois sa fille et présente, c'est déjà un beau cadeau. Je lui en trouverai un, ne te tracasses pas. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec lui tout à l'heure.

\- Il sait trouver les mots. Je préfère largement que tu te sentes mieux et tes débuts de sourire, continue.

\- Merci, de m'encourager.

\- Tu en as besoin pour reprendre confiance en toi. Je reviens je vais donner mon présent.

\- Oui vas-y.

Cette petite discussion avec le bras droit de son père, lui avait fait vraiment du bien. Barbe Blanche avait suivi du coin de l'œil leur échange, il savait que Marco était avenant et que c'était bien ce genre de contact qu'il fallait en premier lieu avec sa fille.

Le reste de la journée se finit sans encombre.

\- Alors cette journée s'est plutôt bien terminée, fit souriante Adrianna.

\- Oui, répondit sa fille. J'avais peur quand même qu'avec ce qui s'était passé après mon réveil, qu'il y ait encore autre chose, mais finalement non.

\- Nous t'avons aménagé une chambre, l'informa sa mère.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hum, hum, ton père a ordonné qu'on te la fasse et j'ai participé, en précisant c'était quoi ton style.

La femme l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Arianne était stupéfaite.

\- Mais ça a dû demander des journées entières de travail, voir des semaines. Je m'attendais pas à tant, comment vous avez fait pour en faire autant ?

\- Tu es restée trois semaines dans un profond sommeil.

\- Trois semaines….

\- Ton corps était épuisé d'avoir reçu de force les fruits du démon et aussi de les faire disparaître. Il est normal qu'en trois semaines ta chambre ait était un peu sophistiquée.

\- En tout cas elle est magnifique, le travail réalisé est superbe. Qui a participé ? J'aimerai les remercier.

\- Oh je ne connais pas tout le monde. Ton père saurait mieux répondre, mais le mieux c'est que ce soir au diner tu fasses une annonce pour les remercier, comme ça tu es certaine qu'ils seront tous présents.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Je n'aime pas parler en public, mais là c'est différent.

Sa chambre était spacieuse et dans les tons vert d'eau et rose pâle. C'est vrai que par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu connaître, c'était pour elle immense. Jamais elle n'avait eu une chambre aussi grande. Elle avait toujours eu une pièce simple, avec le strict minimum à savoir un lit et une armoire.

Là, c'était juste trop, avec toutes ses fuites pour ne pas être retrouvé par le gouvernement, il était impensable d'avoir beaucoup d'affaires avec soi.

Sa chambre était juste l'exacte opposée. Quand on entrait, ce qu'on voyait d'abord c'était le lit qui lui semblait bien gigantesque, avec deux tables de nuit de part et d'autre.

En face de son lit, il y avait une armoire trois fois plus grande que ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. Près de celle-ci, un magnifique paravent rose avec des motifs de fleur de cerisier.

A gauche de l'entrée, elle avait un bureau et une chaise, de multiples étagèrent étaient fixées au mur et celle au-dessus du bureau accueillait quelques livres, les autres étaient encore vides.

Tous les meubles avaient étaient peint en couleur rose pâle et seul le lit était de couleur vert d'eau, tout comme les murs et le sol.

\- Et tu as ici une salle de bain, continua Adrianna.

Les pensées d'Arianne furent interrompues par la phrase de sa mère.

\- J'ai aussi une salle de bain ?

\- Mais oui.

\- C'est trop.

Quand elle entra dans sa pièce d'eau, elle joint ses mains devant son visage.

\- Oh la la ! C'est pas des remerciements que je vais devoir faire, c'est tellement trop….

\- Oui par rapport à notre vie passée, cela te sembles beaucoup, je comprends.

La salle de bain était plutôt dans les tons verts amande avec des touches de rose. Un grand miroir surplombait le lavabo blanc, des WC et une baignoire étaient de la même couleur.

\- Une baignoire ? s'exclama Arianne.

\- Oui, ton père et moi on s'est mis d'accord. On s'est dit que quand tu te réveillerais tu aurais besoin de te détendre sur la durée et pour cela, la baignoire est plus adaptée qu'une simple douche.

\- Merci, vous m'avez fait un beau cadeau.

\- D'ailleurs parlant cadeau, ton anniversaire c'est dans trois jours. Qu'aimerais-tu ?

\- C'est déjà bientôt mon anniversaire ?!

\- Tu as oublié que tu es née trois jours après ton père ?

\- J'ai pas réalisé qu'en fêtant son anniversaire aujourd'hui, le mien arriverait tout de suite après. Mais tu sais, cette chambre est tellement belle, pour moi c'est un peu comme un gros cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Bon je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment d'idée.

\- Aussi, mais je n'ai besoin de rien. Cette chambre me suffit comme cadeau je t'assure.

\- En tout cas, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise.

Quand, le diner arriva, Arianne avait hâte de remercier ceux qui avaient fait sa chambre.

Elle était devant son assiette et se demandait comment elle allait faire pour se lancer et attirer l'attention de tous. Elle regarda son père, et lui demanda s'il pouvait faire ça pour elle. Il se leva et sa fille fut impressionnée que rien que le fait que son père se lève fit taire presque toutes les conversations.

\- Arianne aimerait vous dire quelque chose et j'aimerai que vous l'écoutiez.

\- Merci papa. Je suis désolée, de vous interrompre, mais j'ai vu ma chambre. J'ignore qui à participer à son élaboration, mais je voulais vous remercier, car elle est vraiment magnifique et je m'y attendais pas du tout. Elle me parait immense par rapport à ce que j'ai pu connaître avec ma mère… et vous dire merci, me semble tellement peu, enfin… ce que je voulais vous dire, c'est un grand merci, vous avez fait un très beau travail, dit-elle d'une voix encore un peu mal assurée et timide.

\- Tant mieux si tu l'aimes, s'exclama un homme au loin.

Il lui souriait et elle se sentit moins exclut par rapport au déjeuner.

\- Voilà, heu… c'était tout, continua Arianne en se passant la main dans les cheveux un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

Arianne se rassit, elle trouvait qu'elle ne s'était pas trop mal débrouillée pour parler en public.

Quand le diner toucha à sa fin, la jeune femme s'en alla vers sa chambre. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle regardait ses mains toujours gantées, ainsi elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, ça lui faisait drôle, c'était invraisemblable.

Elle les retira avec précaution. Avec l'angoisse que malgré tout un pouvoir s'échappe de ses mains était toujours présente, elle mit de la crème pour les hydrater. C'était un rituel chaque soir, elle les hydratait, comme ses mains étaient toujours enfermées dans ses gants, elles devaient avoir au moins ça.

Quand elle eut fini de se crémer, elle remit promptement ses gants et son angoisse et ses peurs disparurent après les avoir remis.

Ensuite, elle entreprit de regarder plus en détail sa chambre et le contenu des meubles, qui a sa surprise étaient en partie remplit.

\- Ca c'est maman, il n'y a qu'elle pour connaître mes goûts vestimentaires et ma taille.

Elle remarqua aussi, que son mobilier avait une grande contenance. Les tiroirs de son bureau étaient vides, seuls quelques stylo et feuilles trainaient. Elle prit ensuite un des livres présent sur l'étagère et le feuilleta, son regard ce fit mélancolique. C'était des contes pour enfant que sa mère lui racontait avant que ces mystérieux pouvoirs n'apparaissent à ses cinq ans. Elle avait adoré toutes ces histoires et elle entreprit de les redécouvrir avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Voila, voila c'est tout pour cette semaine !

Bisous à tous !


	8. Santion et nouveau regard

Sone Anna : Il ne sera pas toujours méchant.

Lara la guerrir : Je sais, mais c'est comme ça.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Sanction et nouveau regard**

C'était une nouvelle journée qui se profilait, Arianne n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi, le lit qu'elle avait était confortable. Et puis le fait de ne plus être aux aguets, de ne plus à être dans la crainte que la Marine la retrouve, elle et sa mère avait aussi permis qu'elle passe une nuit paisible.

Elle se leva et fila se prendre une bonne douche, elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle revêtit un pantalon noir et un haut vert d'eau.

Elle sortit ensuite pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, elle retrouva sans trop de peine le réfectoire, il y avait du monde mais l'équipage n'était pas encore au complet :

\- Bonjour ma fille.

\- Bonjour papa, salua Arianne.

\- C'en est trop, beugla un homme du navire.

Ce dernier se leva et quitta la pièce, suivi de presque la totalité des hommes présents. Arianne recula et se rapprocha de son père. Elle eut le sentiment étrange qu'elle était la raison de ce brusque départ.

Elle regarda son père, attendant une réponse :

\- Qu'ai-je fait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- J'aimerais te répondre, mais je n'arrive pas à avoir de mes fils une réponse….

Arianne s'installa, le regard peiné, sa bonne humeur s'était envolée, mais cette question « pourquoi ? » demeurait sans réponse. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait pu bien faire. Elle chercha dans son comportement ou ses mots, une réponse, mais aucune ne vient. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir eu un mot blessant.

Elle picora, ça la travaillait beaucoup, elle finit par quitter le réfectoire, regardant le plancher pendant qu'elle marchait. Quand elle finit par redresser son regard, elle se maudit un peu, car elle s'était perdue, elle était seule au beau milieu d'un couloir. Elle chercha du regard des indications, mais il n'y en avait pas, Arianne regarda les portes qui l'entouraient, elle se dirigea vers la plus proche et toqua. N'ayant pas de réponse, elle ouvrit doucement la porte :

\- Excusez-moi, je me suis perdue et….

Devant elle se tenait une serre avec une grande variété de plante, elle entra et contempla les fleurs :

\- C'est magnifique, ce qu'elles sentent bon.

Elle se dirigea vers un très beau rosier rouge et respira son parfum, fermant les yeux et profitant uniquement de la douce fragrance sucrée. Puis d'un coup elle ouvrit les yeux, sentant une présence derrière elle :

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé mon jardin secret, s'éleva la voix du cinquième commandant.

Arianne se tendit :

\- Je suis désolée, je me suis perdue et je suis entrée pour que quelqu'un me montre le chemin, dit-elle avec un débit rapide.

\- Je ne t'ai rien reproché. Tiens.

Arianne vit une belle rose rouge lui être offerte, elle la prit et s'écarta :

\- Je suis désolée, je ne reviendrai plus.

Elle voulut partir, mais on la retint :

\- Tu peux rester. Il est vrai que je n'ai encore jamais permit à personne d'entrer dans cette endroit, mes frères sont trop… brusques, les plantes demandent beaucoup de soin et d'attention. Tu peux rester, tu sembles beaucoup apprécier les fleurs.

Elle se sentit comme honorée, d'une telle confiance, et se retourna pour faire face au commandant :

\- Oui… je les trouve… belles, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette.

Elle voulut se confier, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus donner le sentiment de se plaindre :

\- Tu veux en parler ? Proposa Vista, tu sembles en avoir beaucoup sur le cœur, qu'est-ce qui te mine ?

Arianne ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

\- Tu peux tout me dire.

\- C'est… que… je me sens pas à ma place ici… j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici… et je ne sais pas pourquoi….

\- J'aimerai t'apporter une réponse, on est plusieurs à remarquer que tu n'es pas bien appréciée. Marco, Curiel et même moi avons discuté avec certains de nos hommes. Ils nous disent rien de plus, ils semblent nous reprocher le fait qu'on t'apprécie. Ça viendra, rassures-toi, tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, mais je vois bien que tu cherches un peu ta place ici.

\- Oui….

\- Ne soit pas affectée par ce que penses les autres, en tout cas tu peux compter sur moi, si tu as envie de parler, ma porte t'es grande ouverte, et n'hésite pas à te tourner vers Marco ou bien Curiel, ces deux-là sont comme moi ils auront une oreille attentive.

\- Merci, je vis mal les situations de rejet, j'ai ce besoin de m'entendre avec tout le monde, c'est stupide, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec tout le monde….

\- Non ce n'est pas stupide, c'est compréhensible. Veux-tu m'aider à m'occuper de toutes ces plantes ?

\- Heu… je ne voudrais pas gêner et….

\- Je t'ai dit que ta présence ne me gênait pas, n'aies pas peur.

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment occupée de plante avant.

\- Oh tu vas vite apprendre, si c'est ça qui te préoccupe.

Il sortit un peu de matériel, pendant qu'Arianne l'observait en silence :

\- Ça te plairait de planter une fleur ? Choisis une graine, je te l'offre, elle et la fleur qui poussera.

Il y avait des tas de petit paquet de graine avec une image de la fleur finale, une attira son attention, d'après la description, la couleur était aléatoire.

\- Celle-ci te plaît ? Souvent elles sont blanches, jaunes ou rouges, la couleur la plus rare est le bleu nuit, elles n'ont pas toute la même propriété selon leur teinte, mais leurs parfums est identique et agréable, d'ailleurs, j'en ai une blanche.

Vista lui montra la fleur en question, elle respira le parfum et trouva effectivement qu'il était très agréable.

\- Je vais choisir cette graine -là, si ça ne te gêne pas….

Vista sourit et rit doucement.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu ne me gênais pas, prends confiance en toi.

\- Je suis désolée… j'ai jamais eu d'ami et je ne sais pas trop… comment m'y prendre avec les personnes…, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Évoquer ce sujet était sensible. Vista vit bien qu'elle avait la gorge serrée et que ça allait la faire pleurer.

\- Tu vas apprendre, et je trouve qu'au contraire, tu te débrouilles bien.

\- Merci….

\- Allez, ne penses plus à tout ça, je veux voir un sourire d'accord.

Elle hocha timidement la tête avec un petit sourire.

\- Alors pour ces fleurs-là, il te faut cet engrais-là, un pot et une graine, choisis-en une.

Arianne plongea sa main dans le sachet de graines et en prit une.

\- Mets un peu de terreau dans le pot et ensuite, tu mettras la graine.

Elle s'exécuta.

\- Comme ça, ça suffit ? Ou je peux en mettre encore un peu ?

\- Tu peux en mettre jusqu'à ras bord, ces fleurs-là ont besoin de beaucoup de choses pour pousser, et tu sais la tradition veut que pour ces fleurs-là quand on les plante, on fasse un vœu.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, j'ai toujours fait ça, je trouve ça amusant les histoires qui tournent autour de chaque végétal.

Arianne planta sa graine et fit un vœu en silence, ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de réussir à avoir plus confiance en elle et d'avoir moins peur.

\- Et ça s'arrose beaucoup ?

\- Non, une fois par jour suffit largement, il leur faut un bon verre d'eau tous les jours.

\- Je peux l'arroser maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr.

Arianne se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'occupait, c'était agréable de faire enfin quelque chose de ses mains. A part la cuisine et coudre, elle n'avait jamais trop osé faire autre chose.

\- J'ai une question… pourquoi avoir fait un jardin ?

\- Faut-il une raison ? Demanda Vista, amusé.

\- Non… désolée si je suis trop curieuse.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je trouve ça plutôt amusant, moi par contre j'ai une question.

Vista saisit le poignet droit d'Arianne et lui retira son gant.

\- Ne serais-tu pas plus à l'aise sans ces gants ?

\- Non redonnez-le moi, supplia-t-elle d'un coup.

\- Je n'ai pas mangé de fruit du démon et puis tu n'as plus de pouvoir.

Il lui massa la main, Arianne tenta de la récupérer, sa peur la reprenait :

\- Non je vous en prie.

\- Du calme voyons.

Le regard d'Arianne était fixé sur sa main.

\- Je suis surpris que tes mains soient dans un si bon état alors qu'elles ont été emprisonnées des années dans ces gants.

\- Rendez-le-moi, supplia-t-elle.

Elle finit par avoir un geste malheureux, elle le gifla et s'enfuit en courant, se tenant sa main dénudée contre elle, pour éviter tout contact.

Arianne ne sut comment, mais elle réussit à retrouver son chemin, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et chercha un nouveau gant. Elle réussit à en trouver un autre qu'elle enfila. Ensuite, elle s'effondra en pleurs :

\- Arianne, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Thatch ?

Elle chercha autour d'elle, mais ne vit personne, le fantôme se matérialisa devant elle :

\- J'ai eu du mal à apparaître, tu avais encore besoin de récupérer des forces. Il faut croire que pour pouvoir encore me voir et m'entendre, ton aptitude à voir les fantômes n'était pas liée à tes pouvoirs, mais tu dois avoir une plus grande sensibilité pour le fluide de l'observation. Viens là que je te console.

Arianne s'approcha de Thatch pour une étreinte, si on pouvait nommer ça ainsi, puisqu'en étant fantôme, il traversait mur et personne :

\- Calme-toi maintenant, tout va bien.

\- Non… rien ne va…, dit-elle d'une voix sanglotante.

\- Chut calme-toi, c'est fini, que s'est-il passé ?

\- On m'a… on m'a… retiré… un de mes… de mes gants… et j'ai… et j'ai eu peur… peur que mes pouvoirs… reviennent.

\- Mais enfin, tu ne les a plus, il ne peut plus rien arriver.

\- J'ai… toujours… eu peur de mes mains.

Thatch la regarda avec compassion.

\- Arianne je sais pourquoi mes frères ne t'apprécient pas, continua Thatch pour changer de sujet.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis un fantôme, je suis entré dans mes frères et j'ai pu lire leurs cœurs et je t'avoue que ce que j'ai découvert et les conversations que j'ai pu entendre m'ont déconcerté. Vas t'asseoir sur ton lit, tu seras plus à l'aise.

\- D'accord.

Arianne essuya ses larmes et alla s'installer sur son lit.

\- Bon alors comment te dire ça…. Tu es Arianne, Arianne Newgate, mais je ne pense rien t'apprendre. Tu vois ton père a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille.

Arianne hocha la tête.

\- Il ignorait ton existence jusqu'à il y a peu, jusque là, tu me suis ?

\- Oui.

\- Ton père, n'ayant pas de famille s'en est construite une avec nous ses hommes et ils nous a tous appelés « Fils » et nous l'appelons tous « Père », tu as dû le remarquer.

\- Oui, mais quel est le problème ?

\- Pour que tu ne le vois pas c'est que ça ne t'ai même pas venu à l'esprit, comparer à mes idiots de frère, souffla Thatch.

\- Enfin explique-moi.

\- Mes frères sont jaloux de toi.

\- Jaloux de moi ?! s'exclama Arianne, mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es la fille de Barbe Blanche, sa fille de chair et de sang, et mes frères craignent que Père abandonne petit à petit cette habitude qu'il a de nous appeler « Fils ». Ils ont aussi l'impression qu'il les appelle de moins en moins « Fils », alors que c'est totalement faux, entre avant ta venue et maintenant je ne vois pas de changement. Mes frères te rejettent à cause de ça et aussi du fait que Père t'appelle « fille ». Et le pire est ce que je vais t'avouer maintenant, ils sont tous convaincu que tu vas demander à ton Père de cesser de les appeler « Fils ».

Arianne était choquée.

\- Je croyais qu'ils me détestaient encore à cause du fait que j'ai fait du mal à mon père quand je ne contrôlais rien.

\- Oh non, ce n'est plus d'actualité.

\- Oh j'ai vraiment été égoïste.

\- Égoïste ? Je vois pas pourquoi.

\- Parce que j'ai cru que j'étais la seule à souffrir, mais en fait c'était totalement faux, jamais je ne demanderai à mon père de faire un choix entre moi et ses hommes. Au contraire, j'aimerai… être considérée non pas comme une ennemie, mais comme une sorte de petite sœur pour eux.

\- Il faut que tu enrayes de suite ce quiproquo, non seulement mes frères font fausse route et te le font payer abominablement, mais en plus ils en souffrent.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce matin, plusieurs ont dit que s'en était trop, c'est parce que mon père m'avait dit « bonjour ma fille ».

\- Oui, c'est dommage, mais ne leur en veux pas non plus.

\- Je ne leur en veux pas, oh c'est juste malheureux qu'ils aient cru ça.

\- Oui, il faut que tu fasses une annonce dès ce midi.

\- Je vais le faire, merci Thatch, sans toi, je pense que j'aurai mis un moment avant de comprendre.

\- Je pense aussi, car Père a essayé de parler avec plusieurs d'entre eux, mais aucun n'a pipé mot.

\- Merci Thatch, non seulement tu m'as remonté le moral, mais tu viens de me donner les raisons de ces tensions.

\- Quel dommage que je sois un fantôme… j'aimerai tellement te serrer fort dans mes bras, mais je risque de traverser ton corps plutôt qu'autre chose.

Thatch posa sa main sur le visage d'Arianne, qui frissonna et grimaça un peu, la sensation était toujours aussi désagréable et glaçante. Il approcha ses lèvres de la jeune femme qui combla les quelques centimètres, le baiser était glacé, mais aussi chaleureux à cause de l'amour qu'elle ressentait.

Mais toucher un fantôme laissait vraiment des sensations vraiment pas agréables.

\- Je crois que je dois me résigner à attendre que tu rêves de moi pour que mes touchers soient plus plaisants.

\- Je crois aussi, mais ce n'est pas grave.

\- Vas déjeuner, je crois qu'il est bientôt l'heure, mes frères sont des goinfres, sauf quelques-uns, donc ils seront tous là.

\- Oui, je vais me diriger vers le réfectoire, Thatch… celui qui m'a retiré mon gant c'est… Vista et je l'ai giflé pour qu'il me lâche, car il me tenait et… tu crois qu'il va m'en vouloir ou me détester ?

\- Non… il n'est pas comme ça… et pourquoi il a retiré tes gants ?

\- Je ne sais pas….

\- Si j'étais encore en vie je lui aurais donné une raclée ! On ne fait pas pleurer celle que j'aime !

\- Oui, mais ça va être difficile, rit doucement Arianne.

Arianne sortit de sa chambre et sursauta : devant elle se tenait Vista, elle recula d'un pas.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié ceci, dit-il en lui tendant son gant, je suis désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise, tiens pour me faire pardonner.

Il lui offrit un joli bouquet composé de lys, elle l'accepta et reprit son gant :

\- Merci et je suis désolée… pour la gifle.

\- Tu n'as pas t'excuser, je n'aurais pas dû insister quand tu me suppliais d'arrêter.

Thatch le fusilla du regard, il marmonna dans sa barbe, il regrettait d'être mort.

Arianne elle retourna dans sa chambre et posa les fleurs sur son bureau :

\- Je demanderai un vase, enfin n'en parlons plus, continua Arianne.

\- Entendu.

Ils se dirigèrent après vers le réfectoire, Arianne et Vista arrivèrent dans les derniers, tout le monde était installé et mangeait avec appétit. Arianne sentit immédiatement des regards lourds sur elle, mais ça ne la mettait plus mal à l'aise maintenant qu'elle savait pourquoi.

Elle s'installa près de son père et resta debout, elle prit son verre et un couteau et tapa ce dernier, elle vit que certains la regardaient et attendaient ce qu'elle voulait dire, d'autres la regardaient mais l'ignoraient royalement. N'arrivant pas à capter l'attention des intéressés elle se tourna vers son père :

\- Papa est-ce que tu…

Elle ne put terminer de formuler sa requête qu'elle reçut en pleine figure une tomate, Barbe Blanche se leva immédiatement chargé de colère :

\- Qui ? Quel est celui qui a osé faire ça ?

Il eut un silence de mort, Arianne reprit ses esprits, ça l'avait à moitié sonné de recevoir cette tomate lancée avec une telle violence :

\- Vous êtes indignes d'être mes fils, on dirait…

\- Non, cria Arianne.

Son père la regarda, la phrase qu'il venait de dire, elle savait que cela allaient accentuer ce malaise :

\- C'est à moi de parler, vous devriez avoir honte, certains meurent de faim, commença-t-elle. Maintenant je sais pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas.

Tout le monde la regarda avec intérêt :

\- Oui, je suis la fille d'Edward Newgate, appelé communément Barbe Blanche, c'est un fait, c'est indéniable, mais, jamais, au grand jamais, je demanderai à mon père qu'il cesse de vous appeler « fils ». Oui je suis sa fille de chair et de sang et alors ? Il vous considère comme ses fils, il ne fait pas de différence. Peut-être que je vais trop en demander, mais j'aimerai que vous me considériez comme une sœur et non comme une sorte de rivale ou d'ennemie, je ne vous volerais pas celui que vous considérez comme votre Père. Je croyais être la seule à souffrir, mais en fait… non c'était faux, j'aimerai que ce malheureux malentendu cesse et que nous repartions sur de bonnes bases.

\- Je suis profondément déçu, vous mériteriez que je cesse de vous appeler « mes fils » pour votre imbécillité.

\- NON ! S'écria Arianne, papa s'il te plaît, c'est justement le problème, ils en souffrent, si tu veux les punir, je te demande de ne pas utiliser cette sanction, une autre, mais pas cette sanction.

\- Arianne, je suis le Capitaine et il y a ici une règle que mes hommes ont oublié, qu'importe leurs rangs ils sont tous égaux. Toi comme mes hommes je vous considère comme mes enfants, je ne fais pas de distinction et je n'ai jamais fait de distinction jusqu'à aujourd'hui surtout depuis ton arrivé. Maintenant mes hommes seront punis, ils n'ont pas voulu se confier quand j'ai essayé de discuter avec eux, ils t'ont fait du mal et se sont fait du mal. Autre chose, que tu vas devoir apprendre aujourd'hui Arianne c'est qu'on ne me répond pas, en me demandant de changer la sanction que j'avais choisi tu m'as répondu. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire, fit Barbe Blanche d'un ton moins dur voire doux, mais tu seras comme mes hommes punis et cela pendant une semaine, je ne vous nommerai que par vos prénoms, ainsi peut-être que mes hommes réfléchiront à deux fois.

Arianne le supplia de regard de changer d'avis :

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, Arianne, vous comme Arianne je vous interdis à partir de maintenant jusqu'à la semaine prochaine de m'appeler Père, ce sera Capitaine uniquement.

Arianne sentit qu'elle avait perdu, elle regretta maintenant d'avoir essayé d'arranger la situation, elle craignait que les hommes du navire la déteste un peu plus.

\- M'avez-vous compris ? Haussa Barbe Blanche.

\- Oui Capitaine, répondit Arianne en baissant les yeux.

Les hommes du Moby Dick eurent plus de peine à prononcer ces mots, mais le firent, Arianne alla se nettoyer le visage et soupira, Thatch était à ses côtés, flottant dans les airs :

\- Je m'y suis mal prise, ils vont me détester encore plus maintenant.

\- Arianne, il est rare que Père ait eu à sanctionner, mais quand il l'a fait, c'était toujours justifié et mes frères le savent. Si mes frères continuent à te détester, ce sont des idiots, car tu as essayé au contraire de les protéger, ça n'a pas marché et toi aussi tu es punie, donc ils n'ont pas intérêt à t'en vouloir, car tu es dans le même merdier qu'eux.

\- J'espère… j'espère que ça s'arrangera, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Arianne retourna dans le réfectoire, elle picora aussi, elle était triste de devoir nommer son père « capitaine », mais elle l'acceptait.

\- Arianne je viens d'entrer dans le corps de père et tu sais ça ne l'amuse pas non plus, répliqua Thatch. Et je viens de lire dans ses pensées qu'il aimerait que tu manges plus, comme tu as picoré ce matin, il craint que tu fasses un malaise….

Arianne le regarda, même son père souffrait de cette situation, elle prit sur elle pour manger un peu quand même avant que son père ne lui fasse la remarque. Jamais le réfectoire n'avait été aussi silencieux, personne n'osait discuter, le moral de tout le monde était au plus bas.

Quand elle termina de déjeuner, elle se retira dans sa chambre en soupirant :

\- J'ai oublié cette histoire de vase, je vais aller vous en chercher un, vous devez avoir soif.

Elle fit demi-tour et lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte, elle déglutit, plusieurs hommes du navire étaient à sa porte :

\- Je n'ai pas voulu ça….

\- On sait, coupa Ace, tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

\- Oui, je sincère, vous ne me croyez pas ? Que dois-je faire pour vous convaincre de mon honnêteté ?

Arianne tremblait et cela n'échappa à personne, elle avait peur qu'ils l'agressent ou lui balancent des propos qui la blesseraient. Car après tout, elle était seule face à eux.

\- Tu as peur, se moqua Ace.

\- Oui et alors ? Oui j'ai peur, car je suis seule et vous vous êtes tous là à me dévisager, oui j'ai peur que vous m'agressiez, que vous me disiez des choses qui me blesseront, oui j'ai peur et alors ? Ça vous excite ? Vous allez me faire quoi ?

Sa gorge était serrée, elle retenait d'autres larmes :

\- Oui j'ai peur, mais j'ai au moins le courage de le dire, c'est le seul courage que j'ai….

Arianne cria. Quelqu'un venait de la saisir, rien ne vint et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, on l'étreignit.

\- Pardon… petite sœur, fit Fossa qui le serrait contre lui.

Il avait était bien un des premiers à se planter et à l'avoir mal jugé.

\- On est tous désolé, même si ça nous coûte de l'admettre.

Elle eut droit à un câlin collectif :

\- Si c'est une blague… elle est pas drôle, murmura Arianne.

\- On est vraiment désolé.

\- Ils sont sincères Arianne, s'exclama Thatch, ils ne se jouent pas de toi.

Quelques larmes de bonheur perlèrent.

\- Je crois qu'on a pris un mauvais départ, on va essayer de se rattraper, promit Fossa.

\- Merci, je suis contente que ça s'arrange.

\- On doit se faire pardonner, que veux-tu qu'on t'offre pour ton anniversaire ? Il est dans deux jours.

\- Oh rien… heu mais comment vous savez que c'est mon anniversaire ?

\- Heu…

Personne n'osa répondre.

\- Répondez-moi, fit gentiment Arianne, comment le savez-vous ? je n'ai rien dit.

\- Disons qu'hier quand tu discutais avec ta mère, j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation, avoua Ace.

\- Vous m'espionnez ?

\- Bah ouais…, répondit Ace qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre d'autre, comme on ne t'appréciait pas… on t'a un peu espionné.

\- … Vous aviez vraiment une mauvaise opinion de moi alors, soupira Arianne.

\- Bon sinon que veux-tu ? Coupa un autre.

\- Rien, vous êtes tout pardonnés, je n'ai vraiment besoin de rien, rassura Arianne.

\- Ah si alors ! Répliquèrent en cœur les hommes.

\- Vous êtes aussi têtu que mes parents.

\- Pourquoi tu l'es pas peut-être ?

\- A vrai dire, non, ou du moins pas autant qu'eux.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre…. Va être enflammé mdr, non ce n'est pas un lemon. Et aussi vous aurez une Arianne qui va avoir une hypothèse assez fantaisiste. Vous reconnaîtrez ce passage, elle déclare avec aplomb et sérieux quelque chose qui est… une ENORMITE.

J'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup fait rire mes bêtas avec ce passage ^^ j'espère que vous aussi !

A la semaine prochaine.


	9. Disputes et déchirement

Lara la guerrir : Elle ne voit Thatch car elle a une certaine sensibilité au fluide de la perception/Observation, mais Thatch lui dit, Arianne elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait.

Oui il est bien possible que tu t'approches de la solution.

* * *

Préparez-vous à rire, devant le sérieux d'une déclaration d'Arianne qui va vous sauter aux yeux. Et si vous voyez pas… WHATTTTTTT ?

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Disputes et déchirement**

Pendant ce temps :

\- Edward Newgate, que tu sois le maître à bord c'est une chose, mais quand il s'agit d'Arianne c'est à nous deux de trancher, s'exclama Adrianna, tu vas tout de suite me lever cette sanction ridicule !

\- Si je l'ai aussi sanctionné c'est pour ne pas faire du favoritisme et que mes fils voient que je la traite de la même manière.

\- Sauf que notre fille n'a rien fait !

\- Elle m'a répondu….

\- Pff ! tu parles, ce n'était pas vraiment pour ma part une réponse, c'était plutôt une prière.

\- Adrianna ça suffit !

\- Non je ne m'arrêterai pas ! si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi.

Les deux adultes se fusillèrent du regard, décidément pas d'accord du tout :

\- Tu es d'une insolence à toutes épreuves.

\- Et toi ton entêtement est égal à ta réputation, claqua Adrianna, je ne le répéterai pas lève cette sanction !

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Très bien alors sache que d'ici moins d'une semaine Arianne aura 31 ans, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te révéler sa date de naissance exacte.

Adrianna sortit et claqua la porte, pour Barbe Blanche des signes d'agacement étaient clairement visibles sur son visage.

\- Il est impossible, plus il vieillit plus il est têtu ! Grrrr ! Comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse d'une tête de mule pareille ?

Le plus drôle c'est que les deux concernés venaient de dire exactement la même chose de l'un et de l'autre. Arianne vit au loin sa mère énervée, elle s'excusa auprès de ses nouveaux « frères » de cœur et courrut après sa mère :

\- Tout va bien maman ? tu sembles contrariée.

\- Ton père ! je le supporte plus !

Adrianna partit laissant sa fille en plan :

\- Elle a quoi ta mère ? Demanda Ace.

\- Hum… je dirais qu'il vient d'y avoir une dispute de vieux couple, ça a dû faire des étincelles.

Arianne connaissait bien le caractère bien trempé de sa mère et ce qu'elle savait de son père et entraperçu, elle se dit que deux caractères forts dans la même arène, ça ne pouvait faire que un beau feu d'artifice….

\- Je me demande ce qu'est le sujet de la dispute, murmura Arianne.

\- Si tu veux on les réconcilie, proposa Ace.

\- Alors là n'y pense même pas, laissons-les avec leurs linges sales, ce ne sont plus des bébés quand même ! coupa la jeune femme. Je vous interdis d'intervenir, ça va leur passer, ma mère est impulsive et mon père c'est pareil, je crois ne rien vous apprendre, laissez-les réfléchir et ils vont se calmer d'eux-mêmes, voire se réconcilier.

Mais Arianne finit par se demander si elle n'allait pas au final intervenir, car son père et sa mère, et c'était certainement ça le pire, faisaient payer tout le navire les pots cassés, à devoir supporter la mauvaise humeur de ses parents.

C'était très délicat, car même Marco qui était pourtant le bras droit de Barbe Blanche avait presque essuyé un vent de sa part, tellement il était énervé.

\- Heu dit Arianne tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on essaye de les réconcilier, proposa Ace de nouveau bien plus tard dans la journée.

\- Je crois que ça s'impose, je n'ai jamais vu ma mère autant sur les nerfs.

\- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Demanda Marco, car ils semblent aussi loquaces que des murs.

\- Dans ce genre de cas il n'y a qu'une méthode à utiliser, commença Arianne d'une voix grave.

\- Leur faire croire que tu es malade ?

\- Le chantage ?

\- Les pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

Arianne éclata de rire :

\- Non rien de tout ça, rien ne vaut la cuisine !

\- Heu… je ne vois pas le rapport, intervient Ace toutefois très intéressé à l'idée de manger quelque chose.

\- Oh c'est pourtant très simple, la cuisine n'est pas seulement là pour nous nourrir, elle permet aussi de découvrir des saveurs, voire d'en rappeler et c'est sur ça que je vais m'appuyer, ma mère me parlait souvent de mon père. Et allant dans les détails parfois les plus incongrus, ce que je vais faire, c'est leur mijoter le repas qu'ils ont dégusté à leur premier rendez-vous amoureux. Ainsi ça leur rappellera leurs bons souvenirs.

\- Ok, si tu veux faire ça, par contre va falloir sécuriser les cuisines car Ace risque de tout dévorer, continua Marco.

\- Hé ! bouda Ace.

Tout le monde rit. Arianne fit immédiatement une liste de ce dont elle aurait besoin, un détour en cuisine et dans les réserves permit de déterminer les ingrédients manquants, pendant qu'une partie allait acheter ce qui manquait, Arianne et les autres entreprirent de commencer la préparation.

Tout le monde participa, sauf les dangers publics des assiettes, dont Ace qui en faisait partie et qui était le numéro un du navire.

Arianne donna les ordres sur comment faire, car elle comptait faire ce plat pour tout le navire histoire d'éveiller le moins de soupçons possibles, même si parents risquaient de vite la démasquer il n'y avait qu'elle pour connaître ce genre de détail.

Quand ceux chargés d'acheter le complément d'ingrédients arrivèrent, ils purent continuer sans problème. Arianne reprit plaisir à refaire de la cuisine, c'était encore une des rares choses qu'elle savait faire de ses deux mains.

\- Tu coupes vite, Thatch t'aurais non seulement sauté dessus, car c'était un vrai dragueur et coureur de jupon, mais en plus il adorait cuisiner, il t'aurait prise direct dans ses cuisines, fit Joz.

Arianne ne dit rien, elle préférait garder secret le fait qu'elle voyait son fantôme, pas par pur égoïsme, non, c'est plus qu'elle avait peur qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux ou qu'on la traite de folle. Et puis qui la croirait ?

\- Je suppose que je dois le prendre pour un compliment. J'aime bien la cuisine, ça me détend et puis, j'aime bien en faire, car ça m'a permis d'avoir moins peur de mes mains, car même gantées j'en ai peur, mais pas quand je cuisine.

Arianne était une vraie machine, elle coupait tout rapidement et avec précision :

\- Je vais presque être jaloux, s'exclama Thatch, tu fais de la cuisine depuis longtemps ?

Arianne hocha la tête, elle se voyait mal répondre alors que personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait entendu la question du fantôme.

\- Au fait, que vas-tu faire comme plat ? Car pour l'instant on a du mal à le visualiser, s'exclama Curiel.

\- Des lasagnes….

\- Des lasagnes ?!

Arianne sourit, ils devaient se demander, en quoi ce plat plutôt courant pouvait rappeler des souvenir, car ils se doutaient qu'en une vie, ses parents n'en avait pas mangé qu'une fois.

\- Je comprends votre surprise, disons qu'elles sont spéciales, ce n'est pas les lasagnes traditionnelles qu'on rencontre. Leurs garnitures n'est pas que de la viande, il y a aussi des légumes et surtout plusieurs ingrédients…. Par ailleurs, la pâte à lasagne que vous êtes en train de réaliser quand on la fait cuire ce n'est pas que dans de l'eau bouillante, c'est dans de l'eau bouillante certes, mais il faut rajouter, les herbes là, désigna la jeune femme du menton.

\- Dis-moi ma belle, comment tu sais tous les ingrédients qui composent cette recette ? demanda le fantôme du commandant.

\- Par ailleurs, continua Arianne habillement pour répondre au fantôme, vous allez apprendre une chose drôle, c'est mes parents qui ont inventé cette recette, les circonstances étaient assez… amusantes.

Arianne se souvient de l'histoire autour de ce plat, sa mère avait blêmit quand elle s'était écroulée morte de rire, mais il fallait bien avouer, que c'était vraiment très amusant :

\- Racontes on veut tout savoir, s'exclamèrent les hommes.

\- D'accord, c'est lié à leurs caractères, ils n'ont pas tout à fait les mêmes goûts culinaires, mon père est plus sur des plats classiques et traditionnels, ma mère adore l'originalité et les épices en bref, je vous laisse imaginer le débat qu'il y a eu pour choisir un restaurant.

\- Je suppose qu'ils ne tombaient à aucun moment d'accord, fit Marco.

\- C'est peu de dire, alors qu'ont-ils fait ? Ils sont rentrés et ont posé les choses, ils ont donc imaginé un plat qui leur plairait à tous les deux. Ça a duré un moment, ils se sont même bataillés, quand ma mère ajoutait quelque chose que mon père n'aimait pas comme des épices, mon père ajoutait pour se venger des herbes que ma mère détestait. Et le plus drôle c'est qu'ayant faim et que les restaurants étant fermés, car ils avaient terminés vers 23h de cuisiner, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que de manger ce qu'ils avaient fait, ni l'un, ni l'autre était ravi. Et contre toutes attentes tous ces mélanges ont créé une harmonie des goûts assez… incroyable, même improbable, ils se sont regardés et ont rigolé de leurs attitudes enfantines. Au final la soirée s'est bien terminée.

Étrangement, personne ne fut vraiment surpris :

\- Je vois, c'est pour ça que tu es aussi sûre de toi et ta recette.

\- Oui, sourit la demoiselle, car ils ont fait ensemble ce plat, leurs disputes et désaccords ont réussi à créer quelque chose de beau et d'unique et c'est ça que je veux essayer de leur faire rappeler.

\- Tu sais que tu es mignonne quand tu cuisines ? lança Thatch.

Arianne rougit :

\- Et pour le dessert ça a été le même cirque ? Demanda Vista.

\- Non, ils ont tellement adoré le plat qu'ils se sont mis en tête de faire comme les lasagnes, mélanger ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas, sauf que là… ça a été catastrophique, c'était à mourir d'après ma mère, tellement c'était infect. Heureusement mes parents se rejoignent côté dessert, c'est vraiment pour le plat de résistance où ils sont à l'opposé.

\- Pourtant on fait beaucoup de plats traditionnels, ta mère les mange.

\- Ça c'est parce que vous la voyez pas rajouter un tas d'épices, observez-la bien les prochaines fois et vous verrez, ma mère aime vraiment beaucoup tout ce qui est bien relevé. J'ai souvent dû adapter ma cuisine pour elle, car j'aime bien les épices, mais j'en mettrais pas tout le temps, j'aime bien retrouver aussi le goût simple des aliments.

\- Oui donc tu es un mixte de tes parents pour tes goûts alimentaires, résuma Vista.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Et du coup tu vas faire quoi au dessert ? Demanda Ace.

Tout le monde le fixa, personne ne sut comment il était rentré dans les cuisines mais tous le chassèrent dehors.

\- Pauvre Ace, compatis la jeune femme.

\- Oui enfin, si on ne l'éloigne pas des fourneaux, il est capable de tout dévorer.

\- Enfin pour répondre à sa question, un tiramisu à la fraise à ma façon.

Après cette dernière réponse, la jeune femme redonna des ordres pour continuer à faire le dîner, car ce n'était pas le tout mais il y avait sur ce navire 1600 personnes et à tout préparer ça demandait du temps, beaucoup de temps et une bonne organisation.

Quand l'heure du dîner approcha, Arianne put enfin souffler, tout était prêt dans les temps et il n'y avait pas eu d'incident.

Les commandants avaient même tous complotés et soumit leur idée à leur nouvelle petite sœur, tous les commandants s'attableraient comme d'habitude près de leur Père, mais une fois que ses parents seraient à la même table, ils se lèveraient pour changer de table.

En clair, tous étaient d'accord pour que ces deux caractères bien trempés aient un petit tête à tête.

Le hic c'est qu'il fallut les déloger de leurs chambres, aucun ne voulait sortir, Arianne dut chercher sa mère de force et Marco se chargeait du Paternel.

Quand Barbe Blanche et Adrianna se croisèrent, Arianne soupira délibérément quand elle fut à leur côté pour montrer son agacement passager.

Elle espérait qu'étant leur fille, ils allaient au moins arrêter pour elle, pour accessoirement ne pas plomber un peu plus l'ambiance du navire.

Ils s'installèrent de mauvaise grâce, Arianne se dit qu'il n'y avait pas de doute c'était bien ses parents, les commandants se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, tous se levèrent, pour laisser le couple seul.

Arianne apporta le repas à ses parents, sans les regarder, ni l'un, ni l'autre, mais elle vit que ses parents se tendirent, ils avaient dû reconnaître ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs assiettes. Aussi, elle s'éclipsa vite fait bien fait, avant que ses parents n'aient l'idée de la retenir pour avoir des explications.

Le reste du navire, lui, commença à manger, mais il guettait les deux fauves… qui avaient décidément choisi de ne pas faire le moindre effort, ne goûtant même pas à ce que leur fille avait préparé.

\- Hé petite sœur, c'est trop bon ce que tu as fait, faudra que tu en refasses plus souvent, s'exclama Fossa.

Il ne fut pas le seul à s'exclamer suffisamment fort pour que les deux têtes de mule entendent ce compliment. Mais surtout ils firent ça aussi pour montrer qu'Arianne était maintenant intégrée, se disant que cela adoucirait peut-être l'humeur de ces derniers.

\- Merci, répondit Arianne, gênée.

\- De rien petite sœur, s'écria tout le navire.

\- Arianne Newgate ! s'exclamèrent Adrianna et Barbe Blanche.

Quand on la nommait ainsi, c'était tout sauf bon signe, elle se leva et se planta devant ses parents.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? le plat devant vous ne semble même pas avoir été touché, c'est triste, je croyais vous faire plaisir... C'est vraiment indigne de vous, dire qu'il y a des personnes qui meurent de faim dans ce monde.

\- Arianne Newgate, se levèrent ses parents.

\- Merci de me rappeler comment je m'appelle, sourit leur fille.

Ses parents étaient en colère, elle avait le sourire, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid, ce n'était pas elle la gamine, mais bien eux. Elle mettrait sa main à couper qu'ils étaient en désaccord pour un sujet futile et banal :

\- Sur un autre ton jeune fille ! s'exclamèrent ses parents.

\- C'est fou, quand il s'agit de moi vous savez vous mettre d'accord, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal, alors vous allez illico presto manger votre assiette ou vous n'aurez qu'à attendre demain matin ! Vous ressemblez à deux gamins, vous me faîtes honte et devant tous les hommes du Moby Dick en prime. Alors soit vous vous parlez très franchement, soit vous ne faites rien, mais ne comptez pas sur moi, ni sur mes frères de cœur pour supporter un instant de plus votre sale caractère.

Elle avait dit ça calmement, sans hausser le ton et n'avait été que plus tranchante, elle retourna s'asseoir et murmura.

\- Pour cette nuit je peux dormir avec l'un d'entre vous ? J'ai peur d'être attendu dans ma chambre par deux personnes dont je tairais le nom, murmura Arianne.

\- Pas de soucis, on te couvre, promis Namur.

\- Merci.

Quand vint le dessert, c'est Marco qui servit son Capitaine et Adrianna pour que leur fille ne reçoive pas leurs foudres.

Arianne termina vite de dîner, pour filer à l'anglaise, car si ses parents ne l'avaient pas rappelé au cours du dîner, elle savait pertinemment que cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient oubliés ses propos.

Ils allaient vouloir avoir une petite discussion avec elle, c'était clair et net, Arianne fila dans le navire accompagner par quelques hommes. Elle entendait déjà ses parents la rappeler. C'est Vista qui la prit en charge, il l'emmena en vitesse dans sa serre, il ouvrit, une porte dont elle n'aurait pas connu l'existence s'il ne l'avait pas ouverte. En effet, elle était secrète.

\- Il m'arrive de rester là pour dormir, personne sauf toi connaît l'existence de cette pièce, tes parents ne te trouveront pas si facilement.

Vista vérifia que la porte était bien fermée à double tour.

\- En tout cas merci, je sais qu'ils ne m'auraient pas fait de mal, mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie qu'ils passent leurs nerfs sur moi.

\- T'en fait pas, on ne comprend que trop bien, rien que Père était aujourd'hui imbuvable, en plus de ta mère, alors si tu devais subir un tête à tête avec eux, je n'ose pas imaginer le résultat.

\- Malgré tout, je sais qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils vont vite se réconcilier.

\- Arianne…

\- Oui ?

\- Non rien, oublie, ce n'est pas important.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Ça peut attendre.

Arianne comprit qu'elle n'en saurait rien, elle bouda un peu, aussi elle regarda ce qui l'entourait pour s'occuper. La pièce était petite mais ça allait, on pouvait se déplacer sans peine, c'était chaleureux, calme et l'odeur sucrée des fleurs régnait en maître, c'était agréable et reposant.

\- Je te laisse ici, je retourne dans ma cabine, si tu veux bien.

\- Oui d'accord et encore merci.

Vista sortit de la pièce secrète, Arianne ferma derrière elle et s'assit sur le lit présent avant de s'allonger et de regarder le plafond, pensive :

\- Arianne tu penseras fort à moi pour qu'on puisse se voir dans tes rêves.

\- Oui, promis… mais ça me fait bizarre.

\- De quoi ?

\- Bah c'est pas commun d'avoir pour amant un fantôme.

\- Certes, mais ça peut avoir ses avantages.

\- Comme ? demanda Arianne curieuse.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi cette question ?

\- Fermes les yeux tu vas comprendre.

Elle lui fit confiance et ferma ses yeux, Thatch prit possession des mains d'Arianne, il défit les gants et la toucha par l'intermédiaire des mains de cette dernière, qui ouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda Thatch.

\- Je trouve ça déplacé.

\- Déplacé ? en quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à me faire ça c'est tout.

\- C'est ce que fait tout couple… enfin si j'étais pas dans cet état se serait plus simple.

\- Que fait tout couple ? répéta Arianne.

\- Oui, on dirait que tu apprends quelque chose.

Devant le regard papillonnant d'Arianne trop interrogateur, le fantôme poussa un cri.

\- ME DIS PAS QUE TU NE SAIS RIEN SUR LA SEXUALITE !

\- Mais ne crie pas comme ça, tu m'as fait peur, s'exclama Arianne.

\- Rassures-moi, tu as compris ce que je viens d'évoquer ?

\- La sexualité ?

\- Oui.

\- Non.

Si le fantôme pouvait pâlir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce serait le cas.

\- Tu me fais une blague… impossible, dis-moi que tu me charries.

\- Non je ne me moque pas de toi, tu m'as complètement perdu, de quoi tu parles à la fin ? toi et tes mots codés.

\- Mais enfin toute personne de ton âge sait un minimum de chose sur la sexualité !

\- Jamais entendu parler, désolée.

La non gêne de la jeune femme mit mal à l'aise l'ancien commandant.

\- Écoute Thatch, j'ignore ce qu'est la sexualité, comme tu le dis, j'ai beaucoup de lacunes tu sais, avec ces pouvoirs que j'avais. Dès que j'apprenais des choses ou que je lisais, ils semblaient comme se renforcer, alors très tôt ma mère a dû à contre cœur cesser mon apprentissage, je sais juste lire, mais je ne sais pas écrire.

\- Tu ne sais pas écrire, blêmit Thatch.

\- Oui, j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais on a pas pu faire autrement, c'était flagrant. Quand j'ai arrêté d'apprendre quoi que ce soit, la force de mes pouvoirs a cessé de croître. Elle a continué évidemment, mais si j'avais continué à enrichir ma culture générale, nul doute que la force de ces pouvoirs aurait été bien plus violente que ce que tu as pu voir.

\- Je comprends… mais… enfin ce n'est pas à moi à t'apprendre ça… c'est super gênant ! Et je ne sais pas où commencer, ah si peut-être, tu sais comment on fait des enfants ?

\- Non.

Thatch fut complètement paralysé :

\- Rassure-moi, tu ne crois pas que c'est une cigogne ou qu'on naît dans des choux où des roses.

Arianne éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin :

\- Je sais que je ne sais pas tout mais je ne suis pas naïve à ce point, je me doute que ce n'est pas ainsi que les enfants naissent.

\- Bon déjà tu me rassures.

\- Et comment on fait des enfants d'ailleurs ? Car j'ai cherché dans les recettes de cuisine du Moby Dick j'ai rien trouvé….

Thatch ne sut s'il devait rire à cette phrase dans laquelle Arianne venait de déclarer avec un tel aplomb avoir fait ce genre de recherches ou au contraire hurler. Une recette de cuisine ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle avait beaucoup, beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Ça lui faisait étrangement peur et il eut la réaction la plus stupide qu'il soit, il disparut, laissant Arianne en plan.

Au début, elle crut qu'il ne voulait pas répondre et qu'il avait disparu temporairement, elle pensa à lui pour rêver de lui et cela pendant plusieurs jours, jamais il ne réapparut. Le cœur d'Arianne se brisa un peu plus chaque jour.

Elle avait passé ses 31 ans pensive et abattue, il n'était même pas venu pour lui dire un bon anniversaire.

Après trois semaines sans le voir, elle devint comme folle, elle explosa de rage et se défoula pour la première fois, non pas dans sa chambre, elle respectait le travail de ses frères.

Elle se défoula en frappant ses mains contre un mur, ce qu'elle les détestait et ce qu'elle le haïssait, s'il devait revenir, il lui faudrait une très, très bonne explication et excuse.

\- Mais arrête, s'exclama une voix en saisissant ses poignets.

\- Lâche-moi, s'écria Arianne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Vista.

\- Rien.

\- Mais bien sûr ! se moqua ce dernier, tu vas me suivre.

\- Lâches-moi !

Il la tira, bon gré, mal gré, quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il la força à s'asseoir. Bien mal lui en fut, elle tentait de s'enfuir, sa patience atteint sa limite et il n'y alla plus par quatre chemins.

Il réussit à l'attacher à une chaise, c'était peu de dire, poignet, taille, cheville, elle était complètement ficelée comme un pauvre saucisson et il l'avait en prime bâillonnée pour qu'elle cesse de crier.

\- Je te détacherai, une fois tes mains soignées.

Il n'eut aucun mal à retirer les gants, il entendit un faible gémissement de protestation et de peur, mais là il s'en fichait pas mal.

\- Bon sang, regarde-moi les ecchymoses que tu te manges… si tu n'as rien de cassé tu auras de la chance.

Il examina un à un les doigts appuyant pour vérifier, Arianne gémit de douleur quand il appuya :

\- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu as mal.

Mais sa colère se calma en voyant la jeune femme pleurer sans retenue, il lui défit son bâillon et s'occupa de soigner un tantinet ses mains blessées.

\- Pourquoi t'être mutilée ? demanda Vista d'un ton cette fois-si calme.

\- Il m'a abandonné….

\- Qui ça ?

Arianne détourna la tête, jamais il ne la croirait, quand il eut terminé les bandages, il la regarda, il voyait bien qu'elle souffrait et pas qu'un peu :

\- Si tu veux parler je serais toujours là, tu as une peine de cœur ?

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire ? Ça ne te regarde pas, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par les larmes qui continuaient de couler.

\- Si ça me regarde, je n'aime pas voir mes proches être dans cet état de tristesse, et ce que cela peut me faire ? ça par exemple.

Il lui saisit son visage et l'embrassa, Arianne trop surprise, n'était pas certaine que ce qui se passait… se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle sentit qu'il s'asseyait sur ses jambes et continuait leurs échanges, elle ne répondit pas au baiser, elle en était incapable. Ses larmes redoublèrent, ça lui rappelait trop ceux de Thatch, c'était les mêmes… chargés d'amour. Enfin ce qu'elle croyait, Vista se détacha d'elle et se leva, il lui défit ses liens, elle resta prostrée, complètement assise sans bouger.

\- Dis-moi celui qui te fait souffrir, dit-il en se mettant à genoux devant elle.

\- Un fantôme….

\- Un fantôme ? répéta Vista songeur.

\- Je peux voir les esprits, murmura-t-elle, j'ai rencontré avant que ces fantômes me possèdent… celui de Thatch.

\- Thatch ?! s'exclama Vista.

\- Il était toujours à mes côtés… et… j'en suis tombée amoureuse je crois… et il y a trois semaines… il m'a quitté, je lui avais révélé juste avant qu'il disparaisse que… je ne savais pas écrire et que ma culture générale était très limité… c'est la conséquence de la décision de ma mère pour éviter… que mes pouvoirs deviennent trop puissants….

\- L'imbécile…, je m'en fiche bien que tu saches écrire ou pas et que tu en saches moins que d'autres, ça va venir, tu viens juste d'être libérée.

\- Peut-être… mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Dis-moi, il est partit comme un lâche, quand il m'a parlé de sexualité, je lui ai dit que j'ignorais de quoi il parlait et ce que cela voulait dire… c'est grave ? De ne pas savoir ça ?

Le cinquième commandant manqua de s'étouffer, certes c'était surprenant cette ignorance, mais en même temps pas tant que ça….

\- Non ce n'est pas grave de ne pas savoir dans un premier temps, mais sache que tu découvriras par toi-même et avec l'homme que tu aimeras et qui t'aimeras vraiment de quoi il s'agit.

\- Ça consiste en quoi ? ça m'inquiète.

\- C'est un sujet délicat, car seuls les couples font ça entre eux… c'est comment dire, une sorte de jardin secret, les autres n'ont pas à savoir. Alors je te demanderai de ne pas poser la question à tout le monde, ça te mettrait dans l'embarras, tu seras en temps voulu. Sois patiente quand tu trouveras le véritable amour tu sauras tout. Et peut-être même que… tu l'as en face de toi.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, Arianne rougit, elle sentit un doigt du commandant lui demander le silence :

\- Je t'attendrais, je ne suis pas pressé et s'il n'y a rien… je resterai ton frère… écoute juste ton cœur. S'il bat de la même manière que le mien, j'en serai ravi, sinon tant pis, les sentiments ne se commandent pas, ni se forcent, mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime.

Elle se sentit rougir, elle se leva et se détourna de lui, perturbée :

\- Je vais réfléchir….

Vista la retint par son poignet droit et l'attira contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Prends ton temps, je ne te demande pas une réponse dans l'heure, prends du temps pour te reprendre, pour t'apaiser, je ne dois venir qu'en deuxième plan.

Il monta à ses lèvres la main qu'il tenait prisonnière il lui fit un baise main et la relâcha, Arianne partit, le cœur battant, ce qu'elle ressentait était… étrange, elle avait mal… et quelque chose au fond d'elle, pétillait de bonheur. Est-ce qu'elle l'aimait ? Est-ce que c'était le fait qu'il s'était montré compréhensif et attentif ? Arianne n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, les dernières paroles du commandant lui revinrent en mémoire. Il lui fallait prendre du temps et du repos. C'était ce qu'il y avait mieux à faire, elle était à bout, fatiguée, épuisée.

* * *

Oui c'est tout pour cette semaine. Voilou !


	10. Les retours

**Chapitre 10 : Les retours**

Les jours passaient, Arianne avait élu domicile très naturellement dans les cuisines, tout le monde avait adoré ses préparations et ses idées, en plus de son savoir-faire. Et sur sa demande et des cuisiniers qui appuyèrent celle-ci, elle faisait partie de leur équipe.

\- Alors en quoi puis-je être utile pour ce midi ? demanda Arianne.

\- Il nous manque un peu d'aide pour éplucher les légumes, tu peux….

\- J'y cours ! répondit avec enthousiasme la jeune femme.

Pour elle, qu'importe la tâche, on cuisine ! Et ça elle adorait, d'accord éplucher, ce n'était pas la partie la plus intéressante… mais il fallait bien le faire aussi.

Rien n'est comparable qu'une cuisine bien faite du début jusqu'à la fin, surtout quand elle est appréciée :

\- Coucou les gars, je viens en renfort.

\- Salut petite sœur ! répondirent en cœur les hommes.

Arianne se saisit de son arme du jour : son fidèle économe ! Elle attrapa une malheureuse pomme de terre qui serait sa première victime et commença à éplucher. Elle s'amusait à faire des guirlandes d'épluchures.

\- Qui peut faire plus long que moi ?

C'était un petit jeu, pour que ce travail ingrat paraisse plus distrayant et le concours commença. Mais il fallut se rendre compte qu'au bout d'une bonne heure… il n'y avait plus de légume pour continuer le jeu.

\- Dites-moi ça ne sent pas le brûlé ? interrogea Arianne.

\- Si….

Ils cherchèrent la source de l'odeur, Arianne se leva et se précipita vers une casserole qui avait pris feu, un homme arriva un seau d'eau en main :

\- Stop malheureux, l'arrêta la jeune femme.

\- Il faut l'éteindre.

\- Pas comme ça, c'est le piège.

Arianne prit un torchon, le trempa dans le seau d'eau, elle l'essora, le tint entre ses doigts, elle replia ces derniers pour qu'ils soient protégés. Elle mit le torchon au-dessus de la casserole et attendit un peu avant de le retirer :

\- Ne jamais verser de l'eau, sinon elle se serait évaporer instantanément et là on brûle car on est trop près de la source et s'il y avait un corps gras dedans, la réaction est pire, car gras et eau ne font pas bon ménage, ça aurait fait exploser l'huile à l'extérieur, il faut toujours faire ce que j'ai fait. En mettant un linge humide on coupe l'accès de l'air qui alimente le feu, qui finit par s'éteindre tout seul.

\- QUI A LAISSE UNE CASSEROLE SUR LE FEU ? beugla un cuisinier.

\- Moi…, fit une toute petite voix coupable.

\- Bon sang, la prochaine fois, fais attention, s'écria le cuisinier.

\- Oui, je suis désolé.

Arianne reconnut que le responsable était celui qui s'était effondré en larme quand elle l'avait félicité pour sa cuisine, quand chacun retourna à sa tâche, Arianne vint le voir et lui posa une main amicale sur son épaule :

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut arriver, l'important c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés.

\- Merci, mais il a raison, je veux tout faire trop vite, car avant d'être ici, on m'en demandait beaucoup, j'étais obligé d'aller vite et j'ai du mal à perdre l'habitude….

\- Je comprends, regarde-moi et mes gants, je sais que je n'ai plus de pouvoirs et pourtant j'ai encore cette crainte….

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent amicalement :

\- Hé les amoureux au boulot !

\- Oui chef ! S'exclamèrent les deux concernés.

Ils se séparèrent et se remirent au travail, un coup de pression s'ajouta quand ils entendirent leurs frères répéter « On a faim ». Un cuisinier leur gueula que ça allait venir et qu'ils devaient se taire et attendre, mais comme toujours ils n'arrêtèrent que quand Barbe Blanche l'ordonnait. Quatre bonnes minutes au moins, plus tard on sut quand le Paternel était arrivé, car les voix de leurs frères étaient devenues bien silencieuses.

La jeune femme et une vingtaine de personnes commencèrent à servir le déjeuner, Arianne finit par s'installer, ses jambes la remercièrent, car elle était restée un bon moment debout.

\- Comment tu vas ? demanda son voisin de table.

\- Mieux, répondit Arianne.

\- Tu peux revenir me voir, ta pousse grandit bien.

\- Ma pousse ?

\- Tu as oublié que tu as une fleur qui n'attend que toi pour fleurir ? se moqua gentiment Vista.

\- Oh non je ne l'oublie pas, je viens tôt le matin pour l'arroser et… lui parler, avoua la jeune femme plus bas par peur d'être ridicule.

\- C'est bien elle ne sera que plus belle.

\- Tu ne te moques pas de moi ?

\- Ce serait stupide de ma part, pourquoi tu viens tôt le matin c'est parce que tu es naturellement matinale ? ou bien que tu cherches à éviter quelqu'un ?

Elle comprit qu'il avait compris qu'elle l'évitait. Elle ne savait trop comment réagir, il lui semblait plus approprié de l'éviter quelque temps pour mieux réfléchir.

D'un autre côté, ça devait le blesser un peu :

\- Je suis désolée… je pensais que… c'était mieux pour que je réfléchisse.

\- Tu peux continuer à te poser, tout en continuant à se voir, je t'ai dit que j'attendrai ta décision, je ne compte pas te harceler de questions, je préfère te laisser venir à moi et annoncer ton choix.

Elle hocha la tête et se promit de ne plus essayer d'autant l'éviter, elle décida même qu'après avoir terminé de déjeuner d'attendre qu'il parte pour marcher plus vite et le doubler. Elle était devant lui et prit la direction des serres, elle espérait qu'il la rejoigne.

Elle entra dans la pièce remplit de fleurs, respira un bon coup ce parfum qui la mise à l'aise :

\- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda Vista en fermant la porte avant de se caler contre.

Arianne saisit une mèche blonde et chercha la meilleure formulation.

\- Dis-moi tout.

Elle ne dit rien, elle l'embrassa par surprise. D'abord étonné, il ne réagit pas dans les premières secondes. Passé ce temps, il l'enlaça pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui, un bras en bas du dos, une main dans la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme.

Le baiser était timide, elle entrouvrit à peine ses lèvres, l'épéiste y alla tout en douceur, ses doigts effleurèrent les traits de son visage pour la détendre.

Arianne monta sa main vers le visage de Vista, puis se rétracta, ce dernier attrapa sa main gantée et la posa sur son visage. Elle retira son éternel chapeau avant de loger timidement ses doigts dans la chevelure ébène.

Arianne finit par le repousser doucement pour reprendre sa respiration, elle sentait son cœur battre très rapidement.

Vista effleura ses lèvres des siennes, pour que ce soit léger, un doux effleurement, il prit la main droite de la demoiselle et la tint d'une main, l'autre était prête à retirer le gant. Arianne le regarda, elle avait maintenant peur, elle ferma les yeux et calma au mieux sa respiration. Elle sentit son gant être retiré lentement, Vista posa la main de sa protégée sur son visage, elle ouvrit les yeux, rien ne s'était passé :

\- Tu vois… tu n'as plus rien à craindre, chuchota-t-il, tes mains sont douces.

\- Heu… merci, bafouilla la demoiselle.

Il embrassa le creux de sa main et chaque parcelle de cette main qui n'avait que trop longtemps était prisonnière de ce carcan de tissu.

Arianne rougit, il détacha ses lèvres de sa paume et embrassa de nouveau la jeune femme, qui sentit vraiment pour la première fois la peau d'un tiers sans que cela ne l'effraye. Et quand elle avait les cheveux d'encre entre ses doigts, aussi futile que cela puisse paraître, elle trouvait ça doux et agréable, c'était encore des sensations bien inconnues et étranges.

Vista s'écarta d'elle pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs souffles, il vit que les yeux d'Arianne avaient changés, ils exprimaient le désir.

Pour cette dernière, ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était difficile, elle avait ce sentiment de vouloir plus…, mais plus de quoi ? Elle était comme en manque de quelque chose, c'était à la fois frustrant et ça avait un côté agréable.

Vista l'embrassa juste pour terminer dans le cou, arrachant un soupir de la jeune femme, qui rougit de honte :

\- Pardon….

\- Au contraire… ça signifie que tu apprécies, ne retiens pas tes gémissements et tes cris, tu as le droit de t'exprimer, toi encore plus.

Ça rassurait Arianne cette remarque, même si elle ignorait encore beaucoup de chose, elle se dit que ce soupir faisait partit des choses qu'elle allait devoir apprendre, comme ce qui était lié à la « sexualité ».

D'ailleurs le fait de ne rien savoir l'angoissait un peu, elle s'imaginait que c'était quelque chose de terrifiant, car n'ayant aucune donnée, elle imaginait le pire des scénarios, qu'elle mit de côté profitant de ce moment étrange de détente.

\- On va en rester là, murmura l'homme.

\- D'accord… je me sens comme….

\- Vaporeuse peut-être ?

\- Oui quelque chose comme ça.

\- C'est normal.

\- Ça me rassure, c'est agréable, j'aimerai connaître plus….

\- D'accord, mais je vais y aller en douceur et si tu n'aimes pas, tu me dis d'arrêter.

Vista défit avec beaucoup de délicatesse la chemise d'Arianne, qu'il sentit se tendre un peu, elle le fixait, ne sachant trop à quoi s'attendre, il déposa des baisers sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il la sentit se détendre et soupirer de contentement, elle se sentait bien, il glissa une main vers un de ses seins, mais il s'arrêta, elle bloquait sa respiration et se tendait trop. Alors il fit machine arrière :

\- Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter, murmura le commandant en embrassant le cou de sa partenaire.

\- Je… je veux bien, confirma son interlocutrice.

Vista l'embrassa de nouveau et entreprit de refermer un à un, durant leur échange, les boutons de la chemise de sa partenaire :

\- J'ai… j'ai eu un drôle de sentiment tout à l'heure… et je me demandais… ce que s'était….

\- Rien de désagréable ?

\- Non… en fait… j'ai eu comme un sentiment de… je ne sais pas… d'en vouloir plus.

Il crut comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, aller plus loin, mais elle ne savait pas ce que ce sentiment signifiait. Il chercha comment lui définir ça :

\- Arianne tu te demandais ce qu'était la sexualité, ces baisers et ces caresses ne sont que le début, ce que tu as ressenti, c'est ce qu'on définit comme étant du désir.

\- Et… ça consiste en quoi le « désir » ? Demanda-t-elle un peu gênée d'être si ignorante.

\- Le désir, c'est l'envie de l'autre, de tout son être, c'est l'envie de l'union des deux corps.

Arianne papillonnait des yeux, elle n'avait pas compris la fin de la phrase s'interrogeant sur la signification de « l'union des deux corps ». Vista le comprit que trop bien :

\- Je vais paraître stupide, mais… je ne vois pas comment deux corps peuvent s'unir.

\- Tu découvriras, en temps voulu, car si je te réponds, j'ai peur de te choquer et de parler assez crûment pour que ce soit pour toi plus simple et facile à comprendre.

\- Choquer… pourquoi ? C'est horrible à vivre ? demanda horrifiée la jeune femme.

Le commandant rit à cet instant :

\- Non, au contraire, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, c'est au contraire les plus beaux moments qu'un couple peut vivre ensemble, c'est comme de l'amour à l'état brut qu'on transmet.

\- Alors explique-moi ! ça me rend folle d'être dans l'ignorance !

Arianne n'en pouvait plus, elle angoissait plus que jamais, c'était trop flou pour elle, trop abstrait. L'épéiste, ne sut trop comment réagir, mais il voyait bien qu'elle se rendait malade. Il se dit qu'il devrait limite lui faire un dessin, alors il l'a prévient qu'il n'allait pas prendre des pincettes et lui expliqua très clairement.

Ce qu'il craignait arriva, elle était effrayée à l'idée, qu'une certaine partie… masculine… aille en elle… :

\- Je ne vois pas comment on peut aimer ça, on doit souffrir le martyre, oui !

\- La première fois fait mal au début c'est vrai, mais car le corps n'est pas habitué, les fois suivantes sont incomparables.

\- Je suis désolée….

Il la vit fuir, il se leva et passa l'embrasure de la porte et la vie au loin tourner à un croisement, il courut pour la rattraper.

Arianne sortit, vers le pont, il lui fallait de l'air, elle s'appuya contre la rambarde et regarda la mer et réfléchit, elle se dit qu'après tout elle ignorait tellement de chose, peut-être que c'était agréable….

Arianne se tient le cœur et hurla de douleur, elle s'effondra à genoux, son visage se figea, elle se leva et hurla :

\- Non !

Là où sa main avait touché le pont se trouvait de la glace, et comme elle venait de poser sa main contre la rambarde quand elle s'était relevée celle-ci était recouverte de glace.

Ses frères arrivèrent et virent la cause et le regard paniqué de leur sœur de cœur :

\- Non, non, non, pas ça… RECULEZ ! NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS !

Vista apparut à ce moment-là :

\- Reste, demanda Vista la voyant hésiter à s'enfuir comme la première fois.

\- Je ne peux pas, si je reste je vous fais prendre trop de risque. Pourquoi ? Je croyais être libre.

La neige tomba, Arianne recula elle sentit que quelque chose brûlait, elle regarda son autre gant qui n'avait pas été retiré. Elle reculait encore et sous ses pieds de la végétation poussa :

\- Arianne calme-toi, accouru sa mère, il doit y avoir une explication, ne refoule pas tes émotions, reste calme.

La jeune femme lutta pour garder son calme, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer, elle ressentit comme autrefois la puissance dévastatrice des fruits du démon prendre le pas sur elle :

\- S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, supplia-t-elle, mettez-vous à l'abri… je sens une attaque venir ! PARTEZ !

Tandis que tous reculèrent et s'éloignèrent d'Arianne, Vista resta là et s'avança vers elle :

\- Pars, n'approche pas ! Je ne pourrais pas retenir ça longtemps !

Il ne l'écouta pas et la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, l'amour qu'elle ressentait apaisait un peu son mal être, ce qui suffit pour calmer ses pouvoirs. Car ce n'était plus la peur et la panique qui prédominaient à cet instant son âme.

La glace, la neige, la végétation et les traces de feu disparurent pour l'instant, aussitôt les mages apparurent en catastrophe :

\- Vous m'avez menti ! hurla Arianne, je ne veux plus de ces pouvoirs !

Vista la retient pour ne pas qu'elle saute aux cous des esprits :

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul cas qui fait que vos pouvoirs sont revenus, votre rôle n'est pas terminé, vous semblez avoir été désignée pour accomplir une mission, que vous devez réaliser que vous vouliez ces dons ou non.

La jeune femme crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir :

\- Pourquoi moi ? pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? s'exclama t'elle.

\- Il est possible que ce soit votre ignorance sur le monde qui puisse influencer votre destin.

\- Mais je ne veux pas….

\- Nous en avons conscience… aussi pour vous aider, nous avons retrouvé quelqu'un, la première personne qui a su maîtriser vos pouvoirs. Ce sera la mieux placée pour vous aider à contrôler vos aptitudes.

\- Et qui est-ce parmi vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas l'un de nous, rappelez-vous.

\- NON ! pas un de ces montres !

\- Il s'agit de moi.

Le fantôme de Thatch se montra :

\- Pardon ? c'est une blague ? je ne veux plus le voir.

\- C'est lui qui a su apaisé votre cœur, quand vous l'avez rencontré.

\- Arianne je suis désolé….

\- Tais-toi, tu es tout sauf désolé ! tu ne m'as donné aucune explication, tu t'es enfui comme un lâche ! un lâche ! alors que je t'aimais !

Tout le navire sauf Arianne avait remarqué que la température ambiante venait d'augmenter considérablement.

\- Je suis désolé, si tu es prête à m'écouter je….

\- Je ne veux rien savoir ! je t'ai attendu des semaines moi !

Sous les pieds d'Arianne les ténèbres se formèrent :

\- Calmes-toi, demanda Thatch en voyant ses pouvoirs se manifester sous sa colère.

\- Me calmer ? tu me demandes de me calmer ?!

\- Arianne calme-toi, tu perds le contrôle de tes pouvoirs, intervint Vista.

Cette dernière le regarda, puis le sol, elle se laissait envahir par ses émotions et commença à s'en vouloir :

\- Thatch… aide-la à contrôler ses pouvoirs, ordonna Vista.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Thatch entra dans le corps d'Arianne et calma les ténèbres, l'instant d'après il fut éjecté du corps de la demoiselle :

\- Princesse Jupiter….

\- Mon nom est Arianne !

Les mages comprirent bien qu'elle était en plein dénit, qu'elle reniait tout de son statut de gardienne des territoires terrestres :

\- Très bien, Arianne, plus vite vous accomplissez votre mission, plus vite vos pouvoirs disparaîtront.

\- Et pour toujours ou temporairement ? renifla la jeune femme sceptique.

\- Vous êtes l'actuelle gardienne des territoires terrestres, il faudrait attendre votre mort pour qu'une autre personne soit désignée. Le fait que vos pouvoirs vous soient redonnés en catimini signifie qu'il faut faire vite.

\- Quelle est ma mission ? finit par demander Arianne après un long silence.

\- Nous pensons que c'est lié avec l'histoire de la nouvelle nomination d'un Amiral en chef, l'actuel, Sengoku, soutient l'Amiral Aokiji, qu'il recommande, mais le conseil des cinq étoiles eux veulent l'Amiral Akainu. Ces deux Amiraux sont diamétralement opposés sur l'idée de la justice, Akainu c'est l'idée de la justice absolue, Aokiji est plus modéré. Nous pensons sans nous tromper que votre rôle est de convaincre le conseil des cinq étoiles qu'ils commettent une erreur.

\- Vous êtes fou ? on veut ma tête ! et puis en quoi mes pouvoirs sont nécessaires ? au quel cas je dois les convaincre, je ne pense pas qu'utiliser la violence soit la solution.

\- Vos pouvoirs vous sont redonnés pour vous protéger, comme vous l'avez dit, on veut votre tête, si vous y allez sans aucune défense, vous ne tiendrez pas cinq secondes, en revanche avec vos dons, vous imposerez immédiatement une crainte qui fera réfléchir vos adversaires.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour tenter de les faire changer d'avis.

\- Si, vous avez je pense plus d'influence que n'importe qui….

\- Je ne crois pas…. Je suis la fille de Barbe Blanche et de Lesokovich D Adrianna, je suis dans le même cas qu'Ace, je suis recherchée car je n'aurais pas dû naître, en plus d'être la fille de celui qu'on considère comme l'homme le plus fort du monde. Je doute très franchement que je sois la mieux placée pour les convaincre de quoi que ce soit.

\- Nous nous doutions que vous diriez quelque chose comme ça, vous avez une qualité, que ni votre père, ni votre mère, ni aucun pirate n'a….

\- Puis-je savoir laquelle ? car je suis perplexe.

\- Il y a une grande différence entre vous, vos parents et les pirates, vous ne considérez pas complètement le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine comme des obstacles. Certes vous n'approuvez pas toutes les actions de la Marine, mais vous êtes d'accord avec une partie d'entre elles. De plus, de par votre sang, vous êtes aussi considérée comme une hors la loi…. Vous êtes l'interlocutrice qu'il faut, une porte parole des différentes puissances….

\- Oui, mais je ne dois pas être la seule….

\- Vous vous trompez. Il faut quelqu'un qui soit connu, c'est votre cas, par ailleurs vous êtes patiente. Votre père ne l'est pas….

Arianne regarda son Père qui depuis tout à l'heure n'avait pas fait les éloges chez les mages, heureusement il n'avait pas l'air d'être atteint :

-… pour votre mère, elle a trop de rancœur envers la Marine. Pour les trois autres Empereurs, seul Shanks le Roux pourrait être un bon candidat, des quatre Empereurs, c'est le plus pacifiste, mais il a une nature qui fait qu'on ne le prendrait pas au sérieux.

Ça Arianne approuvait à boire comme un trou et à faire la fête c'était d'ailleurs difficile à croire que cet idiot soit Empereur des mers. Toutefois, il fallait bien le reconnaître que Shanks n'attaquait jamais sans raison, on avait dû toucher à ses protégés ou ses hommes.

\- Autre chose qui vous distingue, aucun haut gradé, ni soldat ou membre du conseil des cinq étoiles ne le reconnaîtront, mais quand vous avez abandonné vos pouvoirs, cela a adoucit leur opinion sur vous et sur votre dangerosité…. Vous avez du répondant et vous aurez je pense les meilleurs arguments, il ne faut pas qu'Akainu devienne Amiral en chef, il est bien trop penché sur l'idée de la justice absolue. Il a déjà par le passé tué des soldats qui voulaient quitter le combat pour retrouver leur famille.

Arianne ouvrit grand les yeux, ce dernier argument la fit immédiatement changer d'avis :

\- Il… va jusqu'à tuer ses propres hommes, répéta Arianne choquée.

\- Oui, ça va trop loin, imaginez un peu s'il devient Amiral en chef, il donnera plus de crédit à des personnes qui penseront comme lui. Et fera en sorte de faire des soldats de la Marine des soldats à son image et là c'est la porte ouverte aux pires abus. La Marine actuelle n'est pas géniale, alors imaginez un instant si Akainu prenait la relève.

Arianne savait à quel point son père lui avait manqué durant son enfance et sa vie de jeune femme, alors apprendre qu'un homme comme Akainu, sans cœur, achevait les quelques hommes qui voulaient vivre et profiter de leurs familles, leurs femmes, leurs enfants….

Non ! Ça avait été très difficile à vivre, alors… que des hommes, qui pensaient à leurs proches et voulaient les revoir, meurent, c'était inacceptable. Ce n'était pas humain.

Elle pensait à ces gamins qui devaient encore pleurer leurs pères.

\- Entendu, je ferai de mon mieux pour faire changer d'avis le conseil des cinq étoiles.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? demandèrent ses frères.

\- Oui, il est hors de question qu'un homme aussi inhumain monte en grade, il est normal que dans ce monde il y ait des autorités, mais elles ne doivent pas sombrer, si Akainu y arrive… les temps s'annoncent plus rudes et difficiles.

Arianne regarda l'horizon, oui, maintenant cette mission la répugnait moins, ça la touchait trop profondément maintenant. Elle refusait ces pouvoirs et son statut de gardienne des territoires terrestres, mais elle acceptait d'être une ambassadrice, une interlocutrice.

\- Je suis fière de toi Arianne.

L'esprit du fruit de la végétation se matérialisa :

\- Pars dès maintenant, Akainu et Aokiji viennent de débuter un violent combat, pour déterminer qui aura le poste d'Amiral en chef.

\- Très bien….

L'esprit changea les habits de sa protégée en une robe en bustier vert d'eau. La robe présentait une dentelle fine et blanche sur les côtés du bustier. La jupe se découpait en deux parties, la première était faite de la même dentelle. Mais la robe avait aussi une longue jupe fendue fait de mousseline verte qui venait recouvrir le tout.

Deux bracelets d'un or doux apparurent sur chaque poignet et ces derniers tenaient un voile de la même couleur que sa robe.

Sa coiffure fut un demi-chignon maintenu uniquement par des rubans du même coloris que sa tenue, mettant en avant ses bouclettes blondes. Et ses chaussures étaient des escarpins vert d'eau également :

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme.

\- C'était la robe de ta prédécesseur, tu vas parler devant des grands personnages, tu ne pouvais garder tes vêtements.

\- Peut-être mais ça fait… très….

Ses frères la regardèrent de haut en bas, il fallait avouer qu'elle était à son avantage, Arianne n'avait au grand jamais porté de robes de soirée, elle se sentait pas spécialement à l'aise.

\- Non tu n'es pas provocante, sexy peut-être, mais pas provocante, se voulut rassurante le fruit de la végétation.

\- Si tu le dis, fit sceptique sa protégée.

L'esprit du fruit disparut, la jeune femme se retourna vers ses parents :

\- J'espère que d'avoir appris que je ne détestais pas totalement le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine ne va pas avoir un impact sur votre opinion de moi. Thatch partons maintenant.

\- Tiens prends ça, ça évitera qu'on te saute dessus avant même que tu n'es franchi une porte de Marijoa.

Vista lui donna sa cape, qu'elle mit :

\- Merci.

Le fantôme entra en elle, aussitôt elle devient de lumière et la seconde suivante elle était à Marijoa. La lumière étant capable de faire 300 000 kilomètre par seconde, c'était un pouvoir bien intéressant pour fuir ou pour aller d'une île à une autre.

Elle n'aimait pas spécialement cet endroit, elle avançait d'un pas déterminé, elle voulait régler cette histoire au plus vite !

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment.


	11. Négociations et sentiments

Désolée de vous avoir fait patienter 15 jours et non 7,

* * *

Lara : J'ai arrêté pendant un moment d'écrire j'ai jusqu'au chapitre 16 d'avance, j'ai repris le 17, car j'avais un blocage, je savais pas trop comment faire la transition, mais c'est bon.

C'est en train de tout doucement prendre forme.

Yoltte : La suite est aujourd'hui ^^, je vais me renseigné sur le manga que tu me conseilles.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Négociations et sentiments**

Arianne avança, vers l'immense château de Marijoa, elle entendit des murmures à son égard :

\- Hé c'est pas la fille de Barbe Blanche.

\- Ma parole c'est elle en effet, c'est un joli morceau dommage que sa tête ait une prime intéressante….

Un homme qui devait faire dans les quatre mètres se planta devant elle :

\- Dis-nous tu t'es perdue ma mignonne ?

\- Laissez-moi passer, s'il vous plaît.

Elle se retrouva vite entourée :

\- Ta tête vaut de l'or et comme tu n'as plus de fruit du démon, ça va être facile.

Arianne recula, Thatch prit le dessus et contrôla cette dernière en faisant apparaître des lianes pour maintenir ces malotrus. La jeune femme trembla intérieurement et remercia Thatch d'être intervenu alors qu'elle était pétrifiée par la peur.

Elle souffla, continuant sa marche. Thatch s'occupait de ceux qui lui gênaient le passage. Arrivée devant le château de Marijoa, elle dut faire face à deux gardes. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lever le petit doigt, ils furent endormis.

Arianne entra, c'était calme, elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour trouver ces cinq hommes, Thatch se sépara d'elle pour lui répondre :

\- Tu sais maîtriser les fluides ?

\- Non, il m'arrive d'en avoir des manifestations, mais elles sont aléatoires.

\- Je vais vous guider, fit le fruit de la végétation.

Des fleurs poussèrent sur le sol, Thatch retourna dans le corps de la jeune femme et ils suivirent les fleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent obligés de s'arrêter devant une porte :

\- Tu n'interviens pas, Thatch, uniquement si je suis en danger et si je le décide, je veux leur montrer que je suis pacifiste.

\- Entendu.

Arianne posa ses mains sur les poignées des deux grandes portes et les ouvrit pour entrer, elle découvrit le visage de ceux qui présidaient le conseil des cinq étoiles. Ils la fixèrent, l'un d'entre eux était chauve avec des lunettes et tenait un sabre, qu'il dégaina :

\- Bonjour, je viens en tant que pacifiste, vous pouvez rengainer votre arme, j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez une audience au sujet de la nomination du prochain Amiral en chef.

\- Rien que ça ? S'exclama celui qui tenait un sabre, gardes !

\- Vos gardes sont sous contrôle, car j'ai vraiment besoin de discuter avec vous, vous faites une grave erreur à vouloir l'Amiral Akainu pour Amiral en chef….

\- Notre plus grave erreur serait d'écouter la fille de Barbe Blanche, répondit celui avec un chapeau noir sur la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas la fille de Barbe Blanche… mon nom est Arianne Newgate et je suis aussi Jupiter gardienne des territoires terrestres et c'est Jupiter qui vous parle, coupa la jeune femme. Peut-être que ceci va vous faire réfléchir.

Arianne gela les portes et toutes les issues possibles faisant pousser des plantes à l'extérieur pour que la Marine ne vienne pas les interrompre :

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater j'ai récupéré ces pouvoirs, je ne compte pas les utiliser contre vous, je pense que la violence ne résout rien et que les paroles peuvent suffirent pour trouver une solution qui convient à tout le monde. Mais vous forcer à m'écouter oui, car c'est important et pour vous montrer que je ne compte que dialoguer avec vous, je prends le risque de m'approcher de vous les mains levées.

Elle marcha en fermant les yeux, puis elle s'arrêta d'avancer sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux de suite, elle compta dans sa tête les secondes, elle n'ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux quand une minute passa :

\- Vous ai-je attaqué ? Non, je vous ai donné la possibilité de m'attaquer, quand j'avais les yeux fermés vous ne l'avez pas fait, prendrais-je autant de risque si je ne venais pas en paix ? Non, alors je vous le demande je désire avoir une audience avec vous, répéta Arianne d'une voix calme.

Le plus jeune des cinq hommes finit par l'inviter à s'asseoir, la jeune femme avança et s'assit :

\- Merci.

\- Ne nous remerciez pas, vous nous retenez en otage, coupa celui qui tenait son sabre.

\- Vous êtes alors des otages bien libres, je ne crois pas vous avoir enchaînés, vous pouvez encore bouger, c'est moi la plus vulnérable, je suis seule face à vous, et même si j'ai des pouvoirs, je ne compte pas les utiliser. Alors je vous en prie, ne parlez pas de prise d'otages, continua Arianne d'une voix douce et calme. Ma venue est comme je l'ai dit directement liée à la nomination du nouvel Amiral en Chef.

\- Ainsi nous faisons une erreur ? Demanda celui qui l'avait invitée à s'asseoir.

\- Oui, Akainu est un homme sans sentiment, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le plus apte à avoir ce poste, l'Amiral en chef ne doit pas être inhumain, il doit avoir un minimum de compassion….

\- Vous voudriez Aokiji ? en déduisit le chauve avec des tâches de naissance.

\- Oui, confirma Arianne.

\- Et pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on va vous écouter ? Demanda un grand mince avec une longue moustache et une barbe blanche.

\- Vous avez remarqué que j'ai de nouveau mes pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ?

Le conseil des cinq étoiles dut hocher la tête pour que la jeune femme continue :

\- Si je voulais qu'Aokiji soit Amiral en chef, ne croyez-vous pas qu'il aurait été plus simple pour moi que je tue l'Amiral Akainu ? Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait, je suis là devant vous pour vous convaincre de changer d'avis.

Elle venait de marquer un très gros point, elle prenait confiance en elle :

\- Vous aurez bien du mal, nous préférons de loin Akainu, répliqua celui au chapeau noir.

\- Alors dites-moi pourquoi vous préférez Akainu ?

\- Vous êtes bien insolente de venir jusqu'ici est de nous poser toutes ses questions, persifla celui avec le sabre.

Arianne se leva et leur fit dos, pour l'instant ils n'étaient pas très causant, c'était elle qui parlait le plus. En même temps elle se voyait mal être accueillie les bras ouvert par ceux qui dirigeaient la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Quoique ça aurait été comique.

La jeune femme créa avec ses pouvoirs une table faite de bois, elle caressa l'un des bords et des petits arbustes fruitiers avec des fruits biens mûrs apparurent, Arianne contourna la table pour se mettre devant son plan de travail, avant de défaire sa cape.

Le conseil des cinq étoiles la regarda faire, elle créa et sculpta dans le bois des coupes, elle créa aussi un saladier avec le fruit de la végétation et fit de la cuisine :

\- Entendu, j'ai tout mon temps, je sais être très patiente, dit-elle avec le sourire, l'un d'entre vous est-il allergique à un fruit ? je compte faire une salade de fruit. Non je ne cherche pas à vous empoisonner, je compte en manger.

Arianne, n'ayant pas de réponses de ses hôtes, sourit et coupa fraise, framboise, pomme, poire, ananas, banane, abricot, kiwi mettant chaque fruit dans un récipient à part.

Elle prit de chaque fruit, ainsi, ils ne pourraient pas l'accuser de les empoisonner et ou de provoquer une allergie. Elle posa tout sur un chariot qu'elle avait dû aussi confectionner, pour que ce soit plus pratique, elle installa tout, coupes, cuillères, fruits.

Elle mit à disposition ses préparations :

\- Voilà, vous pouvez ainsi composer votre salade à votre goût.

Celui qui avait un sabre était celui qui avait plus mauvais caractère, puisqu'il envoya valser le chariot, Arianne se leva et lui fit face :

\- Vous étiez obligés de faire ça ? Que n'avez-vous pas compris dans « vous pouvez » ? C'était une proposition, une invitation, je ne vous forçai à rien, vous devriez avoir honte, surtout quand on sait qu'il y a des personnes qui meurent de faim.

\- Comment osez-vous ?!

Il dégaina son sabre, Thatch voulut intervenir, mais Arianne cria intérieurement non, elle l'esquiva de justesse en se mettant sur le côté, il allait tomber en glissant sur un fruit, alors elle le retient et l'aida à se relever :

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Arianne qui montra une réelle sollicitude.

Ils en furent troublés.

\- Pourquoi prenez-vous tant de mal ? Demanda le plus jeune.

\- Parce que je crois qu'on peut trouver un accord, je n'aime pas Akainu je ne le cache pas, ni sa façon de penser, mais il fait je pense ce qu'il estime le mieux pour protéger la population, dans le fond il n'est pas foncièrement mauvais, juste trop extrémiste. De plus, je ne hais pas complètement le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine, j'estime qu'il faut des gens comme vous pour arrêter les fauteurs de trouble. Mais certaines actions ou décisions sont discutables, celle de la nomination d'Akainu l'est, laissez-moi vous donner mes raisons. Akainu veut appliquer la justice absolue, soit… même si je pense que c'est trop extrême, soit, admettons, pourquoi prendre quelqu'un comme lui qui va jusqu'à tuer ses propres hommes qui veulent fuir un combat parce qu'ils veulent retrouver leurs femmes et enfants ? N'est-ce pas humain d'avoir peur et de vouloir retrouver les siens ? Akainu est trop extrême, violent, c'est quelqu'un d'assez impulsif. Il faut au contraire quelqu'un qui sache être calme pour prendre les bonnes décisions, être trop impulsif peut amener des décisions regrettables. Il faut quelqu'un qui ait du charisme, je suis d'accord, il faut se faire respecter, mais ce n'est pas du respect qu'Akainu fait ressentir c'est surtout de la crainte. Quelqu'un qui est craint et non respecté est éliminé tôt ou tard, quelqu'un qui sait être respecté et à l'écoute des autres se montrera un très bon élément et saura trouver des solutions plus pertinentes. Aussi j'implore votre bon sens et je vous demande de réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de dire.

A l'extérieur, les médias avaient eu vite vent de l'arrivée d'Arianne Newgate à Marijoa et de sa prise d'otage du conseil des cinq étoiles. La nouvelle se rependit comme une traînée de poudre, il y avait des retransmissions par escarméra expliquant la situation. Pendant cinq jours, Arianne et le conseil discutaient et débâtèrent sur une solution, car elle avait réussi avec un peu de mal à les faire réfléchir.

Pour Barbe Blanche et Adrianna c'était angoissant, de savoir leur enfant être au plein milieu du camp ennemi. Leur fille avait su se débrouiller, les mages eurent le sentiment que la reine Otohime venait de renaître, car Arianne comme Otohime avaient le même vœu.

Arianne dut toutefois être confrontée à une difficulté de taille, Aokiji n'avait pas la popularité, du fait qu'il était trop détendu, « relax », voir même paresseux. Arianne ne pouvait être que d'accord avec le conseil. Amiral en chef signifiait grandes responsabilités, on ne pouvait pas mettre quelqu'un qui était paresseux, s'il n'avait était que décontracté ça aurait été plus simple. Le fait qu'elle s'accorda sur ce genre de point avec les cinq hommes faisaient qu'elle avait réussi aussi à se faire entendre bien plus facilement.

Tous comme ces derniers donnèrent raison sur les points qui faisaient qu'Akainu n'était peut-être pas la bonne personne.

Le problème fut donc de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, Kizaru n'était pas retenu par le conseil, estimant qu'il était trop « mou » :

\- Je ne suis pas forcément d'accord, c'est lui qui m'a capturé, il semble au contraire être consciencieux dans son travail. Il prend son travail très au sérieux, ce qui le différencie d'Aokiji et de sa paresse, mais il est aussi moins extrémiste et violent qu'Akainu. Il a un certain charisme et semble être respecté. Autre point important que je voudrais mettre en avant, Akainu et Aokiji se battent actuellement pour avoir le poste, d'après nos discussions, j'arrive à la conclusion suivante, ils ne veulent ni l'un ni l'autre être sous les ordres de l'autre. Ils sont trop différents et semble définitivement ne pas s'entendre, tandis que Kizaru semble avoir de bonne relation avec les deux, il sera plus facile pour eux d'obéir à Kizaru en tant qu'Amiral en chef.

Le conseil des cinq étoiles ne sut s'il devait la maudire ou lui donner encore raison, car ils ne souhaitaient pas non plus perdre un de ses Amiraux.

Bien sûr les cinq hommes essayaient de démonter l'Amiral Kizaru pour démontrer qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce poste, mais Arianne arrivait à les contredire, ou à dire qu'ils exagéraient ou mentaient sur des points.

Arianne sentait bien qu'ils étaient en train de revenir sur leur position initiale à savoir Akainu, c'est là qu'une idée lui vient :

\- Pourquoi ne pas donner une chance à Aokiji ou Kizaru ? Après tout il arrive bien souvent que quand quelqu'un a des responsabilités ce dernier se montre plus responsable que l'on aurait cru. Peut-être pouvons-nous donner à l'un des deux la possibilité d'être temporairement Amiral en chef le temps qu'ils fassent leurs preuves.

\- C'est peut-être la solution, murmura le plus jeune.

Elle attendit la réaction des quatre autres, qui réfléchirent, avant de donner leur accord, c'était gagné, ils choisirent Aokiji contre toute attente.

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup de m'avoir écouté et que nous ayons pu échanger, dit-elle en se penchant pour les remercier.

Arianne leva les enchantements qui les forçaient à être prisonniers, la Marine entra ayant le champ libre, la jeune femme courut vers la fenêtre et sauta dans le vide avant de se transformer en phœnix pour retrouver ses parents et ses frères :

\- Bravo Arianne, félicita Thatch.

\- Merci, j'ai eu peur, je n'étais pas convaincue.

\- Tu t'es super bien débrouillée.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Arianne lui souriait heureuse avant de se souvenir qu'elle devait lui faire la tête, elle était trop de bonne humeur, elle soupira et décida de lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer :

\- Thatch pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?

\- Quand nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois, j'ai voulu aller trop loin et je me suis demandé d'un coup si j'étais celui que tu attendais…. Je suis du genre coureur de jupon, un vrai homme à femmes… et tu étais si fragile et si sincère dans tes sentiments que je me suis enfui pour te faire le moins de mal. J'ai préféré fuir sans t'expliquer, que te donner le sentiment d'être une énième conquête. Et puis j'ai réfléchi de mon côté, ton regard et ta voix me hantaient c'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais sincèrement et que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise. Puis… tu es tombée progressivement amoureuse de Vista… j'ai mal joué, j'ai perdu la seule femme que j'aimais, qui m'aimait et qui me voyait malgré la mort.

Elle était presque certaine de voir de fines larmes, elle avait la gorge nouée, elle ressentait les grands regrets de Thatch, c'est ce qui lui indiqua qu'il était sincère.

\- Au fond tu as voulu me protéger, mais tu n'as pas choisi la meilleure option.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je te pardonne, je me demande si quelque chose aurait pu être possible.

\- J'aimerai te parler de ça quand….

Arianne cria, sa transformation en phœnix cessa sans qu'elle l'ait ordonnée, alors qu'elle était en plein vol, elle allait se fracasser contre l'eau.

Puis elle se sentit maintenue dans les airs, personne ne la tenait, elle chercha l'explication et vit les mages arriver :

\- Ouf vous êtes arrivés à temps, c'est vous qui avez arrêté ma chute je suppose.

\- Oui, on vous escorte jusqu'à vos parents.

\- Et mes pouvoirs ?

\- Je crois bien qu'ils ne sont plus en vous, s'ils réapparaissent dans les prochains jours, c'est que le Conseil des cinq étoiles n'a rien changé.

\- Ah j'espère que non ! ils n'ont pas intérêt à m'avoir mentit.

\- J'espère pour vous, si vos pouvoirs réapparaissent c'est qu'il faudra que vous agissiez comme aujourd'hui pour protéger les humains contre eux-mêmes et leurs choix.

\- Oui… enfin je ne suis pas une nounou ! grommela Arianne.

\- J'ai une question, pourquoi refusez-vous les dons qui vous sont accordés ? alors que d'autres rêveraient d'en avoir autant ou même une infime partie.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que ça a volé une partie de mon enfance… et puis faut-il une raison ?

\- Non, vous n'avez pas à en avoir, mais nous étions curieux, expliqua Théclys.

\- Mais je comprends votre question néanmoins.

\- Nous allons vous escorter jusqu'à vos parents.

\- Merci, donc ces pouvoirs peuvent réapparaître ? demanda tremblante Arianne.

\- Oui, si par exemple Aokiji n'est pas retenu et qu'on vous a menti, vous devrez vous imposez plus encore, votre rôle est de protéger les hommes d'eux-mêmes.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? je n'ai pas confiance en ces pouvoirs, regardez je ne dis jamais « mes pouvoirs » je dis toujours « ces pouvoirs »….

\- Peut-être que c'est ça justement qui a fait que c'est vous qui avez été choisie, car vous ne recherchez pas le pouvoir, ce qui est rare de nos jours. Je peux comprendre et mes collègues l'entendent, votre réticence, nous allons faire un rituel qui va prendre du temps pour qu'une autre personne soit désignée. Nous devons toutefois vous informer des inconvénients, il dure trois mois et dès que nous le débuterons, jours après jours vous sentirez la fatigue vous prendre. Vous avez une santé fragile tout comme votre corps, j'ai peur que vous ne puissiez le supporter….

\- Mais quand ces pouvoirs m'envahissent n'est-ce pas tout autant risqué ? Car c'est très éprouvant.

\- Il y a une grande différence, quand votre corps ne le supporte plus, vous tombez de sommeil et vos pouvoirs arrêtent de vous pomper des forces, là ce rituel continuera à vous soustraire de l'énergie même si vous n'avez presque plus de force. Vous êtes celle qu'on appelle Jupiter, c'est comme si on arrachait une partie de votre âme et cela vous coûte, voire très cher.

\- Quand j'ai cru que ces pouvoirs n'étaient plus en moi, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Nous vous avons menti, je le reconnais, on a fait qu'endormir vos pouvoirs et affaiblit leurs puissances, nous en sommes désolés.

\- J'aurais, je pense, préférer entendre la vérité, murmura Arianne en baissant un regard triste.

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir menti, nous n'aurions pas dû.

\- Écoutez, je prends le risque de ce rituel, je vais faire en sorte d'être en pleine forme et informer mes parents.

\- Vous êtes certaine ? vous risquez votre vie, votre santé peut causer votre perte en avez-vous conscience ?

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience, je veux vivre normalement, vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre la boule au ventre et d'avoir peur de ses mains, on les utilise tout le temps. Je veux vivre enfin sereinement, certes je prends des risques, mais j'ai foi en moi, en mes rêves et en mes souhaits les plus profonds. J'ai peur que ça échoue, mais je crois que ça va marcher, il suffit d'y croire.

\- … j'espère secrètement que vous renoncerez, mais si c'est votre vœu nous le réaliserons soyez-en certaine.

\- Merci.

Les mages disparurent, laissant derrière eux Arianne et sa famille, qui dès lors s'opposèrent à ce rituel à cause de sa santé. Elle les comprenait, mais :

\- Mais enfin, comprenez-moi aussi, je ne veux plus vivre dans l'angoisse, plus vivre avec la boule au ventre qu'une tragédie arrive, plus vivre dans la peur. Je veux que ça change, si ce rituel est ma seule option, je la tenterai, j'ai envie de vivre.

\- Tu as mon soutien Arianne, même si je crains ce rituel, souffla Thatch.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit discrètement :

\- Merci.

\- A qui dis-tu merci ? demanda Adrianna.

\- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi, ça montre que vous m'aimez, c'est tout, répondit Arianne.

Elle s'excusa en pensant très fort à Thatch d'avoir menti, elle sentit que des bras la prenait dans une étreinte, elle vit que c'était Vista. Si certains huaient « ô les amoureux » d'autres avaient l'intelligence de les faire partir et de partir à leur tour pour les laisser seuls.

\- Tu m'as manquée j'ai eu peur pour toi, se confia le commandant.

\- Je suis désolée, les discussions ont été difficiles au début, j'avais en face des murs, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, j'ai eu du mal à installer un climat de confiance.

\- Je me doute.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle voyait Thatch en retrait en train de les regarder et elle ne savait pourquoi elle éprouvait un sentiment d'infidélité. Elle ne pouvait pas encore l'aimer, elle aimait Vista.

Depuis que Thatch était revenu elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait bien, comme en conflit :

\- Vista je t'aime et je ne veux pas te blesser, mais… depuis que Thatch est revenu… j'ai l'impression que mes sentiments pour lui sont revenus, je t'aime, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir pour faire le tri, je veux être sûre de moi, je ne veux pas te blesser.

Thatch avait tourné la tête en entendant son nom et était en désarroi quand il entendit tout ça. Vista la regarda avec un petit regard triste, mais comprit qu'elle voulait être honnête avec ses sentiments et avec lui :

\- Je comprends… poses-toi et réfléchit au calme, merci de me dire tout ça. On sent que tu as envie de ne blesser personne, prends le temps qu'il te faudra.

\- Merci, je suis désolée de tout ça, dès que je sais, je te dis, promit Arianne.

Ils s'écartèrent et se séparèrent, elle éprouvait comme un déchirement, elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras, elle l'aimait ? Mais qui ? Thatch ou Vista ?

Thatch la suivait, il pouvait avoir la réponse tout suite à la question de la jeune femme, il lui suffisait de lire dans son cœur, mais il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait y découvrir….

Toutefois, une grande part de lui voulait savoir sur quel pied danser, alors il entra en Arianne, qui sentit l'intrusion et essaya de l'éjecter, mais il ne lui résista pas bien longtemps :

\- Je sais vers qui sont tournés tes sentiments, commença-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui passer un savon.

\- Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais lire dans le cœur des gens, tu es dans le doute et tu ne sais pas qui tu aimes vraiment, je peux te le dire maintenant pour t'éviter bien des tourments.

Arianne réfléchit, elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui mentir, néanmoins voulait-elle le savoir ? Que cachait son cœur ? Elle angoissait et Thatch qui savait avant elle, ne la mit pas vraiment à l'aise. Elle respira un bon coup et soupira, hochant la tête pour connaître la réponse :

\- Ça ne sera pas facile à entendre, mais… tu es… amoureuse de… moi… et de Vista.

Elle le regarda et répéta dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de réaliser qu'elle en aimait deux :

\- Tu plaisantes !?

\- Non tu nous aimes de la même manière et de la même intensité, il n'y en a pas un qui domine l'autre.

\- Non, non, non, non, non et non, fit Arianne en plein déni.

Thatch la regarda avec un regard triste, la jeune femme comprenait un peu mieux ses sentiments, mais elle ne pouvait pas en aimer deux en même temps. Mais elle ne saurait non plus faire un choix. L'idée s'immisça peu à peu dans son esprit et ce qu'il venait de dire se confirmait à chaque seconde. Son cœur, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, elle fuit le fantôme du commandant, elle voulait être seule et ne penser à rien !

Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, dos contre sa porte, des larmes amères perlèrent :

\- Mais pourquoi je pleure ?

Des bulles lumineuses vertes l'entourèrent l'esprit du fruit de la végétation se montra à elle :

\- Bonjour Arianne, tu sembles perdue, tu es bel et bien amoureuse du commandant Thatch et Vista, ne te tourmentes pas plus.

\- Mais je ne peux pas en aimer deux !

\- Pourtant ton cœur hurle et souffre de ton entêtement c'est pourquoi ces larmes coulent, c'est tes sentiments qui essayent de t'ouvrir les yeux. Accepte-les.

\- Mais… mais….

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Personne ne voit Thatch, tu peux vivre ton amour avec Vista le jour et Thatch la nuit dans tes rêves.

\- Il n'y en a pas un que j'aime plus que l'autre ?

\- L'amour que tu ressens pour eux est le même, ils ont été les premiers à te tendre la main.

\- Vista n'a pas été le premier, il y a eu plutôt Marco avant….

\- Oui mais tu l'as plus perçu comme un grand frère protecteur. Arianne ne rejette pas tes sentiments, surtout pas celui de l'amour, les portes du bonheur s'ouvrent enfin à toi, n'en aies pas peur.

\- Si, j'en ai peur, j'ai peur de ce sentiment que je ne connais pas, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? qu'est-ce qu'on attend de moi ? je ne veux pas me sentir impuissante !

\- Arianne…, fit la voix douce de l'esprit en prenant dans ses mains celles de la jeune femme, tu n'as pas à autant paniquer, l'amour est comme toute chose, ça se découvre, s'apprend, on avance progressivement à son rythme. Tu n'es pas seule dans cette aventure, tu as Thatch et Vista qui à tes côtés vont être comme toi, ils vont se poser ces mêmes questions, avoir le même stress à se demander si telle ou telle chose te fait plaisir.

Arianne réfléchit à tout ça, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas seule dans cette « galère », quand elle y repensait, ce n'est pas tant le fait d'aimer deux hommes qui lui faisait peur, c'était l'amour, ce sentiment là et comment réagir. Elle avait peur d'être démunie et de ne pas savoir rendre son amour :

\- Parle-leur, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller.

L'esprit disparut, Arianne prit la décision de retrouver ses deux hommes, oui elle était décidée, il fallait qu'elle leur parle et de toute urgence. Elle trouva Vista et lui demanda si elle pouvait discuter, il hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Maintenant elle devait retrouver le fantôme, ce qui fut une autre paire de manche, traînant l'épéiste dans tout le Moby Dick avant de mettre le grappin dessus :

\- J'aurais besoin de te parler, lança Arianne en direction de Thatch.

Ils s'isolèrent et elle confia ses peurs, ses craintes, ses sentiments, elle voulait être honnête, elle se demanda même si c'était une bonne solution de vouloir être trop honnête. Elle se dit que c'était la meilleure option, mais est-ce que toutes les vérités étaient bonnes à entendre, surtout dans son cas. Elle regretta amèrement son manque d'expérience dans la vie.

\- Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça, commença Vista.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Arianne anxieuse.

\- Que tu en aimes deux….

\- Je n'ai rien demandé, Vista ne me demande pas de choisir, le choix serait impossible à faire.

\- Et Thatch qu'en pense-t-il ?

\- Dis-lui que je m'adapterai à la situation, si je dois me retirer, je me retirerai.

\- Il dit qu'il ne s'imposera pas si la situation l'oblige, murmura Arianne.

\- Je ne te rejette pas Arianne, loin de là, mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir à ce que tu viens d'annoncer, c'est lié uniquement au fait que tu aimes deux personnes, pas à tes craintes que je peux concevoir et comprendre.

\- D'accord….

Arianne partit le laissant seul avec ses pensées, elle marcha et s'effondra contre un mur, laissant ses larmes amères et silencieuses sortir de son corps, là pour l'apaiser. Son cœur ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal.

* * *

Dur, dur.


	12. Les disputes

J'ai presque terminé la fic elle va être assez courte, j'attaque le 19, j'ai terminé hier le 18 (quand je m'y mets je m'y mets), bha c'était la transition la plus chiante à écrire.

Sinon j'avais les idées en tête.

* * *

Yolette : Merci, oui y'aura du sexe… mais pas maintenant je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écrire le lemon ^w^ fait partit des derniers chapitres ou le dernier… ça dépend comment je termine la fic XD.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Les disputes.**

\- ARIANNE NEWGATE ! Hurlèrent les deux parents de l'intéressée.

La jeune fille blasée soupira :

\- Je reviens….

\- Ils tentent encore de te dissuader pour le rituel ?

\- C'est fort probable….

Arianne n'en avait rien à faire, sa décision était prise, que ses parents le veillent ou non elle prendra le risque du rituel !

Elle pouvait entendre au loin ses parents se disputer, elle se dit qu'heureusement elle n'avait pas leurs caractères parce qu'avec un désaccord comme celui du rituel, ses frères auraient eu les nerfs à vifs ! Déjà qu'avec ses parents ce n'était pas mal alors si elle s'ajoutait… elle n'osait imaginer le tableau. Elle entra dans la pièce où son père et sa mère n'avaient même pas remarqué son arrivée :

\- On m'a appelé ? interpella Arianne.

\- Ah tu tombes bien ma fille ! fais raisonner cet abruti d'ours ! s'exclama Adrianna en saisissant sa fille.

\- C'est plutôt ton insolente de mère qu'il faut raisonner, je n'arrive pas à faire entendre raison à cette autruche !

\- AUTRUCHE MOI ? JE ME CACHE PAS DERRIERE MA FILLE MOI !

\- JE ME CACHE PAS ! TU NE VEUX PAS ECOUTER « L'ABRUTI D'OURS » COMME TU DIS !

\- PARCE QUE TU L'ES !

Arianne n'écouta même plus… ses parents s'étaient encore, ô joie, disputés ! Pourquoi ? Probablement pour une broutille ou encore à cause de sa décision, mais ça ne semblait pas être pour cette fois, le sujet de la discussion fort animée.

Arianne s'assit dans un coin et regarda ses parents se jeter des pierres, elle allait enrichir son vocabulaire d'insultes avec eux….

\- Dites, commença Arianne.

\- DIS-LUI QUE J'AI RAISON ! s'exclamèrent ses parents.

Ses parents la regardèrent, elle baissa les yeux, s'avança vers eux et quand elle fut à leur hauteur, elle fit signe de se baisser tous les deux leurs disant qu'elle allait leur répondre, au lieu de ça elle se saisit de l'oreille de sa mère et de son père et les fusilla du regard :

\- Quand vous aurez cessez de jouer aux gosses peut-être que je serai disposée à répondre à votre question ! maintenant vous allez vous réconcilier…. Tout de suite, où je ne vous parle plus pendant une semaine, ça c'est pour m'avoir impliqué dans vos queues de cerise dont je n'ai rien à cirer c'est clair ? j'en ai marre que vous m'appeliez à tout bout de champ ! Si vous ne savez pas laver votre linge sale, faites une lessive ! fit Arianne d'une voix affreusement calme, mais surtout affreusement froide.

Arianne claqua la porte, quand elle revient en cuisine elle coupa plus vite que d'habitude une pauvre carotte, oh que oui, elle allait péter un plomb ! Elle marmonnait dans sa barbe ! Quand elle releva les yeux pour continuer à cuisiner, elle vit que tout le monde était tendu, elle s'apaisa et sourit :

\- Désolée mes frères de ma mauvaise humeur, vous n'avez rien à voir avec tout ça, changez-moi les idées et parlez-moi, j'en peux plus de mes….

Et voilà qu'une dispute éclata de nouveau, on pouvait entendre qu'Adrianna accusait Barbe Blanche d'avoir transmis son sale caractère de cochon à sa fille et inversement.

Arianne se massait les tempes, pour reprendre sa concentration, mais c'était dur, ils étaient très à cran depuis qu'elle affirmait qu'elle ferait ce rituel. Et donc au lieu de la soutenir, son père et sa mère s'accusaient mutuellement d'être le responsable de l'origine de l'entêtement de leur fille.

Mais pour Arianne ça devenait difficile, elle était épuisée moralement à cause d'eux qui ne lui apportaient aucun soutient, aucun réconfort, ils ne faisaient que crier et d'hurler.

\- SILENCE !

Arianne se rendit compte qu'elle avait pensé à voix haute et vit ses frères tomber dans l'inconscience :

\- Oh mince qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? hé oh réveillez-vous ! Me dites pas que mon cri les a évanouis ! hé les mecs ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Oh la vache, se releva un de ses frères, t'es comme Père…

\- Hein ?

\- Non mais ça va pas de nous balancer du haki, je sais bien que tu en as marres, mais bon, bailla un autre en se relevant.

\- Hein ?

Arianne les regarda incrédule ne comprenant pas ce qu'ils disaient :

\- Arianne, hello ! tu possèdes le fluide royal comme Père, tu as compris maintenant ? demanda le premier en la secouant comme un prunier.

\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre fluide.

\- Tu te moques de nous ! s'exclamèrent ses frères en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

\- Pourquoi je devrais me moquer de vous ?

Si leurs mâchoires avaient pu tomber, elles seraient tombées, mais la cuisine les rappela à l'ordre, surtout un début d'odeur de brûlé !

Ils s'activèrent à reprendre leurs préparations, néanmoins depuis les deux fortes têtes s'étaient tût, ce qui faisait du bien à leurs maux de tête et à leurs oreilles !

Arianne s'interrogeait, il existait donc trois fluides, elle se demandait pourquoi elle ignorait son existence, elle se demanda à quoi servait ce fluide « royal » comment on le maîtrisait. Ainsi son père l'avait, voilà une autre chose qu'elle avait en commun avec lui, il lui faudrait lui demander des explications, mais qu'une fois qu'elle serait sûre que ses parents auraient cessé de se disputer.

Elle se dit vivement dans deux jours, dans deux jours elle annoncerait enfin à ces mages qu'elle maintenait sa décision et qu'ils avaient intérêt à lui ôter ces pouvoirs cette fois et à ne plus lui mentir.

Elle était bien décidée à vivre normalement ! Elle s'activa sur sa tâche en cuisine, elle allait vite, c'était pour elle une façon de se détendre et aussi d'exprimer son agacement. A force d'en faire elle se calma un peu.

Arianne était toutefois triste que ses parents ne la soutiennent pas un tant soit peu, est-ce qu'elle en demandait trop ? Heureusement elle avait ses frères et ses deux amoureux pour la soutenir. Il lui manquait seulement son père et sa mère, les personnes les plus importantes à son cœur. Elle soupira et quand elle termina en cuisine elle se réfugia dans sa chambre.

\- Oh suis-je trop égoïste ? demanda Arianne en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Elle regarda ses mains toujours gantées de cuir épais, une énième dispute éclata entre ses parents :

\- Ça faisait longtemps…, soupira-t-elle.

S'ils cherchaient à ce qu'elle dise qu'elle renonçait à sa décision pour qu'ils cessent leurs disputes, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil ! Jamais, ça ne faisait que renforcer son envie, oui elle était têtue, c'était son vœu le plus cher, le second rencontrer son père. A cause de ces pouvoirs elle avait eu peur de rencontrer son père du fait de leurs intensités.

Maintenant elle ferait tout pour que coûte que coûte ont les lui ôtent, c'était son droit mince ! Son corps, sa vie, sa décision !

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte, elle décida d'ouvrir et devant elle : Vista.

\- Je peux te parler ?

\- Heu oui, bien sûr, entre.

Cela faisait aussi cinq jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, annonçait-il sa décision ? Le fruit de sa réflexion ?

Son cœur battait, elle n'osait imaginer le déchirement s'il lui disait qu'il voulait que ça en reste là, malheureusement elle ne pourrait imposer à Vista de l'aimer de cette manière :

\- Est-ce que c'est à propos… de mes sentiments ? Demanda Arianne lui faisant dos.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne t'imposerai rien, si tu ne veux pas m'aimer à cause de Thatch… je comprendrai….

\- Arianne est-ce que Thatch est là ?

\- On m'a appelé ? demanda le fantôme en sortant d'un tiroir.

\- Oui… une minute ! qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon tiroir où je range mes sous-vêtements ?! s'exclama Arianne rouge de colère et de gêne.

\- Heu… rien du tout, répondit le fantôme.

\- Reviens ici espèce de pervers.

\- Non j'ai peur de la sentence !

\- Elle serait que trop bien méritée ! ce soir je vais bien penser à toi et tu vas le sentir passer !

\- Vista au secours fait quelque chose !

Thatch oubliait seulement que son ami ne pouvait ni le voir, ni l'entendre, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Arianne courir à droite et à gauche folle de rage :

\- Redescends tout de suite ! ordonna Arianne en s'adressant à un coin du plafond.

\- Arianne, fallait s'y attendre avec un type comme lui, il adore la lingerie féminine.

\- Il n'avait pas à regarder mes affaires !

\- Certes… bon est-ce qu'on peut mettre de côté cinq minutes cette histoire pour que je puisse te dire ce que je pense de tout ça ?

\- Oui bien sûr désolé, murmura Arianne, toi Thatch tu ne paies rien pour attendre, ce soir attends-toi à une claque magistrale !

Thatch déglutit, après un dernier regard noir, elle se tourna vers Vista qui attendait :

\- Arianne, je suis prêt à t'aimer dans cette situation à une condition, je ne veux pas que Thatch s'invite quand nous voulons être seuls.

\- Bon, bon, je m'incline, je lui donne ma parole de mort.

\- Il dit qu'il s'incline et donne sa parole de mort, répéta Arianne.

\- Alors… tant mieux, peux-tu nous laisser ?

\- Il vient de partir, répondit aussitôt Arianne.

\- Parfait.

Vista s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme, qui regarda alternativement ses mains et son visage qui se pencha perceptiblement, le cœur de la belle battait plus vite, elle avança aussi son visage, un peu hésitante.

Quand leurs lèvres s'unirent elle se détendit dans les bras de son amant qui la colla contre lui :

\- Ça va ? murmura le commandant.

\- Oui… on ne va pas….

\- Non, rassura Vista, jamais sans ton accord, tu comptes vraiment faire ce rituel ?

\- Oui.

\- J'ai peur pour toi, avoua le commandant en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

\- Je sais… comme mes parents, mais je veux vivre normalement, sans craintes, sans peurs, sans doutes.

\- Je serais à tes côtés pour te soutenir.

\- Merci de m'apporter le soutien dont j'ai besoin.

Elle cala sa tête contre lui, dans deux jours elle devrait confirmer son choix, le temps lui semblait devenir de plus en plus long.

\- Tu devras te détendre, tu es toute raide, tu penses au rituel ? ou autre chose t'inquiète ?

\- Un peu tout ça…. J'aimerai me détendre, mais comment veux-tu quand tu as tes parents qui s'envoient des roses ?

\- Certes, aller fais un petit sourire pour que cette petite mine qui ne te vas pas disparaisse.

Elle lui sourit pour lui faire plaisir :

\- Va t'allonger.

\- Tu veux que je dorme ? demanda Arianne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, rit presque Vista, je me dis que avec ta permission je vais te faire un massage.

\- Heu je vais paraître stupide, mais c'est quoi un massage ?

Il y eut un gros blanc :

\- Ah ouais… tu as beaucoup de chose à apprendre et à rattraper, c'est comment dire une façon de détendre les muscles.

\- Ah, fit simplement la jeune femme qui visiblement était un peu perdue.

\- Allonge-toi sur le ventre et je te montre.

\- Heu… d'accord.

Arianne s'exécuta, mais voyait pas trop l'utilité d'être sur le ventre, Vista l'enjamba sans pour autant la toucher et défit le haut de sa robe, la jeune femme se tendit et tenta de lui échapper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Arianne.

\- Du calme je vais rien te faire, mais pour détendre les muscles il faut que je les touche.

\- Et je suis obligée de me déshabiller pour ça ?! s'étrangla Arianne.

\- Tu n'es pas déshabillée, si c'était le cas tu ne porterais plus rien sur toi, laisses-toi faire juste cinq minutes et si tu n'aimes pas j'arrêterai.

\- Que cinq minutes alors, grogna-t-elle.

Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge et entendu un marmonnement, puis il posa ses mains sur le dos de la jeune femme et commença à la masser, alors elle fondit et ses craintes s'évanouirent. Tout comme elle somnola, avant de s'endormir sous les doigts de l'épéiste.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle était dans son lit enroulée dans sa couverture et bien détendue, elle s'étira et vit à sa droite un bouquet de rose rouge. Pas besoin de carte pour deviner l'identité de l'envoyeur. Elle le prit et le respira avant de se lever pour les mettre dans un vase.

Elle se demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être, elle regarda la fenêtre, il faisait encore bien jour, ses pensées furent interrompues quand on toqua à sa porte, la personne entra sans autorisation :

\- Ah tu es réveillée.

\- A l'instant, j'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Non, à peine une demi-heure, je t'ai laissé te reposer un peu, c'est l'heure de déjeuner, puis-je compter sur ta compagnie ? demanda Vista en tendant son bras.

\- Oui, répondit Arianne en le lui prenant.

Ils sortirent, tous ceux qui les croisèrent comprirent qu'un couple venait de naître, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Pour la première fois ils déjeunèrent en tête à tête sous les regards des parents de la jeune femme qui cessèrent de se jeter la pierre pour observer Arianne.

\- Elle a l'air heureuse…, murmura Adrianna, ce que je veux c'est juste que mon bébé soit heureux… peut-être avons-nous tort d'être contre ce rituel….

\- Comme je le disais laisse notre fille choisir.

\- C'est trop fort, tu étais contre !

\- Au début, je ne cesse d'essayer de te raisonner femme !

\- Pff !

Adrianna faisait preuve de mauvaise foi, mais elle ne voulait pas que Barbe Blanche ait le dernier mot et c'était réciproque.

\- La femme en question a un nom !

\- Tu ne vas pas me reprendre à chaque fois que j'emploie une expression.

\- Oh que si je vais m'en faire une joie.

\- Ce que tu es susceptible !

\- J'en connais un autre !

\- Je ne suis pas susceptible, répliqua Barbe Blanche faisant à son tour preuve de mauvaise foi.

Ils se donnaient en spectacle sans s'en rendre compte, Arianne plaqua une main contre son visage :

\- Tes parents mettent de l'animation, murmura Vista amusé, je ne savais pas que Père était à ce point susceptible.

\- Mouais… ma mère pareil… je comprends pourquoi leur idylle a vite cessé, mais j'aimerai bien qu'ils cessent leurs petites querelles, à croire qu'ils ne peuvent échanger que par des tiques.

\- C'est peut-être ça.

\- J'espère que non ! répliqua Arianne dégoûtée à l'idée que ce soit possible, en tout cas j'ai terriblement honte d'avoir pour géniteur des fauteurs de trouble qui m'empêche de manger dans le calme et qui ne m'apporte aucun soutien et réconfort !

Ses frères regardèrent avec horreur leur sœur, elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort :

\- Arianne je ne te permets pas, commença Adrianna.

\- Ça suffit vous deux ! claqua sa fille, ça fait cinq jours que toi et papa m'ignorez, cinq jours que vous vous disputez pour un rien ! Cinq jours que je n'ai aucun soutien de votre part ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis, alors maintenant arrêtez vos disputes, moi ça me fatigue et ça m'use !

Elle partit en claquant la porte, Adrianna fusilla Barbe Blanche :

\- VOILA TU AS GAGNE !

Adrianna n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'un terrible grondement et tremblement traversa tout le Moby Dick.

\- Arianne…, murmura Vista en sortant.

Il la voyait suspendue dans les airs, se tenant la tête, hurlant, il reçut de plein fouet une attaque du fruit du tremblement en provenance de l'héritière de Jupiter.

Tout cessa, les mages étaient apparus et avait calmé la situation, ramenant tout à la normale :

\- Vous êtes inconscients, fusilla Théclys en regardant Barbe Blanche et Adrianna, vous êtes en train de faire du mal à votre fille avec vos disputes, continuez et elle vous détruira tous ! L'intensité de ses pouvoirs est le reflet de ses sentiments, vous nous l'avez fatiguée, usée et abandonnée ! Elle se sent terriblement seule ! Il n'y avait pas plus cruel pour elle. Si vous voulez la tuer continuez donc, ne vous gênez pas ! Quand je vous ai pris à l'écart après ma dernière visite je pensais avoir été clair. Pas de choc émotionnel pour Arianne et qu'est-ce que vous créez ? ce que je vous avais demandé de ne pas faire, vous êtes des parents irresponsables !

Adrianna le regarda avec rage, mais des larmes de regret coulèrent, il les avait prévenus, elle admettait avec difficulté avoir oublié dans leurs conflits les répercussions sur leur fille.

Barbe Blanche ne dit rien, même si la remarque passait très mal, il y avait eu assez de dégât, s'il répliquait sa fille risquait de refaire un choc émotionnel :

\- S'il vous plaît, murmura Arianne essoufflée, je veux commencer le rituel maintenant.

\- Non, ce qui vient de se produire vous a vidé d'une bonne partie de vos forces, reposez-vous, quand vous aurez meilleure mine, nous débuterons.

Arianne serra les poings :

\- JE VOUS DETESTE ! s'écria Arianne non pas aux mages mais à ses parents.

Elle s'enfuit en courant avec les forces qu'il lui restait et s'enferma à double tour dans sa chambre pour pleurer sur son lit.

A cause de tous ces conflits elle avait explosé et ce rituel qu'elle attendait tant était repoussé, à cause de ses parents.

\- Arianne….

\- Va-t'en Thatch je ne veux voir personne.

\- Oh… d'accord, si tu as besoin tu n'as qu'à m'appeler.

Le fantôme partit sans demander son reste, le ton de sa belle était sans appel, pendant ce temps, Adrianna et Barbe Blanche s'étaient excusés mutuellement, mais cela ne suffisait pas, c'était surtout auprès de leur fille de s'excuser.

Quand ils toquèrent à sa porte et signalèrent leur présence, ils furent accueillis par un « LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE NE VEUX VOIR PERSONNE ENCORE MOINS VOUS ».

\- Arianne, tiens prends ce mouchoir.

L'esprit du fruit de la végétation se matérialisa :

\- Merci…

Arianne se moucha et essuya ses yeux rouges :

\- Tu devrais laisser une dernière chance à tes parents.

\- Ils l'ont eu quand je leur ai dit d'arrêter à plusieurs moments.

\- Certes, mais ils t'aiment….

\- Actuellement on ne dirait pas….

\- Ils se font du souci pour toi….

\- Oui ça remonte à cinq jours, répliqua Arianne.

\- Tu sais très bien que non, Arianne tu es en colère et fatiguée, si tu le veux bien, tu vas te rafraîchir, te prendre un bain et après les voir, il faut avancer, princesse Jupiter.

\- Mon nom est Arianne Newgate ! corrigea la jeune femme.

\- Pardon Arianne, sourit le fruit de la végétation, viens je peux te consoler.

Elle ouvrit ses bras, Arianne la regarda et accepta ce câlin, si réconfortant, elle pleura encore, pendant que sa gardienne l'apaisait comme elle le pouvait.

* * *

Sacré caractère les parents XD.


	13. Ce qu'on a sur le cœur

Yolette : MDR le tiroir aussi ça a fait rire mes bêta

D'ailleurs on m'avait écrit ça : Même si Tatch est très _respectueux _envers l'intimité du saint tiroir des sous-vêtements

C'est trop ça ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Ce qu'on a sur le cœur**

Arianne en voulait terriblement à ses parents, plus encore de savoir qu'ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire attention de ne pas provoquer chez elle, de choc émotionnel.

Elle finit par croire, qu'ils avaient fait exprès pour repousser l'inévitable de sa décision.

Depuis son choc, elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre, pour se nourrir elle faisait confiance à ses frères pour la ravitailler et faire attention à ce que ses parents ne tentent pas d'entrer de force.

Parce que oui, ils avaient essayés, mais Arianne savait comment dompter ses parents, elle comptait bien leur faire comprendre que c'était elle qui faisait ses choix pas ceux qu'on lui imposait !

Elle les entendait dire qu'ils s'excusaient, etc. Mais ça sonnait très faux en plus, elle les avait envoyé promener. Ainsi elle leur montrait ce que cela faisait d'être ignoré.

Arianne n'avait que Thatch qui l'informait du monde extérieur et Vista qui venait tard le soir pour être à ses côtés.

C'était les seuls qui arrivaient à l'apaiser et là c'était Thatch qui arrivait à la détendre en la faisant rire avec des histoires drôles qui arrivait en cuisine :

\- Sinon comment tu te sens ? Demanda Thatch.

\- J'en veux toujours à mes parents, répliqua Arianne froidement.

Elle ne digérait toujours pas les derniers événements.

\- Ça te dirait de faire une sieste pour qu'on se voie ? proposa Thatch.

\- Pourquoi pas, je vais essayer.

Arianne s'allongea et ferma les yeux, Thatch s'allongea à ses côtés et la regarda en souriant :

\- Cesse de me regarder comme ça, je n'arriverai jamais à m'endormir, sourit Arianne les yeux fermés.

\- Hum, mais tu es ma compagne, j'ai le droit de te regarder, susurra Thatch.

Il passa sa main fantomatique au-dessus du visage de la jeune femme pour en dessiner les contours.

Arianne arriva à s'endormir et quand elle ouvrit les yeux Thatch la saisit dans ses bras forts et la fit tournoyer, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue :

\- Ça m'a manqué ma princesse.

\- Toi aussi, on se revoit ce soir de toute façon.

\- J'y compte bien ! je suis jaloux de Vista.

\- Et lui l'est probablement de toi, toi je te vois toute la journée et la nuit dans mes rêves, lui que la journée, alors ne te plains pas.

\- C'est vrai ma beauté fatale.

Thatch l'embrassa de nouveau, engouffrant avec joie ses doigts dans les cheveux fins et si doux d'Arianne.

\- Thatch… promets-moi de… m'attendre.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Tu vas si vite… je ne me sens pas prête à l'idée de faire ce que vous appelez, « faire l'amour », j'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse avoir du plaisir….

\- Nous t'attendrons ma belle, chuchota Thatch avec sérieux et un sourire rassurant, nous allons petit à petit te faire découvrir ce nouveau domaine et tu verras par toi-même que tu te faisais de mauvaises idées. Mais n'oublie jamais une chose, tu auras toujours le droit de dire non et de demander que ça cesse. Quand on fait l'amour avec quelqu'un cela doit être dans l'accord mutuel, toujours, tu ne dois pas te forcer, jamais. Quand tu nous diras être prête sans te forcer à aucun moment, nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour te faire vivre des moments extraordinaires et inoubliables. Nous saurons être patient, je sais que j'ai un côté un peu foufou, mais avec l'amour et le sexe je ne plaisante pas, je tiens à toi. Et si jamais ô grand malheur je te faisais du mal, dis-le moi, mon but n'est pas de t'ébranler, il en va de même pour Vista. Nous t'aimons, nous te le démontrons et te le démontrerons encore et encore.

\- Merci.

\- Veux-tu découvrir de nouvelles caresses ? tu as le droit de dire non.

\- Je… non.

\- Très bien.

Il posa sa main sur la nuque d'Arianne et la massa avant de l'embrasser avec douceur, ses mains descendirent le long du dos, mais s'arrêtèrent toujours à la frontière de ses fesses.

Puis elles remontèrent pour caresser le cou de la demoiselle pendant leur baiser, il entendit sa douce glousser, il décida d'embrasser ce cou délicieux.

Jamais il n'allait plus loin que le bas du cou, mais dieu qui le dévorait, oh que oui, quand le jour viendra, il ferait preuve de tellement de douceur, de sensualité, de passion, qu'il fera tout avec Vista pour la faire hurler de plaisir et faire enfin taire ses craintes.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Thatch.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le décor qui les entourait devenait de plus en plus flou, Arianne se réveillait :

\- A toute suite, murmura Arianne.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le plafond de sa chambre quelqu'un toquait à sa porte, elle se leva et demanda qui s'était, c'était Vista, elle lui ouvrit et ferma rapidement à clé.

\- Tu as été longue….

\- Désolé je me suis endormie pour voir Thatch, expliqua l'intéressée.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux.

\- Comment se comporte mes idiots de géniteurs qui me servent de parents ?

\- Tu es dure Arianne….

\- Je ne fais que leur renvoyer la pierre qu'ils m'ont si gentiment lancée ! Ils m'ont ignorée, mais surtout ils savaient qu'un choc émotionnel était dangereux et ils se sont amusés avec ma santé et vos vies à toi et mes frères, alors oui je suis dure, mais juste !

\- Arianne ne te braque pas, murmura Vista en entourant sa taille de ses bras, allez n'y pense plus.

Il l'attira à lui et posa son menton sur la tête de la jeune femme, il sentait qu'elle était aussi furieuse que le jour de son choc émotionnel, sa colère n'avait fait que croître les jours passant.

\- Tu sais ce soir il y a une soirée d'organisée sur l'île.

\- Ah….

\- Je me suis dit que ça te changerai les idées.

\- Vista… c'est gentil, mais tu oublies qui je suis ? je suis certainement recherchée, je suis la fille de Barbe Blanche, rappela-t-elle.

\- Et si je te dis que c'est un bal masqué ?

\- Un bal masqué ?

\- Oui, tu porteras un joli masque et personne ne te reconnaîtra.

\- Peut-être mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas danser….

\- Oh je vais t'apprendre, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser guider, je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, si quelqu'un ose toucher un seul de tes cheveux je m'occupe personnellement de son cas. Tu n'as rien à craindre à mes côtés.

\- Heu bien… pourquoi pas….

\- Parfait, fais-toi belle, je vais prévenir nos frères pour qu'ils retiennent tes parents.

\- Très bien et pour le masque ?

\- Tiens je l'ai fait en pensant à toi.

Il était couleur vert d'eau avec des arabesques d'un or doux et de jolies plumes rose pâle qui ornaient le côté gauche, un ruban soyeux en satin vert d'eau permettait l'attache du masque :

\- Il est magnifique, souffla Arianne.

\- Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure, fit Vista en l'embrassant avant de partir.

\- Thatch….

\- Ne t'en fais pas je file.

Il disparut à son tour, elle choisit une robe simple en mousseline de sa couleur préférée, elle s'arrêtait aux genoux et avait de fines bretelles.

Arianne mit des petits escarpins avant de mettre son masque, elle prit ensuite une cape longue qu'elle revêtit avant d'abattre une capuche sur sa tête pour éviter que ses parents n'aient la mauvaise idée de mémoriser sa tenue pour la retrouver à la soirée. Quelqu'un toqua, c'était Vista :

\- Bon on y va maintenant nos frères les retiennent.

\- D'accord.

Ils partirent en deux temps, trois mouvements, ils descendirent du Moby Dick sans trop de difficulté, ils s'enfuirent tels des amoureux.

Quand ils furent suffisamment loin ils s'arrêtèrent pour souffler :

\- Avec tout ça je me suis à peine changé.

\- Ça va, c'est plus tes cheveux qui sont en pagaille, corrigea Arianne.

Elle le recoiffa et il la scruta, elle finit par rougir légèrement, il sortit de sa poche un masque rouge et noir, elle le regarda plus en détail.

Il avait troqué sa tenue pour une de soirée assez chic, composé d'une veste noire brodée de sequins noirs, elle apercevait une chemise blanche, puis une rose rouge à sa boutonnière.

Son pantalon était simple et noir, tout comme ses chaussures :

\- Ainsi personne ne nous reconnaîtra, dit-il en mettant son masque.

\- J'espère….

\- Allez viens ! maintenant on va s'amuser.

Il lui prit la main et se dirigèrent au cœur de l'île, dans une grande salle de fête, Arianne déposa sa cape et découvrit cette ambiance festive, c'était chaleureux et agréable, sans hésiter, Vista l'agrippa et commença à danser avec elle :

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci.

La soirée débuta bien, Arianne ne pensait plus à ses parents, elle était bien trop concentrée à regarder ses pieds pour ne pas faire de faux pas.

\- Relève la tête.

\- Oui, mais je ne veux pas te marcher dessus….

\- Et bien je ferais en sorte de les éviter. Ça te plaît de danser ?

\- Oui, je n'avais jamais encore dansé avant, c'est excitant et angoissant.

\- Oublie l'angoisse et profite.

Elle continua de regarder le sol, mais elle s'efforça de regarder Vista en faisant un sourire un peu gêné, mais qui était toutefois heureux.

Un peu plus tard lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Arianne assaillit Vista de questions :

\- Est-ce qu'on danse souvent ? Pour quelle occasion ? Combien de danse existe-t-il ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant…. J'ai adoré cette soirée, quand y retournerons-nous ?

\- Une question à la fois Arianne, rit Vista, pour les occasions cela dépend de la culture de chaque île, si elle a beaucoup de chose à fêter, ça dansera beaucoup. Pour le nombre de danse qu'il existe je l'ignore. Toutefois je peux répondre à ta dernière question, on y retournera dès que possible.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Évidemment !

\- Chic alors !

\- On dirait une enfant….

\- Désolée…, se reprit Arianne, je ne suis jamais sortie avant et c'est ma première sortie, j'ai toujours vécu prudemment quand on sortait c'était vraiment que pour les courses, on voulait éviter de trop se montrer…. Excuse-moi si je suis trop impatiente.

\- C'est compréhensif, rassura Vista, je trouve ça charmant au contraire….

\- Arianne c'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?! s'exclama Adrianna.

\- Viens Vista je crois que ma mère a inversé les chiffres de mon âge, elle oublie que j'ai 31 ans et non 13 !

\- Arianne comment… comment tu… hou !

Adrianna partit furieuse ne trouvant malheureusement pas d'argument contre sa fille qui était accompagnée d'une fine lame et de l'un des plus importants Commandants de sa tête de mule d'amant (Barbe Blanche).

Et de deux elle avait effectivement 31 ans… elle n'était plus une enfant….

Mais elle lui devait le respect !

Mais sa maudite conscience lui soufflait qu'elle était fautive de la mauvaise humeur de sa fille, elle et Barbe Blanche. Sa fille ne voulait pas comprendre !

Sa conscience lui souffla qu'Arianne n'avait fait que dire « Je comprends vos raisons, mais… ».

\- Maudit soit Edward et son caractère !

Sa conscience lui rappela qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que lui et qu'Arianne était TRES différente en ce qui concerne l'entêtement.

Non Adrianna ne voulait pas admettre que sa fille grandissait, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'autant de la protéger, ni de décider à sa place.

Et sa fille avait le don de le lui rappeler avec sa voix si douce, si calme, mais si glaçante. Ni elle ni Edward n'avait eu un ton si froid.

C'est ce qui rendait leur fille plus digne aussi, elle ne s'usait pas la voix comme elle et ce vieux grincheux de Barbe Blanche !

Adrianna était retournée le voir et avait raconté son altercation avec sa fille, faisant les 100 pas, l'homme le plus fort du monde la regarda faire :

\- Non, mais tu te rends compte de l'impolitesse de notre fille ? Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! beugla Adrianna.

\- Adrianna… que nous le voulions ou non, notre fille n'est plus une enfant et elle était escortée d'un de mes meilleurs hommes et c'était une soirée masquée….

\- Tu lui donnes raison ?!

\- Adrianna ! Notre fille n'est jamais sortie ! Laisse-la respirer, tu es envahissante !

Un CLAC résonnant se fit entendre, la femme venait de gifler Barbe Blanche :

\- ENVAHISSANTE MOI ?!

Un peu plus tôt, Arianne et probablement tout le bateau s'était réveillé par une nouvelle dispute, Arianne qui était en nuisette et pied nus marcha d'un pas déterminé, mais sûr vers le lieu de tous les conflits.

Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et la referma avec autant de douceur qu'en l'ouvrant.

Et là elle gifla une fois sa mère, une fois son père, puis de nouveau sa mère et son père :

\- Asseyez-vous ! aboya Arianne, sinon je m'ouvre les veines.

Elle montra un poignard et appuya sur son cou, ses parents obtempérèrent de peur qu'elle n'applique sa menace car son regard était sans appel.

\- Bien ! vous allez tous les deux m'écouter attentivement et je ne me répéterai pas ! oui tu es envahissante maman, que tu le veuilles ou non et toi papa ne souris pas trop vite victoire, persifla sa fille avec un regard glacial. Vous avez tous les deux un caractère de merde, de cochon, deux vrais têtes de mule, vous voulez toujours avoir raison sur tout. Malheureusement vous avez tort, j'ai fait mon choix du rituel….

\- ARIANNE ! hurla son père.

\- LA FERME ! MOI AUSSI JE PEUX GUEULER ET PLUS FORT QUE VOUS ! C'EST MON CORPS ! VOUS LE VOYEZ, ATTENDEZ QUE JE ME DESHABILLE ! OU VOUS VOYEZ ECRIT VOTRE NOM ? REGARDEZ-MOI ! JE SUIS LA CHAIR DE VOTRE CHAIR, MAIS C'EST TOUT ! Si jamais je ne peux faire ce rituel, je m'ôte la vie pour ne plus vivre dans l'angoisse et la peur et pour ne plus entendre vos égoïstes disputes ! Maintenant vous allez dormir ! J'en ai assez de vous ! Je voulais une famille moi, pas des parents qui ne font que se disputer. Je ne vous pardonnerai pas aussi facilement et vous venez d'augmenter ma colère à votre encontre, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bien mauvaise nuit !

Elle partit en claquant la porte, mettant à l'envers sa nuisette et oubliant son slip chez ses parents, tous ceux qui la croisèrent se plaquèrent contre un mur et retenaient leurs respirations de crainte qu'elle ne les achève du regard.

Elle claqua sa porte et la ferma à double tour en marmonnant :

\- Hé ben, commencèrent Thatch et Vista.

\- Pas un mot, coupa froidement Arianne, j'aimerai ne plus penser à ce qui vient de se passer. Bonne nuit !

Arianne fut la seule à trouver le sommeil, le reste était bien trop angoissé d'entendre une nouvelle dispute et de voir leur sœur débouler.

Mais ils la comprenaient, ils ne cessaient jamais ! Et elle qui souffrait de faire ce rituel, car elle en avait peur, mais elle voulait mettre fin à ses démons, ça c'était courageux.

La pauvre, elle pétait un câble, elle qui venait de revenir d'une bonne soirée… elle devait être dégoûtée de ce gâchis.

Le lendemain matin quand Arianne se réveilla, elle était seule, alors elle s'habilla après avoir pris une douche rapide. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse, mais depuis son coup de gueule, elle se sentait plus légère.

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir frappé ses parents, elle les aimait et les respectait, mais ils étaient allés trop loin, il fallait qu'elle les calme, donc elle n'avait pas hésité.

D'autant plus qu'ils avaient gâché sa soirée, c'était le pompon, non ce n'était pas facile d'être la fille d'Edward Newgate et de Lesokovich D Adrianna !

En tout cas à avoir crié comme elle l'avait fait, elle avait la voix cassée.

On toqua à sa porte :

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Arianne.

\- Tes parents….

La jeune femme tourna vivement sa tête vers sa porte au risque de se faire un torticolis :

\- Pourquoi vous ouvrirais-je ? demanda d'un ton sec et ferme leur fille.

\- Nous aimerions te parler, continua Adrianna.

\- De ?

Pas question qu'elle ouvre, sauf s'ils acceptaient et respectaient sa décision, s'excusaient auprès d'elle et que bon dieu ils cessent de se renvoyer la pierre !

\- Arianne, murmura sa mère en plaquant son front contre la porte, nous avons discuté avec ton père et… tu as raison nous n'avions pas à nous disputer.

Arianne regarda, avec des yeux ronds, la porte, au moins, ils s'en rendaient compte !

\- Et nous nous ne disputerons plus… pas pour le rituel en tout cas.

\- Arianne, poursuivit son père, on tenait à s'excuser auprès de toi et nous te soutiendrons ta mère et moi pour ce rituel. Nous sommes désolés et j'espère que… tu récupéreras vite tes forces pour le commencer.

Arianne ouvrit la bouche et la ferma, les yeux ronds, ciel, si elle avait su que deux paires baffes et une bande gueulante ça les calmerait elle aurait utilisé la méthode forte dès le début.

Elle les entendit partir, elle ouvrit sa porte :

\- Il n'y a pas qu'auprès de moi que vous aller devoir vous excuser, lança Arianne.

Ses parents se retournèrent, elle constata qu'on voyait encore très bien la marque de ses mains sur le visage de ses deux parents, elle ne pensait pas avoir giflé si fort, mais étant en colère sa force s'était probablement accrue….

\- Vous avez intérêt à vous excuser auprès de mes frères, car ce n'était pas spécialement agréable d'avoir à supporter votre mauvaise humeur et vos disputes, surtout la nuit où on est sensé dormir. Je suis heureuse néanmoins que vous acceptiez mon choix et j'accepte vos excuses. Pour ma part j'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à lever ma main sur mes parents, certes je vous dois le respect, mais sachez que ça m'a fait mal d'avoir dû vous coller une paire de baffe pour vous calmer enfin. Et pour que vous vous rendez-compte de mon état d'épuisement et d'agacement que m'ont provoqué vos désaccords. Je suis désolée de tous les mots blessants que j'ai dit et des gifles. Si vous êtes sincères avec ce que vous m'avez dit, alors on oublie cette histoire.

Elle crut qu'ils allaient pleurer, oh ils cachaient bien leurs émotions, mais connaissant sa mère qui montre rarement ses larmes, elle imagina très bien son père être pareil. Aussi quelques signes ne trompaient pas.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était plus montrée à eux depuis un moment, elle sourit tendrement, sa colère s'envola, elle s'approcha de ses parents et ouvrit ses bras :

\- Allez un câlin pour la route ça ne fait pas de mal.

Ses parents la prirent dans leurs bras, au risque de lui péter les côtes, les quelques pirates qui passèrent par-là crurent avoir une crise cardiaque.

C'est vrai qu'après le fiasco d'hier soir et des jours passés, ils ne s'attendaient pas trop à une réconciliation, ils l'espéraient, mais pas si tôt, mais ils ne s'en plaignirent pas :

\- Bon comme on est réconcilié, je vais retourner en cuisine, ça me manquait, je vous fais votre dessert préféré pour ce midi et encore désolé pour les marques, j'étais vraiment à bout de nerf.

Elle fila avant qu'ils n'ajoutèrent quoi que ce soit et courut vers les cuisines :

\- Salut les gars.

\- Ah salut Arianne.

Puis un gros silence, alors qu'elle s'installa tout le monde se retourna d'un coup vers elle, ils ne rêvèrent pas, elle était sortie de sa chambre !

\- On s'est réconcilié, expliqua Arianne leur faisant dos, commençant à sortir les ingrédients et ustensiles dont elle avait besoin.

Elle commença ses préparations, le dessert préféré de sa mère un fraisier, celui de son père et ça elle était la seule à le savoir. Beaucoup se plantait même sa mère, mais un jour elle avait vu et entendu son père dire que rien ne valait les macarons au caramel beurre salé !

Elle était tombée de haut, elle qui croyait dur comme fer les paroles de sa mère et que c'était un tiramisu au saké ! lui qui adore cette boisson… et bien non….

C'est vrai que faire des beaux macarons croquant et moelleux avec la collerette c'était tout un art… mais tellement bon !

C'est certainement pour ça qu'il ne l'a jamais dit, il ne veut certainement pas demander de temps en temps à ses fils d'en faire.

Arianne commença les macarons, ses frères la virent s'activer, ça leur avait manqué ce petit cordon bleu, ses astuces et ses conseils.

Et la façon dont elle mélangeait, coupait, fouettait, sonnait comme une douce mélodie qui avait manquait à ses frères de cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? demanda un de ses frères.

\- Un dessert pour mes parents.

Plus le temps passait et s'approchait du déjeuner, plus ils furent jaloux des parents de leur sœur, car ce qu'elle concoctait sentait bon et avait l'air très appétissant !

A la fin du repas elle plaça sous le nez de ses parents leur dessert, son père la regarda :

\- Je t'ai surprise en acheter et dire que rien ne valait ces macarons, expliqua sa fille.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais le tiramisu, fit Adrianna étonnée.

\- Disons que comme c'est compliqué à faire…, se justifia évasivement Barbe Blanche un peu pris au dépourvu.

Le repas se termina ainsi dans le calme, la joie et la bonne humeur….

* * *

Après la pluie de beau temps ^^


	14. Le rituel

Yolette : Pour le coup c'est Arianne, car sinon Adrianna et Barbe Blanche gueule aussi fort l'un que l'autre, mais comme Arianne est de nature calme, quand elle s'énerve, bha ça impressionne plus. Ma grand-mère était comme ça.^w^

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le rituel**

Arianne se réveilla doucement, elle croisa les yeux violets de son épéiste et était dans l'impossibilité de bouger, Vista lui ceinturait sa taille de ses bras et il ne comptait pas la lâcher :

\- Bonjour toi.

\- Bonjour, fit Arianne encore ensommeillée.

\- Tu étais bien agitée cette nuit.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh… désolé, c'est pour cela que tu me tiens si fermement dans tes bras ?

\- En partie oui, sourit le commandant, tu n'as pas arrêté de gigoté… Thatch t'aurait-il embêtée ?

\- Non.

\- Oh quelle vilaine menteuse tu fais ! Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Rien du tout !

\- Menteuse, lança Thatch en apparaissant derrière Vista, tu crains que Vista te chatouilles comme je l'ai fait ?

Arianne le fusilla du regard, il avait découvert ce point faible et en avait joué et Thatch lui était tout sourire :

\- Et bien heureusement qu'il ne t'entend pas, marmonna Arianne.

\- Tu parles de quoi ? demanda Vista un peu perdu.

\- Je parlais à Thatch qui est….

Arianne se tendit, Thatch ne s'était pas gêné pour se caler derrière son dos et l'entourer de ses bras fantomatiques, ce qui lui donnait des sensations pas agréables sur le moment.

\- … derrière mon dos, souffla Arianne.

Arianne se mit à glousser, Vista la voyait gesticuler, il regarda là où devait être campé son ami fantôme. Ce dernier caressait la belle, il arrivait à mieux gérer les sensations désagréables qu'ont les fantômes quand ils touchent quelqu'un. Et là Thatch avait choisi qu'Arianne ressentirai des caresses qui devaient la faire rire.

\- Vista, dis-lui d'arrêter !

\- Tu es chatouilleuse ?

\- Ne t'y mets pas toi aussi, supplia la jeune femme.

\- Thatch laisse-la tranquille, tu l'as suffisamment embêtée cette nuit.

Thatch arrêta un peu à contre cœur, quand Vista vit Arianne redevenir plus calme, il en déduit que son ami lui avait obéit :

\- Merci Vista.

\- A ton service….

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte, ce qui fit sursauter les trois occupants :

\- Arianne les mages sont revenus pour commencer le rituel, commença la voix de sa mère.

Arianne se leva d'un bond, prit les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main et s'habilla en un éclair derrière son paravent, en moins d'une minute elle était prête et défonça presque sa porte.

Ses deux amants haussèrent leurs sourcils l'air de dire « elle est pas pressée ».

La jeune femme apparut sur le pont essoufflée :

\- Votre énergie s'est bien restaurée, Arianne, avant que vous me donniez votre réponse je vous rappelle les effets du rituel. Il durera trois mois et vous ôtera chaque jour un peu plus de vos forces et avec votre santé, cela est dangereux. J'aurais besoin de vous dire une autre information en privée.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'isola dans un endroit où personne ne pouvait les déranger :

\- Je sais qu'actuellement vous êtes réticente à ça, mais vous devez le savoir, c'est bien la seule chose qui vous restaurera de l'énergie.

\- Et c'est quoi ?

\- Ce qu'un couple fait.

Arianne ouvrit grand les yeux :

\- Ah non, non, non, non et non….

\- Arianne un jour cela arrivera, ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez c'est que si vous vous forcez, cela vous fera perdre énormément d'énergie et ça peut vous tuer. Alors faites-le par amour et ne vous forcez pas.

\- C'est joyeux….

\- Certes, mais n'oubliez pas que vos sentiments influencent grandement vos forces, si vous êtes en colère, désespérée, vous vous affaiblissez, vous êtes plus vulnérable. Mais si vous êtes en paix, sereine, heureuse, vous êtes plus forte. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

\- Je n'oublierai pas… est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que je dois savoir ?

\- Non, mais une précision, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous passiez à l'acte, un simple geste d'amour vous suffira à vous restaurer une partie de vos forces, maintenant retournons sur le pont.

La jeune femme le suivit et ils réapparurent sur le pont du Moby Dick :

\- Arianne Newgate, princesse Jupiter, gardienne des territoires terrestres, souhaitez-vous être destituée de vos pouvoirs pour devenir une simple femme ? demanda Théclys.

\- Oui, répondit fermement Arianne.

\- Très bien.

Un cercle d'incantation apparut sous les pieds d'Arianne, le gant de sa main gauche disparut et sur le dos de sa main apparut le même cercle que le mage avait fait apparaître au sol :

\- Le temps effacera cette marque, quand elle disparaîtra totalement vous ne serez plus Jupiter, si cette marque devient de plus en plus noire, vous devez faire vite pour restaurer votre énergie. Si elle est verte c'est que vous êtes en bonne santé, expliqua le mage.

\- D'accord.

Son gant réapparut, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, Vista la soutient à temps :

\- Je vous conseille que trop bien de limiter vos déplacements dans les premiers jours, je vous laisse, c'est maintenant au temps d'agir.

Arianne hocha la tête, l'épéiste la porta jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière, où il la déposa sur le lit.

\- Vista, il faut que je te dise quelque chose à toi et à Thatch.

\- Je crois avoir entendu ta douce voix prononcer mon nom, fit Thatch en apparaissant.

\- C'est à propos du rituel, commença Arianne un peu mal à l'aise, Théclys m'a dit que pour restaurer mes forces des… gestes d'amour seront nécessaires.

\- Des gestes comme te prendre dans nos bras ? demanda l'épéiste en la prenant contre lui.

\- Oui c'est l'idée, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant.

\- Alors on va en profiter, murmurèrent ses deux hommes.

Arianne frissonna comme jamais :

\- Arrêtez ! s'écria t'elle en s'écartant d'eux.

Elle voulut partir, le hic c'est que ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus :

\- Attends je vais t'aider, accouru le cinquième commandant, pourquoi as-tu crié à ce point ?

\- Mais parce que vous me dites on va en profiter, je ne veux pas qu'on profite de moi.

\- Arianne on voulait simplement dire que cela allait être une raison supplémentaire de prendre soin de toi.

\- Excusez-moi, murmura la jeune femme, j'ai cru que… que….

\- On va radoter, mais on t'attendra, répéta une énième fois Vista.

\- On t'attendra, promis également Thatch.

La jeune femme se sentait mal à l'aise à avoir douté, paniquée d'un coup, elle savait pourtant qu'ils ne lui feraient rien sans son accord.

\- Désolée, je dois vous donner l'impression de ne pas vous faire confiance.

\- Ce n'est rien, toute personne a peur de sa première fois, toi c'est différent, les femmes ont peur d'accorder leur confiance, car se donner ce n'est pas anodin. Toi ton problème est autre, tu crains de souffrir, d'avoir mal, on entend ta crainte, tout ira bien.

Ils posèrent leurs mains sur celles d'Arianne :

\- Merci, merci d'être là.

Elle se cala contre Vista et Thatch se cala contre elle, elle se détendit et se sentit sereine.

La journée se termina sans encombre, Arianne avait pu remarcher le temps de se doucher tout du moins et de s'habiller pour la nuit.

Quand elle retira son gant gauche, elle vit un endroit où le cercle d'incantation commença à disparaître. Trois mois… et après elle serait libre, cependant il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ses coups de fatigue, mais elle était heureuse, ENFIN son cauchemar était presque fini, encore trois mois et ça serait bon.

Elle sortit de sa salle de bain, ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, elle s'effondra, heureusement aux pieds de son lit, elle se hissa avec l'aide de ses bras, ses jambes lui paraissaient lourdes….

Telle une étoile de mer, elle reprit son souffle, elle certifiait que ce rituel était épuisant.

Ses pensées furent interrompues, Vista entra dans sa chambre :

\- Vista ça ne t'aiderai pas d'avoir quelques affaires à toi dans ma chambre ? comme tu n'arrêtes pas tes allées et venus, je me dis que ça te serait plus pratique… non ?

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pourquoi ça me dérangerai ?

\- C'est ici ta chambre, je ne voulais pas te proposer l'idée et te donner l'impression d'être envahissant et d'aller trop vite dans notre relation.

\- Oh…, bon bah maintenant tu sais que tu peux.

Arianne se blottit dans son lit complètement HS, elle n'attendait que Vista pour dormir, il retirait tout sauf son boxer.

Il la prit contre lui, ses mains cherchèrent celles de la jeune femme :

\- Ça te gêne si je te demande de retirer tes gants ?

\- Un peu…, mais il est peut-être temps que je commence à m'habituer à les retirer.

Elle les défit un peu tremblante avant de les poser sur sa table de chevet, qu'elle toucha volontairement, comme rien ne se passa ça la rassura.

\- Je peux ?

\- Oui, souffla à peine sa compagne.

Il lui prit ses mains et fit un baisemain :

\- Elles sont douces….

\- Merci… je les crème tous les soirs, expliqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Tu savais que le fait de porter des gants après avoir crémé ses mains les rend douces.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Hum, hum.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Maintenant tu le sais.

Il se pencha au-dessus du visage d'Arianne et effleura du bout des doigts ses lèvres avant de les embrasser et d'effleurer le visage de la demoiselle.

Elle sentit à un moment donné quelque chose de chaud :

\- Vista, coupa Arianne, tu t'es blessé ?

\- Non, répondit perplexe ce dernier, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Bah écoute tu as une sacré bosse, tu devrais mettre de la glace….

L'épéiste comprit ce qu'elle avait cru voir comme étant une blessure et s'effondra mort de rire :

\- Vista ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Oh que si….

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi être blessé est drôle.

Arianne ne comprenait définitivement pas, en tout cas le rire du commandant redoubla :

\- Je ne suis pas blessé, finit par se reprendre l'épéiste, j'ai juste une érection.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme Arianne, mon corps réagit en te voyant, une érection est nécessaire pour faire l'amour avec sa partenaire.

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Arianne, ça veut dire que je vais aussi enfler comme toi ? Tu es sûr que tout ce qui tourne autour de la sexualité est agréable ? pour moi ça m'encourage encore moins.

\- Non, seuls les hommes ont cette réaction, rassura Vista qui essuya ses larmes de rire.

\- Vous aimez vraiment souffrir….

\- Souffrir ? non avoir une érection ne nous fait pas mal, c'est l'attente qui fait mal.

\- Je te fais souffrir ? demanda Arianne coupable.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une souffrance ou une douleur, comment te dire…. Tu as déjà certainement voulu faire une surprise par le passé à ta mère.

\- Oui….

\- Et par moment tu es peut-être revenue sur ta surprise pour l'affiner et c'était peut-être agaçant car tu étais pressée de lui montrer ta surprise, mais en même temps l'attente était agréable car tu faisais tout pour que ce soit parfait. C'est ça qu'on ressent est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui je crois…. Je suis désolée, mais on ne m'ôtera pas l'idée qu'on souffre comme jamais, répéta Arianne qui restait campée sur son à priori.

\- J'aimerai te dissuader, là tout de suite.

\- Non je ne veux pas !

\- Je ne t'obligerai à rien, mais il y a une caresse qui je pense pourrait te rassurer.

Arianne le regarda suspicieusement et effrayée à la fois :

\- Et si c'est toi ? tu aurais moins peur ?

\- Et si c'est moi quoi ? demanda Arianne perplexe.

\- Tu as peur que je te touche n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas prend les rênes, ainsi tu verras que je me tordrai pas de douleur….

\- Rien ne me prouvera que tu ne cacheras pas ta douleur, coupa Arianne.

Elle préféra se lever, voulant mettre un terme à la discussion, deux bras la retinrent, un fermement sa taille, tandis qu'une main se saisit de son poignet droit, avant de glisser sous sa nuisette :

\- Si tu crois que je vais te cacher une quelconque douleur tu te trompes, mais je comprends tes doutes, alors c'est toi qui va ressentir ce qui va suivre.

\- Vista lâche-moi et arrête….

Elle sentit que Vista pressait sa main à elle contre sa propre intimité et faisait des mouvements caressants, elle se sentait étrange, c'était agréable, excitant, son souffle était plus rapide, plus saccadé. Un liquide chaud coula entre ses doigts….

\- Arrête, je… je suis en train de faire sur moi, supplia Arianne au bord des larmes.

\- Détrompe-toi, ton corps réagit juste au plaisir.

Il lui montra sa main droite, c'était transparent et avait une odeur peu séduisante pour la jeune femme :

\- Arianne, ton corps fabrique ceci, c'est un lubrifiant si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, que lors des pénétrations, lorsque l'homme et la femme font l'amour, que cela soit plus agréable et facile et donc moins douloureux. Et cela développe aussi ton plaisir… avec cette caresse….

Vista recommença, il voyait qu'elle luttait et gesticulait autant plus pour échapper aux caresses, que pour le fuir.

\- Pitié Vista, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir, me liquéfier, supplia Arianne plus au bord du plaisir qu'autre chose.

\- Ce n'est rien c'est le plaisir qui monte en toi, rassura l'épéiste en accentuant ses caresses.

Les jambes d'Arianne tremblèrent, il la tenait et soutenait fermement il guida la main de la jeune femme, il voulait qu'elle voit ce que réservait la sexualité. Briser cette crainte de la souffrance et la douleur :

\- Vista…, gémit-elle.

\- Laisse-toi aller….

Quelques instants après, elle se tendit, un cri sortit de sa gorge, tout devient flou avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans les bras du commandant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea, son visage était rougissant, détendu, paisible, sa respiration était haletante.

Arianne choisit ce moment pour reprendre connaissance, elle voyait un tas d'étoile lui brouiller son champ de vision, mais elle se sentait si bien, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une caresse pouvait être aussi… puissante.

\- Laisse-moi deviner tu te sens bien n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment…, demanda Arianne encore essoufflée.

\- Ce n'est que le début….

\- Quoi ? s'écria faiblement Arianne.

\- Te faire l'amour augmentera d'un cran ce sentiment de plénitude, c'est ce que je veux que tu comprennes. Est-ce que tu as eu mal ? Étais-ce douloureux ?

\- Non, finit-elle par répondre, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits.

\- Je ne chercherai jamais à te faire du mal, jamais, si je t'en fais c'est bien involontairement, je voudrais m'excuser.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai un peu forcé la main….

\- Certes, mais maintenant je comprends mieux, j'ai moins peur, mais je me sens pas prête pour le grand saut.

\- Je te demande pas d'être prête là tout de suite, on ira à ton rythme, tu peux te caresser quand tu es seule, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait devant tout le monde, toujours quand tu es seule ou devant ton partenaire. Tu ignores tellement de chose….

\- Je sais, merci de me dire tout ça… embrasse-moi, murmura-t-elle.

L'épéiste la regarda surpris, avant de sourire et de soupirer, il l'embrassa tout en douceur et en la caressant, mais sans jamais aller plus loin.

Elle se sentait moins fatiguée et songea que c'était car son niveau d'énergie était remonté….

Puis ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Arianne retrouva Thatch.

\- Alors toi et Vista êtes allés plus loin, c'est bien.

\- Je suppose que tu veux toi aussi….

\- Seulement si tu le fais par plaisir, pas autrement, je voulais juste te féliciter, je suppose que tu as moins peur.

\- Un peu moins, c'est vrai je l'admets.

\- Arianne avec ta permission, puis-je en faire autant que mon frère ? tu peux toujours refuser.

\- Je… pourquoi pas, mais pas avec ton regard séducteur ça me met mal à l'aise on a l'impression que tu ne veux que ça.

Thatch prit un air sérieux :

\- Je suis séducteur dans l'âme, mais je ne pensais pas que ça te gênait à ce point, je sais me montrer tendre et sérieux.

Il prit un air différent et ses gestes furent rassurants, Arianne se laissa faire et frissonna quand Thatch la caressait de tout son amour.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Oui…, souffla la jeune femme.

\- J'aimerai te faire découvrir une autre caresse, tu n'as rien à faire, juste à ressentir.

\- D'accord….

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Arianne inquiète.

\- Oui, je voudrais que tu ne te concentres que sur les sensations.

\- D'accord.

Elle ferma les yeux après quelques secondes de réflexion, son esprit cogitait se demandant ce qu'il lui réservait. Puis elle sursauta quand elle sentit la bouche de son compagnon contre son intimité et cria de surprise et de plaisir mélangé.

Si bien qu'elle réveilla Vista qui la voyait gesticuler, il dut d'ailleurs la maintenir, lui évitant ainsi de tomber et de dire bonjour à son parquet.

Il devina aisément que son frère Thatch était à l'origine de l'agitation et des gémissements de sa compagne quand elle appela le commandant décédé.

Ce fut pour Vista tout un sport de l'empêcher de tomber, elle s'arquait, gesticulait dans tous les sens, recevant par moment quelques coups. Il finit par se mettre à califourchon sur elle, en maintenant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour l'immobiliser.

Il ne resta pas indifférent à la jeune femme qui gémissait dans son sommeil et bougeait (un peu trop sensuellement) sous lui.

Il fixa le cou dénudé d'Arianne, il ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser cet endroit.

Pour Arianne c'était juste surpuissant ce qu'elle ressentait, elle avait plus que chaud et depuis quelques secondes elle avait l'impression étrange qu'on s'était assise sur elle, alors qu'il n'y avait personne. Seulement Thatch qui se trouvait définitivement bien entre ses jambes.

Puis elle ressentit des baisers brulants et fiévreux dans son cou, elle frissonna et tous ses muscles tremblèrent de plaisirs.

Ce coup-ci Arianne ne cria pas, bien qu'elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, aucun son n'était sortie quand elle avait jouit.

Elle voyait un tas d'étoile et chercha à reprendre sa respiration si haletante, ses amants cessèrent, la regardant chacun de leur côté leur dulcinée cherchant l'air salvateur.

Thatch apparut au-dessus d'elle et se pencha sur elle, elle le repoussa faiblement :

\- Non… souffle… coupé… pas de baiser….

Il sourit et se pencha contre son oreille :

\- Tu es belle, murmura Thatch.

Elle rougit et détourna les yeux du commandant qui prit soin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau du visage de cette dernière sauf ses lèvres, pour lui laisser le temps de récupérer.

Il caressa ses côtés, il l'entendit gémir et le supplier d'arrêter, il la prit seulement dans ses bras, s'arrêtant sous la demande de sa belle.

Il l'enlaça et lui souffla un doux « bonne nuit », Thatch effleura les lèvres de sa belle qui trouva instantanément le sommeil.

* * *

Voila, voila la fin d'un petit chapitre mignon tout plein.


	15. Arianne sous différents angles

**Bonjour, **

**Joyeux Noël à tous ! Passé de bonnes fêtes et bonne année si jamais je poste en retard ^^".**

**Bon je m'excuse, j'ai découvert un jeu sur Facebook qui monopolise toute mon attention, au point que j'ai zappé bha la fic.**

**J'en suis désolée encore une fois.**

**Et je vais relancé mes bêtas... car... j'ai pas les prochains chapitres de corrigés ! Argh !**

**Donc il est possible d'attendre un peu !**

**Voila sinon bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Arianne sous différents angles**

\- Quand serons-nous à l'île des hommes poissons ? Est-ce qu'on dit sur elle est vrai ? C'est vraiment une des plus belles îles qui existent ? Est-ce que….

\- Arianne, calme-toi, rit Vista, il nous faut encore tenir un jour avant de pouvoir plonger.

La jeune femme gémit à cette atroce nouvelle :

\- Oui c'est l'une des plus belles îles qui existent, elle porte bien son titre de « Paradis Sous-marin », tu verras de tes propres yeux prochainement.

\- Oui, mais c'est long...

\- Cesses de te comporter comme une enfant.

\- J'ai le droit d'être impatiente, oh un dauphin !

L'épéiste sentit un courant d'air, qui n'était autre que la jeune femme qui alla à l'autre bout du navire pour contempler l'animal.

Lui et ses frères sourirent et même rirent devant l'attitude enfantine de cette dernière. Mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle découvrait tout, elle avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper, donc à chaque fois qu'il y avait une nouveauté Arianne se parait d'yeux remplis d'étoiles et d'admirations.

Les dauphins donnaient un magnifique spectacle à Arianne, ils sautaient, chantaient, faisaient quelques cabrioles.

\- Tu vas les contempler toute la journée ? demanda Thatch presque jaloux.

Sa compagne, hocha la tête, le commandant décédé bouda, maudissant ces animaux qui captaient toute l'attention de sa belle.

Plus que tout il détestait à cet instant les dauphins et ceux qui passèrent près du fantôme éprouvèrent aussi un sentiment passager de haine envers l'animal. Même Arianne la ressentait, alors elle se retira à regret, suivit de très, très près par le fantôme :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pour être tout d'un coup de mauvaise humeur ? demanda la demoiselle.

\- Mais rien du tout.

\- J'ai ressenti que tu me fusillais méchamment, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est les dauphins.

\- Les dauphins ? qu'est-ce que les dauphins viennent faire là ?

\- Tu n'arrêtais pas de les regarder.

\- C'est mon droit, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, continua Arianne qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Je veux juste que tes yeux brillent juste pour moi et non pour ces bestioles.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux des dauphins, pouffa de rire Arianne en comprenant.

\- On ne rigole pas.

\- Il y a de quoi, être jaloux des dauphins.

La jeune femme était complètement pliée de rire, Thatch bouda encore plus, en voyant sa tête contrariée, la jeune femme se laissa glisser contre un mur, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

Le commandant beugla d'arrêter de rire, que c'était sérieux, ce qui redoubla le fou rire de la belle. Le fantôme partit dépité et marmonnant, Arianne se leva et le suivit en gloussant :

\- Bon arrête, maugréa Thatch.

\- D'accord promis, répondit Arianne qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas rire.

\- Tu mens !

\- Non, non, dit-elle en regardant au-dessus de sa tête comme pour montrer une auréole.

\- Ah je m'en vais, on ne peut pas parler sérieusement là.

Quand il disparut, Arianne se lâcha, ça lui rappelait lorsque sa mère lui avait raconté cette histoire de restaurant, ce jour là aussi, elle avait été pliée en deux. Sa mère l'avait d'ailleurs mal prit qu'elle rit ainsi, mais devant ce genre de situation Arianne ne pouvait que rire.

Si elle était inculte pour beaucoup de choses, elle savait toutefois reconnaître des situations tellement stupides que l'on pouvait classer de « gaminerie » qu'elle en riait.

Elle essuya ses larmes de rire et se massa ses joues, elle retourna dans sa chambre, c'est là qu'elle trouva ses amants, dont un boudeur.

\- Tu fais encore la tête ?

\- Tu parles à Thatch ? demanda Vista.

\- Oui, oh aller voit le côté positif, tu m'as fait rire.

\- Thatch t'a fait rire ? comment ?

\- C'est un secret et je crois qu'il m'en voudrait si je disais la raison, gloussa Arianne.

\- Si tu n'arrêtes pas de glousser comme une poule je te promets des chatouilles, menaça Thatch avec un sourire au coin et un regard un peu plus sérieux.

Aussitôt Arianne cessa de rire, elle voulait éviter ça, Vista se douta que Thatch avait dû dire quelque chose, il trouvait juste dommage de ne plus entendre le joli rire de la demoiselle.

\- Dommage, pour une fois qu'on entendait ton joli rire, intervient l'épéiste.

\- Et bien il faudra me faire rire pour autre chose, je ne veux pas que Thatch mette sa menace à exécution.

\- Menace quelle menace ? s'arrêta Vista.

\- Rien de bien méchant, je te rassure, il m'a menacé de me faire des chatouilles, rajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard très en colère et inquiet de Vista.

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as vite cessé de rire.

\- Heu mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda prudemment Arianne en reculant.

Les deux amants avaient eu la même idée pour la faire rire, ils lui coururent après, tandis que la pauvre jeune femme détalait à toutes jambes pour éviter l'attaque tant redoutée des chatouilles. Sa course la mena jusqu'au pont :

\- PAPAAAAAAAAAAA ! cria t'elle en perdant l'équilibre.

Elle fut rattrapée par ce dernier qui regarda Vista de travers :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Barbe Blanche.

\- Elle ne veut pas qu'on la fasse rire, commença Vista.

\- Oui, mais pas en me chatouillant, se défendit aussitôt Arianne qui déglutit en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de dire qu'elle était chatouilleuse.

\- INTERDICTION FORMELLE DE FAIRE DU MAL A MA FILLE ! rugit Adrianna en prenant dans ses bras sa fille.

\- Maman…, soupira Arianne.

\- Hors de question que ces brutes te fassent du mal, répliqua Adrianna en embarquant de force sa fille à l'intérieur du navire.

Barbe Blanche éclata de rire devant la surprotection que pouvait montrer par moment Adrianna.

\- Ça ne pense vraiment qu'à ça ! marmonna rageusement Adrianna.

\- De quoi tu parles maman ? demanda Arianne toujours tirée par sa mère.

\- Te toucher !

\- Hein ? Mais ils voulaient juste me faire des chatouilles.

\- Ah d'autres ! Arianne tu es une femme, très belle et je ne veux pas qu'on profite de toi.

\- Qu'on profite de moi ? je suis peut-être encore naïve, mais je sais reconnaître ceux qui me veulent du mal.

Sa mère soupira, sa fille ne comprenait vraiment pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment la tenir pour responsable, elle l'avait laissé dans l'ignorance sur de nombreux sujets pour son bien.

\- Arianne, il est temps que je te dise plusieurs choses.

Elle embarqua sa fille et s'enfermèrent à double tour dans la chambre de Barbe Blanche et d'Adrianna…

Arianne s'assit sous l'ordre de sa mère, qui soupira, elle la regarda inquiète, se demandant bien ce que sa mère allait lui dire…

\- Arianne, je vais te parler de quelque chose que j'aurais dû aborder avec toi il y a bien longtemps, il s'agit de la sexualité…

\- Tu sais maman….

\- Ne m'interromps pas….

\- Oui, mais….

\- Tu vas m'écouter sans m'interrompre, c'est un ordre !

Arianne regarda sa mère dépitée et soupira, et l'écouta à contre cœur, elle aurait aimé lui dire que Vista et Thatch s'étaient occupés de lui faire son cours d'éducation sexuelle….

D'un autre côté ça la rassurait tout ce que pouvait lui dire sa mère, car ses amants lui avaient dit la même chose.

Ce qui lui plut moins c'est quand sa mère décréta que presque tous les hommes, pour ne pas dire tous, ne pensaient qu'au sexe et limite si ce n'était pas plusieurs fois par jour. Arianne se dit que non c'était impossible, mais elle dut aussi croire sa mère qui disait ça avec un tel aplomb.

Adrianna rajouta une couche sur le fait qu'elle devait faire attention, pour pas qu'on la touche abusivement, car ça pouvait vite tourner à des gestes déplacés dans l'optique de faire l'amour avec elle et rien de plus.

Quand enfin sa mère la libéra, Arianne ne pouvait cesser de se répéter les dernières paroles de sa mère, elle ne pouvait pas croire que ses amants ne voulaient faire que l'amour avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient comme ça, c'était impensable, alors pourquoi doutait-elle ? Et si sa mère… avait raison ? Peut-être avait-elle vu des choses qu'elle n'avait pas vu… c'est vrai que l'amour rend aveugle, l'est-elle à ce point ?

Arianne retourna dans sa chambre songeuse… tellement songeuse qu'elle n'entendit pas Vista rentrer :

\- Ah tu es là, quelle est cette petite mine ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il caressa la joue d'Arianne, qui immédiatement repoussa sa main :

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Je voulais simplement que tu me regardes quand je te parle, tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, répondit catégoriquement Arianne.

\- Tu nous en veux à moi et à Thatch ? Alors on est désolé, tout du moins moi je le suis, promis on ne refera plus des chatouilles, sauf si tu es triste…. Mais enfin Arianne je te parle regarde-moi.

Il lui saisit le menton et arrêta la main de la jeune femme qui voulait apparemment le gifler :

\- Mais enfin Arianne, tu vas m'expliquer ?

\- C'est toi qui devrait t'expliquer, tu ne veux que faire l'amour avec moi ? Abuser de moi ? Je ne suis rien d'autre à tes yeux qu'un jouet ?

\- Pardon ? C'est quoi cette liste de bêtises ? Comment peux-tu seulement penser une seconde, un seul instant que tu es un jouet à mes yeux ! J'ignore d'où tu tiens cette idée absurde, mais cela montre que tu n'as pas confiance en moi….

\- Comment… comment te faire confiance… tu… tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des gestes déplacés ! S'écria Arianne en se défendant.

\- J'ai eu des gestes déplacés ? Se radoucit Vista.

L'épéiste se dit que c'était peut-être la cause de leur dispute, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la remuer à ce point, mais il comprenait un peu mieux son raisonnement :

\- Arianne je suis désolé si j'ai pu faire un geste que tu as jugé déplacé, dit-moi de quel geste il s'agit, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas te faire de peine et te blesser et je te demande encore une fois de me pardonner.

\- Je… je ne sais pas demande à ma mère, s'énerva d'un coup Arianne.

\- Ta mère ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ta mère ?

\- Elle m'a dit que vous ne pensiez qu'à ça ! Et que vous aviez des gestes déplacés pour mieux que je tombe dans vos bras et….

\- ASSEZ ! Tu préfères croire ta mère ? Ce qu'elle trouvera déplacé tu ne le trouveras peut-être pas ! La vraie question que tu aurais dû te poser c'est si Thatch ou moi t'avions mis mal à l'aise. Mais à l'évidence tu préfères avoir confiance en ta mère qu'en nous ! Je pensais sincèrement que tu aurais compris que nous t'attendrions….

\- Je suis….

\- Désolé ?! Pas autant que moi, s'exclama Vista en partant furieux.

Arianne versa une larme, puis deux, puis trois, qu'avait-elle dit ? qu'avait-elle fait ? En mettant ses mains devant sa bouche se rendant compte petit à petit de ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait raison, sa mère ne voulait que la protéger certes, mais avec ce fichu doute qui l'avait emporté elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait agit impulsivement et transformer une bonne partie des propos de sa mère.

Elle n'avait pas accusé Vista de vouloir l'abuser, juste de faire attention.

Jamais elle n'avait été mal à l'aise et quand ça n'était pas le cas, elle l'avait toujours dit et Thatch et Vista en avaient toujours tenu compte.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ? Et le fait que régulièrement ils lui demandaient si ça allait ?

Arianne tomba à genoux et pleura, elle venait de blesser Vista, il devait croire qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui et il ne croyait pas, il l'avait ressenti. Elle l'avait empêché de la toucher et s'était immédiatement énervée.

\- Dit donc Vista est furax, tu devrais aller le voir, ça l'aiderai, fit Thatch en apparaissant.

\- Je ne crois pas, j'ai été une vraie idiote, sanglota-t-elle.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Elle lui expliqua brièvement :

\- Tu m'en veux toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée…, murmura Arianne.

\- Je t'en veux sans t'en vouloir, souffla Thatch, tu devrais dire à Vista ce que tu viens de me dire, il comprendra.

\- Tu m'en veux ou pas ? demanda tremblante la jeune femme.

\- Non tu as dit que tu étais désolée, et tu m'as donné les raisons, allez file voir mon frangin.

\- Et s'il ne veut m'écouter ? Comment je fais ?

\- Il t'écoutera.

\- Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? demanda craintivement la demoiselle.

\- Non tu dois y aller toute seule comme une grande….

\- Oui tu as raison….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, tenta Thatch pour la rassurer.

Arianne sortit de sa chambre inquiète, elle chercha l'épéiste dans ses appartements, il n'y avait personne, dans les salles d'entraînement aussi.

Elle pensa alors à la serre, mais il n'y avait personne, juste un jardin de fleur, elle regarda sa pousse et se souvient du jour où elle avait planté cette graine. Il l'avait écouté sans la juger, l'avait rassuré, redonner le sourire.

Sa fleur avait fleuri et donné une belle fleur bleu nuit, les plus rares :

\- Je suis si triste, commença-t-elle en s'adressant à sa plante, j'ai… j'ai… douté… et… me pardonnera-t-il ? Je suis qu'une… idiote… stupide… j'aimerai tellement qu'il soit là… pour que… me faire… pardonner, sanglota Arianne un peu plus, où est-il ?

Arianne prit son visage entre ses mains et pleura à chaudes larmes, ce qu'elle regrettait, ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal c'est de savoir qu'elle avait blessé Vista.

\- Il faut que… je le retrouve, se reprit Arianne comme elle le pouvait en essuyant ses larmes.

Un mouchoir entra dans son champ de vision, elle regarda la personne qui lui tendit, c'était Vista, qui la regardait de façon neutre. Elle prit le mouchoir et il commença à partir :

\- Non attends je…

Il s'arrêta croisant les bras, elle se redressa et s'avança vers lui, elle voulut le toucher, mais devant son regard neutre impassible, elle n'osa pas et rétracta son geste :

\- Je… te demande pardon, commença Arianne d'une voix enrouée en baissant les yeux, tu dois te demander… pourquoi j'ai… réagi ainsi…

Elle lui expliqua sans jamais le regarder, trop honteuse, elle serra dans ses mains le mouchoir, pour lui donner la force de terminer ses explications :

\- Je suis encore désolée de t'avoir fait du mal, continua Arianne, ça me rend malade… de t'avoir fait mal… si… je peux faire quoi que ce soit… pour réparer ma faute… et si je dois… si je dois… me donner à toi… je le ferai.

\- Quel courage… mais tu fais aussi preuve d'une grande stupidité !

Arianne serra entre ses doigts le mouchoir pour ne pas verser plus de larmes, prête à encaisser les coups.

Vista s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, surprenant sa belle qui n'osa bouger :

\- Arianne, ça doit être un acte d'amour et purement d'amour, pas un acte pour se faire pardonner.

\- Je suis désolée… je voulais….

\- Te faire pardonner, je sais et je te pardonne, parce que je t'aime et que je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer.

Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux et attira le visage d'Arianne vers lui pour l'embrasser avec tendresse, puis avec plus de passion et de fougue.

Il massa le dos de la jeune femme, qui gémit de contentement, il sentit les mains de cette dernière entourer son cou pour approfondir leur baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils se regardèrent, Arianne fit un sourire timide et se cala contre Vista :

\- J'ai vraiment été bête….

\- N'en parlons plus.

\- D'accord, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, maintenant cesse de pleurer.

\- Mais je m'en veux encore…, déclara la jeune femme avant de devenir une vraie fontaine incapable de se retenir.

Vista l'attira encore à lui et la regarda tendrement, il lui caressa ses cheveux blonds et la laissa évacuer, elle s'accrochait désespérément à sa chemise, comme si sa survie en dépendait et qu'elle avait peur qu'il parte.

Au bout de longues minutes Arianne se calma jusqu'à s'arrêter de pleurer, elle resta néanmoins contre Vista, elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle encerclait sa taille de ses frêles bras.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui, un peu, merci de m'avoir écoutée, j'avais peur… que ce ne soit pas le cas….

\- Sache que je suis quelqu'un qui peut vite être furieux, mais si on vient à moi s'expliquer, j'écoute. Allez n'en parlons plus.

\- Tu as raison, je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

Arianne le regardait avant de se séparer :

\- Je vais aller en cuisine tu veux que je te fasse quelque chose ?

\- Non pas la peine ma belle, tu es pardonnée je t'assure.

\- Je sais, mais ça me fait plaisir de cuisiner tu sais.

\- Je ne sais pas, propose-moi quelque chose de nouveau.

\- Oui mais si tu n'aimes pas ?

\- J'aime tout.

\- Bon d'accord, à tout à l'heure, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue par surprise avant de s'en aller.

L'épéiste rougit légèrement, il porta ses doigts sur sa joue et sourit avant de soupirer, ce petit bout de femme était un cas, un cas qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Arianna courut le cœur plus léger vers les cuisines, elle s'attacha les cheveux et mit son tablier avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

Trois heures plus tard….

\- Voilà ! Je goûte une dernière fois, mais je pense que c'est nickel, huuuummmmmmm un délice ! S'exclama la blonde.

Elle prit deux couverts et commença dresser les assiettes, c'était une étape qu'elle adorait, elle pouvait mettre sa touche de fantaisie.

Elle chargea ensuite tout sur un chariot, mit des cloches sur les plats pour les garder au chaud et sortit des cuisines elle regarda à droite et à gauche et se dirigea vers sa chambre, où elle laissa le dîner.

Arianne se dirigea ensuite d'un pas léger vers les serres, elle toqua et Vista lui ouvrit, qui la regarda de haut en bas :

\- Tu t'es battu avec la nourriture ou quoi ?

\- Non pourquoi ?

\- Oh tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir tu es splendide, rit Vista.

Arianne courut vers la pièce secrète et s'exclama en se voyant dans un miroir :

\- Je ne m'étais pas vu, je sors des cuisines et je suis directement venue te voir, est-ce tuvoudraisbienmangeravecmoicesoirdansmachambre ? Demanda Arianne rapidement rouge de gêne en regardant ses chaussures.

\- Heu… je veux bien que tu me répètes distinctement ce que tu m'as dit, je n'ai rien compris

\- Tu veux bien manger avec moi ce soir… dans ma chambre ? Ajouta Arianne d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien sûr.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir à la princesse des mers.

\- La quoi ?

\- C'est comme ça qu'on te surnomme vu que tu es la digne fille de Barbe Blanche.

\- Entre Jupiter, la gardienne des territoires terrestres, la fille de Barbe Blanche, maintenant la princesse des mers…, fit Arianne avec une moue désespérée, arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle !

\- Tu as une expression faciale vraiment ravie, ria Vista.

\- Je m'appelle Arianne Newgate, s'entêta cette dernière, pourquoi on veut m'appeler à tout prix autrement ?

\- Parce que…

\- Tu m'en diras tant…

\- Oh mais c'est que tu bouderais ! Allons mon ange ne te vexe pas… ou alors vexe-toi quand je t'appelle « ma belle », « mon ange ».

\- Mais c'est pas pareil !

\- Si c'est des surnoms.

\- Moi je te dis que non !

\- Si tu le dis je ne voudrais pas te fâcher princesse….

Arianne sortit et Vista la taquina en rajoutant :

\- … des mers.

Il l'entendit grogner de colère, lui riait bien, mais se reprit vite pour retrouver sa chère compagne dans sa chambre.

Arianne fumigeait et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, où elle se doucha et se lava les cheveux rapidement.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne s'était pas loupée en cuisine, mais elle avait aussi jonglé avec plusieurs préparations et dans ces cas-là souvent elle se salissait.

Enfin elle sortit complètement lavée, elle prit sa serviette et se sécha avant de plaquer sa main contre son front. Elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres. Arianne s'enroula dans sa serviette et sortit de sa salle d'eau et s'arrêta nette.

Vista l'attendait, mais ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la voir sortir vêtue de cette manière, Arianne déglutit et rougit vivement….

\- J'ai… oublié… vêtements… je… vais… me changer.

Elle fusa vers le paravent après avoir saisi en un temps record de quoi s'habiller, elle réapparut devant son amant aussi rouge que tantôt, faisant pâlir de jalousie les plus belles tomates.

\- Et donc… pourquoi tu voulais qu'on mange ici ? Demanda Vista pour essayer d'effacer la trop belle image d'une Arianne en serviette et encore ruisselante d'eau.

\- Pour pas que mes frères soient jaloux du repas…, expliqua Arianne qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher de sa rougeur.

\- Bon… je crois qu'on n'arrivera pas à passer à autre chose… tu étais magnifique quand tu es sortie… et désolé d'avoir été là, j'aurai dû te dire que j'étais arrivé.

Arianne ne quitta pas son teint rougeâtre, elle était au contraire plus gênée par cette révélation, elle ne savait plus où se mettre :

\- Tu sais que tu es la plus ravissante, princesse des mers….

\- JE M'APPELLE ARIANNE J'EN AI MARRE QUE… POURQUOI TU RIGOLES ?!

\- Parce que tu ne marches pas, tu fonces et qu'au moins tu n'es plus gênée.

Arianne se stoppa un instant c'est vrai qu'elle ne rougissait plus, puis honteuse elle rougit de nouveau :

\- Tu… tu n'avais… pas le droit et ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rire ou je….

Vista l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, il l'enferma dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle lui échappe. Quand il se détacha des lèvres de sa belle, elle était troublée. Puis elle le regarda fixement l'air de lui en vouloir avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivi par l'épéiste.

* * *

Si c'est po mignon ça !


	16. Shirahoshi et Arianne

**Bonjour, **

**Bonne année ! Bonne santé.  
**

**Une minute de silence pour Charlie.**

**J'espère vous divertir un peu après ça**

Yolette : XD oui Adrianna est très possessive et protectrice avec sa fille. Et là maman Adrianna mauvais caractère ^^"

Alice : Coucou, voui, mais plus pour longtemps j'ai ouvert un forum où je posterai d'autres fics sur OP, mais plus ici, c'est la dernière de OP sur ce site. Mon mail sur mon profil.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Shirahoshi et Arianne**

Arianne n'en pouvait plus c'est à peine si elle avait dormit, elle était surexcitée, c'était aujourd'hui que le Moby Dick plongeait en direction des profondeurs marines.

Elle avait qu'une hâte c'était de voir l'île des hommes poissons et les sirènes et secrètement elle espérait pouvoir enfin rencontrer cette belle sirène qui l'avait aidé quand elle était Jupiter.

Marco la tirait vers l'intérieur du navire car il allait plonger, quand il dit qu'il l'emmena dans une pièce où elle pourrait voir la mer et ses coraux, aussitôt la jeune femme devient plus coopérative et le suivit.

Quand il l'amena dans la pièce, elle fusa vers la vitre et ses yeux brillaient d'admiration en regardant ce qui peuplait la mer. Elle regardait à droite à gauche, en haut en bas, dans toutes les directions possibles et inimaginables ! Alors quand le paradis sous-marin entra dans son champ de vision à force de s'y approcher Arianne ne tenait plus en place, même lors du déjeuner :

\- Mais enfin Arianne calme-toi, s'exclama sa mère.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Papa j'ai une question est-ce que tu connais une sirène très grande avec des cheveux roses, des yeux bleus, je dirais que c'est une adolescente, elle a une queue de poisson rouge….

\- Enfin Arianne calme-toi !

\- Je pense que tu veux parler de la princesse sirène Shirahoshi, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Edward tu vois bien qu'elle ne tient pas en place, tu ne m'aides pas !

\- J'aimerai la rencontrer ! Tu crois que c'est possible ? S'il te plaît.

\- Je pense que ce sera possible, mais je dois en parler avec son père avant….

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que….

\- VOUS ALLEZ CESSER DE M'IGNORER ? Rugit Adrianna.

\- Adrianna ta fille est simplement heureuse de découvrir de nouveaux horizons !

\- Elle ne tient pas en place ! Elle se comporte comme une enfant !

\- Laisse-la vivre un peu !

\- Elle se donne en spectacle !

\- Elle est joyeuse….

\- CA SUFFIT ! S'exclama Arianne.

Ses deux parents s'arrêtèrent et la regardèrent :

\- Oui maman je ne tiens pas en place, mais papa a raison, je suis plus qu'enthousiasme à l'idée d'aller sur cette île et….

\- Je comprends, mais je te demande de te calmer est-ce trop demandé ? Répliqua Adrianna d'une voix sévère.

Arianne regarda le sol d'un air soudain triste, elle s'excusa et quitta la pièce, elle courut vers sa chambre qu'elle ferma à clé avant de se jeter dans son lit.

\- Arianne ? Ne me dis pas que tu pleures ?

\- Si ! Ma mère me reproche d'être heureuse !

\- Je ne pense pas, raconte tout à tonton Thatch.

\- Non… à quoi bon….

\- Allez dis-moi sinon j'entre en toi et je regarde tes souvenirs.

La jeune femme soupira et lui raconta la scène :

\- C'est mignon….

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est mignon !

\- Écoute ta mère et toi avez passé la vie ensemble, vous avez été très fusionnelles, elle très protectrice et tu sais, je crois qu'elle oublie trop souvent que tu n'es plus une enfant… mais surtout elle oublie qu'on t'a volé ton enfance…. Tu réagis comme une gamine selon ses mots, mais parce que tu as grandi trop vite, tu n'as pas eu la chance d'être une « gamine » et tu te récupères maintenant. C'est inconscient évidemment, mais ta mère l'oublie ou n'en a pas conscience, mais ça serait surprenant. Par contre le fait que Père veuille te laisser vivre, je dirais que lui a bien compris les choses. N'en veux pas trop à ta mère, pour elle tu es encore son bébé, sa petite fifille qu'elle surprotège pour ne pas qu'on se moque de toi, qu'on te fasse du mal.

\- Je sais mais…

Arianne fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui toqua à sa porte :

\- Pourrais-je avoir une conversation avec ma fille adorée ? demanda son père.

Arianne se leva et alla lui ouvrir :

\- Tu veux bien me suivre ?

\- Oui d'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabine du capitaine, ce dernier la laissa passer avant d'entrer à son tour :

\- Tu trouves que je me suis mal conduite ? Demanda Arianne.

\- Pour une personne de ton âge oui, si on peut appeler ça une mauvaise conduite, cependant, il y a un paramètre que ta mère a tendance à oublier, tu n'as pas vraiment eu d'enfance. Tu as dû beaucoup voyager avec ta mère, tu n'as pas pu vivre ce que tout enfant doit vivre, ta vie n'a été que crainte, stress et vigilance. Depuis que les choses ont commencé à rentrer dans l'ordre tu découvres enfin la vie et je le vois chaque jour. Il ne se passe pas une journée sans que tu admires quelque chose, si on tient compte de ce paramètre, non tu ne t'es pas mal conduite. Et pour être franc, je préfère que ma fille soit heureuse de découvrir de nouvelles îles, cela signifie que tu restes près de ton vieux père et que je peux profiter de ma fille avec qui je dois rattraper beaucoup de chose.

\- Merci papa, ça me rassure….

\- Et puis je pense que tu connais ta mère, c'est quelqu'un de carré et assez stricte.

\- Oh ça oui, sourit sa fille.

\- Mais tu connais aussi ton père très compréhensif.

\- Je ne peux que confirmer…, mais ça me gêne de me faire reprendre par maman… je n'ai jamais vraiment été grondée, ni eu de punition. Tu sais à devoir survivre et vivre au jour le jour, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire des bêtises… et c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui le fait que maman me gronde, ça m'a fait mal… je trouvais ça injuste.

\- Elle ne t'a pas vraiment grondée, plus fait une réflexion avec un ton cassant, Adrianna est directe.

\- Tout comme toi.

\- Ça je te l'accorde, ce qui est surprenant c'est que notre digne fille ne nous ressemble pas trop sur le plan du caractère.

\- Et bien heureusement ! Mes pauvres frères, c'est déjà pas la joie quand toi et maman vous vous disputez, imagine si je m'ajoute au tableau et bien je dis heureusement que je ne suis pas comme vous, les nerfs de tes hommes lâcheraient.

\- Tu es en train d'insinuer que ton gentil papa a un sale caractère ?

\- Non… tu n'as pas un sale caractère, tu as un caractère de cochon, c'est différent.

Son père lui sourit et rit, Arianne le suivit :

\- Mais le principal c'est que j'aime mon papa, rajouta sa fille.

\- J'espère bien crevette !

\- Pourquoi une crevette ?

\- Tu es deux fois plus petite que moi, donc tu es une crevette.

\- Hein ? Mais il est nul ton raisonnement une crevette c'est super minuscule, je ne suis pas aussi petite, s'indigna Arianne. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai été trop souvent malade et que ça a affecté ma croissance.

\- D'accord ma puce je…

\- Ah non pas une puce c'est pire que les crevettes !

Son père ne put s'empêcher de rire devant son petit phénomène de fille qui le reprenait plus pour le faire rire qu'autre chose :

\- Au fait redevenons sérieux, est-ce que la sirène dont tu me parlais c'est elle ? demanda Barbe Blanche en présentant à sa fille une photo de la princesse Shirahoshi.

\- Oui c'est elle ! s'exclama Arianne.

\- C'est à Neptune son père que j'ai demandé la perle, si tu veux nous irons le voir, pour le remercier et essayer de voir si tu peux la rencontrer, car elle a quelques soucis et elle est obligée de vivre dans une tour pour se protéger.

\- Elle a des problèmes, murmura Arianne.

\- Oui… dis-moi tu connais son secret ?

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu le sais, répliqua son père en désignant sa marque sur sa main gauche.

Arianne comprit qu'il venait d'évoquer le fait que Poséidon et Shirahoshi ne faisait qu'une et même personne.

\- Oui… mais comment le sais-tu ?

\- Neptune et moi sommes amis… il m'a un jour confié ce secret et j'ai ma petite idée pour ses actions à mener auprès de son peuple. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, mais je suis certain que de rencontrer cette princesse te sera bénéfique.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Allez tu reviens terminer de déjeuner avec nous ?

\- Oui mon papounet.

Barbe Blanche la regarda de travers :

\- Désolée c'est parti tout seul, s'excusa aussitôt Arianne, je ferais attention la prochaine fois….

\- Ne change rien ma fille.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, plus que certain.

Arianne le suivit et revient au réfectoire, sa mère la regardait et faisait la tête à Barbe Blanche, parce qu'il donnait raison à sa fille et que surtout il l'avait ramenée !

Arianne fit un effort, elle n'était plus surexcitée à table, seulement… elle ne parlait pas, elle répondait si nécessaire, mais n'engageait plus la conversation et se concentrait sur son assiette :

\- C'est bon Arianne, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, soupira Adrianna, tu peux parler.

\- Certaine ? Car je ne veux pas parler sur un sujet qui fâche moi, je ne suis pas suicidaire non plus. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai, quand tu t'y mets tu es très tranchante et blessante. Alors je tiens à garder ma bonne humeur c'est tout.

\- Insolente fille.

\- Je n'ai dis aucune insulte.

\- Tu me cherches….

\- Non je t'ai devant moi donc je ne te cherche pas.

\- Je vois… tu t'es mise en mode micro vengeance.

Arianne hocha fièrement la tête et Adrianna soupira en ayant un petit sourire :

\- Je m'incline, répliqua sa mère de bon cœur.

\- Je ne pourrais pas en vouloir longtemps à ma maman si c'est comme ça alors.

Heureusement le repas se termina bien et Arianne se précipita dans les salles où elle pouvait admirer les fonds marins.

C'était magnifique, son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit que le Moby Dick était en passe de rentrer dans l'île, elle ne quitta pas des yeux ce qui se passa. Alors quand enfin, oui enfin le navire accosta, seul un petit nuage de poussière resta là où elle avait regardait l'arrivée du bateau sur l'île des hommes poissons.

Arianne fusa vers le pont, c'était magnifique, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cette vision enchanteresse.

Elle fut sorti de ses rêveries lorsqu'elle entendit les peuples de l'île acclamer son père. Il salua quelqu'un, un homme avec une queue de sirène bleue et des cheveux roux. Arianne se demanda qui se pouvait être :

\- C'est le roi Neptune, fit Thatch en répondant à l'interrogation silencieuse de sa belle.

La demoiselle hocha la tête et alla rejoindre son père timidement qui discutait avec le roi de l'île :

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, commença Arianne, mais je tenais à vous remercier pour votre aide.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement avant de se redresser, le roi Neptune inclina la tête, Arianne recula pour s'éloigner et permettre aux deux hommes de reprendre leur discussion :

\- Arianne je croyais que tu voulais voir une certaine personne….

\- Heu oui… mais tu m'as dit que tu devais en parler avec son père… et puis ce n'est pas le moment… enfin c'est malvenu, impoli.

\- Neptune est d'accord.

\- C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup monsieur… heu… majesté.

Le roi lui sourit :

\- C'est donc ta fille ?

\- Oui, répondit Barbe Blanche.

\- Elle devrait bien s'entendre avec Shirahoshi.

Arianne n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait, elle allait rencontrer celle qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves, ces sortes de vision et qui l'avait aidé.

Elle suivit Neptune et son père, impatiente et admirative, soufflant des « c'est magnifique », « incroyable » ici et là.

Arianne ne savait plus où donner de la tête durant tout le trajet, quand ils arrivèrent dans le palais, on lui expliqua les problèmes que subissait la princesse.

Barbe Blanche jura à Neptune de résoudre le problème s'il le désirait, il hésita et avoua qu'un peu d'aide en plus ne serait pas de refus.

Neptune n'oubliant pas Arianne l'amena à la tour coquille où était cachée sa fille :

\- Shirahoshi, j'ai de la visite pour toi.

La princesse sirène regarda son père et puis regarda Arianne, son visage fut surpris, puis il s'éclaira l'instant suivant :

\- Bonjour, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais…

\- Si, je ne pensais pas que tout avait été réel, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, fit la voix douce et gentille de Shirahoshi.

Neptune regarda les deux jeunes femmes, il avait le sentiment que deux vieilles amies du passé venaient enfin de se retrouver.

Il se retira discrètement, Shirahoshi et Arianne se regardèrent sans parler, Arianne osa s'approcher de la sirène et commença la discussion, immédiatement les deux jeunes femmes s'entendirent à merveille.

Elles discutèrent sur cette histoire d'être des armes antiques, Arianne prit conscience que la jeune princesse n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était Poséidon et possédait des facultés.

La fille de Barbe Blanche s'empressa de lui dire, se disant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle sache si jamais ses pouvoirs la prenaient par surprise.

Elle avait trop souffert de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait, si elle avait su qu'elle était Jupiter et quel était son rôle, Arianne était certaine que les choses auraient certainement tourné autrement.

\- Shirahoshi, maintenant que tu sais mon passé… et moi le tien, je voudrais que tu saches que tu es ma première amie et que je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée. Toute la durée de mon séjour ici je viendrais te voir si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr.

\- Je serais ravie, à part Megalo, tu es aussi ma première amie, j'attendrais tes visites avec impatience. Tu crois vraiment que ton père peut arrêter Vander Decken ? demanda la sirène dans un souffle.

\- Oui, on le surnomme l'homme le plus fort du monde et ses hommes sont forts eux aussi, j'espère sincèrement qu'il réglera le compte de ce fou et que tu pourras enfin sortir de cette tour.

\- Ça serait tellement formidable.

\- J'ignore si je dois qualifier ça d'étrange ou d'amusant, mais nos passés sont assez similaires, on a connu très tôt l'isolement, on nous a comme volé une partie de notre vie, j'ignore si c'est lié avec cette histoire d'arme antique… mais c'est triste, je me demande si nos prédécesseurs ont été vraiment heureuses…. Je l'espère, car je viens tout juste de goûter au bonheur et je veux que toi aussi tu connaisses ça, c'est trop dur….

\- Je le sais, rassura Shirahoshi, mais tu sais maintenant tu as retrouvé ton père, ta liberté, alors je me dis que moi aussi c'est possible.

\- C'est un comble, c'est moi qui suis rassurée… ça devrait être l'inverse, blêmit Arianne.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

\- Bon je vais te laisser il se fait tard et je ne voudrais pas trop inquiéter mes parents.

\- Oui bien sûr, tu reviens demain ?

\- Oui c'est promis.

\- Alors passe une bonne soirée Arianne.

\- Toi aussi Shirahoshi à demain, bonne soirée.

Arianne retourna sur le Moby Dick qui était presque désert, sa mère était là avec tout la seizième division qui veillait au bateau.

Arianne regarda l'horizon, son père était certainement en train de se battre, elle ne doutait pas qu'il allait revenir, mais s'inquiétait tout de même un peu :

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée avec la princesse ? Demanda sa mère.

\- Oui, elle est gentille comme tout, je lui ai promis qu'on se verrait très souvent. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie avant et… je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée, si tu savais….

\- Je m'en doute ma chérie.

\- Hum ça sent bon qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé ? maman ne me dis pas que c'est mon plat préféré.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Chouette ! Vous êtes géniaux mes frères merci !

Arianne partit aider en cuisine, mais fut vite chassée par ses frères de cœur qui décrétèrent que pour aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas à aider.

Arianne bouda, mais pas bien longtemps, elle alla retrouver Thatch qui devait être resté, elle vut juste, puisqu'il était là :

\- Voila ma sirène !

\- Je ne suis pas une sirène, je suis une humaine.

\- On est sur l'île des hommes poissons donc tu es ma sirène et puis… une queue de poisson t'ira fichtrement bien !

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Une jolie queue de poisson vert d'eau !

Arianne roula les yeux en souriant, elle attendait le lendemain avec impatience….

Le lendemain arriva, Arianne était arrivée de bonne heure, on la conduisit à Shirahoshi, qui fut heureuse de la revoir.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien, répondit la sirène, j'ai une idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire cet après-midi.

\- Oui ? Quoi donc ?

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait se faire des bijoux de l'amitié, j'ai des perles et des coquillages.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, mais tu es grande et moi petite, tu vas avoir du mal à faire mon bijou car il sera petit et moi le tien car très grand.

\- Oui c'est vrai….

\- Ou alors je sais, je sélectionne les perles que tu dois mettre et tu composes ton bijou et toi tu choisis pour moi les perles que je devrais utiliser.

\- Oh oui j'aime bien l'idée.

Arianne fut surprise par la quantité de perle qu'il y avait, chacune sélectionna les trésors de la mer pour que l'autre confectionne un bijou avec.

Elles passèrent toute l'après-midi à la création de bijou, Arianne s'était faite un collier, des boucles d'oreilles, un bracelet et une bague avec des coraux multicolores et des perles d'huîtres.

Shirahoshi s'était confectionnée une épingle à cheveux, un sautoir et un bracelet avec des coquillages et du corail.

Chacune regarda les créations de l'autre.

\- J'en prendrais grand soin, la richesse de la mer est magnifique, je vais prendre d'autant plus attention à ces bijoux.

\- Moi aussi, tu vas peut-être rentrer ?

\- Oui je vais plus tarder.

\- Mademoiselle Arianne, apparut un garde royal, votre père….

\- Quoi mon Père ? S'angoissa la jeune femme.

\- Il a réussi… mais il est en train de se faire soigner.

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Non heureusement, princesse vous êtes enfin libre.

\- C'est vrai ?

Il eut un long silence pour assimiler l'information puis les deux jeunes femmes s'exclamèrent de joie :

\- C'est formidable, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

\- Merci à toi et à ton Père.

\- Ne me remercie pas, tout ça c'est grâce à mon père et à mes frères de cœur.

\- Oui, mais merci d'être mon amie.

\- Arrête tu vas me faire pleurer, fit plus bas Arianne gênée et si contente pour son amie.

* * *

C'est beau l'amitié aussi.


	17. Un danger prochain

Yolette : Coucou ! Voici le new chapter !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Un danger prochain**

\- Coucou Shirahoshi, salua Arianne en s'approchant de la princesse sirène qui se recueillait sur la tombe de sa mère.

\- Bonjour Arianne.

\- Tiens je t'ai apporté des fleurs de nos serres pour embellir la tombe de ta mère.

\- C'est gentil merci.

Arianne déposa le bouquet sur la tombe et se recueillit elle aussi, Shirahoshi s'était confiée sur sa mère et ses projets. Elle admirait cette femme qui avait cru qu'une relation pacifique pouvait se créer entre les hommes poissons et les humains. Pour elle, ce serait tellement merveilleux si ces deux peuples pouvaient s'entendre :

\- Shirahoshi je vais t'aider dans ta quête, quand je reprendrais le large je parlerais des hommes poissons pour que les humains aient une meilleure opinion de vous. Ainsi quand vous soumettrez votre projet ça sera plus facile.

\- Merci Arianne, quant à moi je vais avec mes frères tout faire pour récupérer d'autres signatures.

\- Oui, on va tout faire pour que ce grand projet voit le jour.

\- Merci de ton soutien.

\- Je t'en prie, moi je te remercie d'être ma première amie et je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée.

Elles éprouvaient le même sentiment. Elles partirent au bout d'un moment se balader dans la forêt marine :

\- C'est magnifique, cette île porte bien son titre de paradis sous-marin, je ne cesse d'être admirative devant toute cette beauté et ces couleurs vives.

\- Et comment c'est là haut ?

Arianne lui décrit, Shirahoshi l'écoutant avec attention et avec émerveillement :

\- Ça a vraiment l'air superbe, comme j'ai hâte de voir un jour ton monde. Tout a l'air si beau.

\- Merci.

Ailleurs :

\- Shirahoshi dite Poséidon et Arianne Newgate dite Jupiter, je vais me faire un plaisir d'attendre que ton rituel touche à sa fin. Cela me fera une gardienne en moins et ce jour-là tu regretteras tes pouvoirs.

L'âme en personne rit, il s'agissait d'Uranus.

Quelques semaines plus tard, le Moby Dick se préparait à partir, pour la princesse sirène comme Arianne la séparation fut difficile.

Mais nécessaire, cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Arianne avait commencé le rituel, elle demandait des démonstrations d'amour de ses amants, si cela l'aidait, elle commençait à s'épuiser très sérieusement.

Cela faisait deux bonnes semaines, qu'elle avait du mal à marcher, c'était pour elle fatiguant, il fallait qu'on l'accompagne pour voir Shirahoshi ou se déplacer dans le navire. Ses jambes tremblotaient, très incertaines. Arianne arriva dans sa chambre, qu'elle ouvrit avec difficulté, elle fit quelques pas avant de s'effondrer à moitié sur son lit.

Thatch apparut et entra en elle, il monta le lit et s'allongea avant de quitter le corps de sa belle qui reposait sur sa couche.

\- Merci….

\- Tu as intérêt à être plus raisonnable, tu es de plus en plus fébrile.

\- Je sais….

Thatch se pencha sur sa belle et l'embrassa pour qu'elle retrouve de ses forces, mais ça ne suffisait plus, même avec Vista. Il s'inquiéta pour la santé d'Arianne qui semblait se détériorer. Elle toussait, suait à grosses gouttes, avait la respiration difficile et une fatigue pas possible.

\- Vista… va… le….

Thatch la vit tourner de l'œil, elle était en danger, il traversa les murs du navire à la recherche du commandant et n'hésita pas à le posséder :

\- Vista ! Arianne est tombée dans les pommes, elle est dans sa chambre, s'exclama la voix de Thatch mélangée à celle de Vista.

Vista lâcha brusquement son épée qu'il entretenait, elle tomba par terre, il courut vers sa porte, l'ouvrit à la voilée et sprinta.

Thatch lui avait la chance de traverser les murs, il fut le premier à retrouver sa belle et à s'installer à nouveau près d'elle, il caressa le visage de sa tendre, qui était pâlotte. Le fantôme entendit Vista débouler et enfin arriver.

Il se plaça près de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser et de caresser son visage, son cou, ses côtés, ses jambes.

Thatch entra une nouvelle fois dans le corps d'Arianne, elle était toujours inconsciente, il la caressa par l'intermédiaire des mains de la jeune femme.

Thatch ôta d'ailleurs le gant d'Arianne, sa marque commençait à s'éclaircir, Arianne finit par rouvrir difficilement ses yeux.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, souffla Vista en se séparant de ses lèvres.

L'épéiste l'embrassa de nouveau, Arianne était trop affaiblie, il n'arrêta ses baisers que pour laisser à sa compagne le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser dans un tel état. Thatch toucha son frère pour pouvoir se faire entendre :

\- Arianne je pense qu'il va falloir être raisonnable et limiter tes déplacements, tu déjeuneras ici.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Thatch.

\- D'accord, murmura Arianne pleinement conscience de son état.

\- Tu es d'accord ? Furent surpris ses amants de la voir si coopérative.

\- Je suis pas… mes parents…, j'ai jamais été… aussi claquée.

\- Aussi, moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'on met de plus en plus te temps avant de restaurer un minimum tes forces….

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour, s'exclama Arianne en paniquant.

\- J'ai pas évoqué ça, soupira Vista, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu mets de plus en plus de temps avant d'aller un peu mieux.

\- Calme-toi Arianne, c'est pas dans notre but qu'on te fasse l'amour sans ton consentement et puis en plus si on le faisant sans l'avoir, tu perdrais de tes forces. C'est pas notre but de te blesser, répéta pour la énième fois Thatch.

\- J'ai trop peur.

\- Mais enfin, cesse d'avoir peur toutes les trente secondes, je comprends ta peur, ce qui devient agaçant c'est que tu ne sembles pas nous faire confiance, quand on te dit qu'on t'attendra, car quoi que tu dises, tu ne veux pas intégrer cette information.

\- Vista, s'exclama Thatch outré par le ton de son frère.

\- Écoute je vais finir par croire que c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'on t'embrasse que tu as peur qu'on aille plus loin au point que tu n'éprouves plus de plaisir et qu'au contraire ça te dégoûte, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu mets autant de temps à récupérer malgré nos gestes.

\- Vista, arrête ! S'exclama Thatch toujours en touchant l'épéiste pour se faire entendre.

\- Non, en amour faut avoir un minimum confiance en l'autre, ce n'est pas le cas, je suis peut-être sec, mais si je dis le fond de ma pensée, c'est aussi car je l'aime et que je veux qu'Arianne arrête d'autant douter, car c'est en train de la tuer.

Arianne baissa les yeux, ce qu'il disait était juste, Théclys avait été clair, elle ne devait pas se forcer à aimer des baisers et gestes qui la mettaient mal à l'aise ou sinon les effets lui seraient néfastes :

\- Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça ! Tonna Thatch.

\- Tu veux peut-être la voir mourir ?

\- Imbécile ! Bien sur que non !

\- Non ne vous disputez pas, supplia la jeune femme. Vista a raison, reconnut-elle.

\- Peut-être, mais il n'avait pas à te parler ainsi.

\- Il faut parfois parler durement à quelqu'un pour qu'il prenne conscience de certaines choses !

\- Non ne vous disputez pas, supplia Arianne.

Arianne culpabilisa et n'arriva pas à les calmer, ce qui les arrêta c'est quand, leur amante se tient soudain sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur, avant de s'évanouir, sa marque revirant vers des couleurs plus sombres.

\- Merde ! Jura Vista.

Au même moment :

\- Ah non je ne te permettrais pas de mourir, sinon une autre Jupiter prendra ta place et ça je te l'interdis ! S'exclama Uranus.

Uranus envoya de l'énergie à Arianne, qui reprit connaissance, elle allait mieux et supposa que c'était encore grâce à ses amants.

\- On s'excuse de s'être emporté, commença Vista.

\- Oui… ça ne mène à rien, sinon comment te sens-tu ?

\- Ça va, fatiguée… mais ça peut aller, murmura la jeune femme fébrile.

Elle avait mal à la tête, ça tournait un peu autour d'elle, elle était comme vidée, elle se leva péniblement :

\- Restes allongée, tu n'es pas en état de tenir debout, intervient Vista.

Arianne baissa la tête et prit son haut par le bas et le retira, elle dirigea ses mains pour retirer son sous-vêtement, Thatch entra en elle et prit le contrôle et stoppa le mouvement :

\- J'ai beau être un coureur de jupon et aimer les femmes, jamais je n'aimerai une femme qui s'oblige à faire quelque chose qu'elle ne veut pas faire. Arianne tu n'as pas à faire ça.

\- Je veux… je veux seulement… ne plus avoir peur, pleura-t-elle, je n'y arriverai jamais… je fais tout pour apprécier vos baisers et vos caresses… mais j'ai toujours cette angoisse qui revient à la charge…. Je suis désolée… je n'ai pas voulu vous le dire pour pas vous perdre… et que vous croyez que je ne vous aime plus ou que j'ai peur de vous…. Je fais tout de travers, rien de ce que je fais n'est bien.

Vista s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit contre elle :

\- On t'aime et on peut tout entendre, même le fait que tu apprécies de moins en moins nos échanges. Arianne tu n'es plus sous l'emprise de tes pouvoirs tu n'as pas à refouler, enfermer en toi ce que tu ressens, tu as le droit de dire ce que tu ressens, tes peurs, tes doutes, tes craintes, mais aussi ce que tu aimes, ce que tu préfères, tes joies, tes envies. J'aimerai essayer quelque chose, j'espère que cela t'aidera, mais je te le demanderai qu'une fois nous fais-tu confiance ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant le menton de la jeune femme pour que leurs regards se rencontrent.

\- Je… oui, mais j'ai peur….

\- Cette réponse me convient, remets ton haut ensuite on se prêtera à un exercice qui je l'espère t'aidera.

Arianne ramassa son vêtement et le remit fébrilement, puis elle se sentit soulevée, avant que Vista la repose sur le lit :

\- Ça… consiste en quoi ta méthode ? Demanda inquiète la jeune femme.

\- La confiance, dit-il en posant son index sur les lèvres de la demoiselle, je vais te bander les yeux.

\- Mais vous allez…

\- On respectera tes limites, essayes.

\- Je suis obligée… d'avoir les yeux bandés ?

\- Oui, c'est le but de ce jeu de confiance, il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Pro…promis ? Demanda d'une petite voix Arianne.

\- Oui, promis.

\- D'acc…accord.

Il prit un foulard d'Arianne et lui banda les yeux, elle sentait son cœur tambouriner, elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer, allait-elle le regretter ?

\- Thatch j'aimerai que tu prennes connaissance de mes pensées pour savoir où je veux en venir, fit Vista.

Pour le fantôme ça devenait un exercice facile, il entra et sut les pensées de son frère.

Arianne était assise contre la tête de lit, les jambes allongées, attendant la suite avec craintes et angoisses. Il n'y avait que le silence et puis elle sursauta en sentant un bras passer dans son dos, la main de se bras se posa sur sa hanche droite et fit des mouvements circulaires légers. Ensuite elle sentit des lèvres l'embrasser au niveau du visage et longer son cou. Puis une autre bouche, celle de Thatch à cause de la sensation qu'elle éprouvait au contact avec le fantôme, une de ses mains caressant le haut de sa cuisse gauche.

Puis elle sentit que Vista prenait son bras et l'étira avant de le longer sous une pluie de baiser, elle éprouvait là du plaisir, elle frissonnait comme jamais à leur toucher.

Thatch toucha une des mains d'Arianne et posa sur un de ses seins, Arianne rougit, mais sentit qu'il ne bougeait plus, elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire :

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda Thatch.

\- Oui…, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit ses doigts malaxer, palper son sein, mais avec douceur, elle voulut comme fondre et c'était plus ou moins ce qui se passait. D'elle-même elle finit par s'allonger, elle sentit que les doigts de l'épéiste remontèrent un peu son haut, tout en caressant son ventre. Elle soupira de plaisir sans le vouloir et avec sa main de libre, elle la mit devant la bouche, honteuse :

\- N'aies pas honte, c'est normal, ça veut dire que tu aimes, rassura Vista.

Il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille, alors elle avait eu tout un frisson et aucun de ses amants n'avait loupé la façon dont toute sa peau avait frissonné.

Vista descendit une de ses mains au niveau de l'entrejambe de la jeune femme, ça allait être limite, il glissa sa main sous la culotte de la jeune femme. Elle était humide, son corps aimait leurs caresses c'était déjà ça, maintenant fallait que ce soit l'intéressée qui aime et pas seulement le corps. Il caressa le clitoris d'Arianne, qui ne mit pas longtemps à réagir, elle s'arquait, sa respiration se faisait plus courte, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre maintenant ces bouches qui prenaient ses seins, ces mains qui la parcouraient, ces doigts qui la cajolait, c'était trop.

Et maintenant elle sentait un doigt s'immiscer en elle et faire des allées et venues :

\- C'est ça ce qui se passera quand on te fera l'amour, nos sexes seront en toi et feront des va et vient comme je le fais avec mon doigt, ni plus ni moins.

Dit comme ça, c'était cru, mais pour Arianne elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle allait ressentir et qu'elle n'allait pas souffrir le martyr.

Une glace venait de tomber et quelle glace :

\- Je… comprends… enfin…, dit-elle sous l'emprise du plaisir, mais… ne… n'arrêtez pas, dit-elle à peine audible.

\- Mais ne quoi ? Demanda en même temps ses deux amants qui n'avaient rien entendu.

\- Con…continuez, souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

On lui retira d'un coup le foulard, elle ferma ses yeux, plus vraiment habitué à la luminosité :

\- Tu aimes vraiment ? Demanda Vista.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça pour nous faire plaisir ?

\- Non, répondit Arianne faiblement et en rougissant.

\- N'hésite pas à préciser ce que tu préfères et n'aime pas, d'accord ?

Elle hocha timidement la tête, elle hoqueta, Thatch avait élu domicile entre ses jambes, Arianne soufflait, elle avait de plus en plus chaud.

Vista s'allongea à ses côtés et captura les lèvres de la jeune femme tout en caressant son ventre, avant d'effleurer sa poitrine. Elle s'arqua et gémit, avant de tomber mollement contre son lit, elle venait d'atteindre l'extase, Vista se détacha de ses lèvres pour la laisser respirer et dégagea son visage de ses mèches blondes qui cachaient son visage.

\- Ça va ?

Arianne incapable de répondre, hocha la tête, Vista vit la marque et lui prit la main et lui montra :

\- Là je ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas prit plaisir, tu as vite remonté ton niveau d'énergie, je pense que tu n'as plus peur.

\- Non…, un peu… mais j'ai compris… que je ne vais pas souffrir et que je mettais trop inquiétée.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ne sois plus rongée par tes peurs, fit Thatch

Ils s'arrêtèrent, Arianne frissonna, mais là de froid, elle avait beaucoup transpiré, plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait et elle grelottait :

\- Va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien, firent en même temps les commandants.

Arianne sourit, avant de rire, Thatch comprit, mais Vista qui n'entendait, ni ne voyait Thatch, n'avait pas comprit la source du rire de sa belle. Le fantôme dû lui expliquer à sa manière :

\- Allez file te doucher, il s'agit pas que tu prennes froid.

Arianne se leva, elle se sentait comme revigorée, c'était la première fois depuis sa grosse fatigue, qu'elle avait autant d'énergie à revendre, elle prit des vêtements secs et alla se doucher. Elle soupira de bien être au contact de l'eau chaude et elle trouva soudain dommage d'être seule sous la douche. En réalisant sa pensée, elle tourna au rouge pivoine et secoua la tête, elle se rinça et se sécha.

Elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment de drôles de pensées, enfin normal, elle rectifia dans sa tête, elle n'était juste pas vraiment habituée à penser ainsi.

Arianne s'habilla et sortit en silence :

\- Bha Vista qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon foulard sur la tête.

L'épéiste bondit, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir et cacha maladroitement l'arme du crime (le foulard) :

\- Comment te dire ça….

\- Il respirait ton parfum, lâcha Thatch.

\- Mon parfum ? Mais j'ai pas mit de parfum.

Voyant que ses deux amants plaquèrent une main contre leur visage, elle se dit qu'elle avait encore quelque chose à apprendre :

\- L'odeur de ta peau quoi, éclaira Thatch.

\- L'odeur de ma peau ? Tu veux dire celui du gel douche.

\- Non ta peau a vraiment une odeur, précisa le fantôme.

\- Ahhhhhhh ! Fit Arianne qui comprit enfin, désolée pour mon ignorance, dit-elle timidement avec un faible sourire.

\- C'est juste un peu déroutant, lança Vista, mais pas insurmontable, en tout cas je suis ravi de te voir avec une bien meilleure mine.

\- Merci, j'ai bien récupéré, c'est la première fois depuis le début du rituel que je me sens débordante d'énergie.

\- Enfin n'en abuse pas, précisèrent Thatch et Vista en même temps.

\- Vous alors vous avez le chic pour dire des phrases en même temps, rit Arianne.

Ailleurs :

\- C'est ça, ris pendant que tu le peux petite Arianne, car bientôt le monde sera à mes pieds et tu seras responsable en grande partie de sa vulnérabilité, rit Uranus.

* * *

Et voui et voui, c'est ainsi.


	18. Libérée !

**Bonjour, **

**Désolé pour le retard, les études sont la cause et aussi le fait que ma bêta pour cette fic reste sans réponse.**

**J'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis un moment, alor il a fallut que j'en trouve une autre.**

**C'est Portgas D Lucy, qui va m'avoir corrigé le chapitre 18, 19 et l'épilogue et je la remercie encore.**

**Mais sinon je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic.**

* * *

Miss Cocotita : merci ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Libérée !**

Arianne dormait et dormait, depuis des semaines, quand on la réveillait pour qu'elle mange un minimum c'était tout un art. Sa marque sur sa main disparaissait : on approchait de la fin du rituel et en contrepartie Arianne était fatiguée au point de dormir presque la totalité de la journée.

Heureusement, la couleur de sa marque indiquait qu'elle allait bien, les mages étaient revenu sur les dernières minutes avant qu'Arianne ne soit totalement libérée. On avait dû réveiller la pauvre jeune femme, quand elle apparut sur le pont, elle marchait, mais dormait limite en même temps :

\- Allez vous êtes bientôt libre, vous maintenez votre choix.

\- Oui, bailla Arianne.

\- Quand vous perdrez définitivement vos pouvoirs, vos forces vous reviendront immédiatement.

Arianne s'assit et somnolait à moitié, puis sa marque s'illumina avant de disparaître, Arianne ressentit comme un poids se séparer d'elle, puis une autre sensation vient, celle de retrouver des forces.

\- Vous êtes maintenant libre.

\- Pour de vrai, je n'ai pas mes pouvoirs d'endormi ou quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda Arianne.

\- Pour de vrai.

Des larmes de joie coulèrent, elle était tellement heureuse, elle se jeta dans les bras de Vista qui la réceptionna :

\- Et bien voila, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, sourit le commandant.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse.

Un grondement au loin interrompit ce moment d'émotion, le ciel changea brusquement de visage, le ciel dégagé se remplit de nuage terrifiant et un terrible orage éclata.

Arianne se sentit soulever dans les airs et cria terrifiée, puis elle disparut, quand elle ouvrit l'instant suivant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était avec Shirahoshi suspendu dans les airs au milieu de l'océan.

Puis elles crièrent quand la force qui les maintenaient en l'air cessa, Shirahoshi fut la première à tomber à l'eau et remonta aussi vite en surface et réceptionna dans ses mains Arianne :

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda la princesse sirène.

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ça va, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Une barrière se dressa autour d'elles les empêchant de s'échapper :

\- Nous voici enfin réunit, fit une voix étrangère, Jupiter, Poséidon et enfin moi… Uranus. Vous êtes pitoyables, vous avez le pouvoir et tout ce que vous en faites c'est le bien. Regardez ce qu'on peut faire avec.

Uranus avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux qui l'étaient tout autant, une peau terriblement blanche, presque cadavérique. Uranus lança un terrible orage destructeur qui ravagea une île sous les yeux des deux jeunes femmes qui crièrent d'effroi :

\- Puisque vous ne recherchez pas le pouvoir, vos pouvoirs me reviennent !

\- Shirahoshi, fait quelque chose, je… je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs.

\- Mais quoi ?

Les deux jeunes femmes hurlèrent de terreur quand Uranus leur envoya un éclair, les cris de Shirahoshi furent entendus par un roi des mers qui s'interposa avant de mourir.

Arianne se sentit soulever et plaquer violemment contre la barrière et fut dans l'incapacité de bouger, elle ne pouvait que regarder et crier.

Uranus s'approcha d'elle et la toucha, Arianne hurla de douleur, Uranus lui envoyait des décharges électriques :

\- Si tu avais gardé tes pouvoirs, tu n'aurais rien ressentit puisque la terre et le bois sont de parfait isolant face à l'électricité, expliqua Uranus avant de donner un coup de poing dans l'estomac de la jeune femme.

\- Arianne ! Laissez-la ! Supplia Shirahoshi en pleurs.

Uranus sourit et lança des décharges électriques dans l'eau où Shirahoshi fut irrémédiablement électrocuté :

\- NON PAS CA ! LAISSEZ-LA, hurla Arianne.

\- Non car tout ça est de ta faute, en renonçant à être Jupiter tu n'as fait qu'accroître mes pouvoirs, rit Uranus.

Arianne ne pouvait que s'en vouloir, elle culpabilisait et regardait impuissante la jeune sirène souffrir :

\- Oh flûte j'avais presque oubliez le public.

Uranus souleva Shirahoshi, la sortant de l'eau, puis elle gela complètement l'eau aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la barrière et amena de la même manière que les deux jeunes femmes, leurs parents et connaissances.

Uranus lâcha Shirahoshi qui tomba contre la glace et grelotta de froid, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Barbe Blanche et ses hommes se précipitent aider leur fille et sœur jusqu'à percuter la barrière invisible. L'Empereur tenta de briser la barrière en vain :

\- Personne ne pourra vous venir en aide, rit Uranus.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient terrorisées, elles tremblèrent toutes deux. Et elles eurent raison, Uranus était sans pitié avec elles.

C'est ligoté ensemble dos contre dos, que les deux jeunes femmes, inconscientes suite aux coups reçu qu'Uranus les regarda.

Elle fit apparaître des pics de glace et les envoya sur ses deux victimes. Au moment où sous les regards décomposés des proches devant le destin funeste réservé aux deux demoiselles, les pics de glace se brisèrent.

\- Quoi ?! Impossibles elles sont inconscientes….

\- Il semblerait que tu ne possèdes pas intégralement Uranus, tonna une voix étrangère.

\- Nous allons te faire payer tes actes, tonna une autre.

Puis deux esprits se matérialisèrent devant la princesse sirène et Arianne :

\- Je vois… Jupiter et Poséidon d'y il a 800 ans…. Et que comptez-vous faire ? Aucun esprit ne peut les posséder et leur venir en aide.

\- A une exception, quand nos descendantes se retrouvent dans l'incapacité totale de se défendre, nous avons le droit d'intervenir, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux esprits.

\- Vous êtes sourdes ? J'ai fais en sorte qu'aucun esprit ne les possèdent, s'exclama Uranus en envoyant une nouvelle attaque.

Les esprits entrèrent dans les corps de leur descendantes une aura bleuté entoura Shirahoshi et verte pour Arianne, toutes deux ouvrirent leurs yeux où seul un blanc lumineux fit paraître. Les deux esprits stoppèrent l'attaque :

\- J'appelle le pouvoir de Jupiter, moi gardienne des territoires terrestres.

\- J'appelle le pouvoir de Poséidon, moi gardienne des territoires marins.

Le corps de Shirahoshi changea, elle perdit quelques mètres de hauteur, ses cheveux roses devinrent bleu lagon, tout comme ses yeux. Des boucles d'oreilles en forme de rose rouge apparurent.

La barrette en forme de poisson qui tenait la chevelure se changea en coraux violacé. Des bracelets de perles entourèrent les poignets. Puis la queue de sirène passa du rouge et rose à couleur turquoise.

Pour Arianne son corps s'allongea elle avait presque la même taille que son père, ses cheveux s'élevèrent dans les airs et le blond d'Arianne devient roux flamboyant, ses yeux devinrent d'un vert émeraude des plus intenses.

Elle porta la même tenue que quand elle avait rencontré le conseil des cinq étoiles.

A la différence que des ailes de papillon poussèrent dans son dos et qu'un bracelet en diamant, saphir, rubis et émeraude orna son poignet droit. Et qu'un bracelet de cheville composé de coquillage et de perle d'huître orné sa cheville gauche.

Ainsi Arianne et Shirahoshi avaient prit l'apparence de leurs ancêtres :

\- Prenez donc ça, tonna Uranus en envoya de la foudre.

Jupiter fit apparaître un tronc d'arbre qui absorba l'attaque, Uranus se jeta sur elle et la lança sur la glace qui se brisa, Jupiter tomba ainsi dans l'eau qu'Uranus prit soin de geler :

\- Et une de moins.

\- Tu n'es pas très observateur alors, à mon tour !

Poséidon lui envoya un torrent d'eau en pleine figure, qu'Uranus fut contraint de contenir. Jupiter brisa la coque de glace et sortit de l'eau avec une queue de sirène :

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Ça ? Mais si tu avais fais plus attention tu aurais du voir qu'au moment de nous transformer nous avons unis nos mains, nous partageons nos pouvoirs. Jupiter à sa cheville un objet marin et moi une paire de boucle d'oreille fait avec les éléments de la terre, ainsi, je peux avoir des jambes.

Elle dit ça et immédiatement sa queue de sirène devient des jambes avec lesquelles elle frappa Uranus.

\- Assez ! Inversion !

Soudain les pouvoirs de Jupiter et de Poséidon furent inversées, elles ne pouvaient utiliser le pouvoir de l'autre, mais elle n'avait pas dit leur dernier mot.

\- Ultra Marine ! Tonna Poséidon.

Elle lui envoya une attaque aquatique, elle maîtrisait le karaté des hommes poissons. Jupiter, elle sauta contre la barrière pour atteindre Uranus et la frappa avec ses techniques d'art martial.

Le combat continua ainsi pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que les pouvoirs respectifs de Jupiter et de Poséidon leurs soient redonnés :

\- Quand on te dit que tu ne possèdes pas pleinement Uranus… elle a réussit à conserver de nombreuses informations, clama Jupiter, Uranus je sais que tu nous entends. Allez bats-toi et aides-nous à vaincre ce démon qui te possède.

\- Je possède Uranus depuis des années, c'est un peu tard pour venir la soutenir !

Un vent glaçant fut projeté sur les gardiennes de la paix qui se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête, une idée en tête.

Poséidon chanta avec une voix stridente et insupportable, Uranus se boucha ses oreilles de ses mains, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Jupiter forgea une épée grâce aux ressources de la terre, à savoir le métal et se jeta sur Uranus :

\- Épée de la Justice tranche donc ton jugement et punis ceux qui doivent être punis.

La lame transperça Uranus qui poussa un cri inhumain, de la fumée noirâtre sortit de son corps, laissant la vraie Uranus inconsciente, Jupiter, la tient et retira l'épée de son corps qui ne laissa aucune marque, aucune blessure.

La barrière tomba, mais un autre grondement inquiéta Jupiter et Poséidon, le ciel devient de plus en plus sombre, la mer s'agitait :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Jupiter en allant vers Poséidon.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- … il… a lancé… un cataclysme, murmura Uranus en ouvrant les yeux, pardonnez-moi… mamans.

\- Chut, ça va aller, nous sommes toutes les deux les gardiennes de la paix, voir trois maintenant, gardienne des territoires célestes, sourit Jupiter malgré la situation.

\- Jupiter, un tsunami !

Tsunami qui les entoura de toute part, Jupiter et Poséidon se jetèrent sur l'eau et la gelèrent, Jupiter se tient la tête et sembla souffrir :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Poséidon.

\- Les îles… elles souffrent et crient, le cataclysme s'étend sur le monde entier, c'est insupportable d'entendre les végétaux se plaindre, il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Il est temps d'accomplir la prophétie ! Uranus tu nous aides ?

\- Je vais essayer….

Les trois jeunes femmes se firent dos et se tinrent la main :

\- Moi Poséidon, gardienne des territoires marin, je t'invoque Noah viens à moi et réalise avec moi ton dessein !

\- Moi Jupiter, gardienne des territoires terrestres, je t'invoque toi terre sacré que seul un homme a su violer, Raftel prêtes-moi ta force !

\- Moi Uranus, gardienne des territoires céleste, j'invoque les îles célestes, prêtez-moi main force pour faire face à l'ennemi.

Les aura entourèrent chaque gardienne et une blanche pour Uranus :

\- Terre, végétaux, dressez-vous et protéger la population, ordonna Jupiter.

\- Océans et mers gelez-vous immédiatement et cessez de faire du mal !

\- Ciel je t'ordonne de te calmer.

Seule la requête d'Uranus ne marcha pas, elle était trop affaiblit, les orages et les vents redoublèrent :

\- Les plantes ne tiendront pas longtemps comme ça, surtout avec de telles averses, ça va les déraciner et blesser du monde.

\- On est trop fatiguée…, souffla Poséidon, seul toi tu tiens car les plantes te prêtent leurs propriétés.

\- Je sais j'aimerai vous transmettre cette force, mais vous ne pouvez pas tirer des forces de la mer et du ciel ?

\- Ça me restaure à peine mon énergie, souffla Uranus.

\- Moi je contiens les mers et océans pour les garder en étant de glace.

\- Je sais ! S'exclama Jupiter, moi gardienne des territoires terretres, moi votre maîtresse, fruit du démon où que vous soyez venez à moi.

Chaque détenteur d'un fruit, le vit sortir de son corps et encercler les trois gardiennes et prêtèrent leurs forces :

\- Allez si vous êtes prêtes il est temps de demander à l'Ancien Royaume de nous aider, s'exclama Jupiter.

\- Ça va mieux avec la force des fruits du démon, s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

\- Ancien Royaume, autrefois appelé Auriale libères le monde de la destruction.

Les auras des trois gardiennes grandirent et semblaient comme sortirent de leurs corps, leurs énergies fusa vers le ciel un gigantesque grondement se fit entendre.

Puis les nuages se dissipèrent, la mer se calma enfin, les trois jeunes femmes s'effondrèrent à genoux, Jupiter et Poséidon sortirent du corps d'Arianne et de Shirahoshi qui reprirent aussitôt leurs apparences normales et non plus celles de leurs ancêtres.

Pour Uranus son corps devient poussière et un esprit prit forme :

\- J'ai été possédé par cet esprit peu après votre mort, il a profité de la formation que vous étiez en train de me donner il y a 800 ans.

\- Je vois…, maintenant tout est finit ma chérie, souffla Poséidon en enlaçant sa fille avec Jupiter. Nous pouvons partir, notre rôle s'arrête ici, prenez bien soin d'Arianne et de Shirahoshi.

Les proches de ces dernières hochèrent la tête et virent les esprits disparaître, puis ils se précipitèrent sans plus attendre sur leur fille respective, chacune dormait profondément.

* * *

Bonne lecture pour le chapitre 19 et son épilogue !


	19. Le calme revient et l'Epilogue

Voici enfin la conclusion de cette histoire.

Et son épilogue !

Merci de m'avoir suivit

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le calme revient**

Arianne mit presque deux semaines avant de sortir de son état de sommeil et elle reçu des étreintes de sa mère qui n'avait fait que la veiller.

\- Doucement maman, j'ai fais un rêve assez étrange.

\- Tu as rêvé être possédée par Jupiter et Shirahoshi par Poséidon et combattre Uranus.

\- Bah… comment ?

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve.

Arianne ouvrit la bouche, la referma et l'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- Ça s'est bien terminé alors…

\- Oui, comme je suis contente de retrouver ma petite fifille.

\- Moi aussi et où est papa et les autres ?

\- Ils dorment… il est 4h du matin.

\- Flûte alors…, où est Vista ? Je pensais qu'il me veillerait.

\- Il t'a veillé, trop même, il était épuisé, ton père a dû le forcer à aller dormir, il ne t'a pas oublié ton prince charmant, sourit Adrianna.

Arianne rougit :

\- Je peux aller le voir, s'il te plaît, demanda Arianne avec des yeux tellement suppliant que sa mère céda.

\- Oui… il est dans ta chambre….

Arianne retira ses perfusions sous le regard horrifié de sa mère et courra vers sa chambre, elle entra discrètement et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'approcha de son lit et vit qu'il dormait profondément, les yeux très cernés, elle lui caressa discrètement ses cheveux ébène.

En redressant son regard et en voyant son reflet, Arianne fusa vers sa salle de bain et se prit une douche avant de ressortir toute belle et toute fraiche, elle prit un sèche cheveu et s'activa, mais avec la longueur qu'elle avait, elle en aurait pour un petit moment.

Enfin quand elle ressortit, Vista dormait toujours, elle ne l'avait heureusement pas réveillé, elle s'assit à ses côtés et caressa du bout des doigts le visage de ce dernier.

Puis hésitant un peu elle se pencha pour l'embrasser tout doucement, ce qui finit de réveiller l'intéressé qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux et eu un choc en voyant qui était celui qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

\- Je suis toujours en train de rêver ?

\- Non, je suis bien revenue.

\- Je vois ça… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?! Réalisa l'épéiste.

Effectivement Arianne n'avait rien revêtu, seul ses longs cheveux la cachaient en partie, Vista lui jeta son drap pour la recouvrir, mais elle fut plus rapide et s'assit sur lui à califourchon.

Arianne rougit de la situation avant d'annoncer :

\- Je… ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais je… je voudrais que toi et moi… nous… heu… fassions… l'a… l'amour, dit-elle en ayant le visage écarlate.

\- Attend ça va trop vite, tu viens de te réveiller c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et juste après deux semaines de sommeil la première chose dont tu as envie… c'est que je te fasse l'amour ?

\- Oui.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Heu… oui… disons… que pendant que je dormais… j'ai fais… des rêves… assez… enfin voila… et je voudrais vivre ça réellement, depuis que je sais que je ne vais pas souffrir… j'ai de plus en plus envie… et… oh c'est compliqué à expliquer.

\- Tu fais des rêves érotiques ?

Arianne hocha que la tête, toujours aussi rouge de gêne :

\- Bon c'est surprenant, ton envie soudaine… mais si tu veux sauter le pas, on va essayer, fit le commandant en caressant le visage de la demoiselle. Cependant…

Il inversa les positions et Arianne se retrouva sous lui, ses cheveux blonds complètement étalés autour de son visage ne cachant plus rien aux yeux de Vista :

\- … on inverse les positions.

Vista tira les draps sur eux et s'allongea sur Arianne, tout en prenant appui sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids.

Sa main gauche caressa l'intimité de la jeune femme, pendant que sa bouche se perdait à embrasser son cou et respirer la douce odeur fleurit qui émanait de la peau de sa belle. Son autre main, elle caressa les côtés d'Arianne, qui soupira de plaisir et de bien-être.

Elle avait de plus en plus chaud, surtout entre ses jambes où ça irradiait, elle sentit Vista prendre en bouche un de ses seins c'était agréable, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés :

\- Tu es toujours certaine de vouloir continuer, murmura Vista.

\- Oui, répondit Arianne d'une voix remplit de plaisir qui excita le commandant de la voir si réceptive.

Il l'embrassa et intensifia ses caresses au moment de la pénétration, où elle gémit de douleur, Vista ne bougea plus et lui murmura que ça allait passer, qu'elle était belle, tout en continuant de la caresser. Cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'Arianne n'ait plus mal :

\- Je suis désolé, pour ce mauvais moment, répéta Vista.

\- Ça va un peu mieux, souffla Arianne.

\- D'accord, je vais y aller doucement.

Arianne gémit faiblement dans les premiers mouvements, d'abord un peu de douleur, mais heureusement le plaisir commençait à prendre le dessus.

Elle gesticulait sensuellement sans vraiment sans rendre compte, ce qui obligea Vista à garder son self contrôle et pour ne pas la prendre plus brutalement, ça il ne le voulait pas. Mais elle semblait particulièrement réceptive et puis elle l'agrippait et l'enchaînait de ses jambes… il pensa qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle était encore horrifiée à cette idée. Mais maintenant elle prenait du plaisir, il sentit les ongles de la jeune femme le griffer :

\- Pardon…, murmura Arianne.

\- Chut, profite.

\- Oh embrasses-moi…

Il l'embrassa, ses cheveux ébène se mélangeaient avec ceux blonds d'Arianne qui s'arqua et gémit plus fort, avant que son corps se détende et retombe fatigué.

\- Ça c'était un orgasme, le summum du plaisir….

\- C'était… merveilleux Vista, fit essoufflée Arianne.

\- J'espère bien, convaincue que faire l'amour n'est pas une horrible épreuve.

\- Oui… c'était tellement magique… je regrette d'avoir autant douté.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Vista sortit d'elle qui soupira la sensation d'une perte, puis l'épéiste l'attira contre lui et l'enlaça dans ses bras avant d'embrasser sa tempe et son front :

\- Tu termines la nuit à mes côtés ?

\- Oui quelle question, sourit Arianne.

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Au petit matin, c'est Vista qui se réveilla en premier, quand il vit Arianne à ses côtés il se dit qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette nuit, elle était bien sortit de son sommeil et ils s'étaient unit pour la première fois.

Il la contempla, elle dormait encore, son visage était paisible, ça l'attendrit, il dégagea son visage de ses quelques mèches blondes.

Ensuite ses mains s'aventurèrent sur le dos de la jeune femme et repoussaient le drap et la belle chevelure blonde pour caresser ce dos offert. Il faisait un nombre incalculable d'allés et venus dessus du bout des doigts, Arianne finit par se réveiller, elle était encore dans les vapes, mais ressentit très bien les caresses de son partenaire :

\- Bien dormi j'espère.

\- Oui, très bien, fit la voix ensommeillée d'Arianne. Hum… qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Que du bien, sourit Vista.

Il enjamba la jeune femme et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau du dos de sa belle qui soupira d'aise et gloussa, les cheveux de l'épéiste étaient longs que ça la chatouillait :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?

\- Tes cheveux.

\- Tu es vraiment chatouilleuse.

\- Très et je t'interdis de me faire des chatouilles.

\- Je n'oserai pas, par contre j'oserai te voler une pluie de baiser, en plus de t'en faire partout.

\- Ahhhh !

\- Allez princesse direction la douche.

\- Mais je peux marcher.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de porter dans mes bras une demoiselle et aussi… de prendre un délicieux bain avec elle.

Il la déposa dans la baignoire remplie d'eau :

\- Je l'ai remplit pendant que tu dormais, expliqua Vista devant l'air interrogateur d'Arianne.

Ensuite il entra, Arianne recula, Vista s'approcha d'elle tel un félin et apposa ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, il lui sourit avant de fondre sur ses lèvres avec possessivité cette fois :

\- C'est moi… où tu as… une….

\- Érection ? Proposa Vista.

\- Oui.

\- Oui j'en ai bien une, j'ai à mes côtés une belle jeune femme qui me fait de l'effet. Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai une érection que je suis obligé de te faire l'amour.

\- Et si moi je veux ?

\- Et bien il se pourrait que tu sois envahie par le plaisir.

\- Je veux bien.

\- Aurais-je réveillé chez toi un volcan ? Où est donc ma jolie Arianne si réticente ?

\- Elle est devant toi, murmura Arianne en souriant timidement.

\- Viens par là que je te fasse frissonner de plaisir.

Dans l'eau les sensations n'étaient pas pareilles, sans compter que leurs peaux glissaient l'une contre l'autre, augmentant leur excitation et plaisir.

\- C'est froid… qu'est-ce que s'est ?

\- Rien qu'un peu de gel douche, susurra Vista qui prenait plaisir à la parcourir de ses doigts. C'est bien toi qui voulais être envahie de plaisir non ?

\- Heu… oui, bégaya Arianne en rougissant comme une tomate.

\- Même mes roses les plus rouges n'ont pas ta teinte, rit gentiment Vista, détend-toi ma belle.

\- Mais c'est de la torture.

\- La plus douce qui soit.

Il la caressa avec envie et intensité :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai une tâche sur le visage ?

\- Non, j'aime juste te contempler et j'aime tes yeux, ils sont comme ceux de père, mais pas avec le même regard….

\- Heureusement ! Car ça voudrait dire que dès que tu me vois tu penses à mon père.

Vista éclata de rire :

\- C'est pas drôle ! Imagine deux secondes que tu prends un bain avec lui.

Vista cessa de rire et grimaça, cette fois c'est Arianne qui était pliée en deux :

\- Tu devrais voir ta tête, gloussa Arianne.

\- Et toi la tienne, fit Vista en appuyant ses caresses sur l'intimité de la demoiselle.

Elle rougit vivement et sentit le plaisir monter à vive allure, elle ne pouvait plus rire, ni rien dire, juste ressentir.

Elle frissonna un peu plus, Thatch !

\- On s'amuse sans moi, ça c'est pas cool, susurra le fantôme contre son oreille.

Et voila qu'elle avait le deuxième commandant qui s'y mettait, elle n'avait guère le choix, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier les caresses et les baisers qu'on lui procurait.

Elle sentit Vista la soulever et la plaquer contre le mur et la prendre avec douceur et elle sentit une chaleur irradier son entrejambe, Thatch faisait comme s'il dévorait son intimité.

Elle serra Vista contre elle et essaya tant bien que mal de se retenir, le griffant sans le vouloir quand elle cria son bonheur.

Elle papillonna des yeux, essayant de recouvrir ses esprits, Vista la reposa dans le bain, où il l'enlaça par sa taille avant de rester ainsi sans bouger pendant un long moment.

Le silence était doux, serein, Arianne se laissa bercer gentiment dans l'eau….

* * *

**Epilogue :**

\- Maman arrête de faire les cent pas tu me stresses.

\- C'est… le plus beau jour de ma vie…, ma fille va….

\- Maman, reprends-toi.

\- Ma fille va se marier !

\- Maman….

Arianne essayait autant qu'elle pouvait de calmer sa mère, qui avait beau avoir un sale caractère était très émotive.

\- Allez maman, va à l'autel.

\- Oui…, fit Adrianna en se mouchant.

\- Je me demande si… je réagirais comme elle si j'ai un enfant.

Arianne s'interrogea et rougit, voila qu'elle se mettait à penser bébé, elle se regarda dans son miroir, 18 mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'épisode d'Uranus. Elle regarda sa main vierge de toute marque.

Enfin elle ne refoulait plus autant ses émotions et surtout elle avait enfin pu se remettre à réapprendre, car oui Arianne avait une soif de connaissance.

Elle s'était découverte une excellente mémoire visuelle, lui permettant de retenir tout ce qu'elle avait lu. Heureusement car elle avait beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de retard.

Mais son plus dur combat était l'écriture, elle avait un mal fou à synchroniser toutes les règles grammaticales et d'orthographes et puis son écriture n'était pas très belle.

Mais elle n'était plus aussi inculte ! Même si ça lui arrivait de sortir quelques bêtises encore. La dernière en date remontait à hier, Arianne secoua la tête, on toqua à la porte :

\- Entrez.

\- Voila ma fille adorée.

\- Papa….

\- Tu es ravissante.

\- Merci.

Elle portait une jolie robe de mariée très simple, avec un bustier et qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds. Sa seule note de couleur était le collier vert d'eau qu'elle portait :

\- Il est temps que je t'amène à l'autel, fit son père en lui tendant son bras.

\- Oui…, répondit sa fille un peu gênée par la différence de taille.

C'était son plus beau jour de sa vie, enfin ses rêves les plus secrets se concrétisaient, jamais elle n'aurait cru ça possible, mais elle avait une famille et des amis formidables qu'elle chérissait et deux amants qu'elle adorait.

Ils avaient cru en elle et l'avait poussé pour progresser. Et aujourd'hui elle se mariait, elle avait l'impression de rêver.

Vista se tenait près d'elle, elle le regarda et le trouvait beau dans sa tenue de marié.

Il la regardait également, le temps n'avait pas d'emprise, tellement que le prêtre n'arrivait pas à faire les serments, Barbe Blanche lui suggéra d'aller directement au « Je le veux ».

Ses deux enfants étaient absents, il le voyait bien, ils ne faisaient que se regarder amoureusement dans les yeux de l'autre.

Arianne comme Vista dirent « Je le veux » en étant absent et le comble, avant que le prêtre ait eu le temps de dire « vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », les intéressés le doublèrent et s'embrassèrent avant.

Le pauvre prêtre abandonna sous l'œil amusé de l'assistante… ou les larmes de joie d'Adrianna.

* * *

Voila c'est finit... A bientôt


End file.
